


Todesspiele mit einer Todesfee

by narzissenregen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 96,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narzissenregen/pseuds/narzissenregen
Summary: Eine Halbwaisin, versteckt vor der Welt und in sich ein Wesen, das sie nicht kontrollieren kann.Ein Malfoysohn, repräsentiert die höhere Schicht und weiß doch nicht, wer er wirklich sein will.Und ein Parselmund, Erbe von Slytherin, machthungrig und scheinbar schon verloren.Sierra und Abraxas sind Freunde.Abraxas und Tom sind Freunde.Sierra muss sich in einer fremden Welt zurechtfinden.Abraxas muss ein Malfoy sein.Und Tom muss sich zwischen Freunde und Macht entscheiden.Noch sind sie nichts. Aber sie werden die Geschichte prägen. Auf ihre ganz eigene Weise.Du kennst das Ende, aber was ist mit dem Anfang?
Relationships: Orion Black/Walburga Black, Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Vielen Dank, dass du entschieden hast dieses Buch zu lesen, ich freue mich sehr darüber!
> 
> Um euch nicht lange vom Lesen abzuhalten, ich habe an dieser FF sehr lange gearbeitet. Es gab glaube ich schon drei verschiedene Fassungen davon, die erste habe ich bis ins vierzigste Kapitel geschrieben, die zweite bis ins zwanzigste, die dritte nicht veröffentlicht und die jetzige habe ich innerhalb einiger Wochen überarbeitet. Also, mir liegt sehr viel an dieser Geschichte. Es gibt eine Fassung auf Wattpad, mein Username ist dort narzissenregen, kuckt da gerne mal vorbei!
> 
> Okay, damit ist das geklärt. Gehen wir weiter im Protokoll. Dieses Buch spielt in dem Universum der Wizarding World, die Hauptfigur Sierra lebt zur selben Zeit wie Tom Riddle. Sierra ist ein Halbwesen. Ihre Mutter ist eine Todesfee. Was eine Todesfee ist? Das ist das Problem. Es gibt viele Überlieferungen, es gibt die Banshees in der Geschichte und der Geschichte. Es gibt die Darstellung von Hollywood, es gibt die der Kelten. J. K. Rowling hat im zweiten Buch der Harry Potter Serie in Bezug auf den Lehrer Gilderoy Lockhart von Todesfeen geschrieben. Allerdings gibt sie nicht viele Informationen dazu aus, daher habe ich den keltischen Glauben und das was in die Geschichte passt zusammengemischt. Dies wird in dem Kapitel „Todesfeen" erklärt. Ich bitte euch auch dieses zu lesen. Wenn ihr es nicht tut, können ein paar Details der Geschichte nicht aufgehen. Im Groben kommt vor, was eine Todefee ist, aber das Kapitel lege ich euch dennoch ans Herz.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

KAPITEL TODESFEE

Auszug aus "Halbwesen"  
Leihbuch der Hogwart'schen Bibliothek  
Verfasser unbekannt.

Feenfrauen.  
Geisterfrauen.  
Todesfeen.  
Banshees.  
Schattenvolk.  
Es gibt viele Namen für sie. Wir wollen sie Todesfeen nennen, so wie es in der Zaubererwelt gebräuchlich ist. Wer sind sie? Was tun sie? Was können sie? Woher kommen sie? Das soll eine Zusammenfassung sein von allem, was man über sie wissen kann. Denn ihre Geschichte ist in Nebel gehüllt und das wenige Bekannte ist verdreht. Wir wollen aufschreiben, wie es kam, dass sie in der Muggelwelt als Schreckgespenster verwendet wurden. Und auch warum die Zaubererwelt sie mit Füßen tritt. Wir wollen niederschreiben, was wahr ist. Die ganze Geschichte. Durchtränkt von den schlechtesten Eigenschaften der Menschen. Gesponnen mit unzähligen Geheimnissen. Zusammengewebt durch die wenigen Informationen die wir haben und denen aus zweiter Hand.

URSPRÜNGE

Vor langer, langer Zeit, noch bevor der Messias im Zweistromland geboren war und seinen beschwerlichen Lebensweg antrat, gab es eine sehr mächtige Gruppe irischer Hexen. Sie lebten in den stillen Wäldern auf der grünen Insel und studierten die Künste der Magie. Ihr Schwerpunkt lag nicht auf der Stabmagie, sie verwendeten ausschließlich die Natur für ihre Zauber und lebten im Einklang mit ihr, wie niemand sonst. Die Hexengruppe perfektionierte ihr Können mit jedem verstreichendem Tag und teilte ihre Erkenntnisse ohne Bedenken. Ihr Ruf drang über die Grenzen des Waldes. Die Kelten fanden sie, betörten sie, umgarnten sie und zwangen sie dann, mit ihnen zu gehen. Sie gaben nach und folgten den Männern in das Leben aus ihrem kleinem, stillem Heim. Bald schon hatten sie sich mit ihrer Magie den Status von Schutzgöttinnen erworben. Sie beschützten die Menschen, ihre Familien, die Stämme und die Territorialen. Das nordische Volk betete sie an, verehrte sie. Doch dann kamen die Feen einmal zusammen, sie hatten sich mit der Zeit über das Land zerstreut, ein eigenes Leben geführt und wollten sich wieder sehen. Und diesen Tag der Schwäche nutzte ein verfeindeter Stamm. Sie griffen die Menschen an und der einst als unbesiegbar geltende Stamm wurde niedergemetzelt. Die Nordmänner waren ihre kalten Schlachten nicht mehr gewohnt. Die Feen hatten Wohlstand und Sicherheit gebracht. Als die Feen von dem Massaker erfuhren, war es schon zu spät. Sie eilten zu den Schlachtfeldern, doch sie fanden nur Tote. In den Chroniken, die einzige Quelle für das Geschehen, von einem Soldaten der Gegenseite, welcher später zum Priester wurde, stand:

„Und da waren sie, die stolzen Frauen, wandelten zwischen den Reihen der Gefallenen. Ihre Schreie hallten über das Schlachtfeld und sie waren so bitter, so voller Schmerz, dass wir weinten, als hätten wir unsere eigenen Brüder verloren. Sie waren vielleicht zu siebt, nicht viele, doch schritten sie wie Göttinnen. Die langen Haare wehten im Wind, welcher mit Tadel in der Stimme ihr Klagen zu uns trug. Als wir die Frauen so sahen, flüsterten wir uns die Geschichten eines unserer Ältesten zu, die Geschichten über die Anderswelt, dem Schleier zwischen den Welten. Und wir glaubten sie, damals, als die Frauen wie Geister gingen. Schwarze Schatten tauchten in der Ferne auf, wurden mehr und mehr und hunderte Raben kamen von jeder Richtung. Sie schändeten die Leichen nicht, pickten keine Augen aus wie sonst. Vielmehr schienen auch sie zu trauern. Nebel kroch aus dem Wald und die Schreie schwollen an. Wir konnten nun kaum noch etwas sehen, die Trauernden waren dunkle Farbstriche in der Landschaft. Die Krähen waren schwarze Flecken und alles was wir hörten war ihr Krächzen, das Wimmern der Zurückgebliebenen und der eisige Atem des Himmels. Der Wind pfiff und lachte, rauschte in unseren Ohren, wurde kälter und kälter. Im Sturm war der Schmerz, den wir verursacht hatten. Und Schnee fiel vom Himmel, tauchte die Welt in weiß. Alles beten und Jammern meiner Gefährten war vergeblich, der Himmel warf eine blütenweiße Decke über uns. Eine tödliche. Am nächsten Morgen, nach einer Nacht voller Angst und Kälte, sahen wir den Tribut, den wir an den Schneesturm gezahlt hatten. Ich konnte die Toten nicht an drei Händen abzählen, so viele waren ein Opfer des weißen Winters geworden. Als wir zu dem Schlachtfeld blickten, das am Tage zuvor noch mit Blut durchtränkt war, sahen wir nichts. Schnee bedeckte das Gebiet und auch die Trauergestalten waren verschwunden. Ich sollte auch nie wieder den kläglichen Ruf von Raben an diesem Ort hören. Wir nannten sie die Geisterfeen und beteten, dass sie unsere Familien verschonen mochten. In Ehrfurcht brachen wir auf, gewiss, dass wir Göttinnen begegnet waren."

Der Mann beschreibt den großen Umbruch, den Moment, der die Natur der Hexen für immer verändert. Aus Menschen werden Feen und aus glücklichen Seelen verdammte. In den Legenden heißt es, sie irren von da an umher, verzweifelt und auf der Suche nach Überlebenden ihrer Familie. Sie werden sie nie finden.

TODESFEE

Über die gemeine Todesfee ( die, feminin. Singular, Nomenkonstruktion Tod und Fee ) ist nicht sonderlich viel bekannt. Überhaupt, die Geheimnisse dieser Wesen sind äußerst schwer zu erlangen. Todesfeen halten sich in Zirkeln auf, er kann von zehn bis zu hundert Personen beinhalten, das weiß man durch einige wenige Sichtungen durch die Jahrhunderte. In Irland gibt es einen Wald, der mutmaßlich auch der aus den Legenden ist. In ihm wohnt noch heute ein sehr mächtiger Zirkel, seine Bewohner werden auf rund siebzig geschätzt. Sie nennen ihren Wald, den stillen Wald. Kein Mensch, dem sein Leben wert ist, betritt diesen. Mit jedem Schritt nähert man sich dem schwarzen Herzen der Nacht, der Heimat der Feen. Es soll noch weitere Zirkel geben, einer von ihnen soll in Afrika liegen. Ein weiterer in Sibirien und manche Zungen behaupten eine Gruppe Todesfee haust auf Inseln, die rund um das Bermudadreieck verteilt sind. Wie diese Wesen geboren werden ist nicht bekannt, es gibt ausschließlich weibliche Todesfeen. In der Gegend um den stillen Wald gibt es das Gerücht, sie verwenden schwarze Magie um sich vom Satan schwängern zu lassen. Das ist einigen Experten nach Schwachsinn, viel eher werden die Feen an einem alten keltischen Festtag geboren, bei dem sich der „Schleier zur anderen Welt hebt". Was man auch glauben mag, es bleibt ein Rätsel. Auch ein Rätsel ist, wie lange Todesfeen leben und ob sie sterben. Da Todesfeen sich früher an Familien gebunden haben, ist bekannt, dass sie sterben können. Zum Beispiel wenn ihre Familie ausstirbt, ermordet wird oder ähnliches. In diesem Fall lebt die Fee ein so grausames Leben, dass sie es eigenhändig beendet. Es gibt vierzehn überlieferte Geschichten, in denen man Frauen mit langen weißen Haaren von Klippen hat fallen sehen. Sogar munkeln viele, dass die ins Meer gestürzten Wesen zu Sirenen werden und Lieder singen um ihre Familien zu sich zu locken. Was daran wahr ist, wie immer, umstritten und nicht belegt. Es gibt allerdings ein paar Dinge, bei denen man noch weniger Informationen zur Hand hat. Zum Beispiel das Aussehen der Todesfeen. In manchen Erzählungen alt und mit zottigem Haar, stechend roten Augen, ein altes runzliges Weib mit gebleckten Zähnen. Andere sprechen über junge, wunderschöne Frauen, mit langem silbernem Haar, und bleichem Teint, die die Toten trösten und sie aus der Welt der Lebenden in die der Toten begleiten. Manchmal ist sie marmorweiß und hat feuerrotes Haar, schön wie aus einer anderen, fernen Welt. Doch immer wird ihnen Magie angedichtet, Raben und Krähen werden zu Begleitern erklärt. Außerdem ist noch bekannt, dass sie in alten Zeiten irische Familien geschützt haben. In diesen Zeiten haben auch die Muggel von ihnen erfahren, denn eine Banshee (vom gälischen Wort bean sídh), kündigt den nahenden Tod an. In den Überlieferungen der Muggel setzen sich die Todesfeen einen Tag vor dem Tod eines Mitglieds unter ein Fenster dessen Hauses. Ihr schriller Schrei ( daher kann die Idee der Sirenen stammen ) soll die Betroffenen warnen. Sie stimme ein Klagelied an, das so erschütternd wehmütig klingt, dass manche Menschen darüber ihren Verstand verlieren. Muggelhistoriker (oder eher Mystiker) streiten sich darüber, wer nun genau das Lied vernehmen kann. Manche Quellen sagen, dass nur derjenige das Wehklagen der Banshee vernehmen kann, der sterben wird. Andererseits sagen Überlieferungen, dass die Banshee mit ihrem traurigen Klagelied die restlichen Familienangehörigen warnen will. Die Zaubererwelt bietet dafür auch nicht mehr Informationen, daher kann vieles unwahr sein, denn was wir glauben kommt von Geschichten, die Jahrelang durch die Bevölkerung gereist sind. Man geht davon aus, das etwas nich stimmt. Viel wird ausgeschmückt, übertrieben oder gänzlich erfunden worden sein.

ADALAR

Und jetzt wollen wir über den einzigen Vorfall eines Halbwesens mit dem Todesfeenblut reden, der schriftlich festgehalten werden konnte. Die Geschichte von Adalar Bagshot, Vorfahre von Bathilda Bagshot (Historikerin).

Zur Zeit der Hexenverfolgung in Englang ahnten viele Zauberer, dass die Todesfeen vermutlich entfernt mit ihnen verwandt waren. Auch damals gab es das Gerücht mit dem Satanspack, vor allem in östlichen Gebieten. Doch die englische magische Bevölkerung bezweifelte lange die Existenz dieser Wesen, sie schoben es auf den Aberglauben ihrer Nachbarn, sie verstanden sich nicht gut mit den Iren. Als die Wellen des Magiehasses auf England schwappte, flohen viele Hexen und Zauberer auf die grüne Insel, manche versprachen sich vom Land, Schutz, andere Stärke auf diesem „heiligen" Grund. Einer dieser Übersetzenden war ein Mitglied der Familie Bagshot, sein Name war Adalar Bagshot. Er interessierte sich damals für die Gerüchte und ging dann auf die „Monsterjagd". Adalar führt Tagebuch über seine Abenteuer, seine lange Reise und sein gefährliches Leben. Über sich selbst schrieb er kaum, ein paar Mal betont er, wie sehr er es bereut kein guter Duellant zu sein. Auch schätzt man ihn auf die dreißig Jahre, als er sich aufmachte, in die ferne Welt.

Und er fand tatsächlich eine Gruppe Todesfeen. Er ist in den stillen Wald hinein geraten und hat wohl eine kleinere Gruppe von Feen aufgefunden. Sie befanden sich wahrscheinlich wegen den Vorbereitungen eines keltischen Festes so nah am Waldrand. Adalar muss unglaubliches Glück gehabt haben diese Gruppe zu finden. Normalerweise fliehen Todesfeen, wenn sie entdeckt werden, oder, im Falle des Falles, werden sie ihrem Namen gerecht und schreien den Mensch in den Tod. Doch Adalar muss sie irgendwie überzeugt haben, dass er nichts von ihnen will. Adalar schreibt, dass sie sich verstanden hätten und sie bis tief in die nacht gesungen, getanzt und geredet haben. Dieses Ereignis bestätigt sogar die Schrift eines Mönches, der irgendwo in der Nähe in seinem Kloster umhergeirrt war und sie hörte. Dieser Mann schrieb von „einem loderndem Feuer, weit in der Ferne, Lachen, das zu meinen ungläubigen Ohren aufstieg und so klar, so erfreulich war, dass es nur von Engeln stammen konnte."

Es scheint, dass die Stimmen der Banshees nicht nur „tödlich" sein können, sondern auch sehr verlockend. Viel mehr über diesen Abend ist auch nicht bekannt, Adalar muss sich mit ihnen verstanden haben und hat sie wohl auch überzeugt ihm ein bisschen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Denn normalerweise kehren die Feen spätestens für die Nacht zum Zirkel zurück, damals haben sie das nicht getan. Adalar führte sein Tagebuch weiter, allerdings in einem weiteren Band, welches niemals in irgendeiner Hand wieder aufgetaucht ist. Der erste Band ist im londinischen Museum für Irische Geschichte der Zauberer ausgestellt und wird dort auch aufbewahrt. Den weitere Verlauf Adalars Reise kann man aber andersweitig nachverfolgen. Denn am stillen Wald liegt ein Dorf von Muggel, welches bis zum heutigen Tage existiert und diese haben einen Bericht über einen Hexenvorfall niedergeschrieben. Datiert auf den Abend, den Adalar angegeben hat. Sie sprachen davon, Hexen um ein Feuer springen zu sehen, drei Tange lang haben sie sie beobachtet, bis sie nähergerückt waren und sie mit brennenden Fackeln und Heugabeln bedroht haben. Einen haben sie zu fassen bekommen und ihn noch am Morgen vor Gericht gestellt. Dieser muss Adalar gewesen sein, denn er war der einzige Mann in der Gruppe. Aus dem Bericht geht hervor, dass Adalar nichts über die Feen verraten hat und eine Woche später hat man ihn umgebracht.

Und dort endet die Geschichte, die Feen sind in den Wald zurück geflohen, in den Schutz des Zirkels. Das Tagebuch hat man in dem Rathaus des Dorfes wiedergefunden, der andere ist nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Man vermutet die Feen haben ihn mitgenommen.

Bei dem, was danach geschah, kann man sich nicht sicher sein. Aber man weiß, dass neun Monate später eine Frau mit weißen langen Haaren vor den Türen der Bagshot Familie stand. Sie drückte den Schwestern des Adalar ein Neugeborenes in die Hand und sagte, es sei das Kind ihres Bruders. Danach verschwand sie und die Familie hörte ihre weinende Stimme unter dem Fenster des Kindes, jedesmal, wenn ein Familienmitglied im Sterben lag. Das Kind ist ein Halbwesen, vermutlich das erste der Geschichte, mit Todesfeenblut, dabei ist man sich sicher. Denn Bastiane, so wurde sie genannt, tötete mit siebzehn Jahren eine unbekannte Anzahl an Muggeln, durch ihre Stimme. Aus den Beschreibungen, die das verstörte Kind ihrer Familie gab, vermutet man, dass das Zauberblut in ihr sich zu einem Obskurus gestaucht hatte und mit dem zweiten Wesen, die Todesfeenseite aus dem Gleichgewicht geholt hatte. Ob dies umgänglich gewesen wäre, weiß man nicht. Das Ministerium hat nie ein weiteres Halbwesen mit Todesfeengenen verkündet. Es gibt aber Gerüchte, dass das Disaster beim trimagischem Turnier 1943 von einem solchen Halbwesen ausgelöst wurde. Zeugen besagen, dass ein schriller Schrei der Grund für den Tod des Champions aus Beauxbaton war. Diese Menschen schwören, dass Sierra Aberdeen das Kind von Gellert Grindelwald und der 1927 verurteilten Todesfee Nieves van Graun sei. Das Ministerium schweigt zu diesem Vorfall.

MAGIE

Dieser Bereich ist gänzlich unbekannt, man weiß nur von dem Schrei der Banshees. Vermutlich trainieren Todesfeen stablose Magie in ihrem Zirkel, aber man weiß es nicht.  
Nur eins ist ganz sicher, Todesfeen verkünden den Tod, Halbwesen bringen ihn. Inwieweit die Kraft eines solchen Wesens geht, kann man sich nicht vorstellen. Aber die Seele dieser Person ist von Geburt an in zwei Stücke gerissen.  
In dem Körper eines Halbwesens stauen sich Obskurus und Todesfee, eine tödliche Mischung.

Wer einer Todesfee begegnet, muss hoffen, wer einem Halbwesen begegnet, beten.

GEFÄHRLICHKEIT

Todesfee: XXXX  
Halbwesen: XXXXX  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Prolog

Ein Gewitter tobte über den Dächern des kleinen Dorfes und scheuchte die Bewohner in die Betten. Die meisten Mugglekinder in der Gegend von Godric's Hollow verkrochen sich unter ihren warmen Decken und so sah niemand die junge Frau in dem strömendem Regen. Mit einem unscheinbarem Bündel in den Armen, eilte sie, vollkommen durchnässt, durch die verlassenen Gassen. Ihre Schritte auf dem gepflasterten Boden hallten an den beschmierten und bröckeligen Hausfassaden wider. Mit dem Geheul des Windes vermischt, wirbelten die Geräusche in die kleinsten und engsten Orte. Scheinbar ziellos hastete die Frau durch die menschenleeren Straßen und presste das Leinenbündel an sich. Unbeirrt von dem pfeifenden Wind, der an ihren Kleidern zog und zerrte und unermüdlich Regentropfen in ihre Gesicht trieb, schritt sie weiter. Sie glaubte leichtfüßige Schritte hinter sich zu hören, irgendwo zwischen dem fallenden Nass. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie musste den Wald erreichen. Sie beschleunigte ihren Gang und gelangte endlich aus dem Häuserlabyrinth. Das Kind in ihren Armen regte sich und die Mutter schien über die nassen Gräser zu fliegen. Umhüllt von der Dunkelheit und aufrecht, wie eine Königin auf dem Weg zu ihrer Krönung. Sie überschritt den Waldrand. Die Zuversicht in ihren Plan kam zurück. Das Mondlicht fiel nur noch spärlich durch die Blätterdächer, doch die Frau kannte den Wald und seine Wege. In den Laubhaufen und Brombeerdickichten unter der Fittiche des Zirkels war sie aus einem naiven Kind zu einer klugen Frau geworden. Unter den hohen Bäumen, die sich umarmten und Schatten in der Nacht spendeten, verstummte der Sturm allmählich und war nur noch als leises Donnerrollen in der Ferne zu vernehmen. Stille herrschte in dem nassen, finsteren Wald und holte die Ängste zurück in ihrer Gedanken. Es gab keinen anderen Ausweg, redete sie sich ein. Ihre Tochter würde nur bei ihren Schwestern überleben. Die junge Frau wurde langsamer und verharrte dann zwischen den krummen Bäumen inmitten der Nachtgewächse, ihren Blick auf die winzige Lichtung vor ihr gerichtet. Das helle klare Mondlicht schreckte sie ab, war zu hell für die empfindlichen Augen der Banshee. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und verließ die schützende Dunkelheit. Nach zwei Schritten sank sie auf die Knie, das Gras verfärbte das teure Kleid, aber ihre Augen hingen an ihrem Kind. Ihr Herz zerriss sich und die Vorwürfe überholten sie. Sie wollte ihre Tochter vor der ganzen Welt beschützen, aber schon nach zwölf Vollmonde ließ sie sie allein. Sie küsste ihr Kind, auch wenn der Schmerz dann noch schwerer wiegen sollte. Das Mädchen gluckste und krallte sich in die langen weißen Haare der Mutter. Schluchzer schüttelten diese und ein stummer Schrei entfloh ihrer Kehle. Das Kind starrte mit mitternachtsblauen Augen in das tränenüberströmte Gesicht seiner Mutter und sie lockerte die Hand um an ihrem Daumen zu saugen. Trotz ihres blutjungen Alters nahm sie den Schmerz wahr, aber verstand ihn nicht. Das Baby wollte einfach wieder geschaukelt werden und in den Armen ihrer Mutter einschlafen. Niemand erzählte ihr, dass das nie wieder passieren sollte. Die Frau die ihr das Leben geschenkt hatte, strich sich über die Wangen um die Tränenspuren zu verwischen, aber der Regen machte den Unterschied zwischen Tropfen und Träne unmöglich. Sie richtete sich auf und sagte mit zittriger Stimme: „Ich liebe dich, meine kleine Prinzessin. Vergiss das nicht." Damit drehte sie sich um und taumelte in die Finsternis, die sich wie ein Mantel um sie legte.

So bemerkte sie nicht das Huschen eines geduckten Körpers, der mit verblichenen Fingern nach ihrem Kind griff. Ihre Schwestern würden sie beschützen, so wie sie sie beschützt hatte. Vor der Zaubererwelt, die ihrer Kultur verpönten und Schattenvolk nannten und vor den allzu neugierigen Muggeln, die sich zu oft auf die Suche nach der sagenumwobenen, dunklen Sekte in den stillen Wäldern machten. Nur zweimal hatten die Banshees einen Zauberer sich aufspüren lassen und das auch nur für diese Familie. Darauf baute Nieves.  
Ein Mann trat hinter einem bemoosten Baum hervor und in seinen Brillengläsern flackerte das Mondlicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf. Halbmondförmig. Gellert hatte diese Brille zu hassen gelernt. Oder eher den Träger. Nieves hatte nichts gegen ihn, aber sie standen nun auf verschiedenen Seiten. Er, ihren Mann jagend, sie ihr Kind beschützend. Ihr Blick verhärtete sich und sie reckte das Kinn. Ihre Flucht vor dem Ministerium war vorbei.  
„Wie schön dich zu sehen Albus." Er schenkte ihr einen scharfen, von Misstrauen geprägten Blick. Der junge Mann hob seinen Zauberstab.  
„Dir wäre das alles erspart geblieben, hättest du dich von ihm abgewandt." Nieves glaubte in seinen silbrigen Augen Bedauern zu sehen, vielleicht war es auch nur Einbildung. Der fuhr fort: „Deswegen wirst du vor den Zaubergamot gestellt, Nieves Grindelwald." Sieben Auroren apparierten mit einem gewaltigen Knall in einem Kreis um die junge Frau, die Zauberstäbe erhoben, bereit für einen Kampf, aber die Banshee wusste, wann sie verloren hatte. Der Regenschauer ließ nach und setzte die Gerüche ihrer Heimat ein letztes Mal frei. Inmitten des stillen Waldes richtete sie ihre letzten Worte an Albus. „Sierra hat damit nichts zu tun. Nichts."

Ihre samtig gesprochenen Worte hingen noch in der Luft, wie ein Nebelschleier, an einem neuen Tag. Als die Schwarzmagierjäger mit der Banshee disapparierten, begann Sierra ein neues Leben. Nur sollte es nicht so strahlend sein wie der Sonnenaufgang, der den Wald in ein leuchtendes Orange tauchte. In der Sekunde, als Albus Dumbledore den stillen Wald hinter sich ließ, öffnete Sierra ihre Augen und blickte in die bleichen Gesichter des Zirkels. Babygeschrei füllte die Stille.


	3. 1. Handlanger des Ministeriums

Der Kies knirschte unter Sierras Füßen, als sie die letzten Meter des Gartenweges entlang rannte. Ein Lächeln lag schon auf ihren Lippen und ihr Blick war auf die blütenweiß gestrichene Haustür geheftet. Sie lief durch den in der Luft liegenden Schutzwall und sofort schwand das unangenehme Ziehen in ihrem Magen, welches sie jedes mal besuchte wenn sie die sicheren Wände ihres Zuhauses verließ. Aber dieses eine Mal, ließ sie die Gefahr nicht hinter sich, sondern lief ihr geradewegs in die Arme.  
Dem jedoch keinen zweiten Gedanken schenkend, hüpfte sie die Stufen hoch. Die zwei Statuen, welche die Hautür flankierten, beäugten sie wie immer mit finsteren Blicken und nur weil sie aus Stein waren fürchtete sich Sierra nicht. Sie trat mit einem breiten Grinsen ein und öffnete ihren Mund, um in den Raum hineinzurufen.  
Aber vor ihr lag eine leere Eingangshalle und Stille gähnte ihr entgegen. Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe und ihr Magen verknotete sich. Normalerweise sollten hier Hauselfen und die wenigen menschlichen Bediensteten umher eilen, ganz versunken in ihre Beschäftigung. Vor allem jetzt, wo ihr Vater doch in den nächsten Tagen einen seiner zwielichtigen Empfänge abhalten würde.  
Aber nichts. Nur das blanke Holz blitzte ihr entgegen, weiß, wie alles in dem riesigem Anwesen. Sierras schlechtes Gefühl legte sich schwer auf ihre Schultern und hielt mit verrußten Händen ihre Kehle zu. Sie knöpfte den tiefblauen Mantel auf, mit den Blicken immer noch in der leeren Halle herumschweifend, als hätte sie etwas übersehen und die Normalität würde schon herauskommen, wenn sie nur lang genug suchte. Alles in ihr schrie danach sich umzudrehen die Tür zuzuwerfen und die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen.  
Für einen Sekundenbruchteil hielt sie das für eine Möglichkeit, aber dort draußen wäre sie nicht weniger sicher.  
Das Anwesen war geschützt, durch so viele und komplizierte Flüche, dass Sierra sich beruhigt fühlen sollte. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, ein mickriger Schutz, dieses Stück Holz, fühlte sie sich doch in eine Katastrophe laufen. Ihre Gedanken lagen still, das blubbernde Gefühl bevorstehender Gefahr drückte auf das Chaos in ihrem Kopf und sie durchtrennte das Foyer mit schnellen Schritten. Diese fielen wie Steine in die Stille. Sie stapfte die Marmorstufen empor, öffnete eine Tür und sah in den Salon.  
Er war das reinste Chaos. Jemand hatte die Schubladen der Tische aufgerissen, den Inhalt auf dem Boden verteilt, die Kronleuchter von der Decke geholt und jener lag nun in seinen Einzelteilen auf dem zerschlagenen Glastisch. Diese Menschen hatten auch nicht vor den Kissen Halt gemacht, man hatte sie aufgeschlitzt und die weißen Daunenfedern achtlos auf dem Boden verteilt. Sierra krallte sich am Türrahmen fest.  
Jetzt bekam sie definitiv Angst.  
Hier war jemand.  
Jemand fremdes.  
Ihr Kopf quoll über, die Gedanken donnerten an ihr vorbei und sie starrte immer noch auf das Massaker vor ihr.  
Was sollte sie jetzt tun?  
Sierra hatte nicht einen blassen Schimmer. In ihrem gesamtem Leben hatte sie sich noch nie so eine Frage stellen müssen, denn noch nie war sie so auf sich alleingestellt gewesen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie jetzt doch das Anwesen verlassen sollte, zu dem Hügel zurückrennen, an dem der Portschlüssel sie ausgespuckt hatte und versuchen irgendwie zum Zirkel zurückzukehren. Aber sie wusste jetzt schon, dass das nicht klappen würde.  
Sie konnte weder apparieren noch irgendwie anders ihren Aufenthaltsort wechseln. Aber die Personen hinter all dem hier zu suchen und darauf hoffen sie zu besiegen war eine noch dümmere Idee. Da fasste sie die Hoffnung sich zu verstecken, vielleicht konnte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer verschanzen und beten, dass sie ihre Räume übersahen, schließlich lagen sie so weit entfernt vom Foyer und der Eingangshalle wie nur irgend möglich. Und im Fall der Fälle könnte sie in einen der versteckten Räume der Bibliothek ausweichen.   
Das erschien ihr als ein so genialer Einfall, dass sie die Angst in sich für kurze Zeit verschloss und sich nach rechts wandte. Ihre Zimmer lagen im Ostflügel, ein Stockwerk über der Bibliothek.  
Sie schritt langsam, darauf bedacht keinen Laut zu machen, der sie verraten würde, wenn sie das nicht schon längst getan hatte. Ihr eingeschlagener Weg würde am Ballsaal vorbeiführen, welcher vermutlich auch der Ort war, an dem die Eingebrochenen sich aufhielten, da er der größte und neben dem Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters auch der interessanteste Raum war.  
Als ihr das einfiel sog sie scharf die Luft ein, die Angst brach wieder hervor und klammerte sich an ihr fest. Ihr Atem schnellte in die Höhe und sie wollte sich selbst schlagen. Sie forderte ihr Schicksal ja geradezu heraus. Obwohl sie so bedacht und so langsam ging, wie sie konnte, erreichte sie den Ballsaal viel zu schnell für ihren Geschmack.  
Der Saal hatte drei Zugänge, einen vom Foyer aus, das war der elegante und mit rotem Teppich ausgestattete, dann den, den sie benutzte und welcher eigentlich nur von den Dienern verwendet wurde, sowie einen Hintereingang, der in den Garten führte. Sie stand also in einer Seitennische, fernab von dem Licht, welches den Gang erleuchtete und spähte um die Ecke. Leer. Sie stieß die Luft aus und dankte im Geiste Merlin für seine Hilfe.  
Dann schritt sie auf den edlen Korridor und warf einen Blick in den Saal hinein. Er war genauso leer wie alles andere, allerdings hatten die Leute es hier nicht gewagt die langen, roten Samtvorhänge runterzureißen, geschweige denn die Kronleuchter an den Decken. Auch der Parkett war unbeschädigt, ebenso wie die verschnörkelten Schnitzereien in den dunklen Wänden. Seltsamerweise erleichterte der Anblick sie nicht, im Gegenteil, ihr Herz kippte aus seiner Regelmäßigkeit und ihr Magen fühlte sich an, als wäre er mit klebrigem Pech zugegossen. Ihre Liebe für den Saal, mit seinen bis zur Decke ausgedehnten Fenstern, dem Flügel, der jede Melodie in ein Meisterwerk verwandelte und den grandiosen Bemalungen an den Wänden, war verschwunden, zurückblieb das dumpfe Gefühl in eine Falle getappt zu sein. Sie musterte ihn ein zweites und ein drittes Mal, aber sie fand nicht die Ursache für ihr warnendes Gefühl. Nur Kunstwerke blickten ihr entgegen, empört, dass sie sie ohne die Bewunderung besah, die sie sonst immer an den Tag gelegt hatte und sie fühlte sich noch ein bisschen schlechter.  
Ihr Vater schätzte die Kunstwerke überhaupt nicht. Septimus Malfoy war der Verantwortliche für den adeligen Anstrich des Landhauses. Ohne ihn, wäre das Anwesen karg und mager geblieben, denn auch die protzigen Details wie in Silber gefasstes Besteck, Statuen und die Marmortreppen, gingen auf seine Kappe. Er hatte freie Hand gehabt und so Sierras Gefängnis in ein herrschaftliches Schlösschen verwandelt. Ein Grund, warum sie ihn mochte.  
Nur jetzt jagte das Landhaus ein Grauen in ihre Glieder, das sie nicht verstand. Der Saal starrte sie mit großen leeren Augen an. Er schimmerte hart wie Glas und Sierra traute sich nicht einen Schritt zu gehen. Ihr Unbehagen schoss spiralengleich in die Höhe.  
Gerade wollte sie ihm den Rücken zukehren, in den Ostflügel flüchten und sich endlich in ihren Zimmern verkriechen, da fand sie den Grund für ihre Angst. Hinter ihr stand eine Hexe und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sie. Sie musste sich im Schatten verborgen haben. Sierras Herz stolperte. Jetzt fügte sich alles zusammen. Machte Sinn.  
Sie kannte die Frau.  
Eine rötliche Narbe teilte das junge Gesicht in zwei Hälften und ein Schauer rieselte Sierras Wirbelsäule hinunter. Half-face. Die Aurorin, deren Gesicht vor so langer Zeit in einem Kampf, den sie hätte verlieren müssen, gehälftet wurde. Ein Kampf, der sie berühmt gemacht hatte. Das Gesicht dieser Frau schmückte in ganz England Titelseiten und selbst auf die Feuille magique de France hatte sie es geschafft. Die Hexe war eine der besten Aurorinnen des vereinigten Königreiches und somit klärte sich auch wer das Landhaus ihres Vaters gestürmt hatte.   
Die Handlanger des englischen Ministeriums.   
Sierras Augen hafteten an dem zerspaltetem Gesicht, ihr Verstand arbeitete langsam. Als er sich durch die Wüste an Angst geschliffen hatte, fiel es ihr wie Groschen von den Augen. Die Zeitungen hatten Recht. Es war wie ein Schlag in die Seite, der ihr für zwei Sekunden den Atem nahm und das Blickfeld in schwarze Farbe tunkte. Sie hatten den Standort tatsächlich herausgefunden. Die Überschrift des magischen Blatt Frankreichs stand ihr wieder vor Augen und sie spürte wieder den Schock und den Unglauben, der vor acht Tagen in ihre Knochen gefahren war.

„GRINDELWALD BALD BESIEGT? Englische Behörden kennen Aufenthaltsort!"

Ihr Mund war aufgeklappt und mit geweiteten Augen hatte sie die Zeitung angestarrt, aber die Buchstaben hatten ihr keinen Streich gespielt, der Beweis stand ja schließlich nun vor ihr.  
„Soso, wen haben wir denn da?"  
Die Stimme der Vernarbten war tief und erinnerte an das Schnurren von Raubkatzen. Die Augen der Frau funkelten und Sierras Herz pumpte ihr kochendes Blut viel zu schnell durch ihren Körper. Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zusammenzuraffen, aber alles was sie tat, war stocksteif da stehen und sich von ihnen erschlagen lassen. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, wie ihr Leben einfach so in tausend Teile zersplittern konnte. Vorbei mit dem friedlichem Dasein.  
Dem Unbesorgtem.  
Dem, ohne Verantwortung.  
Sie hatte ihr Leben gerade gegen eine Wand gefahren.  
Mit Volldampf war sie in die echte Welt gebrettert. Wie sehr sie sich gerade wünschte länger beim Zirkel geblieben zu sein, nur zwei, drei Tage. Sie verfluchte sich für ihre Ungeduld, wie dumm sie gewesen war, nur wegen eines Balles ihre Vorsicht zu vernachlässigen.  
Ihr Vater hatte gesagt, sie solle erst am Tag des Empfangs kommen. Aber sie musste ja unbedingt betteln und flehen, früher da sein zu dürfen. Jetzt allerdings brachte es rein gar nichts, sich über sich selbst aufzuregen. Sie musste aus diesem Schlamassel wieder rauskommen.  
Weil sie absolut keine Chance hatte, fasste sie sich ein Herz, setzte alles auf eine Karte und murmelte: „Petrificus Totalus!"  
Das Schicksal mochte sie, denn Half-face war unvorbereitet und der Lähmungsfluch erwischte sie. Sierra wirbelte herum, ganz benommen von dem Sieg, eine so erfahrene Aurorin ausgeknockt zu haben und stürzte sich in den Ballsaal. Damit warf sie ihre Pläne über einen Haufen, aber es war ihr egal. Bloß weg von der Hexe.  
Weg von der Gefahr.  
Ihr Gehör war wie betäubt, aber der dumpfe Knall und der schrille Schrei der Frau klingelte wieder. Sie blickte sich um, mit hastig schlagendem Herz und hastigem nach Luft schnappen.  
Irgendwo musste es doch sein...  
Ah!  
Die Bedienstetentür. Ihre Rettung.  
Sie schenkte dem Ballsaal keinen winzigen Blick mehr, sondern rannte auf die Tür zu, als jemand hinter ihr lachte. Ihr Herz fror in Sekunden zu einem Klumpen Glas und fiel in die tiefe Schlucht des Schocks. Half-face beherrschte ungesagte Zauber. Natürlich.  
Sierra hielt sich jetzt für noch dümmer als zuvor. Wie konnte sie die vergessen? Aber es war sowieso zu spät, sie hetzte zu der kleinen Tür und rüttelte an ihr. Aber ihr Vater schmiss zu wenig Bälle, als dass sie jemand regelmäßig ölte. Ihre Gedanken waren wieder weg, als hätte jemand sie ausgeschalten. Nur noch die tiefe trübe Panik war da. Ein dickes Tuch, das alles unterdrückte. Sierra brauchte ein paar Wimpernschläge und sie rutschte in die Realität zurück. Sie trat gegen das Holz und die Tür sprang auf. Mit einem Seufzen der Erleichterung huschte sie dahinter und stemmte die Tür sofort wieder zu.  
Ein gekeuchtes: „Colloportus!" Das Schloss klickte und der eisige Schock verging. Sie ließ sich zu Boden sinken, rieb sich mit den Handrücken über ihre Augen, aber alles was sie damit verschwinden ließ, war eine helle Wimper. Sierra schloss ihre Hand um ihren Zauberstab, suchte irgendwo Halt, aber das Lorbeerholz konnte nichts ausrichten.   
Während sie versuchte zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war, blendete sie ihre Umgebung so extrem aus, das sie nicht bemerkte, dass sie keineswegs allein in der Küche war.  
Sie wusste, wie sehr sie der Aurorin unterlegen war und das obwohl sie eigentlich sehr talentiert für ihr Alter war. Der Gedanke verbitterte sie und ein zweites Seufzen entfloh dem fest zugepresstem Schlitz, den ihre Lippen bildeten. Sie blickte auf den dreckigen Boden, immer noch in den traurigen Gedanken versunken und sie spürte die Angst, die in ihr nachbebte. Ihr Blick hängte sich an einem unsichtbarem Punkt am grauen Boden auf.  
In ihren Zimmern war alles weiß, so weiß wie ihr Haar und so hell wie das Licht des Mondes.  
Sierra hob ihren Kopf und dann riss sie ihre Augen auf.  
Sie war umstellt.  
Sie war wirklich in eine Falle getappt.  
Und das war der Moment, an dem der Schock und die Angst zu viel wurde. Andere Menschen würden an diesem Punkt wohl ohnmächtig werden.  
Sierra hingegen spaltete sich.

\- Spalten, das [ nominalisiertes Verb ]

Eine körperlicher Vorgang, bei dem sich die Körperbeherrschung verschiebt. Nur möglich bei Personen oder Lebewesen, die ihren Körper freiwillig oder unfreiwillig teilen.

bspw. eingebannte Seelen oder Kinder aus zwei Linien

\- Kind aus zwei Linien, ein [ Wortgruppe ]

Ein Phänomen unter Halbwesen, bisher nur einmal schriftlich festgehalten > Todesfee Bastiane

Bezeichnet Lebewesen, deren Blut aus zwei Linien stammt, nach allen Quellen Mensch und eine andere Rasse. ( Ob dies in anderen Wesensklassen erfolgen kann, ist nicht bekannte) Die Kinder aus solchen Verbindungen tragen zwei Genetiken in sich, zwei biologische Datenansammlungen, die sich nicht verknüpfen. Daraus folgt, dass in dem einen Körper zwei „Seelen" hausen. Die menschliche und die andere. In dem festgehaltenen Fall der halben Todesfee Bastiane bedeutete das, in Notsituationen oder Momenten extremer inneren Unruhe nimmt die andere Seele die Kontrolle über. Da die zwei Seelen sich nie verbinden, wird die menschliche verdrängt und erlebt eine beinahe Ohnmacht. In diesen Momenten verfügt die Seele aus dem Todesfeenerbgut über die gewöhnlichen Kräfte einer Todesfee. Also auch über den Todesschrei. Die oberste Priorität der anderen Seele ist ihren Körper am Leben zu erhalten und verteidigt sich demnach. Sie übergibt die Kontrolle an den menschlichen Gegenpart erst wieder, wenn sie die Situation ins Lot gebracht hat, in eine Bewusstlosigkeit geschickt wurde oder aber die menschliche Seele etwas wahrnimmt, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit in die Realität zurückzieht ( Genannt: Anker, meist mit einem emotionalem Stellenwert ) Wenn diese Situation nicht vorliegt, regt sich die andere Seele nicht (zumindest soweit bekannt). Die einzigen Überschneidungen sind Träume und ein direktes Bündnis zu Magie. Ansonsten spürt die Seele die Anwesenheit der anderen, welche sie auch die „zweite Natur" nennt oder schlicht „das Wesen".

Vorsicht! Sollte das innere Gleichgewicht eines Halbwesens kippen und die zweite Seele zu Vorschein treten, stellen sie sicher keine Gefahr darzustellen, da die zweite Seele keine Moral und keine eigene Zensur bereithält. Suchen sie Schutz und rufen, wenn möglich vom Ministerium ausgebildete Spezialisten. Nachtrag: es gibt keine Spezialisten in diesem Fall, rufen sie Auroren!

Auszug aus: Phantastische Phänomene und warum es sie kaum noch gibt von N. Scamander

Sierra spürte, wie ihre zweite Natur die Kontrolle über sie nahm, wie ihr Verstand trüb wurde, wie ihr für Sekunden schwarz vor Augen wurde und wie etwas sie beiseite schob.  
Das Etwas, das normalerweise schlief und ähnlich einem Dorn in ihr hang.  
Es war erwacht und Sierra musste sich bemühen nicht in eine Ohnmacht zu fallen. Dann hätte sie alle Kontrolle abgeben und das würde Chaos bedeuten.   
Sie schloss die Augen und wusste dabei nicht, ob sie oder das Wesen es getan hatten. Die Stimme ihres Vaters drang an ihr Ohr, sie hörte sie sagen: „Schwer machen, du musst dich sträuben, buckeln um dich schlagen. Ihr seid keine Freunde, du musst zeigen, dass du die Stärkere bist."  
Ihre Nerven verabschiedeten sich, sie verlor die Verbindung zur Außenwelt. Alles was noch da war, war eine kalte Schwärze, mit frostigem Atem.  
„Die Stärkere bist, die Stärkere bis, die Stärkere bist..."  
Die Worte hallten wieder, wo auch immer sie war. Ihre Augen funktionierten nicht, sie hatte keinen Körper mehr, sie hatte sich gelöst und Sierra konnte keine Luft mehr holen.  
„Die Stärkere bist..."  
Da waren die Worte schon wieder. Panik überlief Sierra in Wellen. Sie hasste diese Ohnmacht, die Ohnmacht, die keine war und die sie nur an den Rand des Bewusstseins trieb, doch nie darüber hinaus. Hätte sie einen Körper, wären die Tränen jetzt geflossen, doch alles was sie tat, war verzweifeln, weil sie nicht spüren konnte, nicht sehen konnte, nicht berühren konnte, nicht hören konnte, nichts konnte.  
Woran hatte sie gerade gedacht?  
Sie wollte eine Gedankenkette bauen, irgendwie aus dem Schacht herauskommen, in den sie gefallen war.  
Ah, ihr Vater.  
Ihr Vater hatte irgendwas gesagt, Sierras Erinnerungen verschwammen, wenn sie sich an ihnen festkrallen wollte.  
Sie musste hier verdammt nochmal wieder rauskommen. Obwohl sie nichts fühlen konnte, glaubte sie aus dem Dunkeln zu fallen. Sie fiel nicht tiefer, sondern höher und dass verwirrte sie gänzlich.  
Ihr Vater, ihr Vater, ihr Vater.  
Das waren ihre Gedanken und sie drückten sie in ihr Bewusstsein zurück. Es war wie eine helle Schwelle, die da war. Aber sie war nicht hell, wegen Licht oder einer Farbe, sondern einfach nur, weil ihr Körper, ihr Verstand, ihre Magie dahinter lag. Sie stolperte über die Schwelle und zurück in ihren Körper.  
Als sie die Augen öffnete, stand sie auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, die Auroren starrten sie an. Es konnten nur wenige Sekunden vergangen sein. Sie japste nach Luft und die Freude strömte in ihre Lungen. Ein Mann trat aus der Gruppe, hob seine Hände, auch wenn sie nicht schützten und fragte mit schwerem englischem Akzent:  
„Bonjour, tu parles anglais?"


	4. 2. Der Gamot

Der Mann der fragte, trug einen zerschlissenen Zylinder, ein in Silber gefasstes Monokel und einen verwaschenen braunen Anzug. Er versuchte wohl mit seinem breiten Lächeln Vertrauen aufzubauen, wahrscheinlich hielten sie sie für irgendeine verirrte Hausmädchenseele.  
Sierra musterte ihn eine ganze Weile, von den braunen und gewellten Haaren bis zu den alten Lederschuhen, bevor sie antwortete: „Oui."  
Sie zog ihren Mundwinkel nach oben, verstand sie Englisch doch sehr viel besser als die Sprache des Sonnenkönigs.  
Auf einmal polterte die kehlige Stimme von Hal-face: „Fangt die kleine Göre!"  
Die Auroren zuckten zusammen und das Lächeln des Mannes war wie weggewischt. Sie griffen nach ihren Zauberstäben und Sierra beschloss zu rennen. Sie stürzte sich in den Gang hinter ihr, der Korridor für die Bediensteten, welcher sich bis in die Unendlichkeit gabelte, weil ihr Vater das Geräusch des Apparierens als zu disharmonisch empfand.  
Die schwerfälligen Schritte der Auroren hallten in dem niedrigen Gang wieder und wurden zu einem zurückgelassenem Chor, der an Büffelherden erinnerte. Sie beschleunigte die ihren und rannte jetzt.  
Jemand schleuderte den ersten Fluch nach ihr, welcher mit einem Zischen in die Steinwand einschlug. Spätestens jetzt sollte sie wieder Angst bekommen, aber Sierra war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Luft zu schöpfen, als sich zu fürchten.   
Fremde waren bei ihr zuhause eingestiegen, sie war soeben der größten Schwarzmagierjägerin eines ganzen Landes vor die Füße gelaufen und trotzdem konnte sie noch geradeaus denken.  
Ihr wurde klar, dass es nun Außenstehende Menschen gab, die von ihrer Existenz wussten und leider auch zu viel Interesse an dieser zeigten.  
Das Trampeln hinter ihr wurde lauter und sie bog um eine Ecke.  
Endlich. Das Treppengeländer.  
Sie ergriff das blanke Holz und warf einen Blick über ihre Schultern. Die Gruppe Auroren schritt auf sie zu, die Zauberstäbe erhoben, aber keinen Fluch murmelnd. Sie hielten sie anscheinend immer noch für nur ein kleines Mädchen. In dem Moment wagte Sierra zu denken, sie könnte sie vielleicht irgendwie austricksen, aber da kam Half-face und ließ ihre Gedanken dumm und lächerlich aussehen. Die Hexe kam hinter der Ecke hervor, mit einem von Wut verzogenem Gesicht, weit aufgerissenen Augen und befahl:  
„Fangt sie doch ein!"  
Noch ein letzter Blick auf die Gruppe Auroren, die alle die Augen verdrehten oder seufzten und sie warf ihre langen weißen Haare über die Schulter und hüpfte drei Stufen höher.  
Ein gleißender Blitz surrte an ihr vorbei, Zentimeter trennten sie und kurz stopfte die Angst ihre Lungen aus, dann waren ihre Atemwege wieder frei und sie nahm zwei weitere Stufen.  
Jetzt prasselten die Flüche nur so an ihr vorbei, schummrig dunkle, viel zu strahlende und allzu leuchtende. Keiner erwischte sie und das verschuldeten die Gene ihrer Mutter.  
Sie spürte die Lichtblitze, bevor sie kamen, immer ein paar Sekunden zu weit vorn und das brachte sie einige Meter höher.  
„Kleine Hexe!", hörte sie die vernarbte Aurorin irgendwo unter ihr fluchen.  
Sierra musste lächeln und für zwei Sekunden schweiften ihre Gedanken von dem Geschehen ab. Ein Fluch traf sie, sie wandte ihren Kopf und sah das teuflische Grinsen im gehälftetem Gesicht.  
Sie spürte noch, wie der Boden verschwand, ihr Körper in eine Waagerechte gehoben wurde und dann versank ihre Welt in Schwarz.

Ein Räuspern zog Sierra in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Miss?", fragte die Stimme.  
Sie schlug die Augen auf, musste blinzeln und fuhr zusammen, als sie das glatt rasierte Gesicht des Auroren erkannte. Sie war jetzt endgültig wach, fühlte den harten Boden, auf dem sie lag und setzte sich auf.  
„Wo bin ich?", krächzte sie mit verschlafener Stimme, obwohl sie es eigentlich schon wusste. Der Mann richtete sein Monokel und meinte dann, sanft, als spräche er zu einem Kind: „Das denke ich, wissen sie."  
Ja, aber ich will es nicht glauben, dachte sie und ballte ihre Fäuste zusammen. Er sah ihr nicht in die Augen, sondern hatte seinen Blick auf eines der Fenster gerichtet.  
Sie stellte sich auf ihre wackligen Beine, ihr weißes Sommerkleid raschelte dabei wie die Blätter an den Aleppokiefern, wenn er ihnen das Chlorophyll entzog und sie dann schwach und schlapp an den Ästen hingen.  
In dem Raum stand eine Schar an Stühlen und Tischen, in drei geraden Reihen aufgestellt und alle leer. Auf den Pulten lagen Unmengen an Blätterstapeln und Sierra ließ ihren Blick weiterwandern, bis er an der Wand zu ihrer Rechten hängen blieb. Sie war mit hunderten Fahndungsblättern vollgepinnt und inmitten der kleinen Porträte hing ein großes.  
Noch bevor sie es ansah, glaubte sie zu wissen wer es war.  
Das Glasauge, die weißen Haare, der Bart, die hohe Stirn. Der Maler hatte ihren Vater gut getroffen, wenn das Bild auch nur aus ein paar wenigen Kohlestrichen bestand.  
Sie riss ihren Blick von dem Bild ab und begutachtete den Saum ihres Kleids.  
„Sie kennen ihn", sagte der Mann auf einmal und stellte sich neben sie. Es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung und er sagte es, ohne sie anzusehen. Weil Sierra nicht wusste, wie sie antworten sollte, erwiderte sie nichts, sondern blickte ihn kurz von der Seite an. Er hatte seine braunen Augen auf das Abbild ihres Vaters gerichtet und machte es ihr so unglaublich schwer, was hinter seinen Worten stand.  
Die Ader an seiner Schläfe pochte und der Auror hatte seine Lippen zusammengepresst, als müsste er Worte zurückhalten.  
Sie wusste, dass viele Menschen ihren Vater nicht mochten, dass er viel falsches getan hatte und als Staatsfeind von England und vielen anderen Ländern galt. Aber noch nie hatte sie gedacht, dass ihn jemand wirklich so sehr hassen könnte, wie es die Menschen um sie herum wohl taten.  
Klar, sie war oft sauer auf ihn, er schenkte ihr keine Zeit, keine Aufmerksamkeit, nichts.  
Manchmal war er so in Gedanken versunken, dass er sie tagelang nicht ansprach. Und manchmal erschien er für sie gar nicht wie ihr Vater, sondern eher wie gut bekannter Onkel, der immer mal wieder zu Besuch kam.  
Niemals jedoch, könnte sie ihn so sehr hassen, dass sie ihr Leben darauf verwenden würde, ihn zu jagen, ihn zu verfolgen und dann zu besiegen.  
Schließlich war er doch nicht böse.  
Oder?

„Kommen sie?" Der Auror, auf dessen Namensplakette „Critch" stand, war schon aus der Tür marschiert, als er das sagte. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und folgte ihm.  
Mit jedem Schritt wurde ihr Unbehagen größer, sie war im Ministerium, keine Frage, aber sie würde da auch nicht wieder raus kommen. Es gab keine Möglichkeit in ihr vorheriges Leben zurück zu wechseln und so verstrickte sich die Angst, bis sie ihre Kehle hinunterrollte und ihren Brustkorb zuschnürte. Sie starrte auf den Rücken des Schwarzmagierjägers vor ihr und malte sich dabei die armseligen Gestalten hinter Azkabans Mauern aus. Ein Schauer lief ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter und sie warf die Gedanken fort. Ganz sicher würde sie nicht im Gefängnis landen, sie hatte nichts getan, redete sie sich ein.  
Immer noch stumpf auf den Mann vor ihr blickend, ignorierte sie ihre Umgebung, lief mit gesenktem Kopf an all den Statuen vorbei, die die Heldentaten von Zaubereren und Hexen der letzten Jahrhunderte in steinerner Form abbildeten.  
Fensterlicht wechselte sich mit Fackeln an den Wänden ab und Siera hob ihren Kopf. Der Auror führte sie auf eine Wendeltreppe, die steil hinab in die Dunkelheit ragte und das immer noch ohne ein Wort. Sie verkniff sich ein Seufzen und machte sich daran die Stufen herabzusteigen, welche so schmal waren, dass sie Angst haben musste auszurutschen und zu fallen.  
Das Licht von Critchs Zauberstab verblasste und bald kam Sierra nicht mehr ganz hinterher, sodass sie in halber Finsternis die Treppe hinunterstieg. Mit ihren Händen tastete sie sich an den Wänden entlang, welche so rau waren, dass sie beinahe ihre Haut aufschnitten. Innerlich fluchend hastete sie weiter hinunter, immer im Kreis und immer tiefer, doch die Lichtkugel war nicht einzuholen. In dem Moment wollte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, doch sie hatte keine Taschen in dem Kleid und die Auroren hatten ihn ihr sicherlich abgenommen. Sie verfluchte ihr Schicksal noch einmal, eilte die nächsten Meter in die Tiefe entlang und bei der letzten Wende fand sie auch den Mann wieder, mit seinem braunen Anzug und dem zerfleddertem Zylinder.  
Am Fuße der Treppe lag ein Gang, der sich in einen weiten Bogen zog und dann vor massiven Pforten Halt machte. Sierra schritt zu der großen Tür, dem Mann auf den Fersen und dankte den winzigen Lichtquellen an den steinernen Wänden. Es war immer noch dunkel, doch jetzt lauerte der Schatten nur noch am Boden und in den Nischen, nicht mehr auf den Stufen alter Treppen. Dafür fröstelte es Sierra, hier unten stand die Luft still, Momente davor zu erstarren und alles in Eis verschließen. Sie standen jetzt vor der Tür und wenn die Härchen auf Sierras Armen sich noch mehr aufstellen hätten können, so hätten sie es nun getan.   
Critch räusperte sich und meinte dann, mit einem Nicken zu dem glänzendem Stahl vor ihnen:  
„Dort wird ihr Prozess stattfinden, damit wir entscheiden können was mit ihnen passiert."  
Er klopfte und Sierras Herz hörte auf zu schlagen. Hinter dieser Tür wartete der Gamot und wollte sie heute noch richten.

Einige Stunden später klappte Sierra den Koffer zu. Die Stapel an Klamotten passten kaum hinein, sie hatte sich noch nie auf eine so lange Reise vorbereitet und konnte nicht einschätzen wie viel sie brauchen würde. Selbst im Zirkel hatte sie nie mehr als zwei Wochen verbracht.   
Jetzt würde sie ein ganzes langes Schuljahr weg sein. So hatte das Ministerium beschlossen, nach stundenlangem Beratschlagen und Abstimmungen. Half-face hatte scheinbar immer neue Einwände und Gegenargumente gefunden.  
Das Mädchen warf sich in ihr Bett.  
Sie blickte an die strahlend weiße Wand.  
Weiß.  
Alles in diesem Haus war weiß.  
Weiß, die Farbe des Friedens.  
Eine Friedensfahne.  
Ein Ort der Ruhe.  
Sierra erinnerte sich schmerzlich an all die Tage, an denen sie darum gebettelt hatte, einmal mit nach Nurmengrade zu kommen.  
Aber er hatte nie eingewilligt. So oft hatte er geantwortet: „Dort bist du nicht sicher. Ich kann nicht jedem meiner Anhänger vertrauen und du bist wahrscheinlich mein größtes Geheimnis und du musst beschützt werden."  
Wahrscheinlich.  
Die Eifersucht brannte sich wieder in sie hinein.  
Sie hatte sich die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters immer teilen müssen.  
Immer.  
Sierra pflegte tiefe Abscheu zu dem Obskurus, der mit der Zeit immer essentieller geworden war. Immer mehr Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hatte.  
Das Wissen, dass sie auch so ein Experiment hätte sein können, wurde mit jedem Tag präsenter. Während sie im Landhaus eingesperrt war und von ihr verlangt wurde das Wesen unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen, bohrte sich der Gedanke tiefer in sie hinein. Aber er war so schwarz und abscheulich, dass Sierra ihn so lange schon aussperrte.  
Unten warf jemand eine Tür zu.  
Half-face.  
Sierra grinste. Das vernarbte Gesicht verdunkelte sich jedes Mal, wenn sie sie sah. Vor allem, seitdem der Gamot herausgefunden hatte, wer sie wirklich war.   
Allerdings war es kein Rätselraten gewesen, Gerüchte hatte es schon immer gegeben und Veritaserum war nun einmal wirksam.  
Die Abneigung der Frau war allerdings lächerlich. Sie war ein Kind, das keine Schuld trug.  
Die Auroren waren in das Landhaus eingebrochen, hatten sich sehr großes erhofft, dann ein riesiges Geheimnis aufgedeckt um es letztendlich doch nicht gebrauchen konnten. Ihr Vater hatte nichts hinterlassen, nichts, dass ihn aufzusuchen helfen könnte.  
Natürlich nicht, ihr Vater war nicht dumm.  
Jemand brüllte etwas, dann brüllte jemand anderesund dann hörte Sierra ein Klirren. Hoffentlich war es eine der hässlichen Vasen, die da auf den Boden gegangen war.  
Sie starrte wieder in das ewig weiß.  
In dem Moment, tauchte ein Gedanke auf, so klar, dass Sierra sich fragte, warum sie erst jetzt darüber nachdachte. Sie könnte versuchen zu fliehen.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund nahm niemand das an. Keiner hatte ihr von einem Fluchtversuch abgeraten.  
Sie richtete sich ruckartig auf und ging zum Fenster. Das weiße Anwesen lag an einem riesigen Wald, der groß genug war, dass Sierra sich mehrmals schon darin verirrt hatte.  
Und tatsächlich, keine Menschenseele stand irgendwo. Der Waldrand war unbewacht, genauso wie der große Garten.  
Sie stemmte das Fenster auf.  
Seit ein paar Wochen klemmte es nun schon, aber sie hatte voll und ganz vergessen es jemandem mitzuteilen.  
Endlich - die frische Luft strich über ihre Wangen und Sierra schloss die Augen.  
Die Stille und der Frieden malten ein zartes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.  
Wieder der Gedanke an die Flucht. Sie könnte es einfach probieren.  
Niemand würde sie deswegen einsperren.  
Oder zumindest nur Half-face.  
Aber dann sprach das Wesen in ihr wieder. Es wisperte den Satz, auf den Sierra schon so lange gewartet hatte, nur nicht von sich selbst:  
„Warum nicht nach Hogwarts?"  
Ja. Die Idee war verlockend, zu verlockend.  
Ihr Leben lang wollte Sierra normal sein.  
Ihr Leben lang und jetzt bot sich ihr die Chance.  
Sie könnte es einfach ausprobieren.  
Einfach nur ausprobieren.  
So ein kleines bisschen.  
Es brauchte nich viel, um sich selbst zu überreden. Sie würde einfach nach Hogwarts fahren, wie es von ihr erwartete wurde. Ihr neues Leben stand so einladend, so neu, so frei neben ihr.  
Sierra öffnete wieder ihre Lider und wand sich von dem Fenster ab. Der sanfte Luftstoß wurde zu schneidenden Fingern des Windes, der an ihren Haaren festhielt. Aber nichts konnte sie jetzt von ihrem Entschluss abbringen.  
Sie hob ihre Hand, das Fenster schloss sich und sie setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Mit Vorfreude im Herzen schrieb sie nieder, was passiert war. Ihr Vater würde zurückkehren, die Schutzwälle der Auroren waren nicht sonderlich hilfreich und er würde den Brief lesen.  
Das wusste Sierra, als sie schrieb. Vielleicht würde er traurig sein, vielleicht war es ihm egal. Sierra kümmerte es in dieser Nacht nicht, sie malte sich die bevorstehenden Abenteuer in den schillerndsten Farben aus. Zum ersten Mal sollte sie aus ihrem Käfig ausbrechen.


	5. 3. Auf nach Hogwarts

Sierra rannte durch die Wand, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und war fest davon überzeugt gegen kalten Stein zu stoßen. Die Mauer stoppte sie allerdings nicht und so kam sie mit zu viel Schwung auf dem Gleis an. Fast verlor sie die Kontrolle über ihren Wagen, zog ihn dann aber noch rechtzeitig zurück, bevor er der gut betuchten Dame vor ihr in die Fersen rauschen könnte.  
Sie sah sich um und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Über ihr war das Dach verglast, vor ihr pfiff ein Zug und stieß seinen Qualm in die Luft. Die Lokomotive strahlte in mattem Scharlachrot, die Menschen eilten vor ihr umher und Sierra konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden.  
So hatte sie sich immer die Gleise vorgestellt, voller Leben und gerade abfahrenden Zügen.  
Half-face packte sie an ihrem Ellenbogen und zerrte sie weiter. Die vernarbte Aurorin verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihrem Mantelkragen, wohl wollte sie verwunderten Blicken entgehen.  
Aber sie gingen auch so in der Menge unter, niemand schenkte ihnen Aufmerksamkeit und niemand erkannte sie.  
Während Sierra der Schwarzmagierjägerin hinter her lief, versuchte sie ihren Kopf in alle Richtungen zu drehen, um alles Sehenswerte einzufangen. Die ganze Halle war gefüllt mit strahlendem Sonnenlicht, die Lok glänzte wie frischgestrichen und die Menschen lachten und kicherten um die Wette. Hier gab es keinerlei Anzeichen für all das Chaos, das zurzeit die Welt beschäftigte.  
An den großen Bahnhöfen in Frankreich huschten die Menschen geduckt herum und ihre Mienen spiegelten die drastische politische Lage. Aber hier an dem Gleis für die Schüler und Schülerinnen herrschte eine fröhliche Stimmung. Vermutlich wusste die Hälfte der Zauberer von hier noch nicht einmal etwas über den Krieg der gerade tobte. Half-Face blieb abrupt stehen und Sierra lief beinahe in sie hinein.  
Der düstere Blick der Aurorin kümmerte sie nicht. Sie besah sich lieber die Schüler, die in den Zug strömten. Die Vorfreude in ihrem Magen wurde langsam ein zähes Gemisch aus Angst. Die Idee schien im Tageslicht und vor einem bald abfahrendem Zug nicht mehr so brilliant.  
Sie hätte fliehen können, dachte sie sich.  
Aber nein, sie wollte das echte Leben ausprobieren. Die Aurorin bohrte ihre Fingernägel in Sierras Handgelenk.  
„Hör mir gut zu."  
In ihren Augen schimmerte die Abscheu dreckig und dunkel.  
„Mach auch nur eine einzige Dummheit und du kommst zurück, ein Verstoß gegen die Regeln und du kannst dich darauf gefasst machen als Köder für deinen Vater benutzt zu werden", schärfte sie ihr ein.  
Der altmodisch gekleidete Zauberer deutete mit seinem zerschlissenen Zylinder auf die tickende Bahngleisuhr. Half-face ließ sie los und Sierra tastete sofort ihr schmerzendes Handgelenk ab. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. Die Frau hatte doch tatsächlich drei hellrote Halbmonde in ihrer Haut hinterlassen. Sie schob die Worte, die sie der Frau gerne entgegen spucken wollte, von sich und warf sie über Bord. Sie würde diese Chance nutzen. Also stieg sie in die Lok und würdigte die Auroren mit keinem Blick mehr.  
Das Kindergeschrei verstummte allmählich im Innern des Zugs. Dort wuselten die Schüler in alle Richtungen um ihre Freunde oder ein leeres Abteil zu finden. Sie huschte durch den schmalen Flur und hielt Ausschau nach dem Blondschopf, auf den sie all ihre Hoffnungen setzte. Immer weiter zwängte sie sich durch die Schüler und Schülerinnen.  
Ihre Gedanken, die seit dem Gamot still standen, fingen nun an sich im Kreis zu drehen. All die Fragen auf die sie keine Antworten hatte.  
Ob sie vielleicht die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte.  
Ob sie vielleicht doch in ihrem goldenen, beziehungsweise weißem Käfig hätte sitzen bleiben sollen.  
Ob sie das Schuljahr bestehen würde.  
Dieser Gedanke ließ sie fast auflachen, es war absurd. Die Noten sollten ihre letzten Sorge sein. Aber sie durfte sie nicht unterschätzen. Wenn sie wirklich ein neues Leben anfangen wollte, dann brauchte sie tatsächlich einen guten Abschluss. Das Mädchen schritt hoch erhobenen Kopfes in den zweiten Teil des Zuges.  
Noch immer kein Abraxas.  
Hier schien das Innere dunkler, die umherlaufenden Schüler wurden immer weniger und Sierra begann damit, die Abteile zu zählen, an denen sie vorbei kam.  
Sie ließ es schon bald wieder.  
Keine Spur von dem Malfoysohn. Und sie erreichte bald das Ende des Zuges.  
In dieser Sekunde, als hätte sie laut nach ihm gerufen, schob er sich aus dem letzten Abteil auf den Gang, direkt vor ihre Füße. Als sein Blick auf sie fiel, erstarrte er.  
„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er, offensichtlich überrumpelt. Sie nestelte an dem Saum ihres Mantels herum, nicht sicher was sie sagen sollte noch was sie sagen durfte.  
„Sie haben das Landhaus gestürmt", murmelte sie dann als Antwort.  
„Aber woher wussten sie den Standort?", hakte er nach. Sierra zuckte mit den Schultern, das war noch nicht relevant genug für Überlegungen gewesen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht."Abraxas nickte, nicht völlig anwesend, dann verschwand der Gesichtsausdruck und er lächelte sein altbekanntes schiefes Lächeln. „Na dann sollte ich dich doch mal vorstellen, wenn du doch endlich nach Hogwarts gehst!"  
Er nahm ihr das Gepäck ab und öffnete dann die Abteiltür. Sie folgte ihm, auch wenn der Klumpen in ihrem Magen dabei anschwoll.  
Drei Jungen saßen in dem Raum, einer in ein Buch vertieft, die anderen beiden musterten sie. Abraxas räusperte sich, aber der Lesende machte keine Anstalten aufzusehen. Vier Augenpaare lagen auf ihm, erst als er den unteren Rand der Seite erreichte, klappte er das Buch zu und hob seinen Kopf. Sierra bekam nicht genügend Zeit um seine Gesichtszüge zu mustern, denn Abraxas sagte:  
„Also Leute, das ist Sierra, eine Freundin von mir. Sierra, das sind Frederick Lestrange, Eliot Avery und Tom Riddle."  
Ihr Blick glitt von einem Gesicht zum andern, verknüpfte Namen und Anblick, aber den letzten kannte sie nicht. Ihr war keine Riddle Zaubererfamilie bekannt, wobei sie sich natürlich eingestehen musste, dass sie nur die Verwandten der Familie Malfoy wirklich kannte.  
„Guten Tag", begrüßte sie der etwas stämmigere Eliot mit einem breiten Lächeln. Sie nickte ihm zu. „Entschuldige, aber wie heißt du mit Familienname?", warf Frederick ein. Da war er, der Reinblutfanatismus, dachte sie. Ihr Herz stoppte nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und sie spürte wie Abraxas sich neben ihre anspannte.  
„Sierra Aberdeen", nannte sie den Namen, der ganz und gar nicht der ihre war. Der Gamot hatte sich bei dieser Wahl sehr schwer getan. Es war Zufall, dass die ausgesuchte Familie, eine reinblütige war. Der Junge mit den schwarzen Locken wusste dies wohl auch, denn jetzt ließ er sich zu einem Grinsen herab.  
Was ein Gesicht er wohl ziehen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Sierra ein unwürdiges Halbwesen war. Der Schwarzhaarige am Fenster, Tom, erinnerte sie sich, unterzog sie seinen Blicken, die sie in ihrer eigenen Haut unwohl fühlen ließ.  
Abraxas hingegen hatte seine gewohnte Lässigkeit zurückerlangt und wies ihr jetzt den anderen Fensterplatz zu, während er ihren Koffer hochhievte. „Was hast du da alles drinnen?", keuchte der Blondschopf. Sie schmunzelte und vor ihrem inneren Auge tauchten die vielen Bücher auf, die den halben Koffer beanspruchten. Was ein Glück, dass der ulkige Auror ihr mit einem Ausdehnungszauber genug Platz geschaffen hatte, nachdem sie ihn eine halbe Stunde bejammert hatte.  
„Hauptsächlich was zum Lesen", gab sie ihm zurück und richtete ihre Kleidung.  
„Du weißt schon, dass es in Hogwarts auch was ‚zum Lesen' gibt, oder?"  
Er ließ sich auf den Platz neben sie fallen.  
„Auf Englisch, ja."  
Abraxas verdrehte lediglich die Augen, er sprach zwar ebenso beide Sprachen, aber er bevorzugte klar Englisch.  
„Du kommst nicht aus England?", fragte Frederick. Auch Eliot wandte sich ihr zu. Riddle hingegen hatte sein Buch wieder aufgeschlagen. Sie wollte ihm nicht so viel Interesse entgegenbringen, also wand sie den Blick ab und antwortete: „Ja, ich komme eigentlich aus Frankreich und kann Französisch nun mal besser lesen, Englisch besser sprechen."  
Das entsprach sogar der Wahrheit, ihr Vater führte seine wenigen Gespräche mit ihr ausschließlich auf Englisch. Aber in der Bibliothek des „weißen Gottos" standen nur französische Werke.  
„Warum gehst du dann nach Hogwarts? Gibt es in Frankreich nicht auch eine Zauberschule?", fuhr Frederick mit seiner Fragerei fort. Sierra kamen die Sätze ins Gedächtnis, die ihr der Zaubergamot gepredigt hatte.  
„Ja, gibt es. Sie heißt Beaxbatons, allerdings bin ich bis jetzt immer privat unterrichtet worden."  
Der Zug setzte sich in Gang und schon schwoll der Lärm aus den anderen Abteilen an. Am Bahnsteig standen Zauberer und Hexen, die ihren Kindern hinterherhinkten und einige verloren Tränen.  
Abraxas warf als einziger von ihnen einen Blick nach draußen, aber seine Eltern hatten mit irgendwem ein Gespräch begonnen und sahen nicht auf, als der letzte schrille Pfeifton erklang und der Zug an den Familien vorbei rauschte. Sierra glaubte im Schatten ein Gesicht zu entdecken, eins in zwei Hälften und es grinste sie an.  
Sie sah so lange aus dem Zugfenster, bis die grauen Wände zu grünen Wiesen und Weiden wurden. Der Nebel krönte die Spitzen der Hügel und die Sonne kämpfte sich hinter den grauen Wolkenbahnen hervor.

Ein knirschendes Geräusch ließ Sierra aufsehen. Auf der Schwelle des Abteils stand eine Frau.  
Sie war pummelig, hatte ihre krausen Haare sorgfältig zurückgesteckt und lächelte sie mit wulstigen Lippen an.  
„Süßigkeiten, meine Lieben?"  
Im Abteil blieb es genauso still, wie die Minuten zuvor. Sierra musterte die beiden Jungens vor ihr, sie starrten die Süßigkeitenhexe jedoch so abweisend an, als hätte sie bei etwas wichtigem gestört.  
Was nicht der Fall war, es herrschte seit gut einer halben Stunde schon Stille im Abteil.  
Die Frau schien mit den Sekunden zu schrumpfen. Ihre Augen sprangen von einem zum anderen. Aber sie fand nicht, was sie suchte.  
Sierra ließ ihren Blick über die ausgeblichene Schürze, die zerfranste Bluse und das hastig um den Hals geschlungene Tuch wandern. Ein bisschen Mitleid wuchs in ihr heran, aber sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen etwas zu sagen. Keiner sagte etwas und die Hexe wippte auf ihren Füßen hin und her.  
Auf einmal erklang eine Stimme und zerschnitt die Stille. Sierra kannte sie nicht, aber sie wusste, dass sie dem schwarzhaarigen am Fenster gehören musste. Dem Riddlejungen.  
„Nein Danke"  
Obwohl es spöttisch klang und ein „ganz sicherlich" mitgeschwungen hatte, fiel der Frau eine große Last von den Schultern. Sie nickte und bemühte sich dann eilig den Süßigkeitenwagen aus dem Abteil zu schien. Sierras Blick verharrte auf den bunt bemalten Gläsern mit den Zuckerstangen.  
Dann hastete die Dame weiter und ließ den stillen Waggon so schnell wie möglich hinter sich. Sierra wand ihren Blick ab und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Der Zug fuhr an einem in der Sonne glitzernden See vorbei und der Anblick warf das seltsame Geschehen in ihr Unterbewusstsein.

Die Zugfahrt verstrich und wurde nur von Zeit zu Zeit von kurzen Gesprächen durchbrochen, die Sonne sank in die Hügel nieder und die Abendfarben zogen sich in langen Schlieren über den Himmel.  
Sierras Lider fielen immer wieder zu, trotz den jämmerlichen Versuchen sie offen zu halten. Die letzte Nacht hatte sie alles anderes als durchgeschlafen und die Müdigkeit in ihr überwog einfach. Später wusste sie nicht wann genau sie in den Schlaf gerutscht war, vielleicht bei der hohen Hügelkette mit den gewaltigen Kiefern, vielleicht aber auch erst bei der steinernen Bogenbrücke, die über einen reißenden Strom führte. Irgendwann rüttelte Abraxas sie aus ihrem Schlaf und sie benötigte ein paar Sekunden, bis sich das Bild klärte.  
Jemand hatte das Leselicht angeschaltet und so befand sich das Abteil in einem blassen fahlen Lichtschein. Eliot und Frederick lachten über irgendetwas, während der Riddlejunge und Abraxas sich Blicke zuwarfen.  
Von was hatte das Gespräch in den letzten Stunden denn wohl gehandelt?  
„Ab, was ist?"  
Sierra gähnte und blinzelte Abraxas an. Er antwortete nicht sofort und sie drückte ihre Stirn an das kühle Fenster. Sie sah zwischen ihren dichten hellen Wimpern hindurch in die Dunkelheit und driftete wieder dem Schlaf entgegen.  
„Wir müssen uns umziehen", antwortete der Blondschopf, seine Stimme war schon in den Hintergrund gedrückt.

Der Zug blieb stehen und riss Sierra aus ihren Gedanken. Nach dem sie sich in die Hogwartsuniform geworfen hatte, kam der erlösende Schlaf nicht mehr zurück. Nur die Müdigkeit hatte sich wie ein Schleier über alles gelegt. Sie wollte sich nur in ein Bett werfen und zusammenrollen. Aber stattdessen hievte sie sich aus dem kratzigen Sitz und torkelte zu der Tür.  
Abraxas wartete vor ihr auf sie. Als er sie sah, lachte er auf.  
„Na, müde?"  
Sierra verdrehte nur ihre Augen als Antwort, wurde dann aber von einem Gähnen unterbrochen. Der Blonde grinste und Sierra schlug nach ihm.  
Er legte seinen Arm auf ihre Schulter und versuchte noch nicht einmal sein Lachen zu verbergen. Sierra war zu beschäftigt gerade auszulaufen und lehnte sich näher an Abraxas.  
„Ich will schlafen", grummelte sie. Er aber murmelte mit dem Kinn auf ihrem Kopf: „Später, Si. Später..."  
Dann zog er sich aus der halben Umarmung und schob Sierra vor sich aus dem Zug heraus. Tom besah sich das gesamte Spektakel mit hochgezogener Braue.

Die fünf stiegen als letzte aus dem Zug, die Gleise lagen in einer gespenstischen Leere und nur noch zwei Laternen spendeten Helle. Sierra sah sich mäßig interessiert um.  
Die Luft um sie herum war feucht vom Nebel und kalt von der Nacht. Er umhüllte die fünf Hogwartsschüler wie ein riesiger Mantel und der Wind fuhr ihr in die Kleidung.  
Das Mädchen trottete hinter den vier Jungen her und gähnte alle paar Sekunden. Die Kühle der Nacht taute Sierra auf, ihre Müdigkeit schwand und schon bald ging sie schneller. Hinter dem Bahngleis bogen sie ab und Sierra sah eine Kutsche.  
Ein skelettenes Pferd war davor gespannt und es scharrte mit dem knochigen Bein in dem Waldboden. Es schnaubte, aber keiner der anderen schien sich daran zu stören.  
Sie lief also auf die Kutsche zu und ließ sich von Abraxas beim Einsteigen helfen. Als das Gefährt sich in Gang setzte lehnte sie sich an die Schulter des Blonden.  
Die Skelettpferde zogen die Kutsche an dem nächtlichen Hogsmeade vorbei, über einen kiesigen Weg in den Wald hinein.  
Die Bäume ragten neben ihnen wie gewaltige Felsen in den Himmel und warfen tiefschwarze Schatten auf sie.  
Stille herrschte und hin und wieder konnte Sierra einen Blick auf den schwarzen See werfen. Lichterpunkte wanderten über ihn und die hundert Geschichten kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Der Kraken in ihm, die Wassermenschen und all die anderen schrecklichen und schönen Kreaturen in ihm. Damals hatte sie in vergilbten Buchstaben von ihnen gelesen, die staubigen Bücher vor ihrem Vater versteckt und nur nachts unter ihrem Bett hervorgeholt hatte.  
Das Pferd parierte durch, sie standen vor Hogwarts. Ewig viele und noch mehr Lichter erhellten das Schloss, unzählbar viele Türme eckten an und die Burg kratzte die aschefarbenen Wolken, wie eine Zeichnung aus der Vergangenheit. Hogwarts musste Vorbild für all die Schlösser, Burgen und Kathedralen der vergangenen Jahrhunderte sein. Und es sah so viel traumhafter aus, als Sierra es sich je hätte vorstellen können.


	6. 4. Der sprechende Hut

Abraxas und die anderen drei schlüpften in die große Halle und ließen Sierra zwischen dem jahrhundertealten Stein zurück. Ihr Blick wanderte über die vielen eingemauerten Figuren in der hohen Wand, in Stein geschlagene Soldaten. Sie trugen Rüstungen und hielten Schilder vor ihre Brust.  
Eine steinerne Armee.  
„Miss?", rief eine Stimme in ihrem Rücken. Sie wirbelte herum, dort stand Dumbledore. Sie kannte ihn. Sein Gesicht war oft auf den Zeitungen abgebildet und sie hatte einmal ein Foto von ihm und ihrem Vater gefunden.  
„Ja?"  
Sierras Müdigkeit war verschwunden, sie stand unter zu viel Aufregung. Dumbledore, in seinen silbernen samten Gewändern, deutete auf einen Raum, der neben der großen Halle lag. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und betrat den Nebenraum.  
Er hatte die Form eines L und einige Meter entfernt stand ein alter Mann und neben ihm ein noch älterer Schemel.  
Sierra verharrte auf der Schwelle und unterzog den Raum einer Musterung. Er war so gut wie leer, nur vier farbige Banner hingen an der glatten Wand.  
Die Hogwartshäuser.  
Sierra hatte nur einmal diese Wappen gesehen, in einem alten Wälzer der Bibliothek, doch erinnerte sie sich genau.  
Rot und gold. Gryffindor.  
Ihre Augen schweiften weiter.  
Gelb und schwarz. Hufflepuff.  
Blau und Bronze. Ravenclaw.  
Und das letzte, die Farben in Abraxas Zimmern. Grün und Silbern. Slytherin.  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Abend, Miss Aberdeen." Sierra brauchte ein bisschen, bis sie verstand, dass sie gemeint war. Der Name, der nun der ihre sein sollte, fühlte sich fremd an. Sie blickte dem Mann in die Augen und zwang sich zu einer Antwort: „Gleichfalls."  
Die trüben Iriden glichen den Sümpfen im stillen Wald und als der Mann lächelte, hatte sie Angst, sein Gesicht könnte auseinanderfallen. Dumbledore schloss die Tür und das klickende Geräusch des Schlossen ließ ihr Herz für einen Moment verkrampfen.  
Dann trat der Professor an ihre Seite und die Nervosität in ihr wuchs. In keinem ihrer Bücher stand etwas über die Einteilungszeremonie in Hogwarts, dementsprechend angespannt war sie. Abraxas hatte ihr auch nie etwas erzählt. Sierras Blick fiel auf den alten Stoffhut in den Händen des alten Zauberers. Wie hatte er ihr entgehen können?  
„Ich bin Professor Dippet, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und neben Ihnen steht Professor Dumbledore, er wird Sie im Fach Verwandlung unterrichten", stellte sich der alte Mann vor.  
„Dieser Hut", er hob das zerfledderte Stück Stoff, „wird Sie einteilen."  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem gütigen Lächeln. Dann deutete er mit seinen alten faltigen Fingern auf den Schemel. Sierra starrte kurz den Stuhl und dann den Zauberer an. Er nickte und sagte dann, mit kratziger Stimme: „Setzen sie sich doch."   
Sierra kam der Aufforderung nach und als sie saß, rutschte sie noch ein bisschen herum. Dippet setzte ihr den zerschlissenen Hut auf ihren Kopf, was sehr lächerlich aussehen musste, denn er war schon fast zu klein und wirkte wie eine hässliche Krone, die sie sich selbst aufzwang.  
Auf einmal begann jemand zu sprechen. Sierras Herz blieb beinahe stehen.  
„Hmmmmm."  
Sie blickte sich um, aber niemand hatte seinen Mund geöffnet.  
„Hmmm."  
Die Stimme hörte sich nicht wie eine menschliche an.  
„Du bist interessant."  
Sie zuckte zusammen. War das der Hut?  
„Ja, ich bin der sprechende Hut, kleine Grindelwald."  
Wieder bekam sie eine Halbherzattacke. Das durfte der Hut nicht wissen.  
„Ich bin in deinem Kopf, Mädchen. Denk daran." Sierras Blick hatte sich an der Wand aufgefangen, als sie der rauen Stimme zuhörte.  
„Wo soll ich dich wohl hin stecken?" , fragte er. Seine Stimme war sicherlich eine Oktave tiefer, als die von Sierra. Ihre Gedanken ratterten in der stickigen Kälte, die im Raum herrschte. Der Hut würde sie also in eines der Häuser einteilen.  
„Du bist ein sehr schwieriger Fall, Mädchen."  
Der Hut schwieg. In ihrem Kopf breitete sich eine Stille aus und sie gewann die Kontrolle über ihre Gedanken zurück.  
Sie schloss ihre Augen. Und dann spürte sie ein seltsames Ziehen. Ihr Fokus sprang um und da sah sie Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge, Erinnerungen. Nicht der letzten Tage, sie waren mehrere Jahre alt. Sie begriff, dass der Hut sich wohl ihre Vergangenheit besah. Es war seltsam ihre Erinnerungen zu teilen, sie huschten an ihr vorbei, nicht länger als ein paar wenige Sekunden verharrten sie. Doch dann zog der Hut ein ganz spezielle heraus. Die Haare an ihren Armen stellten sich auf, als sie sie erkannte.  
Drei verfluchte Jahre hatte sie jede Nacht davon geträumt.  
Sie roch das nasse Heu, die vom Regen gewaschene Luft und hörte seine Worte von weit weit her. Das Bild war das selbe wie seit damals, sie am Boden kauernd, mit dem Blick auf den Körper. Sierra spürte wieder die Tränen, die sich über ihre Wangen zogen und der Schmerz, der sich vor so vielen Jahren in ihr Herz gefressen hatte. Und dann verschwand der tote Körper, ihr zitterndes Vergangenheits-ich und auch die Scheune verblasste und nahm den Geruch mit sich.  
Sierra blinzelte.  
Langsam.  
Als wäre sie aus langem Schlaf erwacht und verscheuchte die Erinnerung wieder in das tiefste, dunkelte Verließ, das ihr Kopf zu bieten hatte.  
„Eine Banshee also. Soso. Ich hatte bis jetzt nur ein ein einziges Halbwesen unter meiner Krempe."  
Die Stimme klang unnatürlich laut und bohrte sich in sie hinein. Sie war noch zu betäubt, um zu verstehen was der Hut sagte.  
„Ja, ich denke ich weiß wer du bist."  
Und bevor Sierra nachfragen konnte, ertönte seine Stimme schon in dem kahlen Raum und hallte wieder.  
„Slytherin!"  
Der Enthusiasmus übertrug sich nicht auf Sierra, sie stand sofort auf, nachdem der alte Man den Hut von ihrem Kopf nahm. Wie ein kleines Kind lag der Hut in den Armen des Mannes. Sierra bekam gerade so am Rande mit wie Dippet sie dazu anwies Dumbledore zu folgen. Sie ging ihm einfach hinterher und heftete dabei ihren Blick auf die hohen Wände.  
Dumbledore mied ihren Blick, wenn sie ihn auf sich spürte und aufsah, wandte er seinen Kopf ab und sah wieder zu den steinernen Treppen.  
Das Geräusch von Kinderlachen und Getrampel drang an sie heran. Sicherlich mehr als ein Dutzend kleine Kinder kamen die Stufen hoch und mit großen Augen sahen sie zu ihnen beiden auf. Sierra stand ein wenig abseits, aber die Winzlinge fanden sie und schenkten ihr fast noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit als Dumbledore. Sie ignorierte die starrenden Blicke und versuchte sich selbst zur Ruhe zu rufen.  
Die Bestie in ihr war aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten, noch nie hatte jemand anders durch ihren Kopf auf ihre Erinnerung zugegriffen. Und außerdem lag die Verfolgungsjagd der Auroren noch nicht weit genug in der Vergangenheit. Es hatte das Wesen in ihr gierig gemacht und es würde dauern, bis sie es wieder schlafen legen konnte.  
Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht, die langen weißen Haare machten sie zu einer noch seltsameren Erscheinung, das wusste sie.  
Das Geräusch von Applaus kroch unter der Tür hindurch und Sierra konnte der Nervosität unter den Erstklässlern beim Wachsen zusehen. Das Lachen verkniff sie sich, sie war froh, dass sie ihre Einteilung hinter sich hatte und sie nur vor zwei Menschen stattgefunden hatte, nicht vor hunderten. „Folgen sie mir bitte."  
Dumbledore lächelte die kleinen Zauberer und Hexen an, die Wärme in seinem Gesicht sprang auf die Kinder um und die getuschelten Gespräche erstarben. Dumbledore wandte sich um und ohne zu wissen was sie tun sollte, folgte sie alle dem grauen Umhang. Sie jagte die Unsicherheit aus ihrem Kopf, das war ihr neues Leben und sie wollte keinesfalls schüchterner als im anderen sein.  
Dumbledore stieß die Pforten auf und legte die Sicht auf die große Halle frei. Hinter Sierra ertönten erstaunte Geräusche und die Gespräche flammten wieder auf. Sierra sah sich nicht um, zu groß war ihre Angst dann zu stolpern und so ging sie mit dem Blick auf das Podest gerichtet. Sie spürte die Blicke auf ihr, neben der Tatsache, dass sie viel älter als die Winzlinge war und ihre langen weißen Haare schon wieder Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, musste ihr Gang die meisten irritieren. Im Zirkel hatte man gesagt, dass sie trotz der halben Gene mehr wie eine Todefee lief, als die Todesfeen selbst.  
Ihre Schritte waren leicht, sie hatte es sich früh antrainiert, ihr Körper aufrecht und doch, so beschrieb es ihr der Zirkel, raubtierhaft. Dumbledore verharrte einige Schritte vor dem Podest, hinter welchem Dippet stand. Sierra hielt sich an den Professor, keinesfalls wollte sie in einer Reihe mit den Winzlingen stehen. Die Schüler und Schülerinnen verstummten und der aus Falten bestehende Schulleiter räusperte sich.  
„Bevor wir mit der diesjährigen Einteilung unseren neuen Erstklässler beginnen, möchte ich ihnen noch eine etwas ältere Schülerin vorstellen"  
Ihr ganzer Körper prickelte unter den Blicken der großen Halle.  
„Bitte begrüßen sie Miss Aberdeen!"  
Er strahlte sie an und fügte sogleich hinzu.  
„Sie wird das Haus Slytherin besuchen."  
Applaus und Gegröle ertönte und ein kleines Schmunzeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie gewann ihre Sicherheit zurück und schritt zu dem grün silbernen Tisch.  
Abraxas rückte zur Seite und sie ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Mit einer Handbewegung des alten Mannes kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. An ihrer linken saß Eliot, ihr gegenüber Riddle und ihm zur rechten Frederick. Die Stille hatte sich über sie gelegt und Sierras Blick huschte durch die große Halle. Hunderte und noch mehr Kerzen schwebten in der Luft und erhellten die fünf Tafeln. Überall hingen die vier Wappenfarben, hinter dem quer aufgestelltem Lehrertisch, an der Decke, den Seiten und den Säulen.  
Die größten waren die an den Wänden, Sierras Blick blieb an ihnen hängen und sie nahm jedes Detail auf, das sie von ihrer Position erkennen konnte. In ihrer Erinnerung waren es nur die Tiere und die Farben, aber auf dem Banner war es viel mehr. Die vielen Verzierungen, Ornamente, Schnörkel und die durch den Stoff gezogenen Malereien.  
Der Dachs blickte sie aus seinen treuen Augen an, der Rabe schlug mit seinen Flügeln, der Löwe brüllte und die Schlange zeigte ihre Giftzähne.  
Es waren wahrlich Kunstwerke. Auf einmal erklang eine Stimme in der Halle. Dieselbe Stimme, die sie zuvor noch in ihrem Kopf gehört hatte.  
Es war der Hut.  
Er sang über die Gründung Hogwarts, den Streit der Gründer und seine Aufgabe. Sie verlor sich in der unbekannten Geschichte, die die raue alte Stimme sang. Dann endete er und der erste Schüler setzte sich auf den Schemel. Kaum berührte der Hut den proportional gesehen sehr kleinen Kopf, rief er aus: „Hufflepuff!"  
Die Krempe schloss sich wieder und der gelbe Tisch jubelte. Mit einem Strahlen lief er zu den Dachsen. Sierra warf einen Blick zu Riddle und Frederick. Ihre Züge hatten sich in etwas spöttisches verwandelt, etwas schelmisches. Und so ging es weiter.  
War das Kind zu einem Hufflepuff geworden, wurde es belächelt, bei einem Gryffindor verächtlich geschnaubt, ein Ravenclaw geduldet und ein Slytherin bejubelt. Alle in ihrem Umkreis urteilten so, nur Sierra blieb stumm.  
Die sieben Handvoll Schüler schrumpften, bis nur noch eine einzige Schülerin mit kurzen stacheligen Haaren vor dem Schemel stand.  
Severin Zabini wurde eine Ravenclaw.  
Dippet ließ ein paar wenige Zeilen verlauten, dann klatschte er und die prächtigsten Speisen tauchten auf den glänzenden Tischen auf.  
Die Tafeln bogen sich unter den üppigen Mahlzeiten und Sierra musste zwischen mindestens fünf fabelhaft aussehenden Gerichten entscheiden. Schlussendlich landeten Nudeln auf ihrem Teller. Die ganze Halle schaufelte Essen in sich hinein und Kinderlachen hing in der Luft. Alle kicherten, glucksten, machten Scherze und führten Gespräche. Es war ähnlich einem Kulturschock, den Sierra da erlebte. Das lauteste Abendessen in ihrer Vergangenheit war damals, als Abraxas aus Versehen einmal einen Kichertrank getrunken hatte. Sierra hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, fast vier Stunden hatte er vor Lachen kaum Atmen können.  
Sie hielt den protzigen Kelch unter ihre Nase. Es roch nach kaltem Nichts, aber es war definitiv nicht Wasser.  
„Was ist das Ab?"  
Sie schielte auf den Grund des Kelches.  
„Kürbissaft."  
Sie nickte und nippte daran. Am liebsten hätte sie es ausgespuckt, stattdessen verzog sie ihr Gesicht und schluckte das Gesöff runter. Der Nachgeschmack war fast noch schlimmer als das eigentliche Getränk. Als hätte man es zu lange in der Sonne stehen lassen und dann noch Pfeffer dazugemischt.  
Der Schwarzhaarige vor ihr verzog seine Lippen und lachte sie stumm aus. Sie schenkte ihm ihren finstersten Blick, aber der widerliche Nachgeschmack hielt sie ein bisschen auf. Er pflückte ihr den Kelch aus den Händen, hielt seinen Finger darüber und krümmte ihn dann.  
Mit einem noch breiterem Lächeln gab er ihr ihren Kelch zurück. Sie warf einen hastigen Blick auf sein kantiges Gesicht, dann rutschte er tiefer und ihr Gesicht spiegelte sich in dem klaren Wasser.  
Sie trank den Beigeschmack von ihren Lippen und Zunge, dann stellte sie den Kelch wieder zwischen die Schüssel mit der Bratensoße und ihren Teller. „Danke", murmelte sie und lächelte ein wenig.


	7. 4. Der sprechende Hut

Abraxas und die anderen drei schlüpften in die große Halle und ließen Sierra zwischen dem jahrhundertealten Stein zurück. Ihr Blick wanderte über die vielen eingemauerten Figuren in der hohen Wand, in Stein geschlagene Soldaten. Sie trugen Rüstungen und hielten Schilder vor ihre Brust.  
Eine steinerne Armee.  
„Miss?", rief eine Stimme in ihrem Rücken. Sie wirbelte herum, dort stand Dumbledore. Sie kannte ihn. Sein Gesicht war oft auf den Zeitungen abgebildet und sie hatte einmal ein Foto von ihm und ihrem Vater gefunden.  
„Ja?"  
Sierras Müdigkeit war verschwunden, sie stand unter zu viel Aufregung. Dumbledore, in seinen silbernen samten Gewändern, deutete auf einen Raum, der neben der großen Halle lag. Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und betrat den Nebenraum.  
Er hatte die Form eines L und einige Meter entfernt stand ein alter Mann und neben ihm ein noch älterer Schemel.  
Sierra verharrte auf der Schwelle und unterzog den Raum einer Musterung. Er war so gut wie leer, nur vier farbige Banner hingen an der glatten Wand.  
Die Hogwartshäuser.  
Sierra hatte nur einmal diese Wappen gesehen, in einem alten Wälzer der Bibliothek, doch erinnerte sie sich genau.  
Rot und gold. Gryffindor.  
Ihre Augen schweiften weiter.  
Gelb und schwarz. Hufflepuff.  
Blau und Bronze. Ravenclaw.  
Und das letzte, die Farben in Abraxas Zimmern. Grün und Silbern. Slytherin.  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Abend, Miss Aberdeen." Sierra brauchte ein bisschen, bis sie verstand, dass sie gemeint war. Der Name, der nun der ihre sein sollte, fühlte sich fremd an. Sie blickte dem Mann in die Augen und zwang sich zu einer Antwort: „Gleichfalls."  
Die trüben Iriden glichen den Sümpfen im stillen Wald und als der Mann lächelte, hatte sie Angst, sein Gesicht könnte auseinanderfallen. Dumbledore schloss die Tür und das klickende Geräusch des Schlossen ließ ihr Herz für einen Moment verkrampfen.  
Dann trat der Professor an ihre Seite und die Nervosität in ihr wuchs. In keinem ihrer Bücher stand etwas über die Einteilungszeremonie in Hogwarts, dementsprechend angespannt war sie. Abraxas hatte ihr auch nie etwas erzählt. Sierras Blick fiel auf den alten Stoffhut in den Händen des alten Zauberers. Wie hatte er ihr entgehen können?  
„Ich bin Professor Dippet, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und neben Ihnen steht Professor Dumbledore, er wird Sie im Fach Verwandlung unterrichten", stellte sich der alte Mann vor.  
„Dieser Hut", er hob das zerfledderte Stück Stoff, „wird Sie einteilen."  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem gütigen Lächeln. Dann deutete er mit seinen alten faltigen Fingern auf den Schemel. Sierra starrte kurz den Stuhl und dann den Zauberer an. Er nickte und sagte dann, mit kratziger Stimme: „Setzen sie sich doch."   
Sierra kam der Aufforderung nach und als sie saß, rutschte sie noch ein bisschen herum. Dippet setzte ihr den zerschlissenen Hut auf ihren Kopf, was sehr lächerlich aussehen musste, denn er war schon fast zu klein und wirkte wie eine hässliche Krone, die sie sich selbst aufzwang.  
Auf einmal begann jemand zu sprechen. Sierras Herz blieb beinahe stehen.  
„Hmmmmm."  
Sie blickte sich um, aber niemand hatte seinen Mund geöffnet.  
„Hmmm."  
Die Stimme hörte sich nicht wie eine menschliche an.  
„Du bist interessant."  
Sie zuckte zusammen. War das der Hut?  
„Ja, ich bin der sprechende Hut, kleine Grindelwald."  
Wieder bekam sie eine Halbherzattacke. Das durfte der Hut nicht wissen.  
„Ich bin in deinem Kopf, Mädchen. Denk daran." Sierras Blick hatte sich an der Wand aufgefangen, als sie der rauen Stimme zuhörte.  
„Wo soll ich dich wohl hin stecken?" , fragte er. Seine Stimme war sicherlich eine Oktave tiefer, als die von Sierra. Ihre Gedanken ratterten in der stickigen Kälte, die im Raum herrschte. Der Hut würde sie also in eines der Häuser einteilen.  
„Du bist ein sehr schwieriger Fall, Mädchen."  
Der Hut schwieg. In ihrem Kopf breitete sich eine Stille aus und sie gewann die Kontrolle über ihre Gedanken zurück.  
Sie schloss ihre Augen. Und dann spürte sie ein seltsames Ziehen. Ihr Fokus sprang um und da sah sie Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge, Erinnerungen. Nicht der letzten Tage, sie waren mehrere Jahre alt. Sie begriff, dass der Hut sich wohl ihre Vergangenheit besah. Es war seltsam ihre Erinnerungen zu teilen, sie huschten an ihr vorbei, nicht länger als ein paar wenige Sekunden verharrten sie. Doch dann zog der Hut ein ganz spezielle heraus. Die Haare an ihren Armen stellten sich auf, als sie sie erkannte.  
Drei verfluchte Jahre hatte sie jede Nacht davon geträumt.  
Sie roch das nasse Heu, die vom Regen gewaschene Luft und hörte seine Worte von weit weit her. Das Bild war das selbe wie seit damals, sie am Boden kauernd, mit dem Blick auf den Körper. Sierra spürte wieder die Tränen, die sich über ihre Wangen zogen und der Schmerz, der sich vor so vielen Jahren in ihr Herz gefressen hatte. Und dann verschwand der tote Körper, ihr zitterndes Vergangenheits-ich und auch die Scheune verblasste und nahm den Geruch mit sich.  
Sierra blinzelte.  
Langsam.  
Als wäre sie aus langem Schlaf erwacht und verscheuchte die Erinnerung wieder in das tiefste, dunkelte Verließ, das ihr Kopf zu bieten hatte.  
„Eine Banshee also. Soso. Ich hatte bis jetzt nur ein ein einziges Halbwesen unter meiner Krempe."  
Die Stimme klang unnatürlich laut und bohrte sich in sie hinein. Sie war noch zu betäubt, um zu verstehen was der Hut sagte.  
„Ja, ich denke ich weiß wer du bist."  
Und bevor Sierra nachfragen konnte, ertönte seine Stimme schon in dem kahlen Raum und hallte wieder.  
„Slytherin!"  
Der Enthusiasmus übertrug sich nicht auf Sierra, sie stand sofort auf, nachdem der alte Man den Hut von ihrem Kopf nahm. Wie ein kleines Kind lag der Hut in den Armen des Mannes. Sierra bekam gerade so am Rande mit wie Dippet sie dazu anwies Dumbledore zu folgen. Sie ging ihm einfach hinterher und heftete dabei ihren Blick auf die hohen Wände.  
Dumbledore mied ihren Blick, wenn sie ihn auf sich spürte und aufsah, wandte er seinen Kopf ab und sah wieder zu den steinernen Treppen.  
Das Geräusch von Kinderlachen und Getrampel drang an sie heran. Sicherlich mehr als ein Dutzend kleine Kinder kamen die Stufen hoch und mit großen Augen sahen sie zu ihnen beiden auf. Sierra stand ein wenig abseits, aber die Winzlinge fanden sie und schenkten ihr fast noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit als Dumbledore. Sie ignorierte die starrenden Blicke und versuchte sich selbst zur Ruhe zu rufen.  
Die Bestie in ihr war aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten, noch nie hatte jemand anders durch ihren Kopf auf ihre Erinnerung zugegriffen. Und außerdem lag die Verfolgungsjagd der Auroren noch nicht weit genug in der Vergangenheit. Es hatte das Wesen in ihr gierig gemacht und es würde dauern, bis sie es wieder schlafen legen konnte.  
Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht, die langen weißen Haare machten sie zu einer noch seltsameren Erscheinung, das wusste sie.  
Das Geräusch von Applaus kroch unter der Tür hindurch und Sierra konnte der Nervosität unter den Erstklässlern beim Wachsen zusehen. Das Lachen verkniff sie sich, sie war froh, dass sie ihre Einteilung hinter sich hatte und sie nur vor zwei Menschen stattgefunden hatte, nicht vor hunderten. „Folgen sie mir bitte."  
Dumbledore lächelte die kleinen Zauberer und Hexen an, die Wärme in seinem Gesicht sprang auf die Kinder um und die getuschelten Gespräche erstarben. Dumbledore wandte sich um und ohne zu wissen was sie tun sollte, folgte sie alle dem grauen Umhang. Sie jagte die Unsicherheit aus ihrem Kopf, das war ihr neues Leben und sie wollte keinesfalls schüchterner als im anderen sein.  
Dumbledore stieß die Pforten auf und legte die Sicht auf die große Halle frei. Hinter Sierra ertönten erstaunte Geräusche und die Gespräche flammten wieder auf. Sierra sah sich nicht um, zu groß war ihre Angst dann zu stolpern und so ging sie mit dem Blick auf das Podest gerichtet. Sie spürte die Blicke auf ihr, neben der Tatsache, dass sie viel älter als die Winzlinge war und ihre langen weißen Haare schon wieder Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, musste ihr Gang die meisten irritieren. Im Zirkel hatte man gesagt, dass sie trotz der halben Gene mehr wie eine Todefee lief, als die Todesfeen selbst.  
Ihre Schritte waren leicht, sie hatte es sich früh antrainiert, ihr Körper aufrecht und doch, so beschrieb es ihr der Zirkel, raubtierhaft. Dumbledore verharrte einige Schritte vor dem Podest, hinter welchem Dippet stand. Sierra hielt sich an den Professor, keinesfalls wollte sie in einer Reihe mit den Winzlingen stehen. Die Schüler und Schülerinnen verstummten und der aus Falten bestehende Schulleiter räusperte sich.  
„Bevor wir mit der diesjährigen Einteilung unseren neuen Erstklässler beginnen, möchte ich ihnen noch eine etwas ältere Schülerin vorstellen"  
Ihr ganzer Körper prickelte unter den Blicken der großen Halle.  
„Bitte begrüßen sie Miss Aberdeen!"  
Er strahlte sie an und fügte sogleich hinzu.  
„Sie wird das Haus Slytherin besuchen."  
Applaus und Gegröle ertönte und ein kleines Schmunzeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie gewann ihre Sicherheit zurück und schritt zu dem grün silbernen Tisch.  
Abraxas rückte zur Seite und sie ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Mit einer Handbewegung des alten Mannes kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. An ihrer linken saß Eliot, ihr gegenüber Riddle und ihm zur rechten Frederick. Die Stille hatte sich über sie gelegt und Sierras Blick huschte durch die große Halle. Hunderte und noch mehr Kerzen schwebten in der Luft und erhellten die fünf Tafeln. Überall hingen die vier Wappenfarben, hinter dem quer aufgestelltem Lehrertisch, an der Decke, den Seiten und den Säulen.  
Die größten waren die an den Wänden, Sierras Blick blieb an ihnen hängen und sie nahm jedes Detail auf, das sie von ihrer Position erkennen konnte. In ihrer Erinnerung waren es nur die Tiere und die Farben, aber auf dem Banner war es viel mehr. Die vielen Verzierungen, Ornamente, Schnörkel und die durch den Stoff gezogenen Malereien.  
Der Dachs blickte sie aus seinen treuen Augen an, der Rabe schlug mit seinen Flügeln, der Löwe brüllte und die Schlange zeigte ihre Giftzähne.  
Es waren wahrlich Kunstwerke. Auf einmal erklang eine Stimme in der Halle. Dieselbe Stimme, die sie zuvor noch in ihrem Kopf gehört hatte.  
Es war der Hut.  
Er sang über die Gründung Hogwarts, den Streit der Gründer und seine Aufgabe. Sie verlor sich in der unbekannten Geschichte, die die raue alte Stimme sang. Dann endete er und der erste Schüler setzte sich auf den Schemel. Kaum berührte der Hut den proportional gesehen sehr kleinen Kopf, rief er aus: „Hufflepuff!"  
Die Krempe schloss sich wieder und der gelbe Tisch jubelte. Mit einem Strahlen lief er zu den Dachsen. Sierra warf einen Blick zu Riddle und Frederick. Ihre Züge hatten sich in etwas spöttisches verwandelt, etwas schelmisches. Und so ging es weiter.  
War das Kind zu einem Hufflepuff geworden, wurde es belächelt, bei einem Gryffindor verächtlich geschnaubt, ein Ravenclaw geduldet und ein Slytherin bejubelt. Alle in ihrem Umkreis urteilten so, nur Sierra blieb stumm.  
Die sieben Handvoll Schüler schrumpften, bis nur noch eine einzige Schülerin mit kurzen stacheligen Haaren vor dem Schemel stand.  
Severin Zabini wurde eine Ravenclaw.  
Dippet ließ ein paar wenige Zeilen verlauten, dann klatschte er und die prächtigsten Speisen tauchten auf den glänzenden Tischen auf.  
Die Tafeln bogen sich unter den üppigen Mahlzeiten und Sierra musste zwischen mindestens fünf fabelhaft aussehenden Gerichten entscheiden. Schlussendlich landeten Nudeln auf ihrem Teller. Die ganze Halle schaufelte Essen in sich hinein und Kinderlachen hing in der Luft. Alle kicherten, glucksten, machten Scherze und führten Gespräche. Es war ähnlich einem Kulturschock, den Sierra da erlebte. Das lauteste Abendessen in ihrer Vergangenheit war damals, als Abraxas aus Versehen einmal einen Kichertrank getrunken hatte. Sierra hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, fast vier Stunden hatte er vor Lachen kaum Atmen können.  
Sie hielt den protzigen Kelch unter ihre Nase. Es roch nach kaltem Nichts, aber es war definitiv nicht Wasser.  
„Was ist das Ab?"  
Sie schielte auf den Grund des Kelches.  
„Kürbissaft."  
Sie nickte und nippte daran. Am liebsten hätte sie es ausgespuckt, stattdessen verzog sie ihr Gesicht und schluckte das Gesöff runter. Der Nachgeschmack war fast noch schlimmer als das eigentliche Getränk. Als hätte man es zu lange in der Sonne stehen lassen und dann noch Pfeffer dazugemischt.  
Der Schwarzhaarige vor ihr verzog seine Lippen und lachte sie stumm aus. Sie schenkte ihm ihren finstersten Blick, aber der widerliche Nachgeschmack hielt sie ein bisschen auf. Er pflückte ihr den Kelch aus den Händen, hielt seinen Finger darüber und krümmte ihn dann.  
Mit einem noch breiterem Lächeln gab er ihr ihren Kelch zurück. Sie warf einen hastigen Blick auf sein kantiges Gesicht, dann rutschte er tiefer und ihr Gesicht spiegelte sich in dem klaren Wasser.  
Sie trank den Beigeschmack von ihren Lippen und Zunge, dann stellte sie den Kelch wieder zwischen die Schüssel mit der Bratensoße und ihren Teller. „Danke", murmelte sie und lächelte ein wenig.


	8. 5. Muggelkriege

Tom nickte ihr zu, dann stupste Frederick ihn an und er drehte seinen Kopf von ihr weg.  
Sie glaubte zu sehen wie der Schwarzhaarige Frederick einen scharfen Blick zuwarf, aber dann stach auch Abraxas Ellbogen in Sierras Magen. „Was?"  
Sierra sah in nervöse graue Augen.  
„Walburga sag's noch mal", forderte er die Braunhaarige neben ihm auf.  
Angesprochene setzte sich gerade hin und blickte in die Runde, als könnte das, was sie sagen würde, etwas unheimlich bedeutendes sein.  
„Also", ihre Stimme war erstaunlich tief für ihr eher zierliches Aussehen, „ich hab' es gestern von meinen Eltern belauscht."  
Sie fuhr mit ihren lackierten Nägeln durch ihre platten Haare.  
„Half-face hat Grindelwalds Tochter geschnappt", platzte es aus Walburga heraus.  
Sierra schnappte nach Luft, Entsetzen fiel auf sie nieder und sie sah das Mädchen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Die Anderen reagierten ähnlich, nur wussten sie nicht, dass ihr Gesprächsmaterial neben ihnen saß.  
Auch der blonde Slytherin neben ihr spannte sich wieder an, genauso als Frederick nach ihrem Nachnamen gefragt hatte.  
Eliot hakte sofort nach: „Grindelwald hat eine Tochter?"  
Seine Augen waren tellergroß und sein Erstaunen noch größer. Sierra biss auf ihrer Lippen und versuchte krampfhaft ihr Entsetzten zu verstecken. Das lief ja absolut wie geplant.  
Die Braunhaarige zögerte mit ihrer Antwort: „Ja, ich weiß auch nichts genaues dazu. Nur dass sie wohl so alt ist wie wir und sie sie wohl vom Ministerium aus nicht als Druckmittel benutzen dürfen."  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte dann ihre Augen auf Tom. Frederick brachte ein vollkommen überwältigtes: „Oha" raus. Sierra drehte ihren Kopf und sah wieder die in Bratensoße ertränkte Nudeln an.  
Angst machte sich in ihr breit, nur wenige Stunden waren vergangen und schon sah es so aus, als würde ihr neues Leben wieder in Trümmer zusammenstürzen.  
Abraxas griff unter dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie. Sierra sah zu ihm und lächelte, dann nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck Wasser. Es kühlte ihre Kehle und hinderte ihre Hände am Zittern. Dann hob sie den Blick und sah ihn Toms dunkle Augen. Er runzelte seine Stirn und musterte sie.  
Die Angst in loderte auf, er durfte es nicht erfahren. Hatte er schon eine Ahnung?  
Hoffentlich nicht.  
Aber dann wand er sich ab und Walburga baute eine sehr einseitige Unterhaltung mit ihm auf.  
„Glaubt ihre seine Tochter ist auch mächtig?", mischte sich Eliot in das Tischgespräch ein. Sierra versuchte sich auszuklinken, aber schon wieder lag Toms Blick auf ihr.  
„Bestimmt! Ich meine das ist Gellert Grindelwald!" Walburga schien fest überzeugt und schwenkte mit ihrer Gabel vor dem skeptisch wirkendem Frederick herum. Der schob sie beiseite und schnaubte. „Grindelwald ist gar nicht so mächtig, wie alle denken!"  
Diese Worte ließen die Wut in ihr aufsteigen. „Tatsächlich?", fragte sie.  
Am liebsten hätte sie ihnen aufgezählt wie mächtig ihr Vater war, aber sie wollte nicht weiter auffällig wirken, als sie es so oder so schon tat. Eliot räusperte sich und antwortete dann: „Ja, zum Beispiel Dumbledore" Tom schnaubte bei dem Namen, aber der Junge fuhr fort, „ist mächtiger, oder gleich wie Grindelwald. Wie mächtig genau sie sind, weiß ich nicht."  
Das schubste Sierras Gedankenkarussel an, Dumbledore sollte gleichauf mit ihrem Vater sein? Das konnte sie sich nur schwer vorstellen, sie hatte ihren Vater zaubern gesehen, das war eine ganz andere Liga. Und Dumbledore kannte sie nicht. Ihr Blick schweifte zu dem Lehrertisch.  
Dumbledore unterhielt sich mit einem anderen Lehrer, den Sierra nicht kannte, aber sie hatte sowieso nur Augen für den Verwandlungslehrer. „Das ist Professor Slughorn, Lehrer für Zaubertränke und unsere Hauslehrer."  
Abraxas sah auch zu den Lehrern und sein Blick verharrte dabei auf dem Zaubertränkelehrer.  
„Was ist ein Hauslehrer?"  
Sierra sah in die essende Runde.  
Tom antwortete ihr als erstes: „Ein Lehrer, der für eines der Häuser verantwortlich ist, er muss aber selber auch in dem Haus gewesen sein. Slughorn ist unserer und Dumbledore der von den Gryffindors." Er nahm einen Schluck des widerlichen Getränks. „Der Hauslehrer darf über die Quidditschmanschaft entscheiden und wer einen Verweis bekommt." Sierra nickte und pickte dann eine der nun kalten Nudeln auf.  
Kurz war es still zwischen ihnen und die lauten Geräusche um sie herum lullten sie ein. Jeder versank eine kurze Zeit in seinen Gedanken, dann begann Walburga ein neues Gespräch.  
„Also wo wir schon dabei sind" , sie schluckte ihr Stück Fleisch hinunter, „Was haltet ihr von Grindelwald?"  
Wieder sagte niemand etwas und man hörte nur das Geräusch von Kauen und Schlucken. Ein Mädchen an der Seite der Braunhaarigen meldete sich zu Wort: „Für was genau macht er das alles?"  
Sierra antwortete, bevor irgendwer den Mund öffnen konnte.  
„Für das größere Wohl."  
Diese Aneinanderreihung von Silben hatte ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben bestimmt.  
„Und was heißt das?"  
Das Mädchen ließ nicht locker. Diese Mal ließ sich Sierra Zeit und musterte die Hexe über den Tisch hinweg.  
Sie hatte zwar eine hohe verpickelte Stirn, aber ansonsten war sie sehr hübsch.  
„Das größere Wohl ist das selbst gesteckte Ziel von Grindelwald", es fiel ihr schwer so über ihren Vater zu reden, „dabei will er, dass die Geheimhaltung aufgelöst wird und jeder sein persönliches Wohl für das größere opfert."  
In dem Gehirn des Mädchen machte es Klick und sie nickte. Eliot sagte als nächster etwas: „Aber ist das dann eher gut oder schlecht?"  
Er blickte in die Runde, aber niemand sagte etwas, sie aßen alle stillschweigend. Sein Blick lag auf Sierra, als erwarte er irgendetwas. Sie sah auf und in sein Gesicht. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und dachte wohl angestrengt nach. Sie legte ihre Gabel neben ihren Teller und atmete dann kurz durch, bevor sie etwas sagte.  
„Das muss jeder für sich selbst entscheiden, fest steht, dass es nicht die Meinung des Ministeriums ist."  
Und zwar die von keinem Ministerium, Sierra kannte kein Land, in dem ihr Vater nicht gejagt werden würde.  
„Verwendet Grindelwald schwarze Magie für seine Ziele?"  
Tom bedachte sie mit einem wachsamen Blick, gerade wollte sie etwas antworten, da fiel ihr die gut gestellte Falle auf.  
Also sagte sie nur: „So sagt man, ja."  
Die schwarzen Augen glitzerten amüsiert und Sierra wand den Blick wieder zu ihren Nudeln. Und dann kam die unvermeidliche Frage, gestellt von Frederick: „Woher weißt du das alles?"  
Die ganze Runde starrte Sierra an und sie legte sich hastig eine Antwort im Kopf zurecht. Dafür hatte der Gamot keine Vorlage gehabt.  
„Ich habe in Frankreich gelebt, er hat dort einige Zeit sein Unwesen getrieben", Sierra mochte es ganz und gar nicht so über ihren Vater zu reden, aber die stechenden Blicke gaben ihr keine andere Möglichkeit. Abraxas neben ihr kniff seine Augen zusammen und Walburgas Stimme ertönte. „Frankreich? So wie das Landhaus von Grindelwald?"  
Sierras Herz sackte weg und sie starrte das Mädchen nur an.  
Dann lachte sie, es war kein glockenhelles Lachen, wie in ihren Büchern, es war dunkel und definitiv versteckte es etwas.  
„Der Landsitz?" Sierra bekam sich vor falschem Lachen gar nicht mehr ein.  
„Nein, nein. Ich komme aus Paris."  
Ihre Stimme wurde bei der letzten Lüge immer leiser. Sie spürte immer noch den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen auf ihr, aber sie zwang sich mit aller Macht ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Und warum bist du dann hier?"  
Schon wieder diese Frage, aber Walburga konnte sie nicht so abspeisen wie Frederick. In ihrem Kopf ratterte es, warum eine junge Hexe wohl aus der Hauptstadt fliehen würde.  
Dann kam ihr die rettende Idee: „In der Muggelwelt herrscht Krieg und eine Muggelarmee hat Frankreich eingenommen."  
Sie sagte das mit klopfendem Herzen und stocherte dabei mit ihrer Gabel in ihrem Teller herum. Eliot schluckte die Lüge begeistert und fragte: „In der Muggelwelt gibt es auch Krieg?"  
Sierra nickte und kratzte versehentlich mit ihrer Gabel über den Teller. Sie glaubte damit die meisten überzeugt zu haben, schließlich herrschte gerade tatsächlich Krieg.  
„Und mit was kämpfen die? Die können ja nicht zaubern", hakte das Mädchen mit den Pickeln nach. Sierra runzelte die Stirn, sie hatte selber wenig Ahnung und zögerte mit ihrer Antwort.  
„Bei denen läuft Krieg ein bisschen anders ab, glaube ich."  
Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern und tunkte ein Stück Weißbrot in die Soße auf ihrem Teller.  
„Und wie?", fragte Eliot durch sein Kauen hindurch. Sierra zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, nur dass bei denen hunderte, wenn nicht sogar tausende sich gegenseitig bekämpfen."  
Abraxas neben ihr rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her. Das Neunmalkluge in ihm wollte auf die Frage eingehen, er liebte es Sachen zu erzählen, die niemand anderes wusste. Blöd nur, dass die Malfoy offiziell rein gar nichts mit Muggeln zu tun hatten und Abraxas so auch nichts wissen sollte.  
Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich, als er sie ansah. Er starrte noch mürrischer. Eliot philosophiere derweil weiter über Muggelkriege: „Hunderte, Tausende. Das sind so viel. Viel mehr als auf Hogwarts zusammen."  
Er schob sein Essen über den Tellerrand hin und her den, dann fing er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung an. Plötzlich ließ er seine Gabel auf den Teller fallen, ignorierte das Klirren und stieß aus: „Ist England auch im Krieg?"  
Sierra öffnete gerade ihren Mund, da fiel ihr Tom ins Wort.  
„Ja, England wird auch bombardiert. Nur merkt man das nicht in Hogwarts."  
Eliot, Frederick und Walburga starteten eine hitzige Debatte darüber, ob das Muggelengland den Krieg gewinnen sollte, Abraxas sah ihnen zu und warf ab und zu sein Wissen in den brodelnden Topf.  
Sierras Blick hingegen verharrte auf dem Schwarzhaarigen und die Stimmen um sie herum vermischten sich und waren nur noch Worte, die sie nicht mehr erreichten.  
Tom hatte gesagt jemand bombardierte England, die anderen Schüler wussten nichts davon, also wohnte er an einem Ort, den die anderen nicht besuchten.   
Sierra hing den Rest des Abendessens in ihren Gedanken und hin und wieder sah sie zu Tom. Seine Musterung entging ihr.

Abraxas, Frederick, Eliot, Walburga, Sierra, das verpickelte Mädchen und Riddle betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Der Malfoysohn hatte Sierra hunderte Male von dem Raum vorgeschwärmt. Jetzt verstand sie seine Begeisterung. Die Decke hinter dem Portal war nicht höher als zwei Meter, der Boden war ein schwarzer Pakettboden und die in die Wände geschlagene Nischen und Löcher waren mit Büchern vollgestopft.   
Das Kellergewölbe rahmte die Mitte ein und alles wurde von moosgrünem Licht erhellt. Eine Seite war gänzlich gläsern und hinter ihr lag der See, jetzt jedoch konnte man nichts erkennen, Dunkelheit färbte das Wasser.  
Sie steuerten die Plattform in der Mitte an und als Sierra auf die Stufen stieg und in die Höhe sah, hatte sie sich vollends in den Gemeinschaftsraum verliebt. Denn auch hier war die Decke nicht aus Stein, sondern Glas.  
Ein Schatten jagte über die Fenster und dann viele hunderte kleinere.  
Fische, wie sie begriff.  
Abraxas zog sie weiter und Sierras Blick glitt zu den dutzenden grünen und silbernen Sesseln und Sofas. Ein Kaminfeuer knisterte an einer der niedrigen Wände und Sierra spürte die Wärme auf ihren Wangen.  
„Kommst du oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?" Abraxas hatte seine Augenbraue gehoben, er stand im Schatten einer der Säulen neben der kreisrunden Fläche, auf der Sierra stand. Sie folgte ihm aus der Mitte in die tunnelartigen Gewölbe und zum ersten Mal sah sie, was der raue Stein wirklich war.  
Das Licht der Fackeln schob die dunklen Schatten von den Bildern.  
Schlangen.  
Überall an der Wand war mit unendlichem Feingefühl das Tier des Hauses herausgearbeitet. Sie stolperte dem Malfoy hinterher, bis er vor einer schlanken, hohen Tür stehen blieb.  
Die anderen mussten schon vorgegangen sein.  
„Die Schlafsäle bilden einen doppelten Halbring um den Gemeischaftsraum. Unten die Jungen, oben die Mädchen", Abraxas Stimme klang von fern her und Sierra blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis sie verstand was er sagte.  
Er öffnete gerade die Tür, da warf Sierra einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Die ins helle Licht getaufte Mitte, mit der plötzlichen Höhe umgeben von dem steinernen Gewölbe, die Sierra an Katakomben erinnerte, jagten ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.   
Im Halbdunkel wirkte der Raum nicht mehr so glamourös, sondern schattenhafter, schmaler und bleicher.  
Sierra schritt auf die Türschwelle und klebrige Dunkelheit sprang ihr ins Gesicht. Abraxas schob sich neben sie und sie wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. Dann erklomm sie die steilen Stufen und gelangte in einen grauen Korridor. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte sie an den verschiedenen Türen vorbei.  
Die Sekunden vergingen mit jedem Herzschlag langsamer und Sierras Blick hetzte von einem goldenen Namensschild zum anderen.  
Eine Lorya Flint, dann Helen Ollivander und dann ein bekannter Name. Walburga Black. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln ging sie weiter, bis sie ihren Namen fand.  
„Sierra Aberdeen" stand in goldenen Lettern.  
Dieses seltsame Gefühl beschlich sie wieder. Einerseits schämte sie sich für die Verleumdung, aber andererseits war das die Möglichkeit ein eigenes Leben zu haben.  
Sie stieß die grün gestrichene Tür auf und schob den inneren Konflikt von sich. Der Einrichtung schenkte sie keinen Blick, sie taumelte nur in das Badezimmer, kippte sich Wasser in das Gesicht und warf sich dann in das Grün silberne Bett. Trotz der Müdigkeit die ihre Gedanken in einem Sumpf hielt, dauerte es lange bis sie endlich den Weg in den Schlaf fand.


	9. 6. Ein Brief über Umwege

Sierra war so früh aufgewacht, dass sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum eines der Bücher geschnappt hatte und auf die hundertelfste Seite gelesen hatte, bis Abraxas aufgetaucht war. Natürlich hätte sie schon in die große Halle gehen können, aber Sierras Horizont beschränkte sich auf die dreißig Zimmer im weißem Gotto, dementsprechend schlecht war ihr Orientierungssinn. Zumindest war sie sich sicher dass sie in den Kerkern war.  
Irgendwo. In der Nähe des schwarzen Sees.  
Und so kam es also, dass sie mit Abraxas am Frühstückstisch saß, seit Ewigkeiten schon wach und dennoch fast allein in der Halle. Nach einundeinhalben Brötchen gesellte sich Walburga zu ihnen und übergoß Sierra mit Klatsch und Tratsch. Gestern hatte sie neuen gebracht, jetzt arbeitete sie den alten durch. Gerade schwatzte die Braunhaarige von einem Halbwesen, das im letzten Jahr irgendwelche Monster auf die Schüler gejagt hatte, da kamen Frederick, Eliot und Tom.  
Sie erlösten Sierra, denn Walburga schwieg und aß ihr Croissant. Sierra verabscheute die Dinger und nahm einen Schluck Wasser, heute hatte sie eine Karaffe davon gleich auf dem Tisch vorgefunden.   
Neben Walburga saßen zwei Mädchen, die sich ihr auch vorgestellt hatten, beide Namen hatte sie gestern auf den Schildern gesehen. Das Mädchen mit der hohen Stirn hieß Helen, das andere trug kastanienbraunes Haar und hatte zweifarbige Augen. Ihr Name war Lorya und ganz offensichtlich war Sprechen nicht ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung, denn sie hatte nach Walburgas erstem Satz ein Buch neben ihrem Teller aufgeschlagen und seitdem nicht mehr aufgesehen.  
Stille lag auf dem Tisch, sogar Abraxas, der zu jederzeit am Tag eigentlich gute Laune hatte blieb still.  
Und dann kam irgendwann die Post. Hunderte und hunderte Eulen, Kauze und andere krächzende Vögel machten sich in der großen Halle breit. Sie schwirrten über den Tischen, suchten nach ihren Adressaten und stürzten dann hinunter.  
Sierra ignorierte sie und häutete lieber ihre Serviette. Walburga bekam ein kleines Paket geschickt und riss es auf, nachdem sie der Eule einen Keks in den Schnabel gesteckt hatte. Unter dem Packpapier verbarg sich ein glänzendes Buch, das Sierra vage bekannt vorkam. Die Auroren hatten ihr einen Stapel Schulbücher in die Hände gegeben, bevor sie das Landhaus verlassen hatten.  
Auch Frederick sendete jemand sein vergessenes Schulmaterial zu, nur war es ein kleines Fläschchen tiefschwarzer Tinte und er verdrehte die Augen darüber. Er packte es weg und fing dann wieder damit an, Eliot die Marmelade zu stehlen.  
Sierra war in einem kurzen Gedankenstill versunken, ihre Augen hingen an der Butter, ohne dass sie sie sah.  
Dann bekam auch Abraxas Post, ein Kauz ließ sich auf der Kante der Brotschale nieder. Er war ein prächtiges Exemplar, ebenholzfarbene Federn und Krallen, die beinahe die Länge eines Fingers aufwiesen.   
Sierra beobachtete den Blonden wie er dem Tier den Brief abkämpfte und dann ohne ein Stück Essen wegscheuchte. Der Kauz flog einen Platz weiter und sah Sierra aus seinen matt schwarzen Augen an. Sie zerrupfte ein Stück Brot und fütterte ihn damit.  
Merlin hatte Sierra schon immer Abraxas vorgezogen und manchmal tagelang in ihrem Zimmer herumgelungert, wenn sein Besitzer mal wieder einen fünfzig Seiten Brief verschickte.  
Er hopste auf ihren Teller und Sierra strich über sein Gefieder. Das kleine Tierchen genoss die Streicheleinheit und zog sich auch dann nicht zurück, als die meisten Postboten aus der Halle flüchteten. Derweil hatte Abraxas den Brief aufgerissen und überflog den ersten Bogen.   
Sierra sah ihm zu, wie er aufseufzte und den zweiten herausholte. Aber anstatt ihn zu lesen, hielt er ihn ihr hin. Ihre linke Hand lag noch auf Merlins Kopf und sie sah den Malfoy mit gehobener Augenbraue an.  
Er wedelte mit dem Bogen vor ihrer Nase herum und piekte dann in den Kauz, der sofort entgeistert aufschuhute und sich aufpolsterte.  
„Was ist?"  
Sierra hatte nicht beabsichtigt zu flüstern. Er legte den Bogen auf Sierras Schoß und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Essen. Sie bekam Abraxas Seitenprofil zu Gesicht, dann wand sie sich dem Pergament zu.   
Ihr Herz stockte bei der ersten Zeile und sie begriff warum Abraxas nichts gesagt hatte.  
„An meine Tochter Sierra"  
Es war die geschwungene Handschrift ihres Vaters.  
Ihre Gedanken kreisten, sollte sie? Sollte sie nicht? Kurzerhand steckte sie den Bogen in die Tasche ihres Umhangs. Sie würde später entscheiden ob sie es lesen wollte.  
Als Sierra sich gefasst hatte und wieder aufsah, glaubte sie niemand hätte das Debakel bemerkt. Dumbledores und Toms Blicke wandten sich ab und Slughorn kam auf die Slytherins zu, ein Stapel Blätter auf seinem Arm.  
Bevor er die kleine Runde erreichte, stürzte Sierra das Wasser hinunter und nahm dann ihren Stundenplan entgegen. Zaubertränke in der ersten Stunde. Sierras Gedanken aber blieben bei ihrem Vaters hängen.

Die Gryffindors hatten mit den Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws zusammen zwei Tische beschlagnahmt, während die Slytherins sich den dritten nahmen. Statt Helen, die Pflege magischer Tierwesen hatte, stießen noch vier Jungen und ein Mädchen zu der Gruppe hinzu, das Mädchen murmelte etwas von „verschlafen" und setzte sich dann zu Walburga, die sogleich anfing zu reden.  
Sierra erfuhr, dass sie Elizabeth Crabbe, Henry Nott, Edward Mulciber und Jim Rosier hießen, aber sie saß zwischen Eliot und Abraxas eingekeilt und ihre Gedanken hatten sich komplett zerstreut.  
Sie schwebte zwischen der Verlockung zu wissen, was in dem Brief stand und der Angst, was darin stand.  
Ihr Vater war unberechenbar, nie könnte sich Sierra sicher sein was er dachte und deswegen zog sie ihre Finger immer wieder aus ihrer Tasche wenn sie den Brief berührte, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.  
Slughorn kam in den Raum und einzig die zwei Hufflepuffs verstummten. Die vier Ravenclaws seufzten, aber schwiegen dann auch.  
Nur die Gryffindors kümmerten sich nicht um den Professor. In dem einzigen Buch, dass sie über Hogwarts besaß, stand, dass das Haus des Löwen der Mutigen und Tapferen war.  
Abraxas bezeichnete sie als Vollidioten.  
Sierra wusste nicht was sie von ihnen halten sollte, also wand sie den Blick von dem auf dem Tisch schlafenden Gryffindor und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Slughorns. Er klatschte in seine Hände und langsam kehrte so etwas wie Stille ein, aber im Hintergrund hörte man immer noch jemanden kichern.  
Er eröffnete sein Stunde: „Meine Lieben! Die erste Stunde nach den Sommerferien und wir haben zudem auch noch eine neue Schülerin!"  
Sein Blick huschte im Raum herum, bis er Sierra fand. Das breite Lächeln wuchs und er fuhr fort:  
„Ich begrüße sie herzlich in Hogwarts! Für den Beginn dieses Jahres habe ich beschlossen, dass wir mit einem sehr anspruchsvollem Trank starten. Der Trank der lebenden Toten!"  
Die Schüler stöhnten, sie hatten wohl auf ein bisschen Schonfrist nach den Ferien gehofft.  
„Na, na, na. Jetzt habt ihr eure ZAG's geschafft, ihr dürft jetzt nicht schwächeln! Außerdem ist dieser Kurs nur für die, die mehr in die Lehre des Brauens eingeweiht werden möchten!", belehrte Slughorn sie, dann drehte er sich um und begann die Zutaten auf die Tafel zu listen.  
Sierras Blick wanderte von seinem Rücken zu den Schränken, die einige Meter hinter der Tafel an die Wand lehnten. Sie waren bis zum Rand ausgefüllt und zum Bersten bereit. Der Schrank war mit allen vorstellbaren Phiolen vollgestopft.  
Es gab die spitzen, die bauchigen, die langen, die schlauchähnlichen, die dosenähnlichen und hunderte mehr. Sierras Gesicht spiegelte sich auf einer staubigen metallenen Oberfläche, dann wand sie den Blick ab und sah zu wie Abraxas sein Buch aufschlug.  
Irgendwo in ihrer Tasche musste das ihre sein, sie kramte danach und warf dann nochmal einen Blick in das Buch neben ihr um die Seite zu finden.  
„Der Trank der lebenden Toten" stand in großen starrigen Lettern auf dem ausgebleichtem Papier. Unbehagen machte sich in ihr breit.  
Sie hatte Zuhause viel zu selten Zaubertränke gebraut, aber sie wollte sich keinesfalls die Blöße geben.  
Und so sammelte sie mit einem Nagen in der Magengegend die Zutaten ein und entfachte das Feuer unter ihrem Kupferkessel. Es war still an ihrem Tisch, wie eine kleine Insel zwischen dem lauten Stimmen.  
Sierra hackte die Affodillwurzel fein, zerkochte den Wermut als Sud und ließ die beiden Zutaten im Kessel brodeln. Ein türkisener Dampf stieg aus, anstatt eines blauen, aber Sierra empfand es nicht als zu schrecklich. Bald sollt es einen brombeerähnlichen Farbton annehmen. Es wurde ein mattes schwarz und schien als hätte Sierra die Schatten im Raum dort hineingeworfen. Zumindest hatte er sich nicht allzu sehr in der Farbgruppe verirrt.  
Nun musste sie ihn laut des Buches ein wenig ziehen lassen, also setzte sie sich auf ihren Stuhl und sah sich im kleinen Raum um.  
Abraxas neben ihr war auch so weit wie sie, aber er stand gerade an dem Kessel von Frederick und versuchte ihm zu helfen. Eliot an ihrer anderen Seite werkelte noch ein bisschen, aber sein Gesicht sah sehr zufrieden aus, also schloss Sierra das sein Trank akzeptabel war.  
Ihr Blick landete wieder auf dem eigenen Trank, das Unbehagen hatte sie irgendwann verlassen, schließlich hatte sich die Angst gelegt, dass ihr Trank nach hinten losging. Nein, Sierra war äußerst zufrieden mit der Flüssigkeit in den Kupferwänden.   
Dafür dass sie im Landhaus so wenig gebraut hatte, war das mehr als fabelhaft. Ihre Laune kletterte aus dem winzigen Keller und voller Motivation setzte sie sich wieder an ihren starken Schlaftrank.  
Es dauerte bis sie zwischen all dem Rauch die Buchstaben entziffern konnte, aber nach ein bisschen mit der Handwedel verzog er sich und sie konnte die vorletzte Anweisung lesen.  
Der Saft einer Schlafbohne und eine Baldrianwurzel standen dort. Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie hatte den Trank schon einmal gebraut, im Zirkel und da waren es zwei Schlafbohnen.  
Was sollte sie machen? Sierra wägte ab.  
Der Trank könnte jetzt nicht mehr wirklich schiefgehen. Also zwei.  
Sierra zerschnitt die Bohnen und sah sich immer wieder verstohlen um. Professor Slughorn stand bei den Hufflepuffs und versuchte eine mittlere Katastrophe aufzuhalten.  
Sie zerhackte auch die zweite Bohne und quetschte dann den Saft aus den beiden. Es war eine mickrige Ernte, aber Sierra gab sie mit einem Hochgefühl in den Kessel. „Und dann nur noch die Baldrianwurzel", murmelte sie vor sich hin.  
Jetzt hellte sich der Trank auf ein Dunkelviolett. Sierra warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Abraxas, sein Trank war noch immer schwarz. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, dass sie sich darüber freute. Sie sollte Abraxas helfen. Gerade hatte er ihr den Rücken zugedreht und sie kritzelte kurz in sein Buch. Aus dem „eine Schlafbohne" wurde zwei.  
Ihr Herz raste, als hätte sie irgendeine Straftat begangen und sie sah sich wieder um. Wenn das jemand gesehen hatte, könnte er gedacht haben sie wollte ihm schaden.  
Niemand blickte sie voller Verachtung an oder hatte seine Hand schon erhoben um Slughorn alles zu erzählen. Der Felsbrocken auf ihrer Brust fiel von ihr und sie atmete durch. Sie reagierte über.  
Ihr Blick streifte die Uhr. Nur noch fünf Minuten.   
Sie wand sich wieder der Anleitung zu. „Vorsichtiges Rühren gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und der Trank wird zu einem Flieder, dann ein sachtes Rosa und schließlich soll er klar wie Wasser sein", sagte sie vor sich.  
Bevor sie ansetzte zu Rühren, sah sie noch einmal auf die Uhr. Nicht, dass sie dann doch im Uhrzeigersinn rührte.  
Die Scham stieg nicht wie sonst in ihre Wangen, es wusste ja niemand, dass sie eine absolute Niete war, wenn es um Uhr lesen ging.  
Der Trank verlor immer mehr das Dunkle und verdünnte sich von dem mattschwarz zu einem sehr lilanen Flieder. Das Rosa sah ein bisschen zu voll aus, aber es war Rosa.  
Ihr Hochgefühl kam zurück und der Trank nahm seine letzte Farbe an. Es war nicht klar wie Wasser, sondern hatte eine milchige Färbung. Ihre Begeisterung dämpfte das nicht, sie stoppte das Feuer und lief zu dem Wasserbecken um ihre dreckigen Finger zu waschen.  
Dabei lief sie an Walburga und Elizabeth vorbei, sie unterhielten sich angeregt und arbeiteten nur so nebenbei. Gerade wollte Walburga die ganze Schlafbohnen in den Trank geben, da schoss Sierras Hand vor und sie fing die Bohne auf. Walburgas Augen weiteten sich und auch Elizabeth starrte sie an.  
Sierra legte die Bohne auf Walburgas Platz und sagte: „Nur der Saft."  
Dann schritt sie zum Waschbecken und wusch den Saft der Schlafbohne ab, die sich an ihren Fingerkuppen verkrustet hatte. Der kalte Strahl traf sie unvorbereitet und sie biss auf ihre Zähne, während sie ihre Finger sauber kratzte. Das wollene Handtuch brachte ihren ertaubten Fingern nichts, aber Sierra wickelte sie dennoch kurz hinein.  
Als sie dann zurück an ihren Platz lief, gewann sie kurz Sicht auf das Pink in Walburgas Trank. Nicht ganz falsch, dachte sie sich und ihre Laune stieg. Gerade als sie ihre Utensilien zusammenräumte und die über gebliebenen Pflanzenteile mitnehmen wollte, drang Slughorn Stimme an ihr Ohr und sie hielt inne.  
„Ein fabelhafter Trank, einfach nur fabelhaft. Könnte uns alle in einen ewigen Schlaf schicken", Slughorn wirkte ganz aus dem Häuschen und lobte den Trank weiter.  
Sierra schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Dann war Tom eben besser als sie. Ihr Ehrgeiz zerwarf den Gedanken und stellte stattdessen ein Stechen in ihren Bauch. Sie brachte die Sachen weg und versuchte ihren Wunsch immer die Beste zu sein, zu unterdrücken. Aber das ging natürlich nicht, also kam sie einigermaßen zerstreut wieder an ihrem Platz an.  
Slughorn stand bei Eliot; Edward und Jim, die zwischen dem stämmigem Jungen und Tom standen, blickten finster drein. Ihr Trank war vermutlich nicht mit Lob überhäuft worden. Eliot bekam ein Mittelmäßig zu hören, was ihn sichtlich erfreute.  
Und dann kam Slughorn zu ihr. Seine Augen lagen sofort auf dem Trank und er hielt seine Hände auf seinem kugeligen Bauch.  
Er murmelte: „Sehr gut. Sehr gut. Daraus kann etwas werden."  
Er sah auf und in ihr Gesicht. „Sierra", seine trüben Augen funkelten, als er sagte: „Ja. Daraus kann etwas werden."  
Dann zog er weiter und ließ Sierra sich selbst fragen, ob er sie oder ihren Trank gemeint hatte.

Die Stunde war vorüber und Sierra stopfte das Lehrbuch in ihre Tasche. Abraxas hatte auch zu Hören bekommen, dass sein Trank mittelmäßig war. Ihm hatte das genügt und er hatte in Sierras Ohr gemurmelt, dass das Schuljahr doch gut anfing.  
Sie hatte nur gegluckst. Walburga hatte ihr später einen dankenden Blick zugeworfen, ihr Trank war auch in der Mitte. Sie hatte sich schon umgedreht und wollte aus dem Raum flüchten, da ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr.  
„Miss Aberdeen?"  
Sie drehte sich um. Slughorn sah sie von seinem gewaltigen Pult her an. Mit zögernden Schritten ging sie zurück in den Raum. Sie wusste nicht was er wollte. Hatte er doch gesehen wie sie in Abraxas Buch geschrieben hatte?  
Sie wurde auf einmal unglaublich nervös und hielt ihren Blick auf das Pult gerichtet.  
Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals.  
„Professor Slughorn?"  
Ihre Stimme verschluckte sich fast selbst und sie warf kurz einen Blick in die stachelbeerfarbenen Augen, die mit einer trüben Schicht überzogen waren.  
Er strahlte und sagte dann: „Ich habe heute ihre Braukünste sehen dürfen", er machte eine Pause und Sierras Herz schlug wieder langsamer, „Und ich bin überzeugt davon, dass sie großes Talent haben!"  
Er lächelte sie an und seine Augen leuchteten, fast machte er ihr Angst.  
Er sprach weiter: „Deswegen würde ich sie gerne einladen. Ein paar begabte Schüler und ich speisen regelmäßig gemeinsam zu Abend und so können sie einige nützliche Kontakte für ihr späteres Leben knüpfen."  
Sierra starrte ihn erst noch völlig überrumpelt an.  
„Unter den Schülern bezeichnet man die Ausgewählten scherzhaft als Slug-Clug", er kicherte und sah sie dann wieder mit dem seltsamen Interesse in den Augen an, „Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sie uns Gesellschaft leisten würden." Sierras Gedanken rasten. Ja oder Nein.  
Sie konnte nicht einfach nein sagen.  
Also antwortete sie mit einem hoffentlich netten Lächeln: „Es wäre mir eine Freude."  
Die Antwort gefiel Slughorn sichtlich.  
„Ich werde ihnen dann eine Nachricht zukommen lassen."  
Sierra nickte und strich sich eine der weißen Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht.  
„Na dann, sie wollen ihren Unterricht sicher nicht verpassen. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."  
Mit einem letzten breiten Lächeln bückte er sich wieder zu seinem Tisch und sortierte die Proben der Tränke in eine hölzerne Kiste ein.  
Kurz blieb sie stehen und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf ihre Fersen.  
Dann murmelte sie ein: „Ihnen ebenso" und wand sich ab. Sie flüchtete beinahe schon aus dem Kerkerraum.  
Als sie über die Schwelle trat kam ihr endlich bessere Luft entgegen. Die Luft hinter ihr konnte man schon fast trinken, so viel Wasserdampf war in nur einer Doppelstunde den Kesseln entflohen.  
Sie verharrte, als ihr siedend heiß einfiel, dass sie überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie hin musste. Abraxas war auch schon weitergezogen und Sierra könnte sich ohrfeigen. Mit einer Hand kramte sie den Stundenplan aus ihrer Tasche.  
„Geschichte der Zauberei", stand darauf.  
Sie seufzte, sie hatte definitiv keine Ahnung wo sie hin musste. Sie machte ein paar Schritte, aber sie wusste, dass sie nie und nimmer den Raum finden würde.  
Ein Schatten regte sich und glitt aus der grauen Dunkelheit. Tom. Er lächelte sein seltsames Lächeln und fragte sie dann: „Eine Führung gefällig?"  
Sierras Blick hing an seinen dunklen Augen.  
„Ja, ich glaube, die brauche ich", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und ihr Blick rutschte auf sein Slytherinwappen. Sie runzelte ihre Augenbrauen.  
Sie musste sich geirrt haben.  
Ja, definitiv.  
Ihr war, als hätte sich das gestickte Reptil bewegt.   
Tom drehte sich um und Sierra folgte ihm. Schweigen hüllte sie ein. Sierras Gedanken wirbelten umher, was für ein seltsamer erster Tag heute war. Und noch immer befand sich der Bogen in ihrer Umhangtasche.


	10. 7. Eine Nachricht von Zuhause

Toms Finger lagen auf der Türklinke und von innen drang eine Stimme an Sierras Ohr. Toms Rücken versperrte ihr die Sicht, aber sie hing sowieso in ihren Gedanken. Ihre Hände waren in den Taschen vergraben, das Stück Papier unter ihren Fingern. Dann drückte Tom die Klinke hinunter und die Tür schwang auf. Sierra sah voller Erstaunen, dass einige Schüler ihren Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt hatten und kurz vor dem Einschlafen schienen.  
Am Pult stand ein kleiner Mann, sein Körper war grau und fahl. Sehr grau. Fast durchsichtig grau.  
Der Mann war ein Geist.  
Aber er sah so anders aus, als die anderen Geister. Er wirkte aus einer noch relativ nahen Zeit. Er ratterte gerade einen Text runter und Tom neben ihr seufzte leise. Dann zupfte er an ihrem Arm und sie sah auf. Er nickte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung der letzten Reihe und lief mit leichten Schritten die Wand des Klassenzimmers ab.  
Sierra machte es ihm nach und setzte ihre Füße möglichst lautlos auf den hölzernen Boden. Ein paar Schüler wendeten ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihnen zu, die große Menge aber schien sich zu langweilen.  
Sie setzte sich gezwungenermaßen neben Tom. Die Slytherins belegten die letzten beiden Reihen und Sierra saß mit Blick auf Walburgas braunen Hinterkopf. Immer noch in dem Versuch möglichst leise zu sein, beugte sich Sierra zu ihrer Tasche und mit angehaltenem Atem suchte sie nach dem Schulbuch. Als sie es herauszog, erkannte sie es.  
Ihr Vater hatte ihr ein solches mal geschenkt, er kannte die Verfasserin.  
Bathilda Bagshot.  
Sierra warf einen Blick zu dem toten Lehrer, er schwebte immer noch ganz in seinen Vortrag versunken hinter seinem gewaltigen Pult.  
Sie hätte sich das Schleichen sparen können, eine Schülerin in der ersten Reihe fiel mit einem lauten Poltern vom Stuhl und er zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper, geschweige denn innezuhalten.  
Sie schlug das Buch auf und rutschte ein wenig auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Tom neben ihr las auch, nur nicht in einem Schulbuch. Sie hörte Abraxas und Fredericks leise Stimmen und als sie ihren Blick über die Tische schweifen ließ sah sie, dass Eliot wohl neben Frederick eingeschlafen sein musste.  
Helen saß jetzt wieder bei Walburga und Lorya, dafür fehlte aber Elizabeths blonder Lockenkopf. Sierra sah wieder auf die aufgeschlagene Buchseite. Eine brennende Hexe, auf einem Holzpfahl aufgespießt, war dort abgebildet.  
Sie begann zu lesen, aber sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Es lag noch nicht einmal an der einschläfernden Stimme des Lehrers, ihre Gedanken rutschten immer wieder von der Seite.  
Und schwirrten um eine kantiges Gesicht.  
Tom verwunderte sie.  
Sie verstand nicht, warum er auf sie gewartet hatte, wenn sogar Abraxas weiter gegangen war.  
Er war seltsam.  
Sierra klappte das Buch zu. Ihre Konzentration war flöten gegangen und ihr Blick wanderte wieder die Reihen entlang. Viele unterhielten sich, andere schliefen und ein paar wenige versuchten es zumindest dem Geist zuzuhören. Ihre Augen glitten die langen Wände entlang, aber ihre Gedanken hingen schon wieder woanders fest.  
Sie hielt in ihrer Hand immer noch das Papier. Ihre Finger strichen über die Worte, die der Bogen verbarg. Sie sah um sich. Tom war in einem ledernen Band versunken und auch sonst schenkte ihr keiner Aufmerksamkeit. Sie könnte es wagen. Ihr Puls stieg, als sie den Bogen aus ihrer Tasche holte.  
Ganz langsam. Es sah sie niemand an.  
Sie hatte ihren Atem angehalten und erst als sie die Worte unter ihren kribbelnden Händen hatte, atmete sie auf. Dann zog sie das Buch zu sich, stellte es auf und öffnete irgendeine Seite.  
Sie legte das Papier vor das wütende und blutüberströmte Gesicht eines Kobolds. Ihre Augen fanden wieder den Anfang.

„An meine Tochter Sierra"

Wenn er es gleich an sie geschickt hätte, wäre es vermutlich kontrolliert oder ähnliches worden. Abraxas musste dann wohl als Zwischenstelle herhalten, falls sie ihrem Vater antworten wollte.

Ich habe deinen Brief gefunden kleiner Rabe. Diesen hier habe ich durch die Familie Malfoy schicken lassen, aber dieser Weg wird bald auffallen. Ich werde einen anderen Weg finden mit dir zu kommunizieren. Und nun zu den Umständen, denen du Hogwarts zu verdanken hast. Du bist einen Tag früher als geplant abgereist, warum das? Es scheint, als könntest du die wenigen Regeln die du bekommst nicht einhalten Sierra. In deinem Bericht habe ich gelesen, du hast der Aurorin einen Lähmfluch aufgelegt. Warum hast du ihr nicht den Zauberstab abgenommen? Du wurdest für solche Fälle vorbereitet, sag mir nicht du hattest Panik. Das glaube ich dir nicht. Ich habe gedacht du kannst besser. Habe ich mich etwa in meiner eigenen Tochter getäuscht? Oh, hoffentlich nicht.  
Außerdem will ich dir noch etwas über Hogwarts erzählen. Du scheinst dich ja sehr darüber freuen. In deinen Träumen mag Hogwarts wunderbar sein, aber du sitzt im Ofen des Ministeriums. Du kannst dich ihrem Griff nicht mehr entwinden. Mach auch nur eine Sache falsch und sie holen dich zurück. Meine Kontakte in England beschränken sich auf die Malfoys und ein paar Nichtsnutze. Du bist allein in England. Der Zirkel wird dir erst Recht nicht helfen können. Wie wäre es damit nachzudenken, bevor einer solchen Handlung? Die Entscheidung des Gamots mag unveränderlich sein, aber du hattest eine ganze Nacht um zu fliehen. Du hast dich dagegen entschieden. Glaubst du Hogwarts ist eine Option für dich? Bietet dir eine Chance? Glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass dort nichts ist. Nichts, als Grausamkeiten. Ich weiß, du willst leben wie all die anderen. Aber du trägst zwei Seelen in dir Sierra. Du hast schon einmal jemanden umgebracht. Hogwarts ist kein sicherer Ort für dich. Und ich möchte noch nicht einmal von Dumbledore reden. Beobachte wie er handelt, du wirst dich nach Hause zurückwünschen.  
Die Malfoy haben herausgefunden, dass der Gamot schon eine Bleibe für die Sommerferien gefunden hat. Ein Heim, Sierra. Ein Waisenheim. Möchtest du in einem solchen Haus deine Zeit verbringen? Dich um deine Nahrung balgen und nachts sieben andere atmen hören? Ich glaube nicht. Daher wird das auch nicht statt finden. Ich werde dir nicht erklären wie, aber sei gewiss, in jeder Sekunde könnte ich dich zu mir holen und dann wirst du mit Sicherheit nie wieder das Haus ohne Begleitung verlassen. Also tu nichts, was das erfordern würde.  
Ja, richtig. Ich lasse dir dein Jahr in Hogwarts. Wir werden sehen wie toll du das findest. Ich erwarte exzellente Noten und dass du dich integrierst. Wenn nicht kann dein Geheimnis früher auffliegen, als es dir lieb wäre. Sieh dieses Jahr als deinen Einzug in die Gesellschaft und finde „Freunde". „Freunde" die Informationen zu liefern haben. Ich werde sie Informanten nennen.  
Und noch zu Ende dieses Schreibens, weißt du eigentlich was ein Glück du hast? Du wirst nicht nur Hogwarts, sondern auch Durmstrang besuchen. Du hast die Ehre dem trimagischem Turnier beizuwohnen. Ja, Sierra. Das trimagische Turnier. Hierbei werde ich dich tun und lassen machen, was du willst. Aber flieg nicht zu hoch, kleiner Rabe.  
Ich erwähne noch gern die wunderbare Bibliothek, die Hogwarts zu bieten hat. Es gibt ein paar seltene Fachwerke über Halbwesen. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst sie finden.  
Bis zu unserem baldigen Wiedersehen, Gellert Grindelwald.

Es war wie ein großer Schatten, der sich über sie legte und allem um sie herum den Glanz raubte. Der Schatten ihres Vaters. Sogar ihre Gedanken waren bitter, wenn es sich um ihn drehte. Die Enttäuschung ihres Vaters konnte sie schon beinahe schmecken. Seine Aufforderungen, seine nüchternen Forderungen, sie brannten in Sierras Augen.  
Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor ihr, wurden eine Reihe, höhnten mit den Worten, die ihr Vater mit Feder auf das Blatt gebannt hatte.  
Ihr Blickfeld schwamm in Tränen, die Sätze hatten kein loderndes Feuer in ihr geweckt. Sie kühlten nur die heiße Enttäuschung.  
Sie hätte es besser wissen sollen. Es war der ultimative Beweis, wie viel sie bedeutete.  
Sie war nur ein lästiges Anhängsel,  
eines das gelegentlich die Kontrolle verlor. Sie musste den Bedingungen ihres Vaters nachkommen. Vielleicht könnte sie dann wenigstens ein Schuljahr in fast so etwas wie in Freiheit schweben.  
Sie faltete den Brief zusammen und schluckte die Tränen, ihr Schluchzen und die Wut hinunter.  
Ihr Vater hatte Recht. Wie immer.  
Mit fast liebevollen Bewegungen schloss sie das Buch und zog es an sich. Wie ein Schutzschild.  
Aber es war eigentlich nur der Brief, den sie schützte. Nicht mehr.  
Die Worte lagen auf ihr, eine riesige Last auf ihren Schultern, als die Stunde endete und sie den Slytherins auf leisen Sohlen folgte.  
Nach unendlichen Korridoren und Gängen kamen sie vor einem weiteren Raum an. Eine schlichte Tür sah zwischen den Schülern vor ihr hindurch, aber Sierra hatte ihren Kopf auf den Boden gerichtet und befand sich in seltsamer Leere.  
Die Anmerkungen über das Turnier war aus ihrem Bewusstsein gewandert und Sierra strengte sich nicht an, auch nur irgendeinem Gedanken nachzujagen. Sie ließ sich in einen der hintersten Sitze fallen und versuchte niemandes Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Aber Abraxas graue Augen lagen schon die ganze Zeit auf ihr und er beschlagnahmte den Platz an ihrer Seite.  
Gerade öffnete er den Mund, da unterbrach sie ihn. „Später."  
Ihre Stimme klang ganz anders als sonst, spiegelte das Wirrwarr an Emotionen, die sie stillgelegt hatte, wieder.  
„In der Bibliothek", fügte sie nach kurzem Ringen mit sich selbst hinzu. Innerlich verspottete sie sich, wie schnell sie das Spiel ihres Vaters mitspielte. Abraxas nickte, aber seine Miene blieb starr. Jemand trat durch die Tür, da Sierra keine Ahnung hatte, welches Fach ihr bevorstand, wand sie ihren Blick mit mildem Interesse dem Lehrer zu.  
Silbrige Augen blitzten ihr entgegen und sie wollte aufseufzen. Dumbledore hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Sie sah wie Walburga, Abraxas und Tom ihm teils sehr feindselige Blicke zuwarfen. Er ließ sich nicht beunruhigen und schritt zu dem Eichenpult an der Spitze des Klassenzimmers.  
Sierra richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl ein wenig auf, ein wenig als würde sie aus der Versenkung auftauchen.  
Der Professor hob seinen Zauberstab und das grüne Tafelbild drehte sich einmal. Die vorherigen Worte darauf verschwanden und Dumbledore sagte mit einem breiten Lächeln: „Willkommen im Kurs Verwandlung!"  
Er erhob seine Arme und deutete auf die geringe Schülermasse. Aus zwei Dutzend waren ein wenig mehr als eine Hand geworden. Vier Slytherins und jeweils ein Schüler der anderen Häuser. Dumbledore sprach weiter und der ehrgeizige Teil in Sierra brachte sie dazu, ihm zuzuhören.  
„Die nächsten beiden Jahre wagen wir uns in den wohl schwierigsten Bereich dieses Unterrichts. Die Kunst einen Menschen zu verwandeln!"  
Er lächelte sie alle an, in seinen Augen die Leidenschaft für seinen Unterricht. „Also holen sie ihre Bücher heraus, wir wollen erst einmal über die Grundlagen reden!"

Walburga überrumpelte Sierra nach der Stunde, sie hakte sich bei ihr unter und startete einen detaillierten Monolog.  
Sierra ließ sich mitziehen, zu verwirrt war sie was da gerade passierte und warf derer Braunhaarigen immer wieder einen Blick zu. Die viel zu schnell, viel zu viele Worte sagende Stimme rückte in den Hintergrund und sie ließen das Klassenzimmer hinter sich.  
Helen und Elizabeth kamen dazu, Lorya aber blieb unentdeckt.  
„Wo genau gehen wir eigentlich hin?"  
Sierra platzte zwischen die Unterhaltung, die Walburga hauptsächlich selbst bestritt. Diese blieb auf der Stelle stehen und starrte sie an.  
Sie klimperte mit ihren langen Wimpern, komplett neben der Spur und dann drehte sie sich wieder um und trällerte: „Bibliothek meine Liebe, wir suchen uns ein paar Hufflepuffs oder Ravenclaws."  
Sierra runzelte zwar die Stirn, aber folgte den drei Hexen. Die anderen mussten irgendwo abgebogen sein, keine Spur von blondem oder schwarzem Schopf.  
Irgendwann kamen sie aus dem Gedrängel heraus und sie schritten einen fast leeren Gang entlang. Sierras Hand umklammerte den Brief, erwürgte die Worte, aber ihr Blick lag auf den dreien vor ihr.  
Ein widerwärtiger Gedanke keimte in ihr, ihr schlechtes Gewissen ertränkte sie dabei fast. Ihr Vater wollte Leute, deren Informationen man vertrauen konnte. Obwohl der Gedanke sie beschämen sollte, sponn sie ihn weiter. Mit etwas Glück, konnte sie sich mit ihnen anfreunden und dann beschließen ob sie ihr Vertrauen verdienten. Warum aber nur Slytherins?  
Sierra fragte sich das wirklich selber, aber die Antwort lag auf der Hand. An sie kam sie besser ran und außerdem erinnerte sie sich an das Lied des Hutes, die Slytherins hatten sich von den anderen Häusern abgekapselt. Und Sierra war nun mal eine von ihnen. Sie könnte es vielleicht versuchen.  
Walburga blieb vor einer hölzernen Tür stehen und sah sich nach ihr um. Ein breites Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, fast zu breit um echt zu sein. Sierra lächelte schwach und stellte sich dann zu den drei. Walburga stieß die Tür auf.  
Das, was Sierra sah, ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. Überall Bücher.  
Sie trat ein und blendete alles lebende um sich herum aus. Sie hatte die Bibliothek zuhause für groß gehalten, aber jetzt würde sie das nie wieder denken.  
Ein Teppich führte durch die Regale, Schüler beugten sich über ihre Hausaufgaben und andere räumten Bücher zurück. Und das zwischen hunderten und hunderten mehr Büchern. Die Schränke waren proppenvoll, die Buchrücken strahlten sie an und der Geruch nach bedrucktem Papier war überwältigend. Walburga riss sie aus ihrer Begeisterung.  
„Kommst du?"


	11. 8. Ein klärendes Gespräch

Walburga sah sie nicht an, als sie sie rief, ihr Blick war auf einen anderen Punkt gerichtet. In ihrem Ton blitzte eine seltsame Vergnügung auf. Als Sierra an ihre Seite trat, folgte sie den zusammengekniffenen Augen und ihr Blick fiel auf ein kleines schwarzhaariges Mädchen.  
„Schon wieder das Schlammblut", zischte Walburga. Dieser Satz ließ Sierra schlecht werden. Die Braunhaarige begriff nicht im Mindesten, was sie damit in ihr auslöste. Ein ohnmächtiges Entsetzen, das über sie hinwegrollte.  
Ihr Vater hatte Recht gehabt.  
Mit allem.  
Er hatte immer Recht.  
Das rassistische Denken war keine Krankheit der Muggel. Es stand neben ihr.  
Sie fühlte sich auf einmal beschmutzt, die Berührungen der Hexe prickelten wie eiserne Kälte. Sie stand stocksteif da und versuchte den bodenlosen Schock zu überwinden, aber als Walburga zu der Schülerin stapfte griff er wieder nach ihr. Noch bevor sie nachdachte, hetzte sie der Braunhaarigen hinterher und hielt sie an der Schulter fest. Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, aber sie hielt ihren Körper unter Kontrolle. Die auf einmal so harten Augen lagen auf ihr und strichen wie ein heißer ekliger Atem über ihre Wangen. „Verschwende deine Zeit nicht" , sie sagte es leise, so leise damit die Wort nicht so viel wogen. Ihr Inneres zog sich dabei zusammen, aber sie hatte die Laute gesagt. Eine grausame Bedeutung und eine gesagte dazu.  
Eine weitere schlechte Tat.  
Eine von zu vielen.  
„Du hast Recht", Walburga kräuselte ihre Lippen und der vernebelte Blick bohrte sich in Sierras Augen. Die Blondhaarige war ein kleines Stück größer und blickte herab in die blitzenden Augen der Slytherin.  
„Aber dafür verschwende ich sie gerne", Walburga lachte heiser. Sierra hielt den Atem an, ihr Herz pumpte doppelt so schnell. Angst kroch ihre Lungenröhre hoch. Der seltsam verschleierte Blick der Braunhaarigen erinnerte sie an jene verhängnisvolle Nacht. So hatte sie sich selbst angesehen. Nur hatte in dem Blick damals Selbsthass gegoren, nicht der für andere.  
Gerade wand sich Walburga zu dem kleinem Mädchen, da landete eine Hand auf der mageren Schulter. Sierra sah in Abraxas Gesicht, seine grauen Iriden waren auf Walburga gerichtet.  
Wie ein winziges Blickduell, dass der Blonde schnell für sich entschied. Die Hexe zog ab, stolzierte zu Elizabeth die das Geschehen beobachtet hatte. Helen saß einen Tisch weiter und ruhte mit ihrem Kopf auf einem Stapel Bücher. Sierra sah wieder zu Abraxas. Sie bog ihren Kopf, ein kleines Nicken andeutend.  
Er wusste nicht was in der Nacht passiert war und Sierra würde auch dafür sorgen, dass es so blieb. Fürs erste aber hatte er sie vor einem Kontrollverlust bewahrt.  
Er führte sie in die Tiefen des Regaledschungels, bis er hinter einem hohen Stapel lederner Bände stehen bleib. Abraxas ließ sich in den gepolsterten Sitz fallen und bat Sierra ihm nachzutun.  
Sie setzte sich auf den Tisch und schlackerte mit den Beinen. Er begann das Gespräch:  
„Also, wie haben sie den Standort herausgefunden?"  
Seine Stimme war gesenkt, obwohl sie schon in völliger Stille saßen. Doch das Risiko lastete auf ihren Schultern.  
Nur ein lauschender Schüler, eine horchende Schülerin, tadaa, die Aktion fiel ins Wasser und sie würde sich zwischen dem Hahnenkampf ihres Vaters und des Ministeriums befinden.  
Sierra griff sich an die Schläfe und stützte ihre Ellbogen auf ihren Knien ab.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung", grummelte sie, „aber es war klar. Irgendwann hätte das französische Ministeriums uns so oder so gefunden."  
Sie gestand es sich nicht gerne ein, aber tief in sich hatte sie gewusst, dass es einen Moment geben würde, bei dem alles aufflog.  
Aber „Erst in ein paar Jahren", vervollständigte Abraxas ihre Gedanken.  
Sie nickte, wusste aber nicht ob er es sah.  
„Und der Brief heute?" Abraxas Stimme klang vollkommen ruhig, aber das Unwissen zerfraß ihn. Das wusste Sierra. Abraxas konnte es nicht ausstehen, über etwas relevantes nicht alle Informationen zu haben.  
„Ein Malfoygen", wie sie in den letzten Jahren immer öfter getriezt hatte. Sie griff in die Tasche in ihrem Umhang und bekam den nächsten Schock heute.  
Sie war leer.  
Ihr Herz pochte in ihren Ohren.  
Bei Merlin bitte, dachte sie.  
Dann griff sie in die andere Tasche und fand das verknitterte Stück Papier. Sie stieß die Luft und den Schock aus ihren Lungen und überreichte es dem Blondschopf.  
Abraxas Augen tasteten sich die Zeilen entlang. Länger als wenn es eine erfreuliche Nachricht wäre. Eine weitere seltsame Angewohnheit, die der Blondschopf an den Tag legte. Seine Züge veränderten sich, mal war er sehr betroffen, andererseits blähten sich seine Nasenflügel auf und als er das Ende erreicht hatte, runzelte er seine Stirn.  
Er faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und strich über die scharfe Falz.  
„Und?"  
Abraxas lehnte sich zurück und überschlug die Beine. Sierra legte sich auf den Tisch und sah an die karge Decke. Man sah viel zu selten nach oben.  
Sie antwortete, nachdem sie eine Weile in die Luft gestarrt hatte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab' keine Ahnung."  
Sie richtete sich wieder auf und rutschte in einen der Sessel. Auf ihren überkreuzten Beinen saß sie so da und rupfte einen Faden aus ihrem Strumpf. Ihr weißes Haar legte sich wie ein Vorhang um sie und versteckte die Außenwelt. Aber Abraxas ließ sie sich nicht verstecken.  
„Er hat Recht", er räusperte sich.  
Natürlich hatte er Recht, wann hatte ihr Vater denn nicht Recht?  
„Hogwarts ist gefährlich."  
Abraxas sah sie nicht an, sein Blick schweifte über die alten Bücher, die in die Regale gestopft waren. Sierra unterdrückte die Wut, Abraxas gab nach.  
Er pflichtete ihrem Vater bei.  
Nur was sollte er sonst tun? Sierra wusste es nicht. Der Malfoysohn gab ihr den Brief wieder, sie steckte ihn ohne anzusehen in ihre Tasche.  
Sie schwiegen einige Herzschläge lang, dann fiel ein Satz in Sierras Gedächtnis, einen Satz den sie vergessen hatte, zurückgedrängt, weil sie mit sich selbst beschäftigt war.  
Ihr Blick fing den von Abraxas auf.  
„Das Turnier." Sie sagte es nicht lauter als alle Sätze zuvor, aber es wirkte so klirrend, so brüllend in der Stille. Abraxas Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Unbehagen beschlich Sierra.  
Der Blonde legte die Fingerspitzen seiner blassen Hände zusammen und machte mehr den Eindruck eines Politikers, als eines sechzehnjährigem Schüler. Seine zusammengefalteten Hände stützten sein Kinn und er blinzelte sie an.  
„Das Turnier...", Seine Stimme schien weit weg, so wie seine und Sierras Gedanken.  
Sie wusste viel mehr über das Turnier als sie wissen wollte. Es war eine Horrorgeschichte, so wie es sie bei den Muggeln gab.  
Nur hatte es stattgefunden.  
„Es stimmt also", murmelte Abraxas. Sierras Augen wandten sich so zackig zu ihm, dass sie aus ihrer Gedankenwolke fiel. „Was?" Sierra musterte ihn noch einmal. Seine gefalteten Hände, seine blonden Locken, seine grauen Augen und das Wappen auf dem schwarzen Umhang. Er atmete tief auf und begann zu erklären: „Es gab... Gerüchte. Bis zu meiner Abreise hatte mein Vater nichts festes in der Hand, aber anscheinend hat der alte Pucey seinen Willen durchgesetzt. Seltsam..."  
Er starrte schon wieder an ihr vorbei. Sierra wagte es nicht die Stille zu unterbrechen. Der alte Pucey. Abraxas hatte schon oft von ihm geredet, laut ihm war er ein alter Knacker, der schon längst aufhören hätte sollen und sich von den Politikgeschäften verabschieden. Aber genügend Geld hielt ihn an der Entscheidungsfront. Der alte Mann soll immer wieder versucht haben „die alten Zeiten" zurückzubringen.  
Sie wusste gar nicht von was einer Zeit er sprach, aber der Mann war alt. Alt genug um seltsam zu sein.  
Ihr Kopf malte sich ein faltiges, zerrüttetes Gesicht vor. Aber dann verschwammen die Konturen und es wurde zu einem grinsendem Gesicht. Der eckige Kopf wurde schmal, ovalförmig und die Haut heller, jünger, die Haare sprossen länger und die Farbe war kräftiger. Walburgas Lachen ertönte in ihren Gedanken. Dieses seltsame helle und doch so brunnentiefe Lachen. In Sierras Kopf wurde es immer surrealler und schließlich auch immer leiser. Die Stimme verklang und damit verschwand der dumpfe Schmerz.  
Worte fielen ihr ein, Walburgas Worte.  
„Wir suchen uns ein paar Hufflepuffs oder Ravenclaws."  
Das hatte sie gesagt und es zerstörte ihre spiegelklaren Gedanken.  
„Ab?" Wie eine warme Hand in der Kälte der Nacht standen die zwei Buchstaben in der Luft. Er regte sich nicht, aber sie wusste, dass er sie hörte. „Walburga ist in die Bibliothek gegangen und hat gesagt sie sucht sich einen Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw. Wie konnte sie wissen, dass ein Muggelstämmiger dort war?"  
Die Frage nahm Sierras Gedanken ein und sie runzelte ihre Stirn. Abraxas setzte sich in den Polstern auf und richtete seinen Blick auf Sierra.  
„Sie hat es nicht gewusst. Sie meinte mit sich jemanden zu suchen, einen aus unserem Jahrgang, oder darüber, der ihre Hausaufgaben macht."  
Er sprach mit einer gewissen Resignation in der Stimme und zu Ende seufzte er, als würden die Worte ihn viel zu sehr anstrengen. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und das Bild über Walburga drehte sich noch einmal komplett. Sierra hätte aber auch nicht mehr von ihrer Menschenkenntnis erwartet.  
In ihrem ganzen Leben gab es nur ihren Vater, den Zirkel, die Hauselfen und die Malfoys.  
Zu wenige um eine Menschenkennerin zu sein. Also lag es vielleicht daran, dass sie jeden für voll nahm. Sie stand auf, Abraxas verharrte immer noch in seiner weltfernen Pose.  
„Dann mach ich mal meine Hausaufgaben", murmelte Sierra. Sie drückte ihre Knie durch und sagte dann, etwas lauter: „Kommst du?"  
Das es Walburgas Worte waren hatte sie schon ganz vergessen.  
Abraxas nickte. Langsam. Zögerlich.  
Aber dann folgte er ihr aus dem Irrgarten an Bücherschränken, bis sie einige Schritte später hinausgefunden hatten. Sie setzten sich zu den anderen Slytherins und Sierra brütete über ihren Hausaufgaben. Ihre Gedanken bei lachenden braunhaarigen Hexen, Teufelsturnieren und ihrem Vater. Es dauerte, aber noch bevor sie zum Mittagessen gingen, beendete sie den Aufsatz für Verwandlung.

Sierra stieß die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und schlurfte direkt in ihr Bett. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, eine Uhrzeit, die sie überhaupt nicht gewohnt war. Eliot und Frederick hatten den ganzen Abend auf sie eingeredet und unter all dem Lachen hatte es Doppel und dreifach so lange gedauert ihre Hausaufgaben abzuschließen.  
Bei den ersten drei Kapiteln für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste waren ihr die Augen immer wieder zugefallen. Sie hatte sich gähnend verabschiedet und war die Stufen hochgestapft. In Gedanken bei dem Gespräch, das ohne sie weiter lief.  
Sie saßen um den Kamin herum und jeder hatte sich in einem Sessel verkrochen. Sierra musste lächeln, wenn sie daran dachte. Die Hitze prickelte immer noch auf ihrer Haut und sie hörte immer noch das Lachen von den anderen.  
Sie sah zu der schwarzen Decke auf. Schwarz.  
Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie die weißen Wände des Landhauses. Zum ersten Mal spürte sie Heimweh, es war ein kleiner nagender Schmerz, eine Sehnsucht die nur bei dem Gedanken an Zuhause aufkam.  
Wenn sie mal wieder beim Zirkel war, verschwand der Gedanke an zu Hause schnell. Und außerdem war es in Hogwarts besser als dort.  
Ihr Lächeln wurde traurig und die Freude und Wärme in ihr verschwand langsam.  
Später, als sie ihr Gesicht gewaschen und die Kleidung gewechselt hatte, drehte sie sich wieder auf ihren Rücken. Ihre Gedanken wanderten.  
Ihr fiel der seltsame Slug-Club ein, wie Tom auf sie gewartet hatte, der graue Lehrer, die Worte ihres Vaters und Walburgas seltsames Verhalten. Die fremde Kälte vermischte sich mit der trügerischen Wärme.  
Und dann spann ihr Kopf einen Traum zusammen, bei dem sie rannte und rannte. Um sie herum der Dampf von Tränken, das Gras war milchig und die Stimme ihres Vaters prasselte auf sie nieder. Ein Sturm, dem sie zu entkommen versuchte. Immer wenn sie an den Schlangenstatuen vorbeihastete, die den Sturm abhalten sollten, landete sie an ihrem Start. Und sie rannte wieder über das Gras aus milchigen Splitter, vorbei an den Dämpfen und in der Dunkelheit, die das Ungewitter mit sich zog leuchteten die Augen von Walburga. Immer und immer wieder zog sich der Traum. Sie rannte und rannte... vor dem Sturm davon...


	12. 9. Myrtes Geschichte

Die Zeit verflog, Sierra ging gerade aus dem Unterricht, da wachte sie schon wieder auf und marschierte in einen neuen, ihre freie Zeit verbrachte sie in der Bibliothek und stöberte nach den Büchern, die ihr Vater gemeint hatte.  
Sie freundete sich mit ihren Mitschülern an, aber sie selbst kaufte sich jeden Moment weniger ab, was sie sagte. Sie verlor sich zwischen den Menschen um sie herum, aber das war gut so, weil sie damit beschäftigt war Hogwarts zu finden.  
Sierra stieg in die Türme hinauf, ergründete die Tiefen der Keller und wuselte in den Gewinden der Korridore herum.  
Hogwarts war lebendig, atmete fast.  
Die Meerjungfrauen drückten sich an die Scheiben des Gemeinschaftstraums, Peeves warf sie mit Tinte ab, bis Tom den blutigen Baron ins Gespräch brachte und der Poltergeist plötzlich entschwand.  
In jeder Ecke herrschte Magie, die Geister schwebten durch die Wände und Sierra stand oft mit ein paar Leuten aus ihrem Haus am schwarzen See. Meistens waren es Eliot, Frederick oder Abraxas. Einmal ging Tom auch mit. Von den vier Slytherinmädchen kam niemand mit, aber sie bestritten die Gespräche mit Lachen und Schnattern und hoben Sierras Laune jedesmal. Es war wie ein wunderschöner Traum.  
Sierra lebte das Leben, das sie sich Jahre lang gewünscht hatte. Sie wurde die Person, die sie immer sein wollte. Das Wesen in ihr schlief und ließ sie zum ersten Mal atmen, frei sein.  
Und dann ging sie in die Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock.  
Abraxas und die anderen waren auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen, da hatte sie sich von der Gruppe losgesagt und wollte einen Abstecher auf der Mädchentoilette machen. Gleich als sie die Tür öffnete beschlich sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Es war wie der beißende Rauch, der einem in die Nase stieg, bevor man erkennt, dass das Essen verkohlt war.   
Trotzdem oder vielleicht auch deswegen ging sie hinein und lehnte sich über das Waschbecken. Sie löste die sehr lockere Frisur auf und flocht sie sich noch einmal. Unter ihrem Arm, den sie über sich bog, warf sie sich einen Blick in dem Spiegel zu. Es war eine Angewohnheit von ihr beim flechten die Luft anzuhalten, daher wurden ihre Bewegungen zum Ende immer grober und hastiger.   
Sie verknotete ihre Haare wieder mit dem feinen grünen Band und ließ ihre Arme an ihre Seite fallen. Nachdem sie sich eingiebig im Spiegel untersuchte, zwang sie die abstehenden Haare mit Wasser auf ihren Kopf und leckte ihre mittlerweile rissigen Lippen ab. Sie war das Wetter Englands einfach nicht gewohnt und im Zirkel gab es wichtigeres als ihr Aussehen.  
Dann stütze sie sich auf das Waschbecken, musterte ihr Gesicht. In dem fahlen Licht sah sie unglaublich müde aus. Augenringe schimmerten blau und ihre Augen selbst wirkten glasig.  
Plötzlich tauchte ein bläulicher Körper im Spiegelbild auf und Sierras Herz stoppte zu schlagen. Sie wirbelte herum.  
Ein kleines Mädchen schwebte auf sie zu. Ihre beiden Zöpfe wippten dabei um ihren Kopf und sie kam immer näher.  
„Geist", keuchte Sierra.  
Das Wort löste irgendetwas in der Toten aus, denn sie fing an zu schreien und hob sich in die Lüfte. Dann stürzte sie in eine Kabine hinunter und verschwand. Der Schrei fiel mit dem Geist die Rohre hinunter und hallte nach.  
Sierra starrte an die Toilettentür.  
Wasser schwappte unten durch. Ihr Herz pochte unregelmäßig und Sierra blinzelte ein paar Mal. Was zur Hölle war das? In Gedanken immer noch in Schock lehnte sie sich über das Waschbecken. Mit zittrigen Händen schraubte sie den Hahn auf. Sie schaufelte sich das eiskalte Wasser ins Gesicht, vielleicht um den Geist zu vertreiben, vielleicht aber auch ihren Schock.  
Das war ein kleines Mädchen gewesen.  
Ein Kind.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder in den Spiegel. Einige Tropfen hatten sich in ihren Wimpern verirrt und glänzten wie morgendlicher Tau. Der Wasserhahn tropfte, das Geräusch schien unendlich laut in der Stille.  
Tropf  
Sierra fuhr mit ihren Händen über ihr Gesicht.  
Tropf  
Sie zupfte an ihrer Frisur herum.  
Tropf  
Sie schenkte dem eisernen Hahn einen verärgerten Blick. Er tropfte noch immer und gerade wollte Sierra ihn zu schrauben, da berührten ihre Finger seltsame Wölbungen. Sie ging in die Knie um einen Blick darauf zuwerfen und zum zweiten Mal heute stockte ihre Atmung.  
Eine Schlange wand sich auf dem Metall.  
Sierra sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und kam näher. Ihre Finger tasteten das Reptil ab. Es war da. Sierra richtete sich ruckartig auf und stopfte ihre Hände in die Taschen ihres Umhanges.   
Dann drehte sie sich um und hastete auf die Tür der Mädchentoilette zu. Ließ den Geist und die Metallschlange hinter sich und wollte hinausstürzen. Da tauchte ebenjene Tote aus eine der Kabinen wieder auf. Sierra blieb abrupt stehen, starrte sie an. Das Mädchen schwebte auf sie zu, kicherte dabei. Ein Lächeln lag auf den Lippen.  
Sierras Augen waren aufgerissen und sie hielt die Luft an. Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter trennten sie. Sie konnte durch ihren Körper hindurch sehen.  
Sie sah die Fliesen und die Kleidung des Geistes. Zwar wusste sie, dass Tote keine Gefahr waren, aber zu viel Adrenalin befand sich in ihren Adern, als dass sie sich darum kümmerte. Sie umrundete den flimmernden Körper und eilte zur Tür.  
Gerade wollte sie die Klinke hinunter drücken, da spürte sie schon wieder die Tote.  
Wie ein Gletscher in ihrem Rücken.  
Ihre Hände wurden durch den Schweiß ganz rutschig und sie rüttelte mit zunehmender Panik an der Tür.  
Eine quitschige, viel zu schrille Stimme trällerte: „Bis zum nächsten Maaaal!"  
Sie drückte die Klinke runter und stürzte hinaus. Dann warf sie die Tür hinter sich zu und stolperte einige Schritte nach vorne. An einer Mauer fing sie sich ab und hielt ihre Hände auf ihr pochendes Herz.   
Es dauerte bis ihre Atemzüge wieder gleichmäßig waren und ihr Puls sank. Der Schock klammerte sich in ihren Nacken und ihr Kopf spielte das Geschehen wieder und wieder ab. Sie war sich sehr sicher, diesen Raum nie wieder betreten zu wollen. Dann richtete sie sich auf und lief die Treppen hinunter, bevor jene sich verschieben konnten. Sie hatte das Mittagessen schon fast verpasst, aber bei dem Gedanken an das bläuliche Mädchen verging ihr sowieso der Appetit.

„Kannst du mir bitte das Salz geben?"  
Walburga hielt ihr die leere Hand hin. Sierra nahm es Abraxas weg und reichte es der Braunhaarigen. Sie schwieg schon das ganze Essen und ihr Kopf sponn Horrorgeschichten zusammen, wie das Mädchen umgekommen war.  
Abraxas reichte es, er hielt sie an ihrem Handgelenk fest und zwang sie damit in seine Augen zu sehen. „Was ist los?"  
Er runzelte seine Stirn, wahrscheinlich vermutete er das schlimmste. Sierra öffnete seinen Griff und zog ihre Hand hinaus.  
Mit vorgespielter Leichtigkeit sagte sie: „Ich bin gerade einem Geist mehr begegnet."  
Sie aß einen weiteren Bissen und unter den brennenden Blicken der Runde kam es ihr als eine unglaubliche Leistung vor, sich nicht zu verschlucken. Walburga war die erste die nachhakte: „Welchen Geist?"  
Automatisch verglich Sierra ihre Stimme mit der von dem Mädchen.  
Walburga sprach anders, mehr aus dem Bauch.  
Sie antwortete: „Ein Geistermädchen."  
Weil sie keine Lust hatte das Thema breitzuschlagen, nippte sie an ihrem Kelch. Die Umsitzenden nickten und verstanden. Eliot an ihrer anderen Seite meldete sich zu Wort: „Letztes Jahr ist Myrte gestorben. Sie haust seitdem in der Mädchentoilette und den Rohren."  
Sierra verschluckte sich nun doch. Hatte Walburga den Namen nicht auch schon einmal erwähnt? Sicher war sie nicht.  
„Letztes Jahr?"  
Er nickte und fügte dann hinzu: „Ist eine lange Geschichte."  
Sierra beschlich das Gefühl das er Recht haben sollte. Trotzdem, sie fasste es nicht, dass in dieser Schule jemand umgekommen war.  
„Du hast das Lied des Hutes ja gehört. Salazar Syltherin hatte einen Streit mit den anderen und bevor er gegangen ist, hat er den Eingang zu der Kammer des Schreckens verschlossen..."  
Sierra unterbrach ihn: „Der Kammer des was?"  
Zwar kam ihr der Name bekannt vor, aber sie kam nicht drauf. Eliot seufzte und murmelte: „War gerade dabei."  
Sierra überging den Kommentar und sah ihn mit leuchtendem Interesse in den Augen an. In ihrem Bereich herrschte Stille und jeder zollte Eliot Aufmerksamkeit. Nur Frederick war damit beschäftigt sein Mittagessen so leise wie möglich in sich zu schaufeln.  
„Der Gründer unseres Hauses hatte den Plan alle Muggelstämmigen", Walburga schnaubte und nuschelte: „Schlammblüter." Sierra unterdrückte den Wutballen in ihr, sondern wand sich ihr nicht zu, nur Eliot ließ sich kurz aus dem Konzept bringen. „Ähm, ja, er wollte keine Muggelstämmigen in Hogwarts. Die anderen waren dagegen. Er konnte die Regel nur in Slytherin durchsetzen."  
Übelkeit verknotete sich in ihr, sie selbst war in manchen Augen noch weniger Zauberer als Muggelstämmige und sie war in diesem Haus gelandet. Zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, wieso sie wohl in Slytherin war. Der Hut hatte sie erst eingeteilt, als er die Erinnerung gesehen hatte. Irgendetwas musste er sich dabei gedacht haben.  
„Er hat eine Kammer in Hogwarts geschaffen, in dem ein grausames Monster leben soll. Was, weiß keiner. Er hat die Kammer verschlossen und Hogwarts verlassen. Nur sein rechtmäßiger Erbe soll sie öffnen können und damit die Schule von Muggelstämmigen reinigen."  
Eliot wurde mit jedem Wort immer leiser, bis es wirklich schwer wurde seine Worte aufzufangen. Ihre Hände zitterten ein wenig, aber sie verbarg sie unter dem Tisch und sah in die Gesichter der anderen. Ihr Blick wanderte sofort zu Tom.  
Sein Gesicht wirkte blank und unbewegt. Entweder hatte er nicht zugehört, oder es war ihm egal. Walburga neben ihm lächelte auf ihre unheimliche Art. Vermutlich in ihren rassistischen Fantasien, Sierra hatte die in den letzten Tagen zu oft miterlebt. Es schien eine von Walburgas Lieblingsbeschäftigungen zu sein, neben Klatsch und Tratsch auszutauschen, ihre Finger in allerlei Gemeinheiten zu verwickeln, besonders wenn es um Muggelgeborene ging. Sierra drehte sich wieder Eliot zu, ohne sich eine eigene Meinung zu bilden.  
„Und letztes Jahr wurde sie geöffnet?"  
Die Frage schien alle Slytherins zu verunsichern.  
„Na ja. Wir wissen es nicht", sagte Frederick nach einer kurzen Stille. Sie wollte gerade nachhaken, da fuhr er fort: „Es ist so. Irgendein Viech hat die Schüler terrorisiert und eben auch angegriffen. Es war eigentlich sehr sicher, dass die Kammer geöffnet wurde, aber dann kam raus was für ein Tier es war." Die Spannung war fast unerträglich und Sierra konzentrierte sich nur auf das schmutzige Verbrechen, das ihr da erzählt wurde. So bemerkte sie auch nicht den Blick, der auf ihnen lag.  
„Es war eine Acrumantula. Ein Gryffindor hatte sie versteckt. Ein Halbwesen.", Frederick sagte das letzte Wort genau so, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Abwertend und wie Schmutz unter den Stiefeln. Als sie das überwand, stellten sich ihr neuen Fragen. War der Gryffindor das Halbwesen, das der Hut gemeint hatte? Sierra schwebte in Gedanken, da riss Walburgas barsche Stimme sie zurück.  
„Und deswegen kann Hagrid nicht der Erbe gewesen sein. Kein Gryffindor und erst recht kein schmutziges Halbwesen ist ein Nachfahre von Slytherin."  
Ein Grinsen legte sich auf Walburgas Lippen und aus irgendeinem Grund glaubte Sierra ihren Worten. Es erschien ihr nicht logisch, dass ein Nachfahre Slytherins in ein anderes Haus eingeteilt werden sollte.  
„Also sucht ihr den Erben doch noch?"  
Sierra aß ein weiteres Stück Fleisch und als sie wieder aufsah, blickten ihr mehrere entsetzte Gesichter entgegen. „Den Erben suchen? Wieso?" Walburga schien ganz außer sich und Sierra wünschte sich, sie hätte geschwiegen.  
„Na ja, wollt ihr denn nicht wissen wer und ob er das Mädchen umbringen hat lassen?", brachte sie schwach entgegen, sie würde es definitiv wissen wollen. Vielleicht war der Erbe ja noch auf der Schule.  
„Nein. Alles was wir wissen, könnte man herausfinden."  
Walburga sprach als würde sie sich an der Front von Informationenschmuggel befinden, aber sie tat es mit einer gewagten Prise Enthusiasmus.  
„Und überhaupt, wer sagt, dass es ein er ist?" Elizabeth mischte sich mit gerümpfter Nase in das Gespräch.  
Eine hitzige Auseinandersetzung startete, was für ein Geschlecht der Erbe hatte und ob er nicht schon letztes Jahr abgegangen war. Sierra hielt sich raus, so wie Tom. Ihr Blick huschte immer wieder zu ihm. Er hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen und sich die Argumente der anderen angehört. Ein paar Mal hatte sie ihn mit einem spöttischem Lächeln erwischt. Aber der Abend endete in lauten Diskussionen, bis sie irgendwann darüber stritten, ob der Krake im See das Monster war.  
Sierra und die anderen verließen die Halle, als der Himmel schon längst in tropfender Dunkelheit stand. Der Mond schien hinter grauen Wolken und silbrige Augen ließen von der Slytherintruppe ab. Albus war besorgt.


	13. 10. Das Teufelsturnier

Sierras Augen brannten, da sie die ganze Nacht lesend verbracht hatte. Am Anfang im Gemeinschaftsraum um der ausgearteten Erzählstunde beizuwohnen, dann später war sie in ihr Bett gewandert. Nur hatte sie keine Hausaufgaben gemacht, oder Schulbücher gelesen. Nein, ihr Kopf schwirrte noch von den Geschichten über Halbwesen. Die Bibliothek hatte einige Prachtstücke zu allen vergangenen Jahrzehnten und es dauerte nur kurz, bis sie sich an das Englisch gewöhnt hatte.  
Den Wälzer, der seit ungefähr vier Uhr ihr Lesewerk war, hatte sie auf ihrem Schoß platziert und las darin, während sie ab und an einen Bissen zu sich nahm. Sierra hatte nun mehr Wissen über die Kinder von Menschen und Riesen, Meerjungfrauen oder auch Todesfeen, als sie Ahnung hatte über das Weltgeschehen in der Muggelwelt.  
Sie las gerade eine Fußnote, die wohl die einzige Erwähnung für ihre Art war. Begierig schlang sie die Wörter hinunter.

„Es gibt nur einen bekannten Fall von einem Halbwesen, welches Zaubererblut und das der Todesfeen in sich trägt. Die Frau, aus einer solchen Zusammensetzung wuchs bei einer Zaubererfamilie auf. Trotzdem hat die Spalte zwischen Fee und Hexe sie irgendwann zerrissen und die Frau hat die Kontrolle verloren. Bei ihrem Schrei soll das ganze Dorf sofort gestorben sein.  
Warum die Familie dies überlebt hat, ist unklar. Eine Vermutung ist, dass der Bansheeschrei nicht das eigene Blut umbringen kann. Zumindest steht fest, dass die junge Frau den Verstand verloren hat und in die stillen Wälder geflohen ist."

Sierra klappte das Buch zu und schob es ohne einen Blickes in ihre Tasche.  
Sie weigerte sich das zu glauben.  
Sie würde nicht den Verstand und erst recht nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Hogwarts war entspannt und bot Sierra nichts, bei dem sie sich in sich selbst verlieren könnte.  
Den Gedanke an dieses eine mögliche Event, diese eine Aktion, die sie Kopf und Kragen kosten könnte, schob sie von sich. Er würde ihren Morgen nicht ruinieren.  
Sie wand sich ihrem Essen zu.  
Frederick neben ihr schlief auf seinem Teller und Sierra sah immer wieder zu ihm. Zwar war ihr Hunger winzig, aber das Kauen hielt sie wach und die immer gleichen Bewegungen hielten sie vom Gähnen ab. Sie strich gerade ihr zweites Brötchen, da kamen die Eulen in die Halle. Sierra sah nicht mehr auf wie beim ersten Mal.  
Von Tag zu Tag wurden es weniger, die Eltern fragten nicht mehr nach Neuigkeiten und schickten auch nichts Vergessenes mehr ihren Kindern hinterher.  
Heute aber waren unter den Eulen eine kleine Gruppe, die ganz besondere Briefe trugen. Die Briefe waren stachelbeerfarben, die Eulen dunkel und ihre Formation ein V, dass sich auf die verschiedenen Tische aufteilte. Sie lösten sich nach und nach von einander und steuerten bestimmte Schüler in der Menge zu.  
Nur noch neun Eulen waren in der Luft und sie kamen zum Tisch der Slytherins. Sierra sah erst auf, als eine von ihnen auf ihrem Teller landete. Eine andere weckte Frederick ziemlich unsanft, er schrak auf und entriss der Eule dann den Brief.  
Auch Tom bekam eine Eule, so wie Abraxas, Henry, Edward, Jim und Eliot.  
Sierra zog einen Eulenkeks aus ihrem Umhang und tauschte diesen mit dem Brief. Die tiefbraune Eule plusterte noch ein Mal ihr Gefieder, bevor sie sich in die Lüfte erhob und verschwand.  
Sierra besah sich den Brief genauer an, ihr Name stand in geschwungen Lettern darauf und sogar ein Stempel zierte den Umschlag. Sie riss ihn auf und überflog rasch die Worte.  
Eine Einladung für ein Abendessen bei Slughorn. Am Samstagabend.  
Sie faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und legte ihn neben ihren Tisch. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr freute sich darüber, dem größeren aber war mulmig zumute. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie so etwas ablief, die Maskenbälle zuhause waren das einzige Zusammenkommen in einer festlichen Weise, das sie kannte. Und da hatte sie sich größtenteils mit Abraxas unterhalten. Eben jener neben ihr seufzte auf, ihr Blick schoss zu ihm und in ihren Augen standen Fragezeichen.  
„Es fängt wieder an", antwortete er ohne aufzusehen. Anscheinend war Abraxas nicht neu in dem Club. Dann sah er auf und bemerkte ihren Brief.  
„Er versucht ja wirklich jeden in seine Sammlung zu bringen."  
Sierra schmunzelte ein wenig und versuchte zu kaschieren, wie sehr die Worte sie verunsicherten. Wer sammelte denn schon Menschen?

Sierra ließ sich von den anderen aus dem Gewächshaus mitziehen. Kräuterkunde war seltsamerweise das einzige Fach in denen alle Slytherins ihres Jahrgangs vertreten waren, ansonsten fehlten immer mindestens zwei.  
In Zauberkunst war sie mit Walburga, Tom und Frederick sogar allein.  
Generell hatte sie alle Fächer mit Tom zusammen, was nicht schwer war, da das Ministeriums ihr fast alle Fächer aufgebrummt hatte und Tom ein extrem engagierter Schüler war.  
Sein Stundenplan ähnelte dem von Sierra fast haargenau. Nur Muggelkunde besuchte er nicht, kein einziger Slytherin besuchte Muggelkunde. Die ganze Klasse bestand aus Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und ein paar wenigen Gryffindors.  
Sierra schritt zwischen Eliot und Walburga her, ganz in Gedanken versunken, während Walburga sich wieder einmal das Maul über ein paar Löwen zerriss. Eigentlich war Edward der einzige der mit ihr darüber sprach, aber das auch nur weil er der einzige war, der die Gryffindors ein bisschen verteidigte. Die Braunhaarige hatte ihr einmal die Ohren vollgeweint, über den ehrlosen Slytherin, der die „Feinde" schön redete. Seitdem klinkte sich Sierra aus allen Gesprächen aus und versuchte sich nicht über die seltsamen Absichten ihrer Hauskameraden zu wundern. Wie Walburga ihr nämlich berichtet hatte, war die kleine Schwester von Edward in Gryffindor gelandet. Seitdem genossen die Mulcibers ein gespaltenes Ansehen.  
Die Gruppe bog in den Hof von Hogwarts ein und die Schüler wichen zurück. Das war auch eine der Sachen, die Sierras Gedanken tyrannisierten. Die anderen Schüler mieden sie, nicht nur ihren Jahrgang, alle Slytherins waren auf eine seltsame Art und Weise abgekapselt. Manchmal dachte sie es läge an dem Schatten der Tragödie vom letzten Jahr, aber sicher war sie nicht.  
Sie schob die Gedanken an die seltsamen Ereignisse in Hogwarts beiseite, sie hatte sich schließlich entschlossen.  
Entschlossen, dass zu tun, was ihr Vater verlangte. Und deswegen trennte sie sich mit einer Verabschiedung von den anderen und schritt zur Bibliothek. In Hogwarts war der Unterricht deutlich anspruchsvoller als zu Hause. Oder zumindest gab es mehr Fächer, die Sierra alle besuchen und meistern musste.

Eliot und Sierra diskutierten über den Kürbissaft in der großen Halle.  
„Man hätte auch einfach ein paar Kannen zur Auswahl stellen. Wasser, Kürbissaft und was normale Leute sonst noch trinken."  
Sierra gestikulierte dabei wild mit den Armen in der Luft herum und warf Eliot genervte Blicke zu.  
„Jeder normale Mensch mag Kürbissaft, also wäre das so was von unnötig!"  
Eliot steigerte sich immer mehr hinein, aber egal was er sagte, Sierra konnte ihn einfach nicht ernst nehmen. Er war fast einen Kopf kleiner als sie und funkelte sie mit seinen Knopfaugen an.  
Sogar im Sitzen war er winzig und er hatte sich den ungünstigsten Platz ausgesucht, Henry war ein magerer Riese und überragte ihn um einiges. Also versuchte sie nicht in Lachen auszubrechen und tat ganz aufmerksam, während sie in ihrem Salat herumstocherte.  
Alle gelben Maiskörper schob sie an die Seite und Abraxas nahm sie mit Augenrollen auf seinen Teller. Er mochte sie genauso wenig wie sie, aber hasste es, irgendetwas auf dem Teller liegen zulassen. Eliot startete eine Erläuterung der Geschmackssinne des Menschen, da unterbrach ihn Walburga und zischte: „Hör. Einfach. Auf. Zu. Reden."  
Eliot äffte sie nach und Sierra verschluckte sich an ihrem Wasser, während Walburga Eliot mit Blicken erdolchte. Sierra mochte das geborgene Gefühl, dass sie umgab, wenn sie mit den anderen herumalberte. Fast als wären sie befreundet.  
Wenn sie nur wüssten...  
Sierra verlor die Wärme in sich, stattdessen kamen ihr wieder die Dramen in den Sinn, die möglich wären.  
Kontrolle verlieren, Veritaserum es gab so viele Möglichkeiten, wie jemand herausfinden könnte, wer sie war.  
Nur eine einzige unglückliche Bemerkung und ihre Sicherheit löste sich in Luft auf. Und auch der Satz, den Walburga einen Tag zuvor vom Stapel gelassen hatte  
„Alles was wir wissen, könnte man herausfinden", beschäftigte sie.  
Wenn Abraxas mit seinem Wissen schludrig umging, nicht aufpasste...  
Sierra wollte nicht so denken, sie vertraute Abraxas voll und ganz. Es war fast still, die heitere Stimmung war verflogen und die Essgeräusche bestritten die Konversation. Die ganze Halle lag in seltsamem Schweigen, die Woche war lang gewesen, die erste Welle von Hausaufgaben hatte die meisten unerwartet getroffen und jetzt wuchs der Berg an noch ungeschriebenen Aufsätzen rasant.  
Das Abendessen war die letzte Stärkung, bevor bis tief in die Nacht gearbeitet werden sollte. Sierra wandte sich wieder von ihren Beobachtungen ab und füllte ihre Schüssel erneut.  
Diesmal hatten die anderen den Mais, der nur auf der obersten Schicht vertreten war, schon abgetragen und Sierras Salat war frei von dem gelben Getreide.  
Die Speisen verschwanden, nachdem Sierra sich zum dritten Mal Salat nachfüllte und immer noch war es leiser als sonst.  
Ein Räuspern ließ die Schülerschaft aufsehen, Dippet stand an dem Podest, mit der goldenen Eule, die ihre Flügel ausbreitete und sah mit seinem sonst so sorgenzerfurchtem Gesicht in die Menge, Freude zeichnete es nun.  
Er machte eine Handbewegung, die Stille hervorrufen sollte, aber die Schüler sagten sowieso schon kein Wort, sahen nur den gebrechlichen Mann an. Er begann zu sprechen und zog damit die endgültige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Die Lehrer hielten inne, das Licht der Kerzen flackerte neu auf und die Nacht flüchtete aus der Halle.  
„Schüler und Schülerinnen. Kollegen und Kolleginnen. Ich habe heute die Ehre, euch allen etwas unglaubliches zu berichten."  
Sierras Herz hämmerte, sie glaubte zu wissen, was es war. Abraxas warf ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und sie nickte.  
„Dieses Jahr wird ein alter Sport, genauer, ein alter Wettbewerb wieder eingeführt. Vor genau fünfzig Jahren, beschloss man ihn zu verbieten und doch ist es in diesem Jahr wieder so weit" , Dippet strahlte, als wäre der Wettbewerb, von dem er redete nicht so unglaublich tödlich, wie er war.  
Die Spannung legte sich über die Halle und es fühlte sich wie ein riesiges Herz an, das stehen geblieben war.  
„Das trimagische Turnier!"  
Sierra wusste es, sie wusste es.  
Jubel brandete auf, Gebrüll, Geschrei.  
Sierras Gedanken erreichten sie nicht mehr. Sie war wie in einer Starre. Und ihr Blick lag auf dem alten Mann, der diese grauenvollen Worte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen gesprochen hatte.  
Es dauerte schmerzhaft lange, bis die Schülerschaft sich beruhigte und Dippet fortfahren konnte. Aber Sierra bemerkte nichts davon, sie sah immer noch zu dem Mann, der den Wettbewerb wieder einführte. Es war ein gewaltiger Fehler.  
Ihr Blick rutschte weiter, die anderen Lehrer klatschten und lächelten. Es konnten doch nicht einfach alle die Geschichten des letzten Males vergessen? Nein, einer saß da, mit skeptischem Blick und unbewegtem Gesicht.  
Dumbledore.  
Immerhin.  
„Das Turnier wird in diesem Jahr im Durmstrang-Institut stattfinden."  
Wieder unterbrachen die jungen Zauberer und Hexen den Schulleiter, sie flüsterten das Wort, schmeckten es wie eine exotische Frucht. Kein Wunder, Sierra kannte es auch nur wegen Abraxas und den Geschichten ihres Vaters.  
Und laut dem Blondschopf, war diese Schule, der best versteckte Ort mit Magie der Welt. Sogar die Drachenreservate konnte man einfacher finden.  
„Für die unter uns, die nichts von diesem Ort wissen. Das Durmstrang-Institut ist eine Schule für Magischbegabte im Nord-Osten Europas. Ihr genauer Standpunkt ist unbekannt, ein sehr gut versteckter Platz. Doch zuvor erzähle ich euch was Turnier ist."  
Oh ja, Sierra wollte seine Fassung hören.  
Eine, die nicht tödlich war.  
Sie wusste wohl besser als alle anderen davon, ihr Vater war damals Zuschauer gewesen und Sierra hatte viel zu früh erzählt bekommen was passiert war.  
„In diesem Wettbewerb treten drei Schulen gegeneinander an, für jede Schule gibt es einen Champion, der sie vertritt. Diese Champions müssen drei Aufgaben bestreiten, dabei wird die Tapferkeit, die magischen Fähigkeiten und die Intelligenz auf die Probe gestellt. Der Sieger, der bei allen Aufgaben das beste Ergebnis erzielt hat", oder überlebt, dachte Sierra. Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass das Ministerium das erlaubte.  
„Gewinnt 1.000 Galeonen und unendlichen Ruhm, für sich und seine Schule."  
Tuscheln machte sich breit, Sierra konnte darüber nur die Augen verdrehen. Selbst der verblendete Dippet besaß ein wenig Zweifel und lächelte nicht ganz so blöd, wie es Frederick an ihrer Seite tat.  
„Doch bevor ich zu der Auswahl komme, die Reise und alles andere, sprechen wir über die Sicherheitsvorkommen."  
Sierra atmete auf, das Ministerium war doch nicht so tief gefallen.  
Sicherheitsvorkommen.  
Abraxas sah sie wieder an und in seinen Augen stand die gleiche Erleichterung.  
„Nur die Schüler, die den Wissenstand für die ZAG erreicht haben, dürfen antreten", erklang Dippets Stimme. Ein kurzer Atemzug und dann brach die Halle in Protesten aus. Sierra hielt sich aus den empörten Rufen raus. Die anderen auch, schließlich betraf es nicht sie.  
Alle unter der sechsten Klasse beschwerten sich lautstark. Es war sicherlich eine gute Idee, aber sie schluckte nicht den Schatten, den das Turnier warf. „Außerdem", Dippet übertönte das Rumgemotze, „Werden immer zwei Champions antreten."  
Sierra schmunzelte und nahm Blickkontakt zu Abraxas auf. Er lächelte nicht, sondern legte seine Stirn in Falten.  
„Sie vertrauen Durmstrang nicht", flüsterte Sierra. Es war einleuchtend, schließlich gab England heimlich Beauxbatons und Durmstrang die Schuld an den Todesfällen. Abraxas verstand und schüttelte den Kopf mit einem kleinen Grinsen.  
Sierra konnte nicht anders, als die Regierung zu belächeln. Es war ein bisschen lächerlich. In Hogwarts waren auch Champions gestorben.  
„Wenn das gesagt ist, möchte ich zu der Planung kommen. Am Montagmorgen nach dem Frühstück werden die Schüler und Schülerinnen der sechsten und siebten Klasse in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen auf ihre jeweiligen Hauslehrer warten. Mit gepackten Koffern. Dann werden sie zum Bahnhof geführt und mit dem Hogwartsexpress reisen. Der Unterricht wird selbstverständlich weitergeführt, nur am Ende des Schuljahres werden sie zurückkehren um die Prüfungen abzulegen. Und natürlich können sie über die Ferien zu ihren Familien gehen. Der Apparierlehrgang wird im Durmstrang-Institut weitergeführt. Alles andere zu den Kursen werden sie von ihren Hauslehrern erfahren. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Abend!"  
Die Menge klatschte und schon eilten sie von ihren Plätzen. Die Slytherins warteten bis die lärmende Schülerschaft abgezogen war, dann folgten sie und kehrten in die kalten Gewölbe zurück. Sierras Kopf schwirrte von all den Informationen, die sie gesteckt bekommen hatte. Es war viel zu viel. Ihr Vater, Myrte, der Erbe, die Erwähnung von ihr in dem Buch, das Turnier und Dumbledore. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit in der sie hier war nicht über ihn nachgedacht und jetzt war ihr Kopf zu schwer, als das sie es jetzt noch tun würde.  
Relativ schnell brach die Gruppe auseinander und sie wünschten sich Gute Nacht. Sierra stieg die Treppe hoch und ließ Walburga und Elizabeth für ihre abendlichen Tratschstunden zurück.


	14. 11. Der Slug-Club

Die Gruppe Slytherins saß am Seeufer und atmete die vom Regen gewaschenen Luft ein. Die Sonne versteckte sich hinter Wolken und ein sanfter Wind fuhr gelegentlich durch ihre Haare hindurch.  
Es war sicherlich schon nach neun Uhr und Henry, Jim und Edward machten ihre Hausaufgaben, Sierra hingegen las immer noch in dem Wälzer von gestern. Außer der einen Fußnote brachte ihr das alte Werk nichts, es ging hauptsächlich um die Fähigkeiten die die Kinder erben können.  
Sierra hingegen wusste schon was sie konnte und unter allen Umständen musste sie verhindern, dass es so weit kam.  
Todesfeen sagten den Tod hervor, Halbwesen brachten ihn.  
Zumindest hatte sie es so von Beginn an gelehrt bekommen. Und einmal hatte sie es auch bestätigt gesehen. Es bedurfte keiner Wiederholung, sie erinnerte sich an jedes Detail. Jene Nacht war für immer in ihren Erinnerungen verwurzelt.  
Der Wind blies ihre Gedanken davon, trug sie über den See und ließ sie an dem anderen Ufer verschwinden. Sie klappte das Buch zusammen und verstaute es in ihrer Tasche. Dann reckte sie ihre Nase in die Luft und genoss die Stille.  
Lange dauerte sie nicht an, schon bald begann Walburga ein Gespräch.  
„Was haltet ihr vom Turnier?"  
Die Stille blieb beständig und hüllte sie in einen Umhang aus Unbehagen. Schließlich rappelte sich Jim dazu durch zu antworten, sah allerdings nicht von seinem Aufsatz auf.  
„Was soll man schon davon halten. Ich werde nicht mitmachen."  
Damit startete die Diskussion, Sierra seufzte übertrieben auf und legte sich dann auf den Rücken um in den Himmel zu sehen.  
Er trug ein fahles Grau, das aber doch nicht die Wärme der Sonne verbergen konnte. Der einzige Grund, weswegen sie draußen saßen. Sie könnte noch in ihrem Bett liegen, lesen oder einfach nur in der Gegend herumstarren.  
Aber Elizabeth musste sie ja um halb acht wecken und nach draußen locken. Um Frederick und Walburga zu zuhören, ob sterben 1.000 Galleonen wert waren.  
„Du redest Unsinn. Das Ministerium passt schon auf", rief Edward zwischen die beiden.  
„Oh, das glaubst du also. Warum hat das Ministerium es dann verboten? Hmm? Hmm?", feuerte Walburga zurück. Das sie zuvor für das Turnier gewesen war, hatte sie anscheinend vergessen.  
Immer mehr mischten sich in den Streit ein und irgendwie schafften sie es, das es unklar war, wer pro und wer contra war. Sierra hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und hörte zu, wie Abraxas die Wahrscheinlichkeit tragisch zu krepieren erläuterte.  
„Aber es geht doch um den Spaß, den Nervenkitzel. Natürlich ist es gefährlich, aber doch nicht tödlich. Nicht mehr!"  
Henry fuchtelte mit seinen Armen in der Luft herum, aber es sah so grotesk aus, das die Runde in Lachen ausbrach. Sierra war schon nicht mehr geistig anwesend, sie überlegte ob sie Bibliotheksbücher mit nach Durmstrang nehmen konnte.  
Oder ob es dort eine Bibliothek gab. Aber welche Sprache redeten die Leute dort? Russisch? Bulgarisch?  
Zwischen den spielerischen Auseinandersetzungen bemerkte keiner von ihnen, wie sich ein paar Schüler ihnen näherten. Erst als sie eine Beleidung ausspuckten, sahen die Slytherins auf.  
„Na, sonnen sich die Schlangen? Eure Kerkerhaut wird davon auch nicht besser." Der Junge grinste.  
Sierra schoss aus ihrem Liegen auf und starrte den blonden Idioten an. Man konnte es nicht wirklich blond nennen, sein Haar war so kurz, dass es mehr Bartflaum war und das Blond wandelte sich so zu hellem stacheligen gelb.  
Der Junge hatte zwei weitere Schüler im Schlepptau. Gryffindors, so wie er.  
Auf einmal tauchten Schaulustige auf, bereit für ein Spektakel der Extraklasse. Sie stellten sich in einen Halbkreis auf und sie warfen lange Schatten auf die Sitzenden.  
Frederick und Abraxas sprangen auf, die Zauberstäbe erhoben.  
„Suchst du Ärger, kleiner Löwe?", zischte Walburga und baute sich neben ihren Hauskameraden auf. In ihren Augen loderte die Bereitschaft auf, sich dem Spiel zu zuwenden.  
Sierra hingegen sah dem Ganzen mit großer Besorgnis zu. Sie wollte absolut keinen Häuserkrieg, nur roch das geradezu danach.  
Langsam erhoben sich auch Jim, Eliot, Edward, Henry, Elizabeth, Helen und Lorya auf. Die Gryffindors schenkten ihnen gehässige Blicke und der mit dem Flaum auf dem Kopf umklammerte seinen Zauberstab ein wenig mehr.  
Doch nicht so taff wie er dachte, spottete Sierra innerlich.  
Sie wusste nicht was über sie kam, geschweige denn warum sie überhaupt dem seltsamen Gedanken Gefolge leistete, aber sie richtete sich auch auf und trat neben Eliot.  
Die Gryffindor bemerkten jetzt auf einmal in was für einer riesigen Unterzahl sie waren, konnten es aber dennoch nicht lassen.  
Ein dicklicher neben dem ersten tänzelte herum und sagte dann, in einem Anflug von Torheit: „Na, hat der feine Herr Angst?"  
Er meinte Tom, das begriff Sierra, nachdem ein Raunen durch die Zuschauer ging.  
Der Angesprochene legte sein Buch beiseite und unterzog den Jungen einer Musterung.  
Er stellte sich in seinen so geschmeidigen Bewegungen auf und antwortete dann, mit einer so kalten Stimme, dass sie Sierra eine Gänsehaut unter der warmen Sonne bescherte: „Angst? Vor dir?"  
Er redete sanft, spielte mit den Silben und schenkte dem Jungen ein Lächeln, dass ihn verscheuchen sollte. Sierras Herz hämmerte geradezu, was auch immer gleich abgehen sollte, sie starb fast vor Spannung.  
Der Gryffindor mit dem hellen Haar behauptete: „Wir haben keine, Schlange."  
Sein Lachen war nervös, viel zu nervös um es ihm abzukaufen. Tom aber fand es unglaublich amüsant und kräuselte seine Lippen. Amüsierte ihn das alles so sehr?  
Bevor Sierra blinzeln konnte, fiel wie aus dem Nichts fiel ein Fluch. Der Dickliche hatte das Gefecht begonnen.  
Der Lichtblitz hing sich in dem Schutzschild auf, das Tom vor sich gezogen hatte. Nicht ein Anzeichen, dass jener etwas anderes als entspannt war. Seine Hand beschrieb einen Bogen und erst als er den Fluch schleuderte, fiel ihr der Zauberstab zwischen seinen Fingern auf. Es war ein Lähmungsfluch, der den Jungen traf und augenblicklich starteten die Slytherins ein Duell.  
Sierra sponn ein Schutzschild vor sie alle, aber es war unnötig. Abraxas und Frederick hatten die anderen zwei schon getroffen. Die Flüche der restlichen Gruppe schlugen im Gras neben den Gryffindors ein. Es verdorrte noch in derselben Sekunde.  
Sie senkten die Stäbe erst, als diejenigen, die sich um sie herumgescharrt hatten, verschwunden waren. Ein seltsames Gefühl der Erleichterung beflügelte Sierra. Fast so, als bedeuteten ihre Hauskameraden ihr etwas. Automatisch wandte sich jeder Blick zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der immer noch in seiner lässigen Position an der hohen Buche stand und auf die zu Boden gegangenen Löwen hinunterblickte. Immer noch umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen und er hob seinen Kopf.  
„Ich würde sagen, das Turnier ist eine ganz nette Abwechslung zu dem hier."

Panik hatte sich an Sierra geheftet, sie hatte nur noch eine Dreiviertel Stunde und immer noch keine Ahnung was sie anziehen sollte. Sie hatte ihren ganzen Koffer durchwühlt, aber es ließ sich kein passables Kleid auffinden.  
Völlig am Ende mit den Nerven lehnte sie sich an ihren Bettpfosten und versuchte sich irgendwie einen Plan zu recht zu legen. Die Uhr auf ihrem Nachtschränkchen tickte, als habe es einzig allein im Sinn, Sierra noch mehr zu hetzen.  
Da klopfte es an der Tür. Sierra überlegte für einen Moment, ob sie so tun sollte, als wäre sie nicht hier, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell wieder.  
„Herein."  
Ihre Stimme klang ausgelaugt, das perfekte Spiegelbild für wie sie sich fühlte. Jemand schwenkte die Tür auf und verharrte noch auf der Schwelle.  
„Schätzchen?" Sierra verkniff sich ein Aufseufzen, Walburga brauchte sie nun gar nicht.  
„Was genau machst du da?"  
Sierra hörte das unterdrückte Lachen und drehte sich ihr zu. Auf einmal wurde ihr klar, wie ihr Zimmer aussah.  
Leider hatte sie ein Händchen dafür, jede noch so winzige Ordnung innerhalb von wenigen Stunden verschwinden zu lassen. Ihr Koffer war vor dem Mittagessen noch nicht wirklich ausgepackt gewesen, nach dem Mittagessen lag die Hälfte auf dem Teppich und die andere auf der Tagesdecke auf ihrem Bett.  
Sierra lächelte schwach und meinte dann:  
„Äh, umgestalten?"  
Walburga lachte auf und stolzierte in den Raum. Ihr Blick schweifte herum und nahm jedes Detail auf. Die braunhaarige Hexe warf sich auf ihr Bett und gab dann ihr professionellstes Gesicht preis.  
Sie sah unglaublich skurril aus.  
Walburga tat, als hörte sie Sierras leises Lachen nicht und fragte dann: „Für was wollen wir dich einkleiden?"  
Das Mädchen zog eine Schnute und es sah so lächerlich aus, dass Sierra an sich halten musste.  
Sie brachte unter ihrem Gegluckse ein: „Slug-Club" heraus.  
Jedesmal wenn sie wieder auf ihr Bett sah, bekam sie einen Lachanfall. Walburga spielte mit und näselte: „Ein Sekündchen, ich bin gleich wieder da."  
Es dauerte ein wenig länger als eine Sekunde und Sierra hatte sich beruhigt. Walburga kam mit einem ganzen Haufen Kleidern herein, die sie auf das Bett ablegte. Sie tat es mit einer Sanftheit, die Sierra Walburga nie zugemutet hätte.  
Die Braunhaarige lächelte sie an und hielt ihr das erste Kleid entgegen. Es war schwarz mit ein wenig zu viel Rüschen. Sierra seufzte, rappelte sich dann aber auf, schnappte sich das Kleid und ging mit einem Lächeln in ihr Bad um sich umzuziehen.

Es war das siebte, das sie nahm. Dunkelblau, ein wenig Samt um den Saum und es reichte ihr knapp über ihr Knie.  
Beinahe könnte es als süßes Sommerkleid durchgehen.  
Walburga schleppte gerade Elizabeth in ihr Zimmer, die sofort aufquiekte und Sierra damit komplett verunsicherte. Am Ende hatte Elizabeth sie geschminkt, Walburga saß auf ihrem Bett und zählte die Leute auf, die vermutlich bei dem Treffen erscheinen würden. Laut ihr mussten sie sie „vorbereiten".  
Sierra fragte sich warum Walburga selbst nicht mit auf das Treffen kam, wagte es jedoch nicht zu fragen.

„Fertig!", trällerte Elizabeth. Walburga applaudierte und die beiden schoben sie vor den Spiegel. Elizabeth hatte nicht übertrieben, wie Sierra befürchtet hatte. Eigentlich sah es sogar ganz gut aus.  
Sierra drehte sich zu den beiden um und sagte mit einem strahlendem Lächeln: „Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich euch danken soll!"  
Die beiden lachten wieder und Elizabeth antwortete: „Das musst du doch gar nicht. Hach, wie schnell sie doch groß werden!"  
Der letzte Teil war an Walburga gerichtet und Sierra grinste über das mütterliche Verhalten der beiden. „Ja, wir wollen nur alle Details, verstanden?" Walburga klimperte mit den Wimpern und kicherte dann wieder. Sierra nickte und warf dann ihrem Wecker einen Blick zu.  
„Oh es ist zehn vor", stellte sie fest. Walburga und Elizabeth scheuchten sie aus ihrem eigenen Zimmer, sie konnte gerade noch einen Mantel überwerfen.   
Dann ging sie durch den dunklen Flur, während hinter ihr immer noch die markanten Stimmen der beiden zu hören war. Sierra hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung was sie von den beiden halten sollte. Sie waren schon ganz nett, mal abgesehen von dem Häuserhass und wie sie mit Muggelgeborenen umgingen. Sie könnte behaupten, es läge an ihrer Erziehung, aber Abraxas hatte dieselbe genossen. Und er hatte noch nie eine rassistische Äußerung fallen gelassen.  
Als sie durch die Tür trat und ihr Blick auf die anderen fiel, vergaß sie, über was sie nachgedacht hatte. Abraxas, Tom, Eliot, Henry, Edward, Jim und Frederick saßen auf den Sofas und Sesseln verteilt und unterhielten sich leise.  
Sierra schoss die Röte ins Gesicht, als sie sich beim Starren erwischte. Sie gesellte sich an Abraxas Seite, der kurz aus seiner Unterhaltung mit Jim aufsah und dessen Augen sich dann weiteten.  
„Ab?", ihre Stimme klang ein wenig zu laut in dem stillen Raum.  
Er fing sich wieder und sagte: „Gut siehst du aus." Sierra wurde wieder rot und murmelte ein Danke. Jetzt sahen auch die anderen zu ihr und Sierra bemühte sich alle Blicke zu ignorieren.  
Es schlug acht Uhr und die Slytherins richteten sich auf. Innerlich ein ganzes Stück erleichtert die seltsame Situation hinter sich gebracht zu haben, lief sie neben Eliot her, der ihr gerade verklickern wollte, wie sehr Slughorn auf den eigenen Vorteil aus war.

„Ah, hier kommen ja unsere Slytherins!"  
Slughorn lächelte sie alle an und winkte sie dann auf ihre Plätze. Sierra sah sich in dem Raum um, ein Tisch war in der Mitte aufgestellt und eine Hand voll Schüler bedachten sie mit feindseligem Blicke.  
Die Slytherins ließen sich davon nicht abschrecken, Abraxas setzte sich neben ein Mädchen, das Sierra aus der Bibliothek bekannt war.  
Sie selbst setzte sich zu ihm und Tom ließ sich auf ihrer anderen Seite nieder. Das ganze Abendessen verlief steif, trotz all der Lockerungsversuche seitens Slughorns.  
Vermutlich waren die anderen eingeschnappt, wegen des Vorfalls am Vormittag.  
Anscheinend hatten die drei Gryffindors einige Stunden gelähmt in der Kälte verbringen müssen. Schließlich saß Sierra als stillste da, Slughorn unterhielt sich mit Abraxas und Tom, Sierra hatte die meiste Zeit keine Ahnung über was sie redeten.  
Dann kam der Professor auf die glorreiche Idee, etwas von ihr erfahren zu wollen: „Und sie, Miss Aberdeen? Ich denke es interessiert viele wie sie an diese Schule gekommen sind."  
Er lachte zwischen seinen Worten und aß ein wenig mehr von dem Eis, aber seine Augen lagen auf ihr und erwarteten eine ausführliche Lebensgeschichte.  
Sierra räusperte sich und nahm zur Kenntnis das es am Tisch viel ruhiger war als zuvor: „Ich bin in Frankreich geboren und dort auch Privat unterrichtet worden."  
Sie biss auf ihrer Unterlippre herum, die Aufmerksamkeit fühlte sich sehr seltsam an. Ungewohnt.  
„Und wie sind sie nach Hogwarts gekommen?" Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einer Lösung, die sich nicht mit ihren zuvor gesagten Bruchstück bissen. „Nun, also ich und meine Eltern haben in Paris gewohnt und in der Muggelwelt herrscht gerade Krieg, daher wollten sie, dass ich aus Frankreich raus komme. Deswegen bin ich auch nicht nach Beauxbatons gegangen, meine Eltern sind ein bisschen überfürsorglich", log sie ohne irgendeinen Gewissensbissen.  
Sie konnte zumindest so tun, als wäre ihre Familie heil und nicht zerbrochen. Am Tisch war es nun endgültig still, bis ein Junge, der sicherlich älter als sie war, fragte: „Also kannst du auch Französisch?"  
Sierra grinste und antwortete: „Oui."  
Slughorn lachte auf, genauso wie der Rest der Runde und damit drehte sich das Aufmerksamkeitsrad weiter. Die Stimmung war jetzt gelockert und Sierra sah zu, wie Slughorn sich Informationen herauspickte, ohne dass die, die sie verrateten, es mitbekamen. Vor allem das Gespräch über das Turnier fand Anklang.  
„Meine Mutter hat ja gesagt, sie lassen zwei Champions antreten, weil sie Durmstrang nicht vertrauen. Ich mein, eine Schule, die noch nicht einmal zugibt in welchem Land sie steht und ihre Schüler den Standort vergessen lässt? Ziemlich seltsam, nicht?"  
Die Wangen des Mädchens waren rot vor Aufregung und sofort enbrannte ein Gespräch, ob Durmstrang etwas im Schilde führte.  
Sierra fand sich in ihren Gedanken bestätigt und verfolgte den fliegenden Austausch an Meinungen, Argumenten und Halbwahrheiten. Trotzdem verließ sie nicht das Gefühl, dass jemandes Blick auf ihr lag. Und sie war sich sicher, dass es ein bestimmter Schwarzhaariger war, der sie immer wieder in Gedanken versunken musterte.


	15. 12. Nachtgedanken

„Und dann haben sie angefangen über Durmstrang zu lästern. Angefangen bei ‚führen was im Schilde' bis zu ‚versuchen alles um ihr Image zu bessern, weil zu wenige Schüler da sind und ihre Geldquelle langsam vergießt' Totaler Schwachsinn wenn ihr mich fragt."  
Sierra und die anderen Slytherinmädchen saßen in Walburgas Zimmer und quatschten über den Slug-Club. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht und es war erstaunlich wunderbar, einfach nur zu reden und zu lachen.  
„War da eigentlich auch so ein lockiger Mini?"  
Elizabeth stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände und blickte sie mit ihren großen blauen Augen an. Sierra überlegte und antwortete dann zögernd: „Ja, ich glaube schon. Der saß neben Edward, glaub' ich zumindest. Viel hat er nicht gesagt."  
Elizabeth stupste Walburga an, die ihr nur einen giftigen Blick schenkte. Sie aber brach in Lachen aus und Helen verdrehte darüber die Augen.  
„Was ist daran so lustig?"  
Sierra verstand es wirklich nicht und sah zu den vier Hexen vor ihr. Lorya riss sich zusammen und sagte dann, mit unterschwelliger Schadenfreude: „Der Junge heißt Orion Black und ist sehr wahrscheinlich der baldige Ehemann von Walburga."  
Elizabeth gackerte wieder los, während Sierra wie vom Donner gerührt da saß. Walburga schubste Elizabeth, die sich immer noch nicht halten konnte und sich auf dem Boden herum kugelte. Helen und Lorya seufzten unisono auf, Walburga schenkte ihnen einen wütenden Blick.  
„Aber seid ihr nicht verwandt?" Sierra bereute die Frage schon als sie ihre Lippen verließ. Die Braunhaarige drehte ihren Kopf zu ihr, langsam und in ihren Augen stand etwas graues, Schleierhaftes. Tiefes Mitleid strömte durch Sierra.  
Arrangierte Ehen waren grausam.  
„Cousins", antwortete Walburga ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Sierra versuchte ihre Augen nicht aufzureißen, geschweige denn irgendeine andere Reaktion. Cousin heiratet Cousin?  
Elizabeth beteiligte sich nicht an dem Schweigen, sondern warf ihre Hände in die Luft und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.  
„Aber Wal hätte gerne jemand anderen, nicht?" Weiter mit ihren spottenden Worten kam sie nicht, da die tiefrot angelaufene Walburga ihre Hand auf Elizabeths Mund drückte und die Worte erstickte. Helens Augen leuchteten und sie rutschte zwei Meter näher zu der Slytherin.  
„Wer denn?" Sierra sah von einer zur anderen, ein kleines Lächeln schmückte ihre Lippen, es war sehr viel unterhaltsamer als das ganze Abendessen bei Slughorn. Walburga presste ihre Lippen zusammen, aber sie musste gar nicht antworten. Den Part übernahm Lorya mit einem trockenen: „Tom natürlich."  
Walburgas rotes Gesicht wurde leichenblass und Helens Kinnlade klappte auf. Sierra wies keine von diesen Reaktionen auf, nur wusste sie, dass es sie störte. Auf eine unglaublich seltsame und unverständliche Weise.  
„Ihr steht nicht auf ihn? Was seid ihr denn für seltsame Menschen?"  
Elizabeth schien tatsächlich überrascht, sie fuchtelte mit ihren Händen herum.  
„Ich meine, ganz ehrlich, er ist der hübscheste von unserem Jahrgang. Wenn nicht der Schule."  
Sierra musste ihr im Stillen Recht geben, auch wenn ihr das Thema unglaublich peinlich war. Sie hatte noch nie über so was nachgedacht. Aber er war wirklich ein wenig hübscher als die anderen. Helen begehrte auf und rief voller Entrüstung: „Aber Tom? Ernsthaft? Tom? Findet ihr nicht dass er... gruselig ist?"  
Noch empfand Sierra eine gewisse Schadenfreude, über das was sich da vor ihren Augen abspielte. Dann zog Helen sie mit ein.  
„Sierra, meine Liebe." Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie sprach viel langsamer als sonst. Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln fügte sie an. „Du bist neu, frische Sicht und so weiter. Er ist doch gruselig, oder? Du bist auf meiner Seite."  
Auf einmal lagen die Blicke auf ihr und Sierra bekam wieder Panik. Sie nickte, schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte schlussendlich mit den Schultern. Ihre Wangen glühten und sie nagelte ihren Blick krampfhaft an die geblümte Tagesdecke.  
„Uh, Schätzchen, so unerfahren?"  
Das dreckige Grinsen hatte sich auf Walburgas Gesicht zurück geschlichen. Natürlich wenn es um andere ging, war das Thema passend, dachte sie grimmig.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte so wenig betroffen wie möglich zu sagen: „Äh, nein?"  
Lorya sagte, immer noch mit der Nase in Walburgas Buch: „Dooch."  
Walburga und Elizabeth lachten sich schlapp, während Helen ihr nur das Bein tätschelte. Sierra sah immer noch nicht auf, sondern ging die Argumente durch, die vielleicht etwas bringen könnten. Die Schnatternden gingen in lautloses Lachen über, bis sie wieder ansprechbar waren. „Aber Tom ist wirklich hübsch anzusehen", fand Elizabeth und entfachte eine neue Diskussion. Sierra ließ sich mit einem abgrundtiefem Seufzen auf ihren Rücken fallen und hörte nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu.  
Irgendwie ging es um sein Gesicht und seine tiefe Stimme, aber Lorya zählte immer wieder auf wie wenig Interesse er an der weiblichen Schülerschaft zeigte.  
„Natürlich macht er sich nicht über die her, jedes Mädchen ist insgeheim in ihn verknallt."  
Elizabeth übertönte das Gespräch mit diesen abschließenden Gedanken. Walburga und Helen stimmten ihr zu, Lorya las und Sierra taumelte am Rand des Schlafes.  
Jemand quetschte sich neben sie. Walburgas Haar klebte in ihrem Mund und sie grummelte.  
„Dann erzähl mal von zu Hause. Gibt's da jemanden?"  
Sierra lachte auf und sagte dann zum ersten Mal eine Wahrheit über ihr Leben: „Meine Eltern haben mich praktisch eingesperrt. Abraxas war der einzige, der keinen zehner Jahre Unterschied zu mir hat." Sierra sprach noch, da fiel ihr Elizabeth ins Wort. „Also Malfoy? Ja?"  
Sierra befand sich viel zu sehr in ihrem Wegdämmern, dass sie nur zerstreut erwiderte: „Was?"  
Das Gesicht des Mädchens tauchte vor ihrem auf und Sierra erlitt einen halben Herzinfarkt. „Ob du auf Abraxas stehst?"  
Nachdem die Bedeutung der Worte durch Sierras vernebeltes Gehirn marschiert war und sie begriff, blieb ihr die Spucke weg. Sie richtete sich mit einem Ruck auf und stieß dann aus: „Bitte was? Nein! Abraxas doch nicht!"  
Sie verstand überhaupt nicht, wie die Hexe auf so was kommen konnte. Eben jene rollte mit ihren Augen und meinte dann, etwas zu betrübt: „Dann müssen wir dir noch einen suchen."  
Sie legte sich auch auf den Rücken und für einen Moment herrschte Stille in dem Raum. Sierra sank in die Kissen zurück und lauschte den Atemzügen der Braunhaarigen neben ihr zu.  
„Bist du dir über Abraxas sicher?", Helens Stimme klang in dem Schweigen viel heller als sie war. „Jaha", stöhnte Sierra.  
„Ich kenne ihn seit ich ein Kind bin."  
Wieder kehrte Stille ein, jeder von ihnen fiel in einen Beinahe Schlaf. Walburga neben ihr gähnte und zog das Kopfkissen zu sich herunter. Es dauerte bis Sierra ihren regelmäßigen Atem wahrnahm, aber dann stieg sie aus dem Bett und deckte die Slytherin zu. Sie scheuchte Helen und Elizabeth aus dem Fast Schlaf, Lorya war schon auf der Schwelle der Tür und lächelte ihr zu.  
Dann legte jene das Buch unter die Vase auf Walburgas Schrank und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Ganges. Sie ließ Sierra in einem Hagel von Gedanken zurück in ihr eigenes Zimmer gehen.

Sierra konnte nicht einschlafen, ihre Augen fielen zwar zu, aber ihr Kopf hielt ein Kaffeekränzchen ab.  
Alles was seit ihrer Ankunft hier geschehen war, schwirrte jetzt wieder vor ihr herum. Es fühlte sich so ewig an, als sie das Landhaus betreten hatte.  
Das Gesicht der Aurorin war nur noch ein blasser Schatten in ihren Erinnerungen. Auch der Gamot verblasste allmählich. Dafür waren die Gesichter von Dumbledore, ihrem Vater, den Slytherins und den Gryffindors präsenter denn je.  
Sie kreisten um sich selbst. Aus dem weißem Haar ihres Vaters wurde das braune von Dumbledore. Das Glasauge wurde zu einem silbrigen Augenpaar, das voller Sorge auf sie hinab sah.  
Sie warf sich auf die andere Bettseite. Sie wollte nicht jetzt darüber nach denken. Aber da tauchte der Hut auf und wie er erst bei jener bestimmten Erinnerung sie einteilte.  
Wieder stieg ihr der Geruch vom nassem Heu in die Nase, die vom Regen gewaschene Luft. Ihr Körper zitterte, so wie damals, in dieser verfluchten Nacht. Mit aller Kraft zog sie sich aus der Erinnerung hinaus, eines Tages würde die sie noch umbringen.  
Die Bilder liefen ineinander ein Gemisch aus matten Farben und ihre Gedanken marschierten weiter. Zu dem Gespräch an dem ersten Abend. Als sie über die Muggelkriege geredet hatten. Sie musste so aufpassen, dass man ihr Lügenkonstrukt nicht aufdeckte.  
Was würden die Slytherins dann machen?  
Sierra war nicht sicher, wollte es aber doch nicht wissen. Außerdem kamen ihr die Worte der Aurorin wieder in den Sinn.  
Ein Fehltritt und sie wanderte zurück ins Ministerium.  
Sierra wand sich wieder um, versuchte den fahlen Beigeschmack weg zudenken, der ihre Gedanken überlagerte. Die Woche hatte an ihren Kräften gezehrt, wie noch keine zuvor.  
Sie wusste gar nicht mehr wie viele Nächte sie jetzt schon in dem Schloss verbracht hatte, es fühlte sich wie eine kleine Ewigkeit an. Und eigentlich wollte sie auch nicht mehr aus ihr heraus. Aber da drifteten ihre Gedanken weiter, zu etwas anderem, was sie bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt hatte.  
Da war auch noch das Turnier. Die Schauergeschichten kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn, all die Toten, die kleinen Kinder, die ihre Leben gelassen hatten.  
Sierra malte sich aus, wie es wäre zu gewinnen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, sie würde nicht sterben. Aber sie zerschlug das Traumbild wieder, so sollte sie nicht denken. Es war ein Spiel mit Leben und Tod, nichts womit man spaßen könnte.  
Jedoch, wer sollte denn für Hogwarts antreten?  
Bis jetzt gab es keinen tragischen Helden, der in das Geschehen verstrickt sein könnte. Noch ein Grund warum sie sich verbat daran zu denken.  
Dieses Mal gab es die Regelung, dass immer zwei antreten würden. Und seltsamerweise war es ein abschreckenderer Gedanke, sich mit jemandem, den sie nicht kannte, im Turnier zu befinden, als überhaupt das Turnier selbst.  
Nein, sie sollte sich diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf schlagen. Das Turnier war hirnrissig, das redete sie sich ein. Bald schlich sich aber etwas anderes in ihr Bewusstsein, verdrehte ihre Gedanken und ließ den Schatten dieses Wettbewerbs entschwinden, bis es nur noch als asphaltgrauer Hintergedanke existierte.  
Dafür schob sich jemand in ihren Fokus. Als Kind hatte sie vor diesen Wesen höllische Angst gehabt, aber irgendwann hatte sie begriffen, dass man durch sie hindurchlaufen konnte. Trotzdem war die Geschichte von Myrte erschreckend grausam.  
Von dem Schrecken einer geheimen Kammer getötet und bis, nun ja, bis zum Ende der Welt nach Hogwarts verbannt.  
In eine Toilette.  
Kein schönes Ende. Sierra schauderte, als ihr klar wurde, dass es durchaus sein konnte, dass ihr Mörder noch in diesem Schloss war.

„Letztes Jahr eine Tote und dann wollen sie das trimagische Turnier wieder einberufen."

Slughorn hatte es irgendwann eingeworfen, als die meisten schon gegangen waren und nur noch Slytherins sich um ihn geschart hatten. Aber er hatte Recht und auch sah es so aus, als interessierte sich keiner mehr für das Mädchen, die in der Toilette umgekommen war.  
Sierra mochte nicht weiter an den unrühmlichen Tod denken, da schweiften ihre Gedanken weiter. Das Abendessen war auch so eine seltsame Aktion gewesen. Der dicke Professor hatte unaufhörlich die Leute um sich herum ausgefragt.  
Anscheinend gab es unheimlich viele Kinder, die hohe Tiere des Ministeriums als Eltern hatten.  
Gut, von Abraxas hatte sie es gewusst. Aber er war als einer der wenigen ganz geschickt um die Fallen herumgeschippert und hatte nur das nötigste zum Besten gegeben. Sierra kannte seine Eltern, Septimus war ein sehr strenger Vater, das hatte sie selbst oft genug miterleben dürfen.  
Sie hatte sie einige Male in den Ferien besucht. Wenn er im Sommer Urlaub in Frankreich machte, durfte sie sich mit ihm vormittags durch Tanzstunden strampeln und am Abend lauschte sie seinem Diplomatie Lehrer. Da der Unterricht im Salon gehalten wurde, Sierra nichts sagte und sie sich so oder so meistens dort aufhielt, sagten seine Eltern nichts.  
Aber hin und wieder war in ihr der Verdacht gewachsen, Septimus und seine Frau hielten sie für eine gefährliche Abwechslung. Bloß ihr Nachname rettete sie vor einer Konfrontation.  
Abraxas aber war ihr jedesmal unglaublich dankbar gewesen, wenn sie aufgetaucht war und er sich für einen Moment von seinem strengen Leben wegreißen konnte. Und das war es wert.  
Noch lange lag sie so da, die Augen geschlossen und die Arme hingen über die Bettkante. Irgendwann, es war schon längst tiefste Nacht, schlief sie ein.  
Sie rannte durch eine Steppe, ein Sturm in ihrem Rücken, der Regen vorschickte und weit hinter ihr donnerte. Sie rannte und rannte, die Steppe wurde zu Wald, Laubhaufen, Brombeerdickichte und grünes Gewächs umgab sie.  
Etwas in ihr trieb sie weiter und auf einmal wurde ihr klar, vor was sie davon eilte. Der Sturm in ihrem Rücken, er war das Monster von vor einigen Jahren. Er war sie, in jener grausamen Nacht. Sie rannte schneller, bahnte sich Wege durch Gestrüpp und jedes Dickicht. Nur weg von der Nacht, weg von dem Monster, weg vor ihr selbst.


	16. 13. Eine Reise beginnt

Es war Montag und Sierra war hellwach. Bis in den Nachmittag hinein hatte sie gestern geschlafen und erst Helen, die in ihr Zimmer gekommen war, hatte sie geweckt.  
Indem sie sie auf den Boden gerollt hatte. Sierra konnte immer noch die Knochen in ihr spüren, auf denen sie gelandet war.  
Dann hatten sie die Koffer gepackt, waren zu Walburga weiter gewandert, die allerdings bei Elizabeth saß und nach einigem Genörgel hatte Sierra sie alle in die Bibliothek schleppen können.  
Sie selbst hatte sieben Bücher wieder abgegeben und war ein letztes Mal wehmütig durch die Regale gestreift. Sie vermisste die riesige Bibliothek jetzt schon.  
Derweil hatten sich die anderen an die hohen Fenster gesetzt um „der stickigen Luft" zu entkommen. Jetzt saß sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und legte ihren Kopf auf Helens Schulter ab.  
Das Buch in ihren Händen, welches sie aus dem Bücherregal neben Helen gezogen hatte, war definitiv kein Paradebeispiel für die Wunder der Bücherwelt, aber der Titel war vielversprechend gewesen.

„Reisen und Wunder von Hexe Cyronne"

Sie klappte es wieder zu und schob es zu der Slytherin neben ihr. Auf eine seltsame Weise waren die fünf jetzt irgendwie Freundinnen und Sierra fand das dünne Band zwischen ihnen auf eine Art und Weise wunderbar, wie noch nichts anderes.  
Helen griff in den Schrank zu ihrer linken und reichte Sierra ein anderes Buch. Dabei lachte sie sie ein bisschen aus. Sierra ignorierte es mit einem kleinen Lächeln und schlug den ledernen Band auf.  
Diese blutjunge Freundschaft hob ihre Laune um Meilen und ihr war warm ums Herz.  
Sie las,

„Herkunft der schwarzen Magie"

Mit diesen Worten wuchs Sierras Interesse explosionsartig und sie blätterte auf die nächste vergilbte Seite. Die Stimmen, die um sie herum redeten blendete sie aus und sie vertiefte sich ganz in der Geschichte der Schwarzen Magie.  
Die altenglische Schrift senkte ihr Lesetempo, aber Sierra verschlung Wort für Wort. Um sie herum herrschte ein Stimmengewirr, gerade kamen einige Siebtklässler vom Frühstück zurück und besetzten die noch leeren Sessel, die etwas weiter entfernt vom Kamin standen. Die Koffer stapelten sich und im ganzen Raum konnte man die Freude auf die bevorstehende Reise spüren.  
Die Nervosität war nur noch ein kleines Stechen in Sierras Bauch und sie zog ihre Beine an sich, um eine bequemere Leseposition zu schaffen. Helen kicherte mit Lorya über einen Ravenclaw in ihrem Runenkurs und Walburga und Elizabeth flochten sich gegenseitig die Haare.  
Wobei Walburga wohl mehr zog und zerrte, als zu flechten. Sierra ließ das Buch sinken, bei dem Gezeter konnte sie sich nicht auf die Wörter konzentrieren.  
„Mach was!"  
Elizabeth rief ihr mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck zu und zuckte dann schon wieder zusammen vor Schmerz. Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen sah sie zu den beiden Hexen hinüber. Sie hatten eines der größten Sofas beschlagnahmt und weil Elizabeth sich in den Stoff krallte, setzte sich kein anderer mehr zu ihnen.  
Sierra stand auf und vermerkte sich die Seite, bevor sie es auf ihren Sitzplatz legte. Dann kam sie mit einem breiten Lächeln zu den beiden hinüber und Walburga verdrehte ihre Augen.  
„Heulsuse", murmelte sie und rutschte zur Seite um Sierra Platz zu machen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen Slughorn noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war und einer herrlichen Gedankenstille, krönte eine komplizierte Flechtfrisur Elizabeths Kopf und diese nannte Sierra voller Entzücken  
„Mein begabtes Schätzchen".  
Walburga streckte Elizabeth die Zunge raus. Helen zeigte ihr die Daumenhoch, konnte aber nicht zu ihnen hinüberwandern, da ein Siebtklässler gerade Lorya anbaggerte und sie begeistert das Geschehen verfolgte.  
Helen zwickte empört in die Seite ihrer Freundin, als Lorya den Jungen mit einem: „Nutz deine Zeit für sinnvolleres, Raphael" abspeiste.  
Sierra sah mit einem Schmunzeln zu, genauso wie vermutlich der ganze Raum, als Walburga in nicht wirklich gesenkter Stimme flötete: „Das geht jetzt seit drei Jahren so. Sie hat seitdem immer die gleiche Antwort gegeben. Wundert mich eigentlich, dass er dieses Jahr sich so lange Zeit gelassen hat. Ist ja sein letztes."  
Sierra war verblüfft über die Unverblümtheit des Mädchens neben ihr, aber die rügenden Blicke des Jungen kümmerten Walburga nicht. Er hatte nun mal einen schlechteren Start, was sein Aussehen betraf. Seine Haare waren strohig und in der Mitte seines Gesichts saß eine winzige Knubbelnase.  
Auf einmal ertönte die Stimme von Frederick in ihrer aller Rücken. Er, Tom und Abraxas hatten sich auf einem der Sofas im Schatten verteilt und die Köpfe wanden sich ihnen zu.  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht, Wal. Wenn er so weiter macht, dürfen wir ihn nächstes Jahr auch noch sehen."  
Die Züge des Jungen entgleisten, während die von Frederick sich in ein schelmisches Grinsen bogen.  
Der Raum brach in Lachen aus, sogar Sierra musste kichern, nur Lorya, der Junge und Tom lachten nicht.  
Tom lachte kaum, kam Sierra auf einmal in den Sinn. Auch sagte er nicht viel.  
Aber es war nicht dieses schüchterne Schweigen, es war die Überlegenheit, die sich in seinen Augen befand und keine Worte benötigte.  
Der Slytherin sah sich im Raum um, vollkommen unberührt von dem Gelächter um sich herum. Dann traf sein Blick den von Sierra und für einen kurzen Moment schien alles um sie herum zu schwinden. Nur noch diese musternden dunklen Augen.  
Sierra hielt ihren Atem an, da glitt Toms Blick weiter und blieb an jemandem hinter Sierra stehen. Sie wand sich um, immer noch paralysiert. Der Junge trollte sich mit einem giftigem Blick, schlurfte zu zwei Slytherins der Siebten und sah nicht mehr über seine Schulter. Es war wirklich seltsam, wie wenig Respekt die Sechstklässler den Abschlussschülern entgegenbrachten, dachte Sierra. Normalerweise war es doch so?  
Bevor sie ein zwei Gedanken mehr darüber verlieren konnte, oder das Buch wieder öffnen, trat Slughorn mit einem Grinsen durch die Tür und begrüßte sie überschwänglich.

Sierra schlug den Kragen ihres Mantels hoch und versteckte die Hände in den Taschen. Die Luft war schneidend kalt und alle um sie herum wollten unbedingt in den Zug.  
Weg von der Kälte, hinein in ihr warmes Reisemittel. „Liegt Durmstrang nicht irgendwo in Nordeuropa? Wie kommen wir da hin?"  
Helen klapperte mit den Zähnen und bekam die Worte fast nicht raus. Dumbledore und Dippet diskutierten am Kopf des Zuges, alle Augen lagen auf den beiden Professoren und die Kälte verbündete sich nun auch noch mit dem Wind.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber die Leute aus Durmstrang werden uns definitiv irgendwo vor dem Schloss abfangen, niemals im Leben werden sie irgendwem den genauen Standpunkt nennn."  
Sierra versteckte ihre Nase in ihrem Mantel und ihre Augen brannten, als sie das sagte, aber vermutlich hörte Helen es sowieso nicht. Diese schubste gerade Edward, der seit geraumer Zeit auf ihre Füße trat und sie damit nervte. Sierra stand einfach nur daneben, während neben ihr alle anfingen auf die Füße anderer zu treten.   
„Kindergarten" Abraxas tauchte neben ihr auf und beglückte die anderen Slytherins mit abfälligen Blicken.  
„Ja", antwortete sie kurzangebunden. Der Wind, der ihr Gesicht peitschte und die Kälte, die ihre Haut erstarren ließ, hinderten sie an längeren Sätzen. Abraxas sah weiterhin zu seinen Hauskameraden und schnaubte immer wieder auf. Sierra reichte es irgendwann und sie schnauzte: „Lass es doch einfach. Alle wollen rein ins Warme."  
Die warme Glut des leichten Ärgers hielt nicht lange an und bald kühlten ihre Gedanken und ihre Gefühlswelt ab, nur um wieder schwer zu werden.  
Nachdem Sierra hunderte Male verärgerte Blicke zu der Uhr am mickrigen Bahnhofshäuschen warf, öffneten sie endlich den Zug.  
Sofort stürmte die Schülerschaft ins Warme und bald hatten die Slytherins ein Abteil für sich beschlagnahmt.  
Es war das hinterste des Zuges, dasselbe Abteil wie bei ihrer Hinreise, nur das es jemand umgestaltet hatte. Viel größer und mit viel mehr Sitzplätzen. Helen schnappte sich den Fensterplatz, Elizabeth setzte sich neben sie und Sierra ließ sich in die Mitte fallen, Walburga an ihrer rechten Seite und am Gang Lorya, die sich über ihren Platz beschwerte. Walburga lachte sie nur aus und Helen führte einen ausgefeilten Monolog darüber, warum sie nicht zu klagen hatte.  
Aber in dem Gewirr von Stimmen und Lachen hörte keiner ihrer Standpauke zu, was Helen nicht wirklich davon abhielt fort zu fahren. Abraxas hievte die Koffer einen nach dem anderen hoch, da kam Sierras an die Reihe.  
Noch bevor der Blonde nach der schwarzen Trageschlaufe greifen konnte, hob sich die Tasche schon in die Lüfte. Die von Elizabeth folgte und dann auch Helens Koffer.  
Tom stand mit entnervter Miene hinter Abraxas und kreiste mit seinen Fingern. Ohne sie anzusehen, verstaute er die Koffer und lächelte dann sein spöttisches Lächeln.  
Abraxas murmelte etwas von „ Warum nicht schon früher machen" aber setzte sich dann Helen gegenüber.  
Sierra sah der ganzen Aktion mit gemischten Gefühlen zu. Es festigte das Wissen über Toms sehr gute Zauberkünste, aber Toms Umgangston war so seltsam und so ernst, dass sie kaum glauben wollte, dass er so mit seinen Freunden umging.

„Schachmatt."  
Sierra gähnte, es war das siebte Mal in Folge, dass sie Abraxas besiegte und es begann sie anzuöden. Die Sonne sank immer tiefer in die fremden Hügel und Sierra verlor mehr und mehr die Lust an dem Spiel.  
Sogar die verzauberten Figuren verloren ihren Enthusiasmus, generell senkte sich die Stimmung. Am Anfang noch voller lachen und Witzen erfüllt, war das Abteil jetzt fast ganz still.  
Nur noch Helen sah dem Schachspiel zu, davor hatte die eine Hälfte Abraxas und die andere Sierra angefeuert.  
Oder eher zwei Drittel sie und der Rest Abraxas. Aber jetzt dämmerte jeder vor sich hin, in diesem matschigen Zustand von Gedanken und Kopf.  
Der ganze Waggon war erlegen und ausgelaugt.  
Der ganze? Nein, nicht ganz.  
Ein Slytherin hatte sich einer ganz speziellen Lektüre gewidmet. Hochkonzentriert studierte Tom ein jenes der Bücher, die die Bibliothek sicher nicht vermissen würde. Die verschrobensten Ideen der dunkelsten Zauberer der Weltgeschichte, befanden sich in gedruckter Form auf hauchdünnen Blättern zwischen seinen Fingern.  
Er hatte den schmalen Band fast beendet und um sich die Seiten ein wenig aufzusparen, warf er hin und wieder einen Blick auf das Schachspiel von Sierra und Abraxas.  
Beide schliefen fast ein, Sierra mit dem Kopf in den Händen und Abraxas an die Fensterscheibe gelehnt. Das Schachspiel schien niemanden sonderlich zu interessieren, dabei legte Sierra eine wunderbare siebte Partie hin.  
Tom wand sich wieder seinem Buch zu und Sierra blinzelte ein paar Mal um den Fängen des Schlafes zu entkommen.  
Und dann riss auf einmal jemand die Waggontür auf. Eine entsetzte Stimme hallte an den ratternden Zugwänden wieder und ein einziges Wort rüttelte die Slytherins wach und rief ihre Loyalität auf den Plan.

„Gryffindors!"


	17. 14. Die Löwen schlagen zurück

„Die Gryffindors. Eliot", keuchte er. Die Köpfe schossen hoch und der ganze Waggon war auf einmal wieder wach. Die Blicke lagen auf Henry, der auf der Schwelle der Tür stand. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper unkontrolliert, seine Augen weit aufgerissen und durch den Raum blickend.  
Lorya war die erste, die sich bewegte, sie stand auf und eilte zu ihm. Walburga folgte mit grimmiger Miene. Sierra aber blieb eine Sekunde sitzen.  
Dann kam ihr Eliots Gesicht in den Sinn und sie schloss sich den anderen an.  
Helen und Elizabeth rutschten auch von der Bank hinunter und staksten auf wackeligen Beinen zu ihnen. Dann sahen sie zu den noch sitzenden.  
Sierra stand im Schatten, neben Walburga und ihr Blick nahm Abraxas in die Mangel.  
Aber dann schweifte er weiter und blieb an Tom hängen. Er hatte sein Buch gesenkt und musterte sie alle, bis er sich aufrichtete und zu ihnen schritt.  
Sierra würde es nie im Leben laut sagen, aber mit Toms Entscheidung war die von allen gefällt. Jim, Edward, Frederick und Abraxas kamen zu ihnen und Henry verlor ein kleines Lächeln.  
Dann huschte er geduckt aus dem Abteil und sie liefen ihm hinterher, jeder den Zauberstab fest umklammert und vom Schlimmsten ausgehend. Sierra hatte keine Ahnung wie die Gryffindors so drauf waren, aber allen um sie herum konnte sie ansehen, wie fällig die Löwen waren.  
Die Gesichter waren verschlossen, aber die Wut lag in der Luft. Wenn sich irgendeine Gefühlsregung in Tom abspielte, dann zeigte er es nicht.  
Sie bahnten sich einen Weg durch die älteren Slytherins, welche einigermaßen beunruhigt an der Seite standen, da hörten sie schon das Lachen von Schülern.  
Die dünnen Zweifel in Sierra rotteten sie damit aus und die ganze Truppe lief ein wenig schneller. Als erstes sah Sierra nur die Rücken von den ihr schon bekannten Löwen.  
Es waren die vom Samstag und dieses Mal hatten sie sich ein größeres Publikum geschaffen.  
Sicherlich zwei Dutzend Schüler streckten ihre Köpfe aus den Abteilen und andere lungerten auf dem Gang, einen Halbkreis mit schaulustigen Idioten bildend.  
Sie drückten sich an die Zugwände, als die Slytherins ankamen. Sie mussten beängstigend aussehen, schoss es Sierra in den Kopf, alle mit todernster Miene und blitzenden Augen.  
Aber sie taten ihr nicht Leid, die meisten erwarteten voller Begierde ein Spektakel.  
„Erbärmlich", zischte Walburga und Sierra nickte. Der Riss, der zwischen den Häusern klaffte, zeigte sich jetzt ganz besonders. Viel wusste Sierra nicht über die Konflikte, aber dieses Jahr hatten die Slytherins reagiert, nicht agiert.  
Und damit hatten sie das Recht auf ihrer Seite. Die Gryffindors hatten Eliot geschockt und er lag auf dem Boden.  
Jemand hatte den Incarceruszauber verwendet, denn stramme Fesseln schnürten seinen Körper ab, auch blutetet seine Nase.  
Züngelnde Wut ergoss sich in ihr, die Gryffindors mochten sich rächen, aber hier hatten sie übertrieben.  
„Wie heißen sie?", fragte Sierra.  
Abraxas stellte sich an ihre linke Seite, vor ihm Tom und er antwortete mit säuerlichem Unterton: „Finnigan, Creevy und Smith."  
Und damit drehten sich die drei Gryffindors um, der eine warf Eliots Zauberstab zu seinen Freunden. Sie lachten dämlich und Sierra sah die zusammengeballten Fäuste von Edward und Jim. „Wollt ihr den dicken Zwerg retten?", spuckte Creevy ihnen entgegen. Sein Lächeln war hämisch und sein Ton spöttisch.  
Die zwei Kumpanen des Löwens stimmten in sein Gelächter mit ein und Sierra spürte die wachsende Wut ihrer Hauskameraden. Abraxas trat vor und ehe er etwas sagen konnte, triezte der linke mit einem dreckigen Grinsen: „Da kommen sie aus ihren Löchern gekrochen!"  
Die Zuschauer johlten über die Beleidigung und Finnigan baute sich vor Riddle auf und versuchte wohl gefährlich zu wirken. Sierra konnte Toms belustigtes Schnauben hören.  
Der Junge war sehr dumm, es stand fast fünfzehn gegen drei. Die Abzeichen der Slytherins blitzten in dem dämmrigen Licht und in den pechschwarzen Uniformen sahen sie beinahe wie Soldaten aus.  
„Na? Habt ihr eure Zunge verschluckt?"  
Finnigan tänzelte ein bisschen auf der Stelle, wie ein aufgedrehtes Pferd, kurz bevor es in Panik verfiel.  
Auf einmal schoss ein tulpenblauer Blitz hervor, der sich in eine Hand wandelte und den Gryffindor an seiner Kehle in die Luft hob. Die Leute um sie herum keuchten auf und taxierten den Angreifer mit entsetzten Blicken. Tom blieb gelassen, mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes ließ die Hand von dem Jungen ab und er fiel wieder auf seine Füße. „Überlege dir gut wie du mit uns sprichst", sagte er und die tiefe Verachtung rieselte in jedermanns Glieder.  
Finnigan hustete noch und rang um Luft. Aber anscheinend war er wirklich dumm, denn er richtete sich auf und hob seinen Zauberstab. Für einen neuen Angriff, als wäre eine Niederlage nicht genug.  
In dieser Sekunde musste Sierra jegliche Vernunft verloren haben, denn sie hob ihre Hand und wirkte ihren Lieblingszauber.  
Die Wut in ihr brodelte, es war ihr egal, wie sehr der Spruch schwarzmagisch aussah. Sie nagelte die drei Gryffindors an die Zugwand und ließ sie einige Zentimeter über dem Boden hängen. Sie sah zu, wie die Augen der Löwen einen glasigen Schimmer annahmen und das Blut aus ihren Fingern wich.  
Sierra taten sie nicht leid, sie hatte mit dem Fluch ihren Zorn auflodern lassen, jetzt labte sich das Wesen in ihr.  
Walburga rettete sie davor, auch nur in die Versuchung zu kommen, das Monster in ihr rauszulassen. Vermutlich wusste die Braunhaarige das noch nicht einmal, aber sie trat an ihre Seite und ließ die Luft vor den Löwen brennen, bis die Gryffindors um Hilfe schrien.  
Erst dann erstickte sie die schwebenden Flammen und verbog ihre Lippen in ein boshaftes Lächeln. Sierras Aufmerksamkeit lag nicht auf den Zuschauern, das Raunen hörte sie dennoch.  
Und dann trat ein Gryffindor aus der Menge hervor und hielt seinen Zauberstab vor sich. Sie täuschte einen Schritt nach vorne an, er zuckte zusammen. Er musste den Fluch wirklich für schwarzmagisch halten.  
Trotz seiner Angst, die in seinem Gesicht hing, wie große fette Narben, zückte er seinen Zauberstab wieder und richtete ihn auf Sierra. Elf andere erhobene Zauberstäbe zeigten in der Sekunde danach auf ihn. Sierra hatte keine Zeit, ihr hüpfendes Herz zu beachten, sie bewunderte seinen unsäglichen Mut, denn er ließ ihn nicht sinken, sondern schleuderte einen Entwaffnungszauber auf die Slytherins.  
Tom parierte ihn und dann begann eine Flut an Flüchen auf ihn einzuprasseln. Ein leuchtendes Funkensprühen, unter dem er zusammenbrach und sein Stab in die Hände von Edward flog.  
Drei Gryffindors an die Wand gepresst, einer lag gelähmt neben Eliot.  
Die Leute schnappten nach Luft.  
„Verschwindet" Tom sagte es viel dunkler als sonst und die Schüler und Schülerinnen kamen der Aufforderung in fliegender Eile nach.  
Ein paar wenige Sekunden später war der Zuggang bis auf sie leer. Niemand sagte etwas oder bewegte sich und Sierras Puls ging noch immer noch ein wenig zu schnell als sonst.  
Ihr Blick hing an den Löwen, die sie an die Wand gepresst hatte.  
Innerlich verlor sie sich in einem Zwiespalt, ging aber dann doch ein paar Schritte zu den hängenden Idioten und mit einem Schwenker erlöste sie sie.  
Die Augenpaare der anderen lagen auf ihr, das wusste sie. Sie bückte sich zu Eliot und versuchte das Brennen auf ihrem Rücken zu ignorieren.  
Oh ja, sie mussten ihren Fluch für einen schwarzmagischen halten.  
Sierra glaubte sogar, dass es schwarze Magie in diese Richtung gab, aber die hatte sie nicht angewendet. Sierra löste die Fesseln mit einem: „Finite Inantatem" auf und gewann die Sich auf das zertretene Gesicht von Eliot.  
Nachdem sie auch den Lähmungsfluch von ihm genommen hatte, richtete sie sich auf und ließ Lorya die Wunden provisorisch heilen.

Eine unbehagliche Stille trat ein, als sie zurück im Abteil waren. Keiner wusste was er tun sollte und das Zischen von Eliot, dass ihm jedes Mal entfuhr, wenn er sich ins Gesicht fasste, war das einzige, das die Stille ausfüllte.  
Lorya hatte den Spruch noch nicht ganz drauf und man konnte immer noch erahnen, dass ihm jemand auf die Nase getreten war. Außerdem war der Bereich um das Nasenbein angeschwollen und rot. Sierras Blick hing daran fest, aber dann wand sie sich ab.  
Das Schweigen verunsicherte sie mehr als sie sich eingestand. Es nagte an ihr und klemmte sich in ihr fest. Sie sah aus dem Fenster, die Nacht brach schon herein und die Welt war in einen Topf Dunkelheit getunkt.  
„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Niemand hier kann einen passablen Heilspruch und ich werde definitiv nicht zu einem Lehrer gehen!", jammerte Eliot auf einmal.  
Er kurbelte damit die Atmosphäre und die Gespräche an, Sierra dankte ihm.  
Still und nur in Gedanken.  
Denn jetzt fingen die Slytherins wieder an, in die Kulisse von dem normalen Zusammensein zurückzutreten. Vielleicht nahm sich Sierra auch viel zu wichtig und die betretene Stille war nicht wegen ihr hervorgerufen. Sondern wegen der möglichen Bestrafung, oder des ganz sicherlich nun neu entbrandeten Häuserkrieg.  
Walburga scherzte: „Ich bin mir sicher Dumbledore will dir helfen!"  
Die Runde lachte und Sierras Stimmung kletterte höher. Noch presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen, ihr ganzer Körper stand unter einem Kribbeln und sie spürte wie das Monster in ihr sich regte.  
Aber es war nichts, zu all den verweinten Tagen, an denen es sie zu zerreißen drohte.  
Also lächelte sie, ein winziges, angestrengtes Lippen Verbiegen, auch wenn sie sowieso keiner ansah.  
Es ging darum sich selbst besser zu fühlen, bis sie es dann auch tat.  
„Wobei, wenn die Gryffins petzen, kommt er bestimmt vorbei und du kannst hier auf ihn warten!" Frederick lachte über seinen Witz, der Aufenverdrehen und Stimmenversagen hervorgerufen hatte.  
Die fröhliche Grimasse des Jungen fiel langsam nach unten, um sofort wieder aufzulachen und zu behaupten: „Die Löwen sind zwar dumm, aber keine Feiglinge. Sie werden sicher nicht erzählen, dass sie einen Schüler getreten und sich dann lähmen haben lassen. Das wäre doch peinlich."  
Er versuchte das Ruder noch herum zubeißen, es gelang ihm aber nicht. Sie würden sehr wohl petzen, schließlich hatte Sierra einen Fehler begangen.  
„Sie werden es ihm sagen. Weil sie denken ich habe schwarze Magie verwendet."  
Sierras Hände lagen auf dem Tisch und sie zog sie zu sich. Als könnte man ihr die ohnmächtige Angst ansehen, sie hatte nicht vor den Slytherins Angst. Nicht, dass sich ihre Freunde oder was auch immer, von ihr abwandten.  
Ein anderes Gesicht geisterte durch ihren Kopf.  
Ein vernarbtes und in in zwei Hälften geteiltes. „Mach auch nur eine Dummheit", die gezischten Wörter verursachten ein kurzes Stehen bleiben ihres Herzes.  
Daran hatte sie nicht gedacht und jetzt erschlug sie die Reue für ihre Tat. Nicht weil der Junge es nicht verdient hatte, nein, weil sie ja unbedingt einen so zwielichtigen Fluch verwenden hatte müssen.  
Sie könnte sich übergeben, vor lauter dummer Aktionen.  
Da sagte Tom: „Hast du aber nicht. Dumbledore ist nicht dumm, man kann die Spuren schwarzer Magie an den Opfern nachverfolgen und die Idioten haben keine."  
Tom sah von seinem Buch auf, mit blitzenden Augen. Sierra wusste nicht ob es Ärger oder Belustigung war, sie wollte es auch gar nicht.  
Sein kantiges Gesicht schimmerte in dem spärlichen Licht und dann sagte er, ohne seine Miene zu verziehen oder irgendeine Spur von Emotionen hineinzulegen: „Und es dauert auch noch ein Weilchen, bis sie die drei sich von den Flüchen erholt haben. Also, redet und lacht. Wir werden erst in einer guten Stunde in Blythe ankommen."  
Es verwunderte sie, wie schnell die Slytherins dem seltsamen Befehl nachkamen und sich unterhielten. Sie grübelte noch lange woher er das alles wusste und lehnte ihren Kopf an die kühle Fensterscheibe. Abraxas besorgten Blick ignorierte sie, zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.  
Und der Angst, die der Schwarzhaarige nicht umpflanzen konnte. Sie gedieh und wuchs, bestückt mit den schlimmsten Varianten, wie sie von der Schule fliegen könnte. Sierra konnte ihren Herzschlag in ihren Ohren pochen hören und verlor sich in der Spalte in ihr. Ein tiefer Riss, in sie gekratzt, welcher sich seit ihrer Geburt in ihr erstreckte.

Die Slytherins waren die letzte Gruppe Schüler, die aus dem Zug kraxelten und sie spalteten sich ganz bewusst von den älteren.  
Tom hatte ihnen irgendwann verraten, dass Blythe ein Zaubererdorf an der nordöstlichen Küste von Schottland war und sie in einer Gaststätte in einem Zaubererdorf absteigen würden.  
Nur um zu essen.  
Dippet und Dumbledore wollten die Abteile in Schlafsäle verzaubern und sie im Zug schlafen lassen. Im Moment aber stapften sie durch die kalte Finsternis, der Bahnhof lag so weit wie möglich entfernt von ihrem Zielort und sie erfroren in der Kälte.  
Nun ja, die Slytherins. Die Huffelpuffs hatten ganz eindeutig ihren Spaß, Sierra konnte ihr Lachen und ihr Glucksen auch aus den vielen Metern Entfernung hören.  
Dabei sah sie nur die Silhouetten der Schüler und Schülerinnen, die auf den niedrigen Steinmauern herumbalancierten und anderlei Unsinn anstellten. Auch Walburga taxierte sie mit finsteren Blicken und Sierra zog den Mantel ein wenig enger um sich. Der Wind blies von der Küste und tauchte sie in scharfe salzige Luft.  
Einerseits spielte er mit ihren hüftlangen Haaren, aber auf der anderen rieselte er in ihren Nacken und ließ ihre ganze Wirbelsäule erstarren. Auch brannten ihre Wangen und ihre Augenlider nahmen rasend schnell an Gewicht zu. Sie war mindestens vier Mal schon auf Abraxas Ferse getreten und hatte sich nur nuschelnd entschuldigt.  
Da blieb endlich die fröhliche Truppe vor ihnen stehen, am Fuß eines hohen Gebäudes, gebaut mit unzähligen Fenstern, durch die warme Lichtkegel fielen und ein paar verwunderte Gesichter hinter den Gardinen hervorspähten.  
Sie dankte Merlin, als der Trott in die Wärme ging und sie die Nacht für ein paar wenige Stunden hinter sich lassen konnten. Aber als sie und die anderen Slytherins in die Gaststätte traten, sich einen Tisch aussuchten und die Mäntel über die Stuhllehnen ablegten, da wogen die Blicke schwer.  
Auch Dumbledores Augen hafteten an ihrem Tisch, wenn nicht nur an ihr und Sierras Magen drehte sich um. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen überhäufte sie mit Anschuldigungen und alles, was sie sich herbei sehnte, war, diesen Fluch nicht losgelassen zu haben.  
Die Gryffindors, vollzählig, starrten zu ihnen hinüber und Wut sowie Rachegelüste glimmte in ihren Augen.  
Es dämpfte Sierras Unbehagen nicht, als Walburga, Lorya und Elizabeth die Löwen mit deutlich tödlicheren Blicken bedachten.


	18. 15. Ein Horrormärchen und lästige Petzen

Sie speisten in gemäßigter Lautstärke, ab und zu warfen sie Blicke zu den Gryffindors und provozierten sie damit. Aber da diese lachten und immer wieder zum Lehrertisch schielten, gingen sie bald schon vom Schlimmsten aus.  
„Ich wette sie haben gepetzt, die sind so dumm, natürlich haben sie das", schmatzte Jim und schnippste dann vor Sierra herum.  
„Was?", fragte sie.  
„Gib mir mal bitte das Salz", forderte er und sie reichte es ihm.  
„Kuckt sie euch doch an." Sie drehten ihre Köpfe und beobachteten wieder die triumphierenden Gesichter der Löwen.  
„Wir sind sowas von dran", stimmte Lorya Jim zu. „Glaubt ihr wirklich?" Sierra bezweifelte, dass die Gryffindors es hingebracht hatten, jegliche Verantwortung für den Vorfall abzustreiten.  
„Ja", trat Tom in das Gespräch mit ein, er hob die Augenbraue und funkelte einen der Löwen an, „Dumbledore verwendet alles, dass er finden kann gegen uns."  
Sierra schluckte einen Bissen herunter.  
„Aber warum denn?"  
Sierra sah dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Augen. „Warum kann Dumbledore das Haus Slytherin nicht leiden?"  
Sie wusste, dass ihre Frage zu rhetorisch für eine Antwort war. Ihr Blick glitt zu Dumbledore und Dippet, die beiden saßen an einem eigenen Tisch am Ende des dunkelgetäfelten Speisesaals und unterhielten sich angeregt.  
„Ist schon immer so. Die Löwen und die Schlangen hassen sich. Es ist ein ewiger Häuserkrieg", Walburga schnaubte, dann fügte sie hinzu, „wir buhen ihre Erstklässler aus, sie unsere. Es gibt so viele ungeklärte Rechnungen, auf Beleidigung folgt Fluch und dann Krankensaal. Und dann petzen sie, oder Dumbledore kriegt es von alleine raus."  
Eliot, Frederick, Helen und Abraxas nickten. Sierra war jedoch nicht überzeugt, sie sah wieder zu dem Professor hinüber und beobachtete ihn. Nach ein paar Momenten Stille fragte sie: „Warum ist eigentlich er mitgekommen? Es ist doch dann eine Stelle in Hogwarts leer?"  
Sie wand sich von den Lehrern ab, sah zu den andern und schob sich eine Gabel Salat in den Mund.  
„Das Ministerium schickt jemanden, der unterrichten und sich stellvertretend um die Schule kümmern soll, so wichtig ist das Turnier", antwortete Abraxas und mischte Sarkasmus in seine letzten Worte. Das Gespräch versiegte und jeder von ihnen aß ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
Die Luft um sie herum war gefüllt mit Lachen und lauten Stimmen, dem Geruch von Bratensoße und den Blumen, die auf den Tischen dufteten. Die ganze Atmosphäre war zu viel und die Stille am Tisch der Slytherins besänftigte Sierra.  
Die Kälte hauchte ihren weißen Atem an die Fensterscheiben und die Dunkelheit färbte die Welt hinter dem Glas. Die Zeiger der Uhr wanderten weiter und lockere Wortwechsel entrollten sich wieder, die dreckigen Teller wanderten in die Küche und Minuten später erhielten sie ganze Platten voll mit Nachtisch. Der Ober, der mit weißen Handschuhen an der Tür zur Küche stand, wünschte ihnen Guten Appetit und lächelte jeden an, dessen Blick ihn auch nur aus versehen streifte.  
Sierra wählte Kuchen, sie würde Kuchen immer über Pudding wählen und zerlegte ihn, bis sich ganz sicher keine Mandarinenstücke mehr darin befanden. Abraxas kannte seine Pflicht und pickte sie von ihrem Tellerrand.  
Tom, gegenüber von Sierra, beobachtete das Geschehen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie bildete sich sogar ein, ein Schmunzeln gesehen zu haben. „Schmeckt's?", fragte er sie und seine Augen glitzerten.  
„Jetzt schon", lachte sie und aß weiter. Er nahm nichts mehr zu sich, wie sie im Augenwinkel mitbekam. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte Walburga für sich beansprucht.  
„Wirst du dich bewerben?", fragte sie gerade.  
„Bei was?" Sierra hing einen Gedanken zu weit hinten und sie kratzte die Krümel auf ihrem Teller zusammen.  
„Wo gehen wir denn gerade hin?", stellte die Brünette eine Gegenfrage. „Trimagisches Turnier. Klingelt's?", verfeinerte Walburga ihre Hilfe.  
„Ach ja", Sierra sah wieder auf, „keine Ahnung." Elizabeth kicherte. „Ihr?", wollte Sierra das Gespräch weiterführen.  
„Jap", gab Frederick eine Antwort.  
„Ich auch", schloss sich Jim an. Sierra zog ihre rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe. Damit hätte sie nich gerechnet.  
„Ihr wisst was letztes Mal passiert ist, oder?" Sie konnte den belehrenden Ton einfach nicht aus ihrer Stimme halten. Inzwischen waren die anderen Tische runtergekommen und ein paar Hufflepuffs drehten sich zu ihnen um.  
„Es ist jemand gestorben, okay, aber das war vor fünfzig Jahren. Das Ministerium kontrolliert das Turnier", antwortete Frederick.  
„Entspann dich." Sierra schnaubte.  
„Sie haben die Champions in eine Kathedrale gesteckt, sie gefesselt und in den Keller verfrachtet. Sie hatten eine Stunde um sich zu befreien und einen Weg raus zu finden."  
Sie holte Luft, bemerkte nicht wie der Raum stiller wurde.  
„Der Eingang war versperrt, es gab eine Hintertür, die mit einem Rätsel verschlossen war. Keiner hat den Weg genommen."  
Sie versuchte den Ärger nicht ihr Herz erreichen zu lassen.  
„Es gab eine Geheimtür in einem Nebenraum und einen Tunnel im Keller. Keiner ist raus gekommen."  
Sie atmete aus, wusste nicht warum sie das überhaupt erzählte. Das Licht schien matter und Kälte griff in ihren Nacken.  
Sierra fuhr fort: „Jemand hat Feuer gemacht. Einer von den Champions ist im Rauch umgekommen, ein anderer hat die falsche Tür geöffnet und wurde am lebendigen Leibe verbrannt. Und es war ganz sicher kein Unfall, dass der Keller in Flammen stand. Es hieß damals, es wäre ein Anschlag."  
Sie krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägel in ihre Beine. Sie spürte jetzt auch deutlich Blicke auf ihrem Rücken.  
Ihr Herzschlag war zu hoch. „Und der letzte?" Es war keiner von ihrem Tisch der das fragte. Es war jemand hinter ihr.  
Sie antwortete trotzdem.  
„Der Champion von Beauxbatons hat sich nach zwanzig Minuten befreit, bei dreißig Minuten das Feuer bemerkt, bei vierzig den Champion von Hogwarts schreien hören und bei fünfzig ist sie die Wände der Kathedrale hochgeklettert. Sie ist bei sechsundfünfzig Minuten durch die Himmelskuppe gesprungen."  
Frederick sog die Luft ein, genauso wie Jim, Edward, Lorya und Helen.  
„Eleonora Dubois hat die dritte Runde überlebt. Sehr, sehr knapp", rundete sie ab. Es war jetzt still in dem Speisesaal und Sierra drehte sich um. Die meisten Augen lagen auf ihr, sogar die Gryffindors starrten sie an.  
Ihr Blick glitt weiter, zu den Professoren. Was würden sie nun tun? Dumbledore beschloss die nette Schiene zu fahren.  
„Vielen Dank für diese Schilderung, Miss Aberdeen. Sie haben die damaligen Geschehnisse sehr spannend wiedergegeben", sagte er, mindestens siebzehn Meter Raum zwischen seinem falschen Lächeln und dem aufkommendem Unbehagen in ihr.  
Sierra nickte, sie hätte kein Wort raus bekommen, also drehte sie sich wieder um und fing Toms Blick auf. Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. Und auf einmal wollte Sierra unbedingt wissen, was der schwarzhaarige Junge vor ihr da dachte. Aber dann spottete Walbruga zu ihrer rechten Seite leise genug, dass nur ihr Tisch sie hörte: „Und das war's schon Dumbly?"  
Der Professor beließ es tatsächlich dabei, die Lautstärke fuhr wieder hoch und die Gespräche entbrannten neu. Sierra lauschte der Diskussion von Helen und Frederick, die irgendwann in die Tiefen von Brandstiftungen und Gefängnisstrafen rutschten. Sie hätte die Geschichte nicht zu Ende erzählen sollen, dachte sie bei sich, aber die Müdigkeit kroch in ihr empor und sie musste sich aufs nicht einschlafen konzentrieren. Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag.

Als die zwei Jahrgänge und ihre zwei Professoren aus dem Gasthaus traten, war Mitternacht schon an ihnen vorbeigeeilt und die Luft roch nach Salz. Waren sie an der Küste? Sierra wusste es nicht. Sie stolperte Abraxas hinterher und folgte dem grauen Mantel, der zu Elizabeth gehörte.  
Die Slytherins liefen hinter den anderen Häusern her und da keiner der Lehrer sie kontrollieren würde, war Sierras größte Angst die Gruppe zu verlieren.  
Sie gähnte, steckte dann ihre Hände in ihre Tasche und die Hälfte ihres Gesichts in ihren Schal. Kein Spiegel musste ihr ihre rote Nase oder die blau angehauchten Lippen zeigen, die Kälte umarmte sie von allen Seiten.  
„In Durmstrang ist es noch viel kälter", berichtete ihr eine Stimme aus dem Nichts.  
Es war Tom, der neben ihr aufgetaucht war und sie von der Seite musterte. „Du hast schlechte Karten wenn das dein wärmster Mantel ist", fügte er hinzu. Warum wollte sie ihn nur anmotzen still zu sein?  
„Ist es nicht", log sie. Sie hatte genügend warme Pullover, dachte sie.  
„Natürlich", murmelte der Slytherin. Sie liefen ein bisschen neben einander her und Sierra genoss die Stille. Das Schnattern der anderen Häuser wehte zu ihnen und sie schritt neben Tom durch die gepflasterten Straßen eines Zauberdorfes, dessen Namen sie nicht kannte.  
Abraxas hatte sich zu Elizabeth gesellt und Jim schubste Edward ein wenig herum. Es war ein friedvoller Anblick, beschienen von Mond und Straßenlaternen. Friedvoll genug, dass Tom ihn zerstörte.  
„Wer ist zuerst gestorben?", fragte er, sein Blick auf die Rücken ihrer Hauskameraden gerichtet. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, wollte nachhaken, aber sie begriff seine Frage. Da hatte sie also doch noch rausbekommen, über was er sich so Gedanken machte.  
„Der Hogwartschampion, er hat sich vor Dubois befreit, aber er hat die falsche Tür geöffnet", antwortete sie.  
„Es heißt seine Schreie sollen noch heute in den Ruinen der Kathedrale zu hören sein."  
Der ganze Trupp bog sich nach links, aus dem Dorf hinaus.  
Sierra sprach weiter: „Der Durmstrangschüler hätte gerettet worden können, er ist im Keller festgesessen. Weil die Leute gedacht haben, er hat sich befreit, ist er nach zwei Stunden im Rauch erstickt."  
Tom neben ihr nickte. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen wandelte sich aus Asphalt zu Kies und Schotter. Als Sierra aufsah, erblickte sie die rotlackierten Wände des Zuges hinter den Baumstämmen und den Nebel, der als Schleier zu Füßen der Lok lag.

Der nächste Morgen kam, indem Walburga die Vorhänge aufriss und ihr die Bettdecke wegnahm. Aus dem wohligen Dunkel war grelles Hell geworden und Sierra kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Schlaftrunken drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und zog die Beine zu ihrer Brust.  
Dann würde sie eben so schlafen, dachte sie sich und dämmerte in einen Traum hinein.  
„Aufwachen!", rief eine Stimme an ihrem Ohr, dann kitzelte sie jemand an ihrer Fußsohle. Sie schrak auf, mit einer Sekunde komplett wach.  
„Was zur...", murmelte sie. Die Welt drehte sich und gleißende Blitze zerrissen die Bilder auf ihrer Netzhaut.  
„Wir müssen uns beeilen, los, los! Frühstück!", hörte sie Walburga. Sie schwang ihre Beine über die Bettkante und stellte sich auf ihre Füße. Das Abteil in dem sie schliefen hatte Dumbledore magisch vergrößert und auch ein Bad hinzugefügt. Sie tapste zu der Tür.  
„Gebt mir zwanzig Minuten", teilte sie den Mädchen mit und verschwand dann im Bad. Helen und Lorya lasen und Elizabeth und Walburga kämmten ihre Haare vor dem Wandspiegel. Sierra schaufelte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.

Sie saßen erst eine halbe Stunde später im Frühstückssalon und sie waren so spät dran, dass der Raum beinahe leer war. Die Tische sahen aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, von Schalen mit Gebäck und Obst waren nur noch Bruchstücke übrig und sie mussten eine Marmelade vom Hufflepufftisch klauen.  
Sierra hatte sich neben Abraxas nieder gelassen, er und Tom hatten schon gegessen, leisteten ihnen aber dennoch Gesellschaft. Sie schnitt ihr Croissant auf. Eliot und Lorya führten eine Diskussion, Walburga und Elizabeth tuschelten, Jim und Edward warfen sich gegenseitig Essen in die Münder, Abraxas schwieg, Frederick aß und Tom beobachtete die Runde.  
Sierras Blick glitt von ihrem Tisch zu den anderen. Nur noch ein paar Ravenclaws frühstückten, sie kannte sogar ein paar aus Muggelkunde und eine kleine Gruppe Gryffindors alberte herum. Am Hufflepufftisch aß niemand, ein Junge mit lockigen Haaren schlief allerdings mit dem Kopf auf seinem Teller. Sie musste grinsen.  
Dann wand sie sich ab und speiste in dem niedrigen Saal mit den unbequemen Bänken und den prunkvollen, viel zu viel Platz einnehmenden Kerzenständern zu Ende.

Als die Slytherins gerade den Salon verlassen wollten um in das Abteil zurückzukehren, in dem sie sich gestern befunden hatten, kamen Dumbledore und Dippet auf sie zu.  
Sofort verharrten sie und ihre Mienen versteinerten sich.  
„Wir wollen gerne mit euch reden", begann Dumbledore das Gespräch. Dippets Augen wanderten über die Schüler und Schülerinnen, dann blieben sie an Sierra hängen.  
Walburga sog die Luft ein.  
„Die Löwen haben wirklich gepetzt", flüsterte sie und sperrte den Ärger in ihre Worte.  
„Folgt ihr uns bitte", forderte der Schulleiter. Er drehte sich um und die Slytherins trotteten ihm hinterher. Sobald sie aus dem Salon in den Zuggang traten fiel die Stimmung und Sierras Herz wurde kalt.  
Würde man sie jetzt aus der Schule werfen? Ihre Gedanken malten schwarze Bilder und Angst stieg in ihr empor. Als sie ein Abteil betraten, dass sich als provisorisches Arbeitszimmer entpuppte, hielt sie sich relativ weit hinten, zwischen Tom und Abraxas eingekeilt. Ihr Kopf sich mit Furcht füllend, sah sie zu den beiden Professoren auf und fummelte mit ihren Händen am Saum ihrer Bluse.  
„Vermutlich wisst ihr warum ihr hier seid", Dumbledores strenger Blick legte sich auf sie alle. „Ihr habt eure Mitschüler verhext."


	19. 16. Tausend Teller mehr

„Aber Professor!", unterbrach Elizabeth Dumbledore. Sierra verschränkte ihre Arme.  
„Nein, keine Ausreden", fuhr er ihr über den Mund. Elizabeths Kinnlade klappte herunter und sie starrte ihn an.  
„Die Gryffindors haben angefangen! Eliot- ", echauffierte sich Elizabeth, aber Dippet hob seine Hand und gebat ihr zu schweigen.  
„Ein Vertrauensschüler hat uns zu den drei gelähmten Schülern geführt und uns von dem Zusammenstoß berichtet. Wir wissen was passiert ist."  
Dippet wusste es ganz offensichtlich nicht, dachte Sierra und kräuselte ihre Lippen. Dann wechselte sie einen eindeutigen Blick mit Walburga.  
„Mister Smith hat eine Handverletzung erlitten", Dumbledore brachte es fertig einen rügenden Ton in seine Stimme zu zwingen, „und natürlich sind Duelle verboten."  
Wut ballte sich in Sierras Bauch, das war doch jetzt nicht sein Ernst. Ein Seitenblick zu der braunhaarigen Slytherin. Walburga hatte ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe gerissen, genauso erzürnt wirkend, wie Sierra es war. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und wusste nicht warum sie es tat, aber sie hob ihre Hand und sagte: „Professor?"   
Es war ihr egal, welcher der beiden sich angesprochen fühlte. Dippet, der hinter dem beinahe leeren Pult saß, hielt seinen Blick auf einem Stapel Papier. Dumbledore, der daneben stand, nickte ihr zu.  
„Unsere drei Mitschüler", spöttelte sie, „sind Eliot ins Gesicht getreten." Sie brauchte nicht nach links zu sehen, um Walburga grinsen zu wissen. Sollte Dumbledore jetzt versuchen seine tollen Gryffindors da raus zu reden.  
„Mister Avery", bestellte der VgddK Lehrer Eliot zu sich. Er trat aus der Gruppe hervor, zwei Schritte und er stand vor dem Professor.  
„Ah ja", Dumbledores Augen erfassten die Wunde, „ich sehe jemand hat versucht die Nase zu heilen." Lorya, die irgendwo zwischen Helen und Edward stand erhob ihre Stimme und antwortete: „Ja, ich, Professor Dumbledore."  
Dippet, der den Stapel Dokumente neu geordnet hatte, sagte: „Sehr schön von ihnen. Ich bin mit sicher sie werden den Heilspruch eines Tages hinbekommen."  
Dumbledore nickte, dann hob er seine Hand vor Eliots Gesicht und konzentrierte sich darauf. Der Slytherin fühlte sich deutlich unwohl, er verlagerte sein Gewicht und verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken. Ein Knacken und Dumbledore ließ seine Hand wieder sinken.  
„Das getrocknete Blut können sie einfach wegwischen", riet er Eliot und wandte sich dann wieder an die Gruppe Slytherins, die so nah wie möglich an der Tür standen.  
„Mister Avery ist natürlich von der Strafarbeit befreit."  
Eliot huschte zu ihnen zurück. Sierra verengte ihre Augen.  
„Und Finnigan?", fragte sie. Dumbledore wollte den Gryffindor doch nicht wirklich so leicht davon kommen lassen?  
„Ich werde mich mit ihm und seinen zwei Freunden unterhalten", erwiderte er. Sierra war fassungslos. „Er ist jemandem aufs Gesicht getreten!" Dumbledores Augen blitzten und er antwortete ihr: „Miss Aberdeen, dies gehört nicht zu ihren Angelegenheiten."  
Sie wollte den Mund für eine unhöfliche Anmerkung öffnen, aber Abraxas stieß ihr seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite. Sierra schnappte nach Luft und funkelte den Blonden an. Er verdrehte die Augen.  
„Wenn das nun geklärt ist", sagte Dippet, nun endlich beim Gespräch wieder dabei, „können wir über eure Strafe reden."  
Sierra musste sich zusammenreißen nicht auszurasten.  
„Wir würden euch eigentlich Punkte abziehen, aber da ihr in diesem Jahr nicht die Möglichkeit habt, welche zu verdienen, werden wir das nicht tun."  
Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Walburga. Die Brünette zog einen Schmollmund und tat, als ob sie weinen würde. Sierra grinste.  
„Daher und weil niemand allzu schlimm verletzt wurde, haben wir beschlossen, dass eure Strafe darin besteht, die Frühstücksstische aufzuräumen."  
Tom lehnte sich an die Zugwand und schnaubte. Sierras Herz, das runter gefahren war, machte einen Sprung.  
„Niemand allzu schlimm verletzt", äffte Elizabeth leise und Sierra stimmte ihr im Stillen zu. Soviel zu Gerechtigkeit und unparteiischen Lehrern.  
„Ohne Zauberstab", hängte Dumbledore an und Elizabeth schnappte nach Luft. Sierra schluckte. Mit würde es wenig Sinn machen, das war ihr klar, aber wenn sie an die langen Tische und die vielen Teller dachte... Sie griff nach dem Holz in ihrem Umhang. Ein Werkzeug, dass der Zirkel verabscheute. Sie war nicht sehr darauf angewiesen, aber sie wollte ihn nicht abgeben. Der Gedanke allein behagte ihr nicht. Dumbledores Augen blieben an ihr hängen.  
„Legt eure Zauberstäbe auf den Tisch, ihr bekommt sie zurück, sobald ihr fertig seid."

„Wir müssen das jetzt also wirklich machen?", Frederick beäugte das Geschirr vor ihm, das sich bis unter die Decke stapelte.  
„Ja", seufzte Elizabeth und stellte sich neben ihn. Eliot saß neben Sierra auf der Küchentheke, er hatte fest darauf bestanden ihnen zu helfen und beteuert, dass seine Nase nicht mehr schmerzte. Eine Lüge, aber sie waren mit den Löwen sowieso noch nicht fertig.  
„Ich will euch nicht weiter runterziehen, aber da draußen steht noch einiges", zog Abraxas alle Slytherins weiter runter. Er deutet hinter sich in den Frühstückssalon. Von der Küche aus konnte man den Gryffindortisch erblicken, auf dem noch dutzende Teller und Gläser standen und der übersät mit Bröseln war. Helen hüpfte neben Sierra und Eliot auf die Theke und ließ ihre Beine baumeln. „Wetten die Löwen haben das extra gemacht?", Sierra lachte über Helens geschnaubten Kommentar. „Wahrscheinlich."  
Die Uhr über der Tür zeigte kurz nach elf, der Schlaf hing noch in ihren Augenlidern und das Morgenlicht badete die Küche in warmen hellen Tönen. Sierra gähnte und zog ihre Beine in einen Schneidersitz. In Gedanken war sie wieder in ihrem Traum, bei dem sie liegend über Eisslaufbahnen schlitterte und versuchte sich an den Beinen von anderen festzuhalten.  
„Na gut, teilen wir uns auf", Walburga klatschte in ihre Hände. Sie sah auf die unmotivierte Gruppe, dann begann sie sie wahllos einzuteilen: „Frederick, Jim, Lorya, ihr tragt das Geschirr von draußen rein." Die drei warfen sich Blicke zu, dann schlurften sie murrend aus der Küche. Walburga fuhr fort: „Ich, Sierra, Helen und Tom waschen. Der Rest trocknet ab oder fegt."  
Damit drehte sie sich um und ließ Wasser ins Spülbecken laufen.  
„Ganz sicher nicht Wal", stöhnte Tom, er hatte seine Hände in seinen Taschen vergraben und seine dunklen Augen lagen auf der brünetten Hexe. Er und Abraxas lehnten an einen der Schränke und ihre Gesichter hingen halb im Schatten. Sierra fand den Anblick faszinierend und sie wusste nicht wieso. „Doch", Walburga lächelte ihn falsch an, das heiße Wasser schäumte unter ihren Händen und ihre Augen funkelten. Helen sprang von der Theke herunter und zog Sierra hinter sich her.  
„Komm schon", schleppte Helen sie an das Spülbecken. Sierra fand sich in der nächsten Sekunde ellenbogentief in brühend heißem Wasser und riss sie sofort wieder raus.  
„Hölle, Walburga. Das ätzt einem ja die Haut weg", fluchte sie, dann plumpste sie auf den Boden und klemmte ihren Arm zwischen ihre Beine. Sie zischte. Toms tiefes Lachen ertönte hinter ihr und dann sah er von oben auf sie herab. Sierra gestand sich nun doch ein, dass er attraktiv war. Er reichte ihr die Hand und sie ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen. Als sie auf ihren Arm sah, hatte er die Farbe der Gryffindors angenommen und sie verzog das Gesucht. Tom schüttelte den Kopf, dann trat er zu dem Spülbecken und krempelte seine Ärmel hoch. „Ihr wisst schon, dass sie uns nur die Zauberstäbe weggenommen haben", sagte er und hob seine Hände, „nicht das Zaubern."  
Er bewegte seinen Zeigefinger und der oberste Teller des Stapels schwebte. Walburga an seiner Seite starrte ihn an.  
„Aber wenn ihr das nicht könnt lassen wir's lieber", zog Tom die Brünette auf. Sierra stellte sich neben Walburga und entgegnete: „Wette angenommen."

Das taten sie dann auch, es stand Tom, Abraxas und Elizabeth gegen Sierra, Walburga und Helen.  
Einen Teller nach dem anderen tauchten sie in das Wasser, schrubbten sie, ließen sie dann von den Tüchern abtrocknen und verfrachteten sie dann in die Schränke. Am Anfang waren drei oder vier Teller in die Brüche gegangen, aber das dämpfte ihren Kampfgeist nicht.  
Sie arbeiteten schneller und schneller, Geschirr flog durch die Luft, Bürsten entfernten Essensreste und Tücher hingen sich selbst zum Trocknen auf.  
Tom war enorm schnell, er kontrollierte die Teller und Tassen wie ein Dirigent seine Musiker und er fing immer wieder mal Messer und Gabeln in ihrem freien Fall auf, damit ja kein Blut sich mit dem Spülwasser auf dem Boden vermischen könnte. Sierra, Helen und Walburga kamen mit seiner Geschwindigkeit nicht mit, also bildeten sie eine Kette, tauschten das Geschirr in Windeseile untereinander aus und schielten immer wieder zu der anderen Gruppe hinüber.  
Sierra tunkte alles ins Wasser, Walburga lenkte Handtücher zum trocken rubbeln und Helen sortierte in die Schränke. Jeder blieb an seiner Stelle stehen, ein Schritt und man wäre gegen irgendeine Tasse, die in der Luft hing gelaufen.  
Frederick, Jim, Henry und Lorya reichten ihnen das Geschirr aus dem Frühstückssalon auch über den Luftweg und schon bald fegten Besen ohne, das eine Hand anlag, die Krümel unter den Stühlen und Bänken hervor.  
Magie auf diese Weise zu praktizieren war schwer, oder eher ungewohnt, aber mit der Zeit ging es leichter und Sierra wurde immer schneller.  
Sie atmete ein.  
Zwei Teller ins Spülbecken.  
Sie atmete aus.  
Drei Löffel.  
Sie blickte zur Seite, während sie das Geschirr an Walburga weiterreichte. Tom bemerkte ihren Blick und hob seinen Mundwinkel. Völlig unberührt stand er da, kein Zeichen körperlicher Belastung und kontrollierte seine Magie. Sierra schnaubte, dann krempelte sie die Ärmel ihrer Bluse hoch, lockerte ihre Krawatte und arbeitete schneller.  
Schnell genug, dass ihre Gedanken irgendwo zurückblieben und alles was sie sah war weißes Keramik, glänzendes Glas und silbernes Metall.

Dennoch sah es nicht so aus, als ob es bald weniger werden würde. Sierra warf immer öfter Blicke zu der Wanduhr, aber der Zeiger musste mit Absicht beschlossen haben schneller über das Zifferblatt zu wandern. Es war beinahe zwölf und sie hatten immer noch riesige Stapel Geschirr vor sich. Ein letztes Mal mobilisierte sie die Kräfte in sich und versenkte Teller für Teller in dem jetzt nur noch lauwarmen Wasser.

Am Ende stand es unentschieden, beide Seiten hatten gleich viel geschafft und sie schüttelten das letzte Tischtuch gemeinsam aus.  
Sierra verdrehte ihre Augen über Toms winziges Grinsen.  
Sie eilten zu Dippet Büro. Von Dumbledore keine Spur. Der Schulleiter überreichte ihnen die Zauberstäbe und scheuchte sie dann heraus. Nun ja, fast alle.  
„Miss Aberdeen", rief er Sierra zurück. Fast hatte sie vergessen, dass das ihr Name war. Sie blieb auf der Türschwelle stehen, ihren Stab zwischen ihren Fingern und ihr Herz laut klopfend.  
„Ja Professor?", antwortete sie und ging wieder ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein. Dippet hob seine faltige Hand und die Tür fiel ins Schloss.  
„Ich möchte sie gar nicht lange stören", er räusperte sich, „aber ich will sie daran erinnern, dass sie sich vorsehen sollen."  
Er blickte sie mit seinen trüben Augen an und Sierra atmete bedächtig die stickige Luft ein. Ihre Lungenflügel öffneten sich und ihr Blick krallte sich in das Gesicht des Zauberers vor ihr.  
„Sie sollten keine Duelle führen, nicht wenn das Ministerium ein Auge auf sie hält. Außerdem", er stockte, „können sie sich sowas nicht leisten, wenn sie nicht von der Schule fliegen wollen. Die Auroren haben mich kontaktiert, bei einem Regelverstoß mittlerer Klasse sehe ich mich nun gezwungen sie dem Ministerium auszuhändigen."  
Sierra hörte seine Stimme von weit, weit weg. Sie befand sich in dem verzweifelten Versuch das Wesen zurück zu halten. Es nicht Kontrolle übernehmen lassen, es keine Entscheidungen fällen lassen. Sie presste die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf die Stimme des alten Mannes.  
„...ihre Erinnerungen verwenden dürfen, um ihren Vater zu fassen."   
Sierras Herz stoppte.  
„Bitte?", fragte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach. Dippet wiederholte seinen Satz und lächelte: „Es läuft ein Prozess, ob die Auroren ihre Erinnerungen verwenden dürfen, um ihren Vater zu fassen."  
Sie atmete aus. Der Prozess lief noch. Alles gut, er läuft noch, er läuft noch, nichts beschlossen, redete sie auf sich selbst in Gedanken ein.  
„Aber ich wollte sie ja nicht lange aufhalten", er lächelte wieder, dann nickte er und sagte: „Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, Miss Aberdeen."  
Sie antwortete tonlos: „Ihnen auch Professor Dippet." Dann huschte sie aus der Tür hinaus.

„Was wollte er?", Elizabeth hakte sich bei ihr unter. „Ich soll mich vorsehen", antwortete Sierra.  
Die anderen hatten vor dem Abteil auf sie gewartet und jetzt liefen sie als riesige Gruppe durch den gesamten Zug hindurch. Die Blicke, die die Schüler ihnen zuwarfen, ignorierten sie.  
Abraxas und Tom, die die Spitze der Gruppe waren, führten ein Gespräch und Walburga, die hinter Sierra lief, schnitt Grimassen zu den Leuten in den Abteilen.  
„Du verstörst sie", sagte Sierra über ihre Schulter zu der braunhaarigen Hexe. Ein Junge hinter einem Fenster zog ein verachtendes Gesicht.  
„Das ist der Sinn der Sache", antwortete Walburga, sah sie aber nicht an, sondern winkte zu einem Hufflepuffmädchen.  
Dann setzte sie noch ein Lächeln auf, das mehr dem Zähnefletschen eines Hundes erinnerte. Sierra musste lachen. Das Mädchen hinter den Scheiben nicht.  
Sie gingen weiter, ließen einige Abteile hinter sich und Sierra begann ein Gespräch mit Elizabeth über Dippet.  
„Eigentlich ist er absolut unwichtig, Dumbledore- ", Elizabeth lief in Abraxas Rücken rein.  
Die beiden Slytherins vor ihnen waren abrupt gestoppt und Sierra schob sich zwischen die zwei. Gryffindors.  
Finnigan, Smith und Creevy standen vor ihnen.  
Und hinter ihnen noch einige mehr Gryffindors. „Geht aus dem Weg", Toms Stimme jagte einen Schauer über Sierras Rücken und sie griff nach dem Zauberstab in ihrem Umhang.  
„Ganz sicher nicht Riddle", Finnnigan spuckte Toms Namen regelrecht aus.  
„Wie war das Putzen?"  
Er lachte und verlagerte sein Gewicht ein wenig nervös. Doch nicht so selbstbewusst, dachte Sierra. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Zuschauer gleiten. Hauptsächlich Gryffindors, aber sie fand ein paar Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff Krawatten.  
„Angenehmer als dein Anblick", Toms Erwiderung riss Sierra aus ihren Gedanken. Elizabeth hinter ihr brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und Walburga, Helen und Eliot stimmten mit ein.  
Der Junge schnaubte, dann warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter.  
„Na, ihr müsst euch dran gewöhnen. Nachdem wir im Turnier gewonnen haben-", Abraxas unterbrach ihn, „Werdet ihr nicht."  
Smith, der neben Finnigan stand lachte.  
„Aber ihr oder was?"  
Er verschränkte seine Arme und Verachtung leuchtete ihn seinen Augen. Abraxas konnte ihm nicht antworten, Walburga schob sich an ihm vorbei und trat vor den Gryffindor.  
„Exakt", sie ließ ihren Blick hoch und runter wandern.  
Dann verzog sie ihre Lippen zu einem Lächeln, dass Smith drei Schritte nach hinten gehen ließ.  
„Miss Black", jemand schob sich durch die Schülermenge hindurch. Sierra musste sich davon abhalten ihre Augen nicht zu verdrehen. Dumbledore trat aus dem Kreis der Zuschauer heraus. Walburga schnalzte, dann drehte sie sich um und stellte sich neben Sierra.  
Dumbledore lächelte.  
„Schön, wenn das jetzt geklärt ist, unsere Reise geht in einer Stunde weiter. Mittagessen wird euch in euren Abteilen serviert, da wir während der Fahrt keinen Bereich überlaufen haben wollen."


	20. 17. Hundert Meter hoch

„Was meinte Dumbledore?", fragte Elizabeth, als sie sich in ihrem Abteil niederließen.  
„Wir essen hier zu Mittag, aber ich schätze er will keinen zweiten Streit", Abraxas stellte seinen Fuß auf die Heizung unter dem Fenster und Sierra zog ihre Schuhe aus. Sie setzte sich in einen Schneidersitz und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen Abraxas Schulter. So konnte sie die anderen besser beobachten und es war gemütlicher.  
Elizabeth, die ihren Kopf in Walburgas Schoß legte und ihre Beine über Frederick und Helen streckte, antwortete: „Nein, ich mein den Weg des Zugs. Blythe liegt doch an der Küste und Durmstrang in Europa."  
Sierra nickte zustimmend.   
„Fliegen wir oder was?"  
Elizabeths Blick, der auf die Zugdecke gerichtet war, wanderte hinunter und von einem ihrer Freunde zum anderen.  
„Genau das tun wir", Tom, der sich den anderen Fensterplatz genommen hatte, legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch zwischen den zwei Bänken. „Im Ernst?", Sierra löste die Flechtfrisur in ihrem Nacken auf.  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
Er dehnte seinen Nacken und als die Wirbelkonstruktur knackte, fiel ihr Blick auf die Ringe an den Fingern seiner rechten Hand. „Slughorn", antwortete er, aber Sierras Aufmerksamkeit hing an seiner Hand. Er fuhr fort, seine dunklen Augen auf ihr.  
„Er hat es mir erzählt, aber eigentlich sollten die anderen Vertrauensschüler das auch wissen."  
Sierra sah ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Bleiches Licht fiel durch die Fenster auf den hölzernen Tisch und malte tiefe Schatten.  
„Ich wusste es nicht", Walburga klang eingeschnappt und Sierra begriff, dass sie auch ein Vertrauensschüler war.  
„Slughorn hat mir aufgetragen es dir zu erzählen", Tom machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung. Walburga stieß einen leisen Laut der Empörung aus, aber Tom ignorierte sie.  
„Und wohin fliegen wir?", versuchte Sierra das Gespräch wieder in sicherere Gewässer zu lenken. „Durmstrang wird doch nie und nimmer seinen Standort bekannt gegeben haben."  
Sie sah ihn an.  
„Soweit ich weiß haben sie das auch nicht", wählte Tom seine Worte, „aber wir werden bis zu einem gewissen Knotenpunkt reisen und ab dort begleitet uns jemand aus Durmstrang. Vermutlich verwenden wir einen riesigen Portschlüssel."  
Sierra wickelte, in Gedanken vertieft, eine ihrer blonden Strähnen um ihren Finger. Toms Blick bemerkte sie nicht.

„Ich werde nie wieder in meinem gesamten Leben Schach mit dir spielen", Abraxas kniff seine Augen zusammen.  
Sierra hatte ihn für eine Partie überreden können, aber nachdem sie ihn Figur für Figur niedergemetzelt hatte und seinen König eine Viertelstunde über das Brett gejagt hatte, war seine Begeisterung verschwunden.  
„Nicht schmollen", lachte sie und die hölzerne Krone des Königs rollt über den Brettrand. Die restlichen Slytherins beobachteten die Partie mit schläfrigen Augen, versuchten so die Gryffindors aus ihren Köpfen zu verscheuchen.  
Sierra, Abraxas, Frederick, Tom und Walburga hatten sich die Ohrensessel geschnappt und vor allem die Brünette hatte Sierra angefeuert.  
Jetzt aber war es kurz vor Mittag, die Mägen leer, die Köpfe voll und jeder hatte sich zurückgezogen. Sierra glaubte sogar, dass Eliot schlief.  
„Ich hätte es dir nie beibringen sollen", fluchte der Malfoysohn und fuhr sich mit seinen Händen durch die Haare. Sierra grinste und streckte sich. Plötzlich mischte sich eine andere Stimme in das Gespräch: „So gut ist sie gar nicht."  
Toms Lippen verbogen sich bei seinen Worten in ein Schmunzeln, sein Blick aber noch immer auf den bleichen Seiten seines Buches liegend.  
„Ach ja?", schnaubte Sierra und ihre Augen funkelten. Sie wollte ihre Kränkung nicht allzu offen zeigen.  
„Versuch's doch selbst einmal", forderte sie ihn dann heraus.  
Stille. Es herrschte plötzliche, ebene Stille.  
Davor war es nicht laut gewesen, aber es fühlte sich an, als würde das Abteil die Luft anhalten. Tom blickte auf, seine Augen trafen ihre.  
„Gerne doch."  
Die Füße seines Sessels kratzten über den Boden, als er ihn ohne Hand anzulegen und noch darin sitzend an den Tisch bewegte. Abraxas wich zur Seite aus. Sierras Herz schlug höher, aber sie befahl sich zu denken. Aufregung hinderte daran.  
Sie konnte Tom besiegen. Walburga neben ihr rutschte näher, Blicke legten sich auf das Schachbrett und Spannung ballte sich zwischen den Zugwänden. Tom, gelassen wie eh und je, nahm einen weißen und einen schwarzen Bauer in die Hände. Er tauschte sie hinter seinem Rücken, streckte ihr die Fäuste entgegen und meinte mit nach oben zuckendem Mundwinkel: „Wähle deine Farbe."

Sierra spielte weiß, eröffnete die Partie mit einem Springer und musste fest stellen, dass Tom ein exzellenter Spieler war.  
Weitaus besser als Abraxas, er kannte die Eröffnung, die sie spielte und parierte mit Zügen, auf die sie selbst nicht gekommen wäre. Sein Blick lag jederzeit auf ihr, er schob seine schwarzen Figuren ohne sie zu berühren über die Felder. Sierras weiße Bauern tuschelten und ihre Dame hatte ihre Arme demonstrativ verschränkt.  
Frederick sortierte die gestorbenen Figuren in eine Reihe an den Rand, Walburga verfolgte jeden Zug mit Stirnrunzeln und Abraxas dirigierte eine Feder die Partie aufzuschreiben. Toms Läufer rückte vor, sein Blick über seine Gegnerin schweifend und er selbst in seinen Sessel zurückgelehnt. Sierra reagierte mit einem Beineüberschlagen und ließ ihren Turm zwei Felder vor hüpfen.  
Auf die Lippen des Slytherins legte sich ein spöttisches Lächeln und sein Läufer griff einen ihrer weißen Bauer an.  
Sierra atmete aus, legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände und studierte das Brett. Der Springer schliff Sierras Bauern mit sich und stieß ihn zu den anderen „toten" Figuren.  
Spott zeichnete sich mit scharfen Konturen auf Riddles Gesicht ab. Langsam wandte sich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf die zwei Spielenden, Eliot wachte auf, das Licht fiel flacher durch die Fenster und die Luft schmeckte schal.  
Tom und Sierra versanken in ihren Strategien, bemerkten nicht die Augenpaare, oder wie die Stühle und Sessel immer näher zu rücken schienen.  
Ihre Partie war ausgeglichen, jeder durchkreuzte die Pläne des anderen, hinderte den Gegenspieler am Fortsetzten seiner Taktik und sie rangen Zug für Zug um jeden Vorteil.  
Und so waren sie derart damit beschäftigt den anderen zu besiegen, dass es dauerte im Hier und jetzt aufzutauchen, als jemand an dem Abteil klopfte.  
Die Köpfe schossen hoch, Sierra blinzelte ein paar mal. Die Tür schob sich auf, ein silbriges Gestell schob sich über die Schwelle. Elizabeth begriff wer es war, quetschte sich auf die Bank vor dem Tisch und rief aus: „Endlich! Ich sterbe schon vor Hunger!"  
Sierra sah zu, wie die Süßigkeitenhexe von ihrer ersten Zugfahrt durch die Tür trat und einen Wagen vor sich her schob. Die Frau schien sich an die Gesichter der Slytherins zu erinnern, denn sie hatte ihren Blick auf das Stahlgestell gerichtet und die duftenden Töpfe darauf. Die kleinen Rollen ratterten in der Stille und elf Augenpaare beobachteten jede Bewegung der Hexe.  
„Hier", murmelte die Frau, als sie den ersten Topf auf den Tisch stellte. Ein Stapel Teller und Besteck folgten. Dann Servietten und noch mehr Töpfe. Die Frau verbarg ihre faltigen Hände sofort wieder in ihrem Rock, als der Wagen leer und der Tisch voll war.  
„Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Appetit", sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte ein bisschen. Mitleid ließ Sierra ihre Lippen zu einem sachten Lächeln verbiegen. Sich vor einer Gruppe Schüler zu fürchten war sicherlich nichts Erstrebenswertes.  
„In einer Stunde trage ich euren Tisch ab", die Frau nickte, sich selbstzustimmend, dann drehte sie sich um und bugsierte den Wagen aus dem Abteil. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem Quietschen und die Schritte entfernten sich.  
Sierra wandte sich zu dem Tisch, schob das Schachbrett zur Seite, baute es jedoch nicht ab. Sie musste Tom noch besiegen. Dieser griff in Richtung eines der Töpfe, aber anstatt den Deckel zu heben, zog er einen Brief aus dem Serviettenhalter.  
„Soso", murmelte er, wand den Brief zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her, dann schlitzte er ihn auf. Den Umschlag, der mit Hogwarts rotem Siegel geprägt war, warf er auf den Tisch. Sierra sah seine Augen Zeile für Zeile abwandern, aber keine Spur von Reaktionen in seinem Gesicht. Er drehte den Bogen und las auf der Rückseite weiter. Sierra musterte ihn weiter hin. Elizabeth neben ihr verteilte die Teller, die Gläser, die Messer und die Gabeln.  
Jemand kratzte mit einer Gabel über seinen Teller und Sierra zuckte zusammen.  
„Eliot!", beschwerte sich Walburga. Angesprochener legte die Gabel übertrieben sorgfältig zurück auf seine Serviette und grinste.  
Rascheln ließ Sierras Blick wieder zu Tom schnellen. Er steckte den Brief zurück in den Umschlag und legte ihn zur Seite.  
„Nach dem Essen", war alles was er dazu sagte. Er blickte hoch, seine Augen dunkel und stumm wie immer. Abraxas seufzte, dann zog er den Topf zu sich und meinte zu Sierra: „Sag Stopp."  
Sie ließ ihn die Hälfte ihres Tellers befüllen, dann erklärte sie: „Reicht schon, danke."  
Sie setzte sich wieder in einen Schneidersitz und flocht ihre langen weißen Haare hastig in einen groben Zopf, denn sie dann in ihrem Nacken drehte und mit einem Band fixierte. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Schachbrett, aber wie es aussah würden sie diese Partie nicht so bald beenden. Sie trommelte einen Rhythmus auf ihren Oberschenkel und wartete mit Essen, bis jeder etwas auf dem Teller hatte. Immerhin ein paar Manieren hatte sie.

Sierras Teller war beinahe leer, als der Zug ruckelte. Sie sah auf und in die Augen Toms.  
„Die Reise geht weiter."  
Er legte Messer und Gabel auf seinen Teller, dann lehnte er sich zurück und nahm den Brief wieder in die Hände. Sierra rückte an Abraxas heran um aus dem Fenster sehen zu können. Sie wollte die Welt von oben sehen. Der Zug ruckelte noch einmal, das Geschirr klapperte und das Abteil nahm eine geringe Schräglage ein.  
Sierra warf einen Blick zu Walburga und Elizabeth, dann sah sie wieder aus dem Fenster. Dampf waberte vor dem Glas vorbei und verschleierte die hohen Bäume, die sie umringten. Der Nebel wurde dichter und dichter, sie hörten Rattern und den schrillen Pfiff der Lok.  
Dann legte sich das Abteil wieder richtig, der Dampf lichtete sich und Sierras Magen entknotete sich. Der Zug stieg höher, überholte die Baumspitzen und bald konnte Sierra die Kronen von oben sehen.  
Elizabeth kraxelte neben sie und Abraxas lachte sie aus.  
Tom sah auch auf die Welt unter sie herab, aber seine Gesichtszüge waren wie in Stein gemeißelt. Sierra blieb auf Abraxas Schoß sitzen, legte die Unterarme auf die Fensterbank und bettete ihren Kopf auf ihren Handrücken. Der Blonde hatte ein Buch auf ihrem Rücken aufgeschlagen und nutzte sie als Unterlage.  
Sierra rutschte näher an die Glasscheibe.  
„Kuck!", ihr Blick hing an den Wellen, die sich nun unter ihnen brachen. Der Hogwartsexpress hatte seine Fahrt über das Meer aufgenommen und schwebte nun sicherlich hundert Meter in der Luft.  
„Toll", Abraxas hatte nur einen kurzen Blick hinausgeworfen und fälschte seinen Enthusiasmus. Sierra verdrehte die Augen, aber sie konnte sich nicht von dem Ausblick abwenden.  
Das Wiegen des Ozeans hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit eingefangen und sie beobachtete mit einem Lächeln wie das dunkle Wasser zusammenschlug, Schaum gebar und wie der Wind die Wellen in Richtung Küste kämmte.  
Hinter ihr klapperte Besteck, dann sagte Walburga: „Wir sind jetzt fertig, Tom."  
Die Brünette konnte ihre Neugier nicht länger aushalten.  
„Der Brief."  
Sierra wand sich von dem Glas ab, ihr Atem schlug daran nieder und trübte die Sicht auf das Meer und den Himmel.  
„Natürlich", antwortete Tom. Er bewegtes seine linke Hand, an der kein Ring steckte, weg von sich und schob damit das gesamte Geschirr, ohne es zu berühren zum Tischrand.  
„Er ist von Dippet und Dumbledore, jedes Haus hat anscheinend einen bekommen", erläuterte er und Sierra kroch von Abraxas runter. Sie nahm ihm das Buch weg und schenkte dann Tom ihren Blick.  
„Es geht darum wie wir in Durmstrang ankommen werden", der dunkelhaarige Slytherin faltete den Brief auf, „also, wir werden irgendwo an der Küste von Norwegen oder Schweden auf die Leute aus Durmstrang warten, unsere Erinnerungen werden für den Abschnitt ab dort getrübt, damit der wahre Aufenthalt der Schule geheim bleibt und hier erklären sie die Unterkünfte."  
Er räusperte sich, seine Augen glitten ein paar Zeilen entlang, dann fuhr er fort: „Durmstrang hat nicht genug Kapazitäten, daher werden wir im Hogwartsexpress bleiben. Unterricht bekommen wir von den Lehrern dort, die großen Prüfungen schreiben wir aber in Hogwarts."  
Toms Finger wanderte die Seite des Briefs hinunter. „Dumbledore ist unser Ansprechpartner", ein unisono Schnauben von allen, „aber er wird uns in Verwandlung unterrichten. Generell haben alle dieselben Fächer wie davor, außer-", er verzog seine Lippen zu einem spöttischem Lächeln, „Muggelkunde. Anscheinend stellt Durmstrang dafür keinen Lehrer zur Verfügung."  
Walburgas und Frederick Blicke glitten zu ihr, aber Sierra zuckte mit den Schultern und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Sie hatte das Fach nicht sonderlich in ihr Herz geschlossen.  
Als Tom weiterredete, löste sie das Band aus ihrem Nacken und flocht ihrer Haare neu. Irgendwie störte und piekste jede Frisur die sie sich heute machte.  
„Das gesamte Konzept wie die Champions gewählt werden, wird noch erläutert. In den Ferien haben wir die Möglichkeit nach Hause zu reisen oder in Durmstrang zu bleiben."  
Er wendete das Blatt.  
„Wir werden gebeten unsere Schule zu repräsentieren, mit Häuserstreitigkeiten sollen wir zu den Lehrern gehen und am besten keine Duelle anzetteln. Apropos Duelle, es gibt einen Duellklub und noch ein paar andere Aktivitäten zum Anmelden. Das meiste beginnt aber erst im zweiten Halbjahr", fasste Tom in nasaler Tonlage zusammen. „Jetzt wird es interessant, der Apparierunterricht wird von Dumbledore gegeben und sie bitten den gesamten sechsten Jahrgang daran teil zu nehmen." Sierra rutschte tiefer in die Bank hinein. Na super.  
„Und wir sollen den Einmarsch in Durmstrang vorbereiten", endete Tom.  
Sie hob ihren Kopf ruckartig.  
„Einmarsch?", echote Helen. Der Dunkelhaarige seufzte, dann hob er den Brief und las: „Ich zitiere: ‚Wir bitten euch zudem einen Einmarsch einzuproben, bei dem euer gesamtes Haus mitwirkt. Es ist jahrelange Tradition, dass die jeweiligen Schulen mit einer kleinen Vorführung einmarschieren. Wir unterteilen dies in die vier Häuser und übertragen die Verantwortung den Vertrauensschülern. Ziel ist eine klare Darstellung der Werte eures Hauses, möglicherweise die Integrierung des Wappentieres und natürlich eure Handhabung der Magie. Solltet ihr Ideen brauchen, scheut euch nicht bei den anderen Häusern nachzufragen-" ,an dieser Stelle lachte Walburga kurz auf, Tom warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu, dann fuhr er fort, „oder natürlich bei Professor Dippet oder Dumbledore."  
Er faltete den Brief zusammen und warf ihn auf den Tisch. Sierra sah in die Runde, Jim und Edward unterhielten sich mit Augenbewegungen, Elizabeth und Helen hatten ihre Augenbrauen hochgezogen, Lorya, Frederick und Walburga prusteten und Abraxas sah zu Tom.  
„Und", Sierra setzte sich aufrecht hin, „was werden wir machen?"  
Kein Gedanke, dass sie neu war und so eine Frage vielleicht nicht stellen sollte. Zu sehr hatte sie sich schon eingewöhnt.  
„Das ist das Ding", Tom schmunzelte ein bisschen über sie und lehnte sich in die Ecke von Bank und Wand.  
„Was ist mit den großen?", fragte Eliot. Tom winkte ab: „Ich red später mit ihnen."  
Sierra runzelte die Stirn, begriff dann aber, dass Slytherins Siebtklässler gemeint waren.  
Walburga klinkte sich ein: „Also natürlich was mit Schlangen, kann jemand Illusionen oder Luftbilder erzeugen?"  
Gleichzeitig mit Tom antwortete Sierra: „Ja."  
Er sah sie von der Seite an, vermutlich überrascht. Innerlich lachte sie sich selbst aus. Wieso dachte sie nicht, bevor sie ihren Mund öffnete?  
„Echt? Zeig", befahl Walburga. Sierra vermutete stark, dass sie gemeint war und obwohl sie sich ein wenig gekränkt fühlte, tat sie was verlangt wurde.  
Sie schob ihre Gedanken von sich und hob ihre Konzentration. Dann baute sie Magie zwischen ihren Handflächen auf, vergass ihren Zauberstab zu verwenden und dachte an den schuppigen Körper von Schlangen.  
Grauer Nebel formte sich in ihrer Schüssel aus Händen und dann wand sich die gestaute Magie und nahm die Form einer Schlange an. Sie ringelte sich um Sierras Hände, also legte sie sie auf den Tisch und als das Reptil kroch murmelte Sierra ein paar Worte. Das Tier wuchs und kam nun auf die Länge des Tisches.  
„Ich meinte mehr so Nebel, Illusionsförmig", Walburga starrte die Schlange mit großen Augen an. „Achso", Sierras Mundwinkel zuckten, dann hob sie ihre rechte Hand und ließ die Schlange in die Lüfte steigen. In dem blassen Abteilslicht machte sie aus einem täuschend echten Reptil ein Gaskonstrukt. Bei dem ersten Blick sah man nebelige Umrisse, beim zweiten Mal glänzten falsche Schuppen.  
Sierra ließ die Schlange eine Runde drehen, dann konzentrierte sie sich und lenkte ihre Illusion so, dass sie auf Frederick zustürzte und ihr Maul öffnete.  
Der Slytherin riss die Augen auf und wollte schreien, aber bevor auch nur ein Laut aus seiner Kehle entkam, zwang Sierra ihre Magie dazu, zu Zerbersten. Asche fiel wie Schnee auf den Tisch. Sierra bewegte ihre Hand, als wollte sie etwas wegwischen und die Asche und der Ruß war nur noch Erinnerung. „So oder so ähnlich", sie lachte und das unbekannte Gefühl von Stolz überwältigte sie kurz.  
Noch nie hatte jemand ihre Magie so ehrfürchtig angesehen, wie ihre Freunde es gerade taten. Nur Tom war von nichts beeindruckt, er murmelte etwas, zog das Schachbrett zu sich und ließ dann die Schachfiguren vor ihm auf marschieren. Ja, sie würden diese Partie wohl nicht mehr zu Ende spielen. Er stellte die Figuren auf einer Seite auf, dann erklärte er: „So kommen wir rein."  
Die Figuren liefen und Tom fuhr fort zu erklären, wer wer war und was machte, wenn sie in Durmstrang ankommen würden. Niemand widersprach.


	21. 18. Wie Peter Pan über den Ozean

Die Hexe kam ein wenig später zurück, um das Geschirr abzutragen, doch sie huschte so schnell aus dem Abteil wie sie hereingekommen war und Tom ließ die Slytheringruppe den Ablauf wieder und wieder durch gehen.  
Bald sank schon die Sonne, er verließ das Abteil, sein Ziel waren die älteren Slytherins und Frederick spielte mit Abraxas Schach.  
Sierra schloss ihre Augen, genoss das flache Licht der Sonne auf ihren Wangen und summte eine Melodie vor sich hin. Die beiden Slytherins ließen halblaute Kommentare über das Spiel ab und in Sierras Kopf wurde es still.  
Der Nachmittag, mit seinem Nichtstun hatte sie ausgelaugt und der Schlaf senkte sich über sie.  
Ihre Stirn berührte die kalte Glasscheibe und eine Strähne ihres Haares rutschte vor ihre Augen und Nase. Sie spürte den Zug, wie er über den Ozean davonsegelte, ganz wie das Schiff von Peter Pan und das Licht fühlte sich wie eine Umarmung an.  
Ihre Gedanken schwammen von ihr weg, verfingen sich in den dunklen Bildern des Turniers und sie fragte sich, was die Champions in diesem Jahr durchmachen mussten.  
Gerade überlegte sie, ob der große Wald und der Fluss mit den Eisschollen, der nach den Zeichnungen ihres Vaters neben Durmstrang lagen, etwas damit zutun hatten. Ihr Vater hatte ihr nie von Durmstrang erzählt, alles was sie darüber kannte, waren die Skizzen auf verblichenen Stücken Papier, die sie zwischen den Bücherstapeln im Landgaus gefunden hatte.  
Sie fuhr aus ihrem Halbschlaf hervor.  
Die Skizzen!  
Sie hatte sie unter ihrem Bett versteckt, genauso wie die Muggelromane, die Eulenkekse, Abraxas Briefe und die Strähnen ihrer Haarer, die sie vor einigen Jahren abgeschnitten und darunter gekehrt hatte. Das Schlimmste kam ihr in den Sinn.  
Ihr Vater hatte alles gefunden. Er hatte alles gefunden und wollte sie nun zurück holen.  
Es gab zwar keinen Grund zur Geheimhaltung, dass wusste sie, aber er sah es nicht gern und es versteckt zu finden, war noch schlimmer als das bloße Finden.  
Sie starrte aus dem Fenster, auf dem ihr warmer Atem noch hing und hoffte ihr Vater hatte nicht das Bedürfnis unter ihr Bett zu sehen verspürt gehabt. Die Tür öffnete sich mit dem Geräusch von Biegen von altem Holz und dem Zähnefletschen von Metall.  
Ihr Kopf schoss herum, aber es war nur Tom, der zurückkam und sich auf seinen Platz setzte. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu und dieser rutschte auf ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß.  
Der Junge nahm sich eine Lektüre und hob seinen Kopf nicht für die nächste einundhalbe Stunde. Sierra hingegen rutschte näher zu Abraxas und blickte ihm über die Schulter, während er Partie für Partie gegen Frederick gewann.  
Ein ganz so schlechter Schachspieler war er auch wieder nicht.

Sie aßen auch das Abendessen im Abteil, das weiche Leselicht beleuchtete ihnen den Tisch und sie sperrten die Nacht hinter die Fenster.  
Der Zug fuhr weiter und die Stimmung lockerte sich. Sierra zeigte Eliot wie man Zöpfe flocht und er nahm Elizabeth als Versuchskaninchen her. Diese bemühte sich Eliots Freude zu bewahren, indem sie die Frisur nicht auflöste und betonte wie talentiert er war.  
Lorya und Helen ließen die Schachfiguren zwischen den Tellern hindurchmarschieren und starteten schon bald Wettrennen mit den hölzernen Abbildern.  
Walburga erzählte Sierra von dem Häuserkrieg und daraufhin zählte jeder nach, wie oft er im Krankenhaus lag. Eliot gewann, mit knappem Vorsprung zu Helen und Jim.  
Tom meldete sich die ganze Zeit nicht zu Wort, nur sein Blick weilte in der Gesprächsrunde. Abraxas führte eine Diskussion mit jedem der sich einbinden ließ, das waren jedoch lediglich Edward, Jim und Frederick.  
Sie fingen mit der Debatte über den Zug als Flugobjekt an und endeten bei der Frage, auf welcher Höhe Wolken standen. Der Abend pendelte zwischen Lachkrämpfen und hitzigen Diskussionen, das Essen wurde zur Nebensache und heiße Freude lief in Sierras Blutkreislauf.  
„Frederick wie wär's mit Denken bevor reden", spottete Walburga und Sierras Blick schweifte aus dem Fenster.  
Dunkelheit lag hinter den Glasscheiben, tiefe, klebrige Dunkelheit und darunter das Meer.  
„Das sagt die Richtige-", schoss Frederick zurück, aber Sierra hörte ihm nicht mehr wirklich zu, sie lehnte sich an den blonden Malfoysohn und verwahrte den Abend für immer in ihren Erinnerungen.

Später in der Nacht saß Sierra allein im Abteil, die meisten hatten sich schon in die Schlafsäle verzogen. Nur sie saß, mit dem Gesicht ans Fenster gepresst auf den Bänken, die Beine an die Brust gezogen und sie blickte hinaus auf die Sterne.  
Ihre Gedanken verirrten sich und ihre Aufmerksamkeit war auf die hellen Punkte am Nachthimmel gerichtet. So merkte sie nicht, wie jemand über die Schwelle trat und mit großen Schritten auf sie zukam.  
Sie merkte auch nicht, wie Tom Riddle sie für einige Sekunden beobachtete, bis er dann seine Stimme in der Stille verlauten ließ: „Die anderen schlafen schon."  
Sierra wusste nicht wieso, aber die Haare an ihren Armen stellten sich zu einer Gänsehaut auf. Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte: „Kann nicht schlafen."  
Sie sah sich in ihre eigenen Augen auf dem Glas, als sie log.  
Eigentlich könnte sie sich hinlegen und hundert Jahre schlafen, aber sie wollte die Nacht nicht verpassen. Sie wollte bevor sie zu Bett ging jeden einzelnen Stern gesehen haben.  
Tom setzte sich auf die andere Bank und auch er blickte hinaus.  
Was er wohl dachte?, schoss es Sierra durch den Kopf. Sie konnte ihn nicht so gut einschätzen, wie Walburga, Elizabeth, Helen, Lorya und die anderen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich nicht, er verbarg sich hinter seiner Fassade an Macht und er thronte mit einen Zepter aus gut gewählten Worten. Seine Manieren nahmen es mit denen von Abraxas auf, die Blicke glitten zu ihm, wenn er den Raum betrat und allein seine Stimme hatte riesige Auswirkungen auf Sierra.  
Jetzt sagte er nichts, seine dunkeln Augen hingen an den silbrigen Gestirnen. Sierra traute sich ihren Mund zu öffnen und fragte: „Kennst du ein paar Sternbilder?"  
Ihr Herz taktete die darauffolgende Stille, aber dann drehte Tom seinen Kopf und antwortete: „Ja. Warte."  
Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, er hob seine Hand und murmelte etwas. Daraufhin tauchten Striche, Wörter und Zahlen auf der Glasscheibe auf. Die Sterne verbanden sich miteinander und die Namen der Sternbilder bildeten sich darunter.  
Sierra lächelte, sie glich eine der Sternenketten mit den Bildern ab. „Da hatte jemand aber viel Fantasie", lachte sie und deutete auf die Strichekonstellation mit dem Namen Orion. Tom neben ihr nickte und der Hauch eines Schmunzelns lag auf seinen Lippen.  
„Warte kurz", Sierra kramte in ihren Erinnerungen, „bei dem Slugclub hieß doch auch jemand Orion, oder nicht?"  
Sie war sich relativ sicher, Elizabeth hatte sie nach einem Lockenkopf gefragt und-  
„Er ist ein Black, seine Familie hat die Tradition die Söhne nach Sternbildern zu benennen", unterbrach Tom ihre Gedanken.  
„Nur die Söhne? Was ist mit Walburga?", hakte sie nach.  
„Nur die Söhne, Walburga heißt nur Walburga Black und es gibt kein Sternbild mit ihrem Namen", antwortete Tom. Er drehte seinen Kopf und blickte sie an. Sierra blickte zurück, musterte die tiefen Augen, die kalten Gesichtszüge und fühlte sich auf eine seltsame Art geborgen. Hier, inmitten der Nacht, in Anwesenheit eines Jungen, den sie kaum bis gar nicht kannte, auf einem fliegenden Zug und nur unter den Augen der Sterne. Sie lächelte.

Sierra fiel in dieser Nacht noch in derselben Sekunde in der ihr Kopf ihr Kissen berührte in den Schlaf und ihr Traum handelte von fallenden Sternen, fliegenden Körpern und halben Lächeln.

Am nächsten Morgen stand der Zug wieder auf Festland und sie durften in dem Salon frühstücken.  
Sierra wachte dieses Mal vor den anderen auf und machte sich fertig. Da der Wecker erst in einer halben Stunde klingeln würde, beschloss sie ein Buch mitzunehmen und beim Frühstück auf die anderen zu warten.  
Sie hinterließ eine kurze Nachricht auf ihrem Kissen, dann schlupfte sie in ihre Schuhe und machte sich auf den Weg durch die Korridore. Sie hatte gute Laune, hinter den Fenstern lag die Welt unter einer Decke Schnee und sie konnte auch ein zwei Blicke auf das Meer werfen.  
Das Zuginnere war beheizt, Sierras Haare steckten in einer ordentlichen Flechtfrisur und die Müdigkeit hatte von ihr abgelassen. So ging sie den gesamten Zug entlang, bis sie vor den Türen zum Salon stand und die Idee, in einen Raum voller unbekannter Leute zu gehen schien nicht mehr ganz so brilliant.  
Aber sie konnte nicht mehr umdrehen, also ließ sie die Türen aufschwingen und trat in das Gelächter und die Gespräche der anderen Häuser. Ohne nach rechts und links zu blicken steuerte sie auf den Tisch zu, an dem sie am vergangenen Tag gegessen hatten. Noch sieben Schritte, redete sie sich zu.  
Die Blicke in ihrem Rücken brannten.  
Sie hatte ihren Kopf hoch erhoben, wollte sich nicht schwach zeigen, ihre Hände verkrampften sich um das Buch und je näher der Tisch kam, desto erleichterter wurde sie.  
Weil sie so damit beschäftigt war geradeauszulaufen, bemerkte sie den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin, der am Tisch saß nicht. Daher zuckte sie zusammen, als er sie mit einem: „Schon wach?" begrüßte. Sie wirbelte zu ihm herum und legte ihre Hand auf ihren Brustkorb.  
„Merlin hast du mich erschrocken!", sie lachte und setzte sich neben Tom. Also musste sie doch nicht alleine rumhocken und sich seltsam fühlen.  
Der Slytherin, auf dessem Teller ein aufgeschlagenes Taschenbuch lag, zog die Augenbraue hoch und murmelte: „Schreckhaft also."  
Er lachte so rau und tief, dass Sierra nur dasitzen konnte und ihn ansah. Ein Gespräch mit Tom zu führen war eine schwierige Angelegenheit, in seinem Gesicht regte sich kein Gefühl und wenn es Sierra gelang, ihn zum Schmunzeln zum Bringen, dann nur für wenige kurze Sekunden.  
Auch bemerkte sie wie gut er seine Worte wählte, sich in eine Rolle hineinmanövrierte und jeder Satz taktisch überdacht wurde. Ihr kamm in den Sinn, dass er sie wohl als nicht vertrauenswert hielt. Verständlich, sie war neu und die Geschichte ihrer Herkunft löchrig. Aber im Nachhinein sah sie das Verhalten auch bei Abraxas, Frederick, Walburga und dem Rest. Sie trank ihre Schokolade, betrieb Konversation mit Tom, bestaunte stumm seine tiefdunklen Augen, sein halbes Lächeln und nach einer Dreiviertel Stunde stolperte der Rest der Slytherins herein.

„Weiß jemand wie lange wir eigentlich noch unterwegs sind?", Elizabeth schmierte sich ihr drittes Brötchen, als sie das fragte. Sierra saß ihr gegenüber, neben ihr Abraxas und Tom.  
„Da muss ich die Dame enttäuschen", Frederick stellte sein Glas ab und Milch hing in den Ecken von seinen Mundwinkeln, dann fuhr er mit seiner poetischen Antwort fort, „Absolut keinen blassen Schimmer wohin wir gehen, von woher wir kommen und wann wir weiterziehen."  
Lorya kicherte, genauso wie Jim, Edward und Eliot. Elizabeth hingegen verdrehte ihre Augen, Walburga brummte sogar: „Zum Totlachen Lestrange. Zum Totlachen."  
Sierra sah nach links, zu Tom, konnte den Reflex von ihm eine Antwort zu erwarten nicht unterdrücken. Und die kam sogar.  
„Durmstrang, Hogwarts und wahrscheinlich am Mittag."  
Kurz war sie verwirrt, aber sie begriff die Reihenfolge der Antworten und hakte dann nach: „Also ist das nur ein Zwischenstopp?"  
„Nein, das ist unsere Endstation", Tom nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Kelch, „Dippet hat erwähnt, dass der Mittelsmann aus Durmstrang eine etwas längere Reise hinter sich legen muss, um uns zu erreichen. Also werden wir wohl erst Mittag, beziehungsweise Nachmittags Durmstrang erreichen", endete der Slytherin.  
„Ahja", murmelte Walburga, dann wandte sie sich an Sierra auf: „Gib mir mal bitte die Brotschale." Angesprochene händigte sie aus und begann ihr Buch unter dem Tisch weiterzulesen. Die anderen aßen noch, aber ihre Gedanken würden nicht stumm sein, also blätterte sie Seite für Seite um und die aufsteigenden Bildern von Todesturnieren versanken in den Tiefen ihrer Erinnerungen.

Tom hatte Recht, eine kurze Weile nach dem Mittagessen betrat ein Mann in einem Pelzumhang die Lok und die Aufregung wanderte wie ein Lauffeuer von Abteil zu Abteil.  
Drei Minuten später hob der Zug sich, drehte sich um sich selbst und als er absank und am Rand eines Waldes landete, sahen sie eine Burg aus verwittertem Stein.  
Ein Fluss, auf dem Eisschollen trieben umrundete die Schule und der Strom führte weg von dem Zug.  
Sierra verstand, warum ihr Vater Durmstrang mochte. Es sah aus wie in einem Winterland unter einem stahlblauem Himmel, regiert von der bösen Königin mit der Stimme des Windes, dessen Pfeifen sogar im Zuginnern zu hören war.  
Ja, Sierras Herz wurde leicht, als sie die Burg sah und all die Orte, an denen ihr Vater vor so vielen Jahren schon selbst einmal gewesen war.


	22. 19. Die Vorführung

Der Abend kam in raschen Schritten, die Slytherins hatten ihre Umhänge übergeworfen und sich mit den anderen Schülern vor dem Zug versammelt.  
Die Kälte schnitt in ihre Gesichter und Sierra zog den Kragen ihres Mantels hoch.  
„Wann kommen die denn?", beschwerte Walburga sich über die zwei Professoren, welche die einzigen Gründe waren warum sie noch nicht in Richtung Durmstrang gingen. Zu antworten würde bedeuten den Mund aus dem Schal zu nehmen, daher zuckte sie als Antwort nur mit den Schultern.  
Ihr Blick hing an der Burg, die weit entfernt zwischen einem Wald auf einem Felsen thronte. Sie bestaunte die endlosen runden Fenstern die von innen beleuchtet wurden, die Fackeln vor den Türen und den aus Stein gehauenen Statuen, die sie aus der Entfernung nicht zählen konnte. Sie betrachtete die spitzen Bögen und die gedrehten Türme, die hohen Mauern mit den Zinken und den dunklen Wald, der von den Bergen um die Schule herum ins Tal fiel. Ihre Augen wanderten zu dem reißendem Strom, das einzige wovon ihr Vater ihr erzählt hatte, der riesige Kurven auf dem bewaldetem Boden schlug, bis er Durmstrang zu Füßen lag und dann abdrehte, weg von Schule, Wald und Bergketten.  
Sierra vermutete in seiner Richtung das Meer, oder einen See, der den rauschenden Fluss auffangen würde.  
Wasser fand immer zu Wasser zurück, das hatten die Feen ihr von Geburt an eingeprägt.  
Sie wandte sich ab, ihre Hände beinahe taub in ihren Taschen, aber die Stimme einer der Ältesten im Ohr.  
„Suche Wasser, suche Wasser. Jedes Lebewesen sammelt sich am Wasser. Du brauchst nur die Adern des Landes suchen, die Wege des Flusses und du wirst Meer oder See finden. Es ist immer Wasser."  
Sierra schüttelte den Gedanken ab, gerade jetzt hätte sie viel für brennende Sommerhitze gegeben. Als sie aufsah, traten die beiden Professoren gerade aus der Lok und gleich darauf folgte jemand in Pelzmantel. Der Mann aus Durmstrang. Lorya stellte sich neben Sierra.  
„Ich hab gelesen sie erlauben nicht einmal ihren Schülern die Erinnerung an die Schule zu behalten", flüsterte das Mädchen, „glaubst du sie werden auch unser Gedächtnis behandeln?"  
Sierra fielen die vielen Bilder ihres Vaters ein, sicherlich war das auch nicht gestattet gewesen.  
„Ja. Außer das Ministerium macht n'en Aufstand", sie sah nicht zu der Slytherin hinüber, ihr Blick lag auf dem Zauberer, der den Lehrern wie ein Schatten folgte.  
„Wie meinst du?" , fragte Lorya, dann reckte sie ihren Hals und winkte Helen zu, die wieder von dem Siebtklässlerjungen von Beginn ihrer Reise beansprucht wurde. Raphael hieß er, oder so ähnlich. Sierras Augen glitten auf ihn und die Gruppe Slytherins um ihn herum, bevor sie antwortete: „Unser Ministerium ist sehr pingelig bei Zeitumkehrern, Gedächtnisveränderungen und dem Geheimhaltungsabkommen."  
Helen löste sich von ihren Hauskameraden und schritt auf sie zu. Um Sierra und Lorya herum hatten sich auch die anderen, also Frederick, Jim, Edward, Eliot, Walburga, Elizabeth, Abraxas und Tom verteilt.  
„Ich dachte die Strafen beim Geheimhaltungskommando sind in jedem Land gleich. Außer die Vereinigten Staaten, aber anders stoppen sie die Katastrophe da nicht", Lorya sah Sierra an und diese war relativ überrascht, sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass eine minderjährige Hexe in England so viel über Amerika Bescheid wissen würrde. Sie selbst kannte die Rechtslage dort nur, weil ihr Vater in der MACUSA die Identität von Percival Graves angenommen hatte.  
„Stimmt schon", antwortete sie Lorya, „aber in England wenn die Eltern eines Muggelgeborenen Zauberers das Angebot ihr Kind nach Hogwarts zu schicken ablehnen", sie sortierte kurz ihren Satz, „dann wird ihr Gedächtnis verändert und Kind und Eltern vergessen das Gespräch, also auch die Magie. Englands Ministerium benutzt ansonsten aber Gedächtnisveränderungen nur im absoluten Notfall."  
Dumbledore und Dippet stellten sich vor die vier Häusergruppen und der Schulleiter sprach mit magisch verstärkter Stimme: „Bitte folgt mir, wir werden nun Durmstrang betreten und sobald wir durch die Türen gelassen werden, dürft ihr mit eurer Vorführung anfangen. Zuerst Gryffindor, dann Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und zuletzt Slytherin."  
Er lächelte, dann drehten sich die drei Erwachsenen um und der gesamte Trupp folgte ihnen in Richtung Durmstrang.  
„Erzähl das lieber nicht Walburga oder Tom", murmelte Lorya, dann schloss Abraxas neben Sierra auf und die elf Slytherins bildeten wieder eine Gruppe.

„Und jetzt unsere Gäste aus England", tönte eine Stimme hinter dem riesigen Tor mit schwerem russischem Akzent. Die Spannung knisterte in Sierras Bauch und überall wohin sie sah, blickten ihr aufgeregte Gesichter entgegen, vor allem aus den Reihen der Gryffindors, die Löwen waren als erstes dran.  
„Die Hogwarts Akademie", rief dieselbe Stimme, dumpfer Applaus brandete hinter den Türen auf und dann schwang das Tor auf. Sierra stand sehr weit hinten, sie sah nicht viel, aber was sie sah, ließ ihr Herz hüpfen.  
Es war genauso wie in den Zeichnungen ihres Vaters. Eine Halle mit einer steinernen Kuppel in der Mitte und Zuschauerbänke an den Wänden, ganz wie im Theater. Hunderte Köpfe lagen auf ihnen, den Neuankömmlingen und Sierra hörte das Raunen von ihren Mitschülern.  
Durmstrangs Begrüßungshalle war gewaltig, Ranken aus Stein wuchsen an den Säulen, an der Decke hingen hundert verschiedene Tiergestalten aus Stein. Das grelle Licht fiel aus Fenstern, die auf dem Boden standen und sich bis zur Decke reckten, zwischen ihnen mindestens vier der Tribünen.  
Und dann brüllte ein Rudel Löwe und rot goldenes Lichtgewitter funkelte unter der steinernen Decke. Die Gryffindors.  
Sierras Aufmerksamkeit glitt von dem Podest und dem Lehrertisch am Kopf der Halle, auf ihr Mitschüler, von denen sich eine handvoll in das Raubtier auf ihrem Wappen verwandelt hatten.  
Sie jagten nach vorne, die übrigen Schüler ihres Hauses marschierten im Gleichtakt hinter ihnen her und dann, als die verwandelten Zauberer und Hexen die Gruppe flankierte brüllten sie noch einmal.  
Die Wolke aus Rot und Gold verschwand und zurück blieb das mannsgroße Wappen der Gryffindors in der Luft. Bewunderung pulsierte in Sierra.  
Die Löwen erhoben sich und aus Tier wurde Mensch, das Wappen zersprang in der Luft und die Gryffindors verbeugten sich.  
Sie eilten unter tosendem Applaus zur Seite um den Gang für die Hufflepuffs frei zuräumen.

Die übrigen drei Häuser rückten auf, der Applaus brach ab und die Hufflepuffs bereiteten sich vor. Sierra sah den Hinterkopf eines Jungen, den sie aus Muggelkunde kannte und sie drückte ihnen heimlich die Daumen.  
In der nächsten Sekunde johlte die ganze Halle und als Sierra begriff warum, konnte sie ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Tappelschritte erklangen in dem Raum und dann verschwand der Boden unter einer Flut aus schwarz weißem Fell.  
Hunderte Dachse wuselten auf dem Boden umher, die Hufflepuffs bahnten sich einen Weg durch diese und als sie am Podest ankamen, hoben drei Schüler ihre Zauberstäbe in die Höhe.  
Sierra warf einen raschen Blick zu Walburga und Elizabeth, die beiden schafften es desinteressiert zu wirken und hatten ihre Arme verschränkt, aber sie kümmerte es nicht. Ein Knall ertönte und sie riss ihren Kopf nach oben. Wie die Gryffindors zuvor hatten sie sprühende Funken in die Luft gesetzt, aber als sie sah, wie einer aus den Tribünen aufstand und etwas aus der Luft pickte, begriff sie.  
Es waren keine Funken, es waren Blumen. Aberhunderte gelber Blumenköpfe, die zu Boden fielen.  
Die Menge applaudierte, griff nach den Blumen und helles Lachen hallte an den Wänden wider. Aber die Hufflepuffs gingen noch nicht, sie warteten bis Ruhe einkehrte, die Herzen langsamer schlugen, dann trat ein Mädchen mit kurzgeschorenen Haaren aus der Gruppe und breitete ihre Hände aus.  
Sie blickte auf den blumenübersäten Boden, dann riss sie ihre beiden Arme empor und die Blumenberge folgten. Sierra hielt die Luft an, beobachtete wie die schwebenden gelben Blütenblätter sich zu dem Wappen der Hufflepuffs formten.  
„Hufflepuff!", schrieen die Schüler des gelb schwarzen Hauses und die Schwerkraft setzte wieder ein. Die Blumen sanken zu Boden und als die Hufflepuffs sich zu den Gryffindors stellten zierte jedes Gesicht ein riesiges Lächeln. Sierras Ohren klingelten von dem folgendem Applaus.

Die Ravenclaws waren an der Reihe und als sie die Halle betraten, fühlte Sierra sich wie vor einem Abgrund, nichts trennte sie mehr vor den Blicken der Schüler. Die Slytherins blieben als letztes Haus zurück an dem Tor.  
Aber jetzt lagen die Augen auf dem Haus der Raben und sie war froh darum. Es war still, die Münder geschlossen und die Schritte beobachtet. Die knapp zweidutzend Schüler blieben in der Mitte der Halle stehen, sie formten sich zu einem Kreis und die Menge wartete mit angehaltener Luft.  
Ein Krächzen.  
Sierras Herz sackte ab, als die schwarze Krähe aus dem Schülerkreis aufstieg. Sie hielt ihren Kurs auf die Mitte der Decke, der Schüler, welcher das Tier heraufbeschworen hatte, hielt seinen Zauberstab noch in die Höhe.  
Dann hoben die übrigen Ravenclaws ihre Hände und ein ganzer Schwarm an Raben stieg empor. Die Schüler der anderen Schulen raunten, die Gryffindors und Hufflepuff klatschten im Gleichtakt und nur die Slytherins blieben stumm.  
Die Krähen krächzten, zogen ihre Runden in der Halle, breiteten ihre Flügel aus und wenn sie an den Fenstern vorbeikamen fiel ihr viermal so großer Umriss auf den Boden.  
Licht und Dunkelheit wechselten sich ab, als die Raben durch die Luft glitten, ihre Federn die Wände streifend und kurze Zeit an den Fenstern vorbei segelten.  
Sierra hatte ihren Blick an einen Vogel geheftet und ein Lächeln schmückte ihr Gesicht.  
So viel Magie an nur einem Tag.  
Ein schriller Pfiff durchschnitt die Trance des Fluges und die Raben drehten ab. Sierras Blick sprang zu ihren Mitschülern und sie riss ihre Augen auf.  
Zwei Ravenclaws hielten einen dritten an Füßen und Armen fest. Bereit in die Höhe zu schleudern.  
Genau das geschah in der nächsten Sekunde, Sierra sah zu, wie der Junge hin und her geschwungen wurde und dann warfen ihn seine Hauskameraden hoch.  
Die Raben schossen an ihm vorbei, formierten sich zu zwei riesigen schwarzen Flügeln, deren Ansatz der Rückes des Ravenclaws war. Es war der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber die beflügelte Silhoutte brannte sich in Sierras Gedächtnis ein.  
Dann stoben sie auseinander und der Junge fiel in die Hände seiner Freunde zurück. Die Sekunde, das kurze Einatmen war vergangen.  
„Ravenclaw", brüllten die Schüler des blau bronzenen Hauses, schon fast unhörbar unter dem Applaus, der sich wie Donner unter der Kuppel anhörte. Sierra fühlte sich als würde sie aus einem Schlaf aufwachen, als Luft wieder in ihre Lungenflügel strömte. Dieses Mal jubelte sie mit den Zuschauern mit und im Augenwinkel sah sie auch Helen, Lorya und Eliot klatschen.  
Das Gebrüll schwoll erst ab, als die Raben zu Federn wurden und sich zu den gelben Blüten am Boden gesellten. Das Haus Ravenclaw stellte sich zu den anderen zweien und auf einmal wurde Sierra schlecht.  
Jetzt waren sie dran. 

Jemand griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich. Die Stimmen um sie herum waren in den Hintergrund gerückt, zu einem riesigen Ton von Stille geworden und erst als die Person, die sie mit sich schleppte, neben sie stellte, wandte sie ihren Kopf.  
Es war Tom und er hatte sie ans Ende der Truppe geführt.  
Die Realität brach wieder über ihr zusammen, ihr Magen verkrampfte sich, als sie sich an das erinnerte, was sie tun sollte.  
Sie schluckte, als sie zwischen den Rücken ihrer Freunde in die runde Halle lugte. Jeder Blick lag auf der Formation des Slytherinhauses und ihr Herz schlug schneller.  
Ihr Kopf malte Szenarien, wie sie alles vergeigen konnte. Stolpern, in Ohnmacht fallen, die Worte vergessen oder sogar einfach einen Herzinfarkt bekommen.  
Da spürte sie eine Hand an ihrem Oberarm und Tom zog sie ein paar Zentimeter näher zu sich. Er blickte zu ihr, sein Kopf ein wenig geneigt, weil sie einen halben Kopf kleiner als er war und schärfte ihr ein: „Erst zaubern, wenn die drei vor uns aus dem Weg sind. Und reiß dich zusammen."  
Er blickte nach vorne, Stille war eingekehrt und gleich würde die Vorführung beginnen.  
Die Schüler und Schülerinnen warteten, wie man auf etwas Neues wartet.  
Etwas unbekanntes.  
Aufregendes.  
Sierra atmete durch und Toms Hand glitt von ihrem Arm.  
„Wir können das", murmelte er, aber er sagte es nur um sie zu beruhigen.  
Es war ein winziger Trost.  
Seine Miene hingegen war nichts sagend wie immer und egal wie viele Blicke sie in seine Augen warf, nie funkelte Nervosität darin. Eine Siebtklässlerin hob ihre Stimme und der hohe klare Gesang schallte in die Halle hinein. Es waren keine Worte, sondern eine Melodie, die jedem bekannt vorkommt, aber keiner kennt.  
Raphael und ein anderer machten einen Schritt, dann fiel die Dunkelheit in Durmstrangs Schloss. Die Vorführung begann.


	23. 20. Der Feuerkelch

Die Slytherins schritten in die Mitte der Halle,  
der Gesang des Mädchens malte kalte Bilder in die Luft und Raunen ging in den Zuschauertribünen um.  
Sierra wusste nicht wo wer lief, alles was sie hatte, war der warme Körper Toms neben ihr und seine Stimme.  
„Und", Toms Stimme war eine kalte Schneide in der Dunkelheit, sie umgriff ihren Zauberstab, „Jetzt." Das war das Stichwort, sie riss ihr Hand nach oben. Tom tat es ihr gleich.  
Weiße Lichtblitze zerrissen die Luft, kämpften sich in die Höhe. Sierra hatte ihren Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, konzentrierte sich auf die weißen Konturen. Ließ sie tanzen, sich drehen, verbiegen, fallen, sterben und schickte neue hoch.  
Weißes Feuer in der Finsternis.  
Es bedurfte keines Wortes, Sierra führte ihre Magie zu der Toms. Der Gesang des Mädchens endete und eine einzige helle hohe Note hallte wider.  
Die zittrigen Arme aus grellem Licht umschlossen sich, banden sich und eine Gestalt ragte über der Gruppe empor.   
Sierra rückte näher an Tom heran, ihr Blick nach oben gerichtet. Die Zuschauer murmelten, doch sie hörte nichts. Die Welt war nur noch die Atemzüge des Slytherins, ihr Zauberstab und die Schlange, die sich aus den Feuerlinien bildete.  
Alles war eins, ihre Augen brannten und sie ließen die Schlange ihr Maul öffnen. Sierra fühlte sich wie ein Marionettenführer, auch wenn das Wesen, dass die beiden steuerten siebenmal so groß war.  
Die Schlange zischte und Sierra erschrak selbst. Sie warf einen hastigen Blick zu Tom, doch er sah nur zu dem Wesen aus hellem Licht und Finsternis. Dann murmelte er: „Fallen lassen."  
Sie riss ihren Kopf wieder hoch, ihr Herz machte einen Sprung und sie lenkte die Illusion tiefer.  
Ließ sie fallen.  
Die Menge schrie.  
Der Körper des Tieres kam nicht auf dem Boden auf, er verwelkte noch in dem Fall zu Rauch und Nebel. Einer der Siebtklässler jagte einen Lichtblitz in die Höhe und bannte damit die Dunkelheit aus der Halle.  
Nur die Gruppe Slytherins verbarg sich hinter der schwarzen Wolke, die auf den Boden gesunken war und sie wie ein Nest umgab. Sierra wusste, wie es weitergehen würde, also machte sie einen Schritt nach hinten, gab Tom den Platz den er brauchte.  
Sie stellte sich neben Abraxas.  
Ihr Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen in der Mitte gerichtet, welcher seine Hände hob.  
Sie hielt die Luft an.  
Tom drehte seine Hände, die Handflächen zur Kuppel zeigend und entzündete den Rauch.  
Weißes Feuer fraß sich durch den nebligen Ring, verbrannte ihn, bis nur noch Asche zu Boden fiel. Dadurch offenbarten sie sich den Blicken der Halle, doch bevor die Zuschauer agierten, griffen die Slytherins nach ihren Zauberstäben.  
Sie scheuchten nun schwarze Lichtblitze über den Boden, ließen sie knistern und zucken auf dem Boden.  
Sierra bewegte zwei Finger und fügte die Magie über den Köpfen des grün silbernen Hauses zu ihrem Wappen zusammen.  
Die Schüler und Schülerinnen standen auf, klatschten, jubelten und sogar ein paar Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws machten mit. Das Wappen schimmerte hoch in der Luft, Lächeln lag auf den meisten Mündern und Sierra fühlte sich eine Sekunde lang großartig.

Durmstrang war eine seltsame Schule.  
In Hogwarts hatte Leben in jeder Wand gesteckt, in Durmstrang huschte man über die Gänge so schnell man konnte.  
Niemand der Freunde hatte, lief alleine.  
Niemand lief nachts herum.  
Vielleicht mochte das Gemäuer sie nicht und das war der Grund, warum die Gemälde ihnen die Rücken zukehrten, wann immer sie einen Schüler von Hogwarts sahen, warum der Wind ihnen Mütze und Schal von den Köpfen und Schultern riss, oder warum Sierra sich einbildete Seufzer zu hören, wenn sie die Treppen hinaufstieg.  
Die ganze Burg schien gegen sie zu sein, ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff hatte sich vor wenigen Tagen in einem dunklen Korridor verirrt und erst ihre Schreie hatten ihre Hauskameraden zu ihr geführt. Seitdem war es unausgesprochenes Gesetz nicht alleine herumzustreunen und die allzu dunklen Ecken zu meiden.  
Selbst die Schüler aus Durmstrang bedachten die Neulinge mit misstrauischen Blicken, tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand und blieben unter sich. Die Schülerinnen aus Beauxbatons waren dahingegen eine erfreulichere Gesellschaft.  
Sierra machte sich schnell mit einigen von ihnen bekannt, „befreunden" konnte man es nicht nennen, aber sie hatte jemanden in den Kursen, bei denen sie sonst alleine wäre.  
Bald schon nahm sie Ciccone mit zu den Gesprächsrunden mit Walburga, Elizabeth, Lorya und Helen.  
Diese waren anfangs abgeneigt, aber als die zweite Woche im Durmstrang Institut anbrach, fanden sich die Slytherins mit ihrer Anwesenheit ab und bannten jede Bösartigkeit aus ihren Stimmen.  
Jetzt neigte sich die zweite Woche zu einem Ende und Sierra klappte das Buch zu, sie konnte sich nicht auf die Wörter konzentrieren, jeder Satz rutschte von den Seiten und zurück blieb der Gedanke an das Turnier. Seit ihrer Ankunft war es Gesprächsthema Nummer eins.  
Der Feuerkelch stand in der Mitte der Essenshalle und morgens, mittags und abends blieb Sierras Blick an ihm hängen.  
Sie legte das Buch auf den Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel, auf dem sie saß und drehte sich so, dass sie an die Wand blicken konnte. Es hatten unzählbar viele schon ihren Zettel hineingeworfen, sogar Frederick und Eliot hatten sich dem Wahnsinn angeschlossen. Morgen stand die Auslosung bevor und dann würden die Champions ihre Reise in den Tod antreten.  
„Das Turnier?", erriet Cicco ihre Gedanken.  
Sie war ein Legilimens und Sierra hatte sofort Mauern um ihren Verstand gezogen, als sie das erfahren hatte. Aber sie beschränkte sich darauf, nur die Gedanken über ihren Vater, den Zirkel, ihre Mutter und ihre zweite Natur vor ihrer neugewonnenen Freundin zu verbergen.  
„Ja. Es erscheint doch etwas hirnrissig", antwortete sie, ihr Blick noch immer auf die Decke der Bibliothek gerichtet. Die Bibliothek Durmstrangs war nur von der Hogwarts zu unterscheiden, wenn man aus den Fenstern sah oder auf den Boden blickte.  
Draußen säumten riesige Tannen die Berghänge und der Boden war ungeschliffenes Holzpakett. Keine Teppiche lagen auf ihm, dafür hatten die Lehrer in der gesamten Burg Wärmezauber gesprochen und die Bibliothek war wie eine Umarmung von Wärme. Zwar war die Luft staubtrocken, da jede Feuchtigkeit die Bücher wie verhungernde Tiere anfallen würde, aber die Kälte war so aus den Räumen gescheucht.   
„Nicht wirklich", Cicco sprach sanft, so wie sie es immer tat.  
Ihr ganzes Wesen war so zart, viel zu zart für die Barschheit in der Welt.  
So könnte man denken, bis zu der Sekunde, in der sie sich über jemanden lustig machte.  
Cicco wäre eindeutig eine Slytherin, würde sie Hogwarts besuchen.  
Sie hatte einen Gryffindor mit der samtensten Stimmlage so lange getriezt, bis er sich verzogen hatte und nie wieder einen Blick zu ihrer Gruppe warf.  
Wärme konnte gefälscht werden und gespielte Herzlichkeit eine mit Dornen gespickte Schlinge sein.  
Die schwarzhaarige Franzosin hatte diese Schlinge mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen über Longbottoms Kopf geworfen und mit funkelnden Augen zugezogen.  
Dieser Moment hatte Walburga auch Ciccos Freundin werden lassen und Sierra daran erinnert, dass sie die Leute besser beobachten sollte, nicht einfach nur blind hinter herlaufen.  
„Drei Ministerien bewachen das Turnier. Es kann eigentlich nicht viel schief gehen", fuhr Cicco fort. „Ich werde mich auch anmelden."  
Sierra richtete sich auf.  
„Was?"  
„Ich werde mich auch anmelden", wiederholte das Mädchen auf dem anderen Sessel. Gerade wollte Sierra den Mund öffnen, ihr davon abraten, sie bitten es nicht zu tun, aber Cicco wirkte entschlossen, nicht im geringsten beeinflussbar und daher fragte Sierra nur: „Bist du dir sicher?"  
Die Frage würde nichts verändern und Sierra fand sich schon damit ab.  
Doch bevor Cicco „Ja" sagen konnte, hörten sie wie jemand eine Tür aufwarf und dann mit raschen Schritten zu ihnen kam.  
Beide drehten sie sich um und sahen Walburga mit Elizabeth auf sie zukommen.  
„Ihr werdet es mir nicht glauben", eröffnete Walburga laut genug, dass Schüler oder die Bibliothekarin sich hätten beschweren könnten. Sie setzten sich nicht, sondern blieben vor ihnen stehen.   
„Finnigan hat seinen Zettel reingeworfen", verkündigte Elizabeth und verschränkte ihre Arme. Cicco warf Sierra einen Blick zu und sie dachte an das Gesicht des Gryffindors.  
Die Hexe nickte, da Sierras Gedanken ihr als Erklärung genügten, dann fragte sie: „Und jetzt?" Walburga kräuselte ihre Lippen und Sierra beschlich eine Ahnung.  
„Da wir die Löwen ganz sicher nicht Hogwarts Ruf ruinieren lassen", begann Walburga und sie grinste Sierra an, „werden wir zwei Leute finden, bei denen man sicher sein kann, dass sie ausgewählt werden."  
Es war klar, wen die Braunhaarige meinte. „Schätzchen, ich bin mir sicher, dass du in diesem Jahr was erleben willst", bezirzte Walburga sie, bevor sie nach ihrem Ellenbogen griff und meinte, „Also hopp, hopp, wir müssen Tom jetzt überreden mitzumachen."  
Damit schleppte die Slytherin Sierra aus der Bibliothek und in Richtung eines der leeren Klassenzimmer, in denen sich der Rest ihres Hauses aufhielt.  
Cicco und Elizabeth folgten ihnen, während Sierra sich seltsamerweise fragte, ob sie Walburga den Gefallen nicht tun wollte.  
Cicco hatte Recht, drei Ministerien überwachten das Turnier, Dumbledore war anwesend und Sierra hatte immer den Ausweg einfach ihre zweite Seele zu verwenden. Sie erschrak über ihre eigenen Gedanken, aber gleichzeitig begann sie alle Vor und Nachteile des Turniers ab zu wiegen.  
Es stand Gleichstand.  
Ob das Ministerium wohl gern eine Todesfee im Turnier sah?  
Ein Vorteil mehr, Sierra hatte Walburgas Wunsch nachgegeben. 

Bevor sie um eine weitere Ecke bogen, fragte Sierra: „Warum meldest du dich eigentlich nicht selbst an Walburga?"  
Möglicherweise war es ein unterbewusster letzter Versuch nicht im Turnier mitzumachen, aber sie blickte zu der Braunhaarigen und interessierte sich für die Antwort.  
„Erstens einmal möchte ich gar nicht", antwortete sie, sah aber immer noch geradeaus, „außerdem würde ich behaupten, dass du eindeutig ein wenig talentierter bist, in Sachen Magie. Nun ja. Nicht talentierter als alle."  
Sie blieben vor einer Tür stehen, Sierra betrachtete die in glänzendes Eisen geschlagene Scharniere und die Klinke mit dem verzwirbelten Muster.  
Walburga stieß die Tür auf und schob Sierra in den Raum, den die Slytheringruppe seit einigen Tagen als Rückzugsort verwendete.  
In Durmstrang war der Schulalltag nervenaufreibender und die gesamte Anspannung legte sich auf jedermanns Gemüt. Daher verbrachte die Gruppe die Freizeit zusammen und bewegte sich von einem Ort zum anderen wenn möglich nur geschlossen. Cicco und Elizabeth traten hinter ihnen über die Schwelle und schlossen die hölzerne Tür. Sierras Blick suchte den Raum ab, bis sie Tom fand, der sich einen Stuhl am Fenster genommen hatte und Abraxas, der ihm gegenüber mit einer Zeitung auf dem Schoss saß.  
Walburga steuerte die beiden an, ignorierte Frederick und Edward, welche Unsinn auf die Tafeln schmierten und Eliot, der ausgestreckt auf einem der Tische lag und kleine Vögel über seinen Kopf schweben lies. Als Sierra zu Tom trat, sah sie, dass er gar nicht las, sondern seinen Blick dem Wald gewidmet hatte.  
„Ich habe eine Bitte", Walburga öffnete ihre Hand und eine Stuhllehne hing in der nächsten Sekunde darin. Die anderen drei tagten es ihr gleich und Sierra ließ sich neben Abraxas nieder.  
„Die lautet?"  
Der Blondschopf sah nicht ansatzweise so neugierig aus, wie er sich gab. Walburga fuhr trotzdem fort: „An Tom."  
Damit wandte dieser sich von dem Fenster ab, an dessen Scheibe sein warmer Atem hängen blieb und er gebat ihr mit einer Handgeste, weiterzureden.  
„Du willst dich doch sicher für das Turnier anmelden?", fragte sie ungeniert und Sierra hielt den Atem an.  
Was würde er jetzt tun?  
Was sagen?  
Tom blieb gelassen, er betrachtete Walburga eine Weile, dann überschlug er seine Beine und meinte: „Hat Finnigan also seinen Zettel eingeworfen?"  
Er lächelte sie an und ohne in irgendeiner Weise überrascht zu sein, erwiderte Walburga: „Exakt. Und wir können nicht einfach die Idioten aus Gryffindor antreten lassen."  
Sierra warf einen Blick zu Cicco, sie saß neben ihr und musterte den Schwarzhaarigen. Die beiden mochten sich nicht wirklich, Tom verschloss wohl seine Gedanken und pflegte ihr gegenüber Misstrauen. Cicco drehte ihren Kopf, zuckte mit dem Mundwinkel in Richtung Sierra und sah wieder zu dem Slytherin.  
Bleiche Lichtrahlen fielen auf den Teppich und langten nach den Tischbeinen, streckten sich über Toms Gesicht und spiegelten sich an den silbernen Bilderrahmen an der Wand.  
Sierra atmete aus und blickte auf den Wald. Ein Rabe stob auf und der schwarze Fleck hob sich für eine Sekunde wunderbar von dem stählern weißem Himmel ab. Dann verschluckten ihn wieder die mit Schnee bedeckten Kronen.  
„Und mit wem willst du, dass ich mich anmelde, Walburga?", spottete Tom, seine Miene unergründlich, aber seine Augen funkelten. Die Braunhaarige richtete sich auf ihrem Stuhl auf, räusperte sich und antwortete: „Mit Sierra."  
Toms Blick fiel auf sie, Abraxas neben ihr sah von der Zeitung zu ihr und Sierras Herz schlug ein wenig schneller. Sie sah in des Slytherins Gesicht kein Gefühl, keine Emotion, er musterte sie und dann seufzte er.  
„Na gut. Wir wollen ja schließlich nicht, dass Gryffindor unsere Schule blamiert."  
Und damit schien die Sache beschlossen.

Sierra und Tom standen nach dem Abendessen von ihrem Tisch auf, gingen zu dem Feuerkelch und warfen ihre Zettel hinein.  
Die Flammen gierten nach mehr, färbten sich blau und die Hitze klebte an Sierras Wangen. Doch alles was sie spürte, waren die Blicke in ihrem Rücken. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie auch den von Dumbledore.  
Sorgen zerfurchten sein Gesicht und stiegen nun auch in ihr auf. Aber Toms Hand lag auf ihrem Unterarm und er steuerte sie zurück zu den anderen, weg von dem silbern blitzenden Augen und den feindseligen Gesichtern der Gryffindors.  
Sie setzte sich wieder, doch ihre Gedanken wanderten und die Gespräche wurden wabernde Fetzen in weiter Ferne, ohne jede Bedeutung und Sinn.  
Es war nur ein Turnier.  
Sie würde das überleben.  
Oder?

Einige Stunden später, als der Mond einer Sichel gleich am Himmel hing und silbernes Licht den Boden flutete, lag Sierra in ihrem Bett und lauschte den Atemzügen ihrer Freundinnen. Der Schlaf wollte sie nicht besuchen und sie stand auf.  
Die Bodendielen waren eiskalt, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie ging zu dem Tisch in ihrem magisch erweitertem Abteil und schrieb an ihren Vater. Sie tat es, weil sie sich elend fühlte. Weil sie Hilfe brauchte.


	24. 21. Die Champions

Stühle scharrten, die Schüler stürmten aus dem Zimmer und Sierra mischte sich unter den Strom, bis sie den Ärmel Walburgas zu fassen bekam.  
Sie heftete sich an die Braunhaarige und als sie aus der Tür draußen war, zog Walburga sie mit sich. „Schneller", stachelte sie, dann gesellten sich auch Lorya und Cicco zu ihnen.  
„Wo sind die anderen?", flüsterte die Beauxbatonsschülerin.  
Sierra murmelte: „Bib."  
Cicco hing mehr mit der Slytheringruppe ab, als mit irgendwem aus ihrer Schule.  
Ihre Direktorin nannte es Integration, ihre Mitschülerinnen Betrügen.  
„Schon bereit für den großen Tag?", Walburga spähte über ihre Schulter und grinste Sierra an. Heute Abend würde der Feuerkelch die Namen der Champions ausspucken.  
„Es ist noch nicht sicher, ob Tom und ich ausgewählt werden", belehrte Sierra sie, „genauso gut könnte es Tom und irgendwer werden, oder ich und irgendwer. Oder irgendwer und irgendwer."  
Sie bogen um eine Ecke, die lärmenden Schüler hinter sich lassend. Es war Freitag, heute war der große Tag. Die Bibliothek würde wie ausgestorben sein.  
„Na na", schnalzte Walburga, „nicht so pessimistisch."  
Dann passierten sie eins der Fenster, das wie ein riesiges Loch in der Wand klaffte und Wind, sowie Kälte in die Burg führte.  
Die Gitter vor den runden Fenstern brachten nicht viel, sie hielten lediglich die Raben und Eulen draußen.  
Die Tür zur Bibliothek lag nur noch wenige Meter entfernt, da hörten sie eine andere Gruppe Schüler um eine Ecke kommen.  
Sierra beschleunigte ihre Schritte, sie kannte die Stimmen und hatte wenig Lust auf eine Auseinandersetzung.  
Lorya tat es ihr gleich, Cicco und Walburga ließen sich hinter sie fallen und grinsten.  
Nachdem ein Löwe Cicco als dreckige Franzosin ohne Hirn beleidigt hatte, konnte sie die Gryffindors nicht mehr ausstehen.  
Sie und Walburga teilten sich bei diesem Punkt eine Meinung und jedes Mal, wenn rot goldene Wappen aufglänzten zuckten ihre Hände zu ihren Zauberstäben.  
Sierra stemmte die Tür auf, aber als sie zu der Gruppe Schüler blickte, wusste sie wohl, dass sie nicht so bald hindurch gehen würden.  
Finnigan, Creevy, Smith, ein Gryffindormädchen und zwei Durmstrangschüler kamen auf sie zu und jeder von ihnen grinste provozierend.  
Das Wissen, wie sehr die Situation eskalieren konnte stieg in Sierra auf und schwärzte ihre Gedanken. Smith, der bis jetzt immer still gewesen war, hatte sich Mut gefasst und rief: „Wo wollen wir denn so schnell hin?"  
Seine Freunde lachten und Sierra sah, wie Walburgas Hand in die Tasche in ihrem Umhang griff. Ihr Zauberstab.  
Cicco zog ihn aus ihrer Frisur, eine Angewohnheit ihre langen schwarzen Haare hochzudrehen und mit dem Stab festzustecken. Seidige Strähnen fielen auf Ciccos Schultern und Sierra warf einen Blick in die Bibliothek.  
Sie wollte kein Duell auf den Gängen, es würde ihnen nur wieder Nachsitzen oder Ähnliches einbringen.  
Dumbledore stand nicht auf ihrer Seite und Dippet überließ ihm die Bestrafungen.  
„Weg von euren hässlichen Fratzen", schoss Walburga zurück und besiegelte damit, dass kein Ausgang aus diesem Gespräch friedlich sein würde. „Oho, hört was sie sagt", spottete Finnigan und sie stellten sich gut für Metern von ihnen entfernt auf. Eine Linie und jede Hand an einem Zauberstab.  
Der Funke würde bald schreckliches Feuer sein und irgendjemand würde brennen.  
Sierra ließ die Tür fallen, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und positionierte sich neben Walburga. „Reiches Reinblut hält sich für besser", Finnigan lachte und Walburgas Lippen schmückte ein bösartiges Lächeln.  
„Weiß es", korrigierte sie den Gryffindor, „ich weiß, dass ich besser bin."  
Wenn Walburga so lächelte, rieselte immer ein Schauer Sierras Rücken hinunter.  
Es war nicht mehr die Walburga, die sie kannte.  
Es war eine grausamere, die Blut geleckt hatte.  
„Arrogante Hure", beleidigte das Mädchen neben Finnigan Walburga.  
Ein hohes, kaltes Lachen von der Slytherin. Dann traf die Gryffindor ein Lähmungsfluch und sie sackte noch mit zu einem hässlichen Grinsen verzogenem Mund zu Boden.  
Walburgas Augen funkelten und Sierra hob ihren Zauberstab. Finnigan, Smith, Creevy und die beiden Unbekannten hielten die ihren auf sie.  
„An eurer Stelle würde ich das nicht tun", riet sie dem Gespann aus Vollidioten. Im Augenwinkel sah sie auch Ciccos erhobenen Stab, ebenso wie Loryas und Walburgas.  
Es stand vier gegen fünf und doch würden die Slytherins den Sieg aus einem Duell tragen.  
Creevy schnaubte, dann höhnte er: „Ja sicher doch, weil wir tun was du sagst, dreckige Neulingsschlange."  
Er lachte gehässig und die Wut in Sierras Herz fand seinen Weg in ihre Adern. Sie jagte ihm eine Beinklammer in den Körper und winkte ihm noch nach, als er umkippte.  
Finnigan sah das als direkten Angriff und ein orangener Blitz prasselte an Sierra vorbei.  
„Knapp daneben ist auch vorbei", murmelte sie, dann antwortete sie mit einem Expelliarmus und hielt in der nächsten Sekunde Finnigans Zauberstab in den Händen.  
Der Betsitzer lag auf dem Boden und wimmerte. Walburga hatte auch Smiths Zauberstab in Verwahrung genommen und jetzt waren vier Zauberstäbe auf die beiden Unbekannten gerichtet. Sie hoben ihre Hände und Sierra atmete aus.  
„Wir bekommen sowas von Nachsitzen", flüsterte Walburga.  
„Jap", seufzte Sierra. Sie nahm die beiden Zauberstäbe, legte sie auf den Boden und wandte sich dann zur Tür. Lorya, Cicco und Walburga gingen über die Schwelle.  
Sierra selbst warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter, dann murmelte sie die Auflösung für Walburgas Lähmfluch und ihre Beinklammer.  
Sie sah zu, wie die Gryffindors sich aufrappelten und sie anstarrten.  
„Ihr bekommt das zurück", rief Finnigan.  
„Ihr werdet schon noch sehen!"  
Sierra wandte sich um, strich sich die langen Haare hinter die Ohren und als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, hörte sie noch Smiths: „Viel Glück im Turnier. Hoffentlich krepiert ihr schnell."  
Dann lachten die Löwen und dann verschluckte die Wand jeden Laut. Sierra ging zu der Ecke, bei der sie die anderen vermutete.  
Manchmal wünschte sie wirklich, dass sie zeigen konnte wer sie war.  
Vielleicht würden die Gryffindors dann ihre vermaledeite Klappe halten.

„Und jetzt", sprach der breitschultrige Schulleiter Durmstrangs und Stille kehrte in der Halle ein. Jeder Schüler schenkte ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit, jedes Gespräch endete und jedes Augenpaar lag auf ihm.  
Nur Sierra warf einen Blick zu Cicco, die ausnahmsweise bei ihren Mitschülern saß. Sie bemerkte Sierra, wandte ihr den Kopf zu und lächelte.  
Das Licht, das aus den Fenstern auf Ciccos Gesicht fiel, malte viele Schatten und erinnerte sie für eine Sekunde an das Bild von Half-face.  
Ihr Lächeln, als der Hogwartsexpress KingsCross verließ. Die Stimme des Schulleiters rückte sie in die Realität zurück und sie sah wieder nach vorne.  
„Die Champions!"  
Die Schüle hoben ihre Hände, klatschten.  
Für Sierra war es wie weit entfernter Regen, der auf Scheiben prasselte. Sie sah den Schulmeister an. Er schritt zu dem Feuerkelch, sprach Worte, die nicht bei ihr ankamen.  
Sie bemerkte nicht wie Toms Augen über ihr Gesicht glitten, sie bemerkte nicht die Musterung seitens Dumbledore.  
Alles was sie sah, waren die roten Flammen, die in die Luft griffen und höher kletterten.  
Das und das Wesen in ihr. Sie spürte es, wie sie es manchmal im Schlaf tat. Es ruhte.  
Und das ließ ihr Herz weiter schlagen, ihre Kehle weiterhin Luft in ihren Brustkorb ziehen und ihr Blut weiterhin fließen.  
Sie beruhigte sich.  
Zwang ihre Finger aufzuhören zu zittern.  
Zwang ihr Knie stehen zu bleiben.  
Sie lächelte und sah zu, wie der Schulleiter Dimitrov die ersten Champions zog. Die Flammen verfärbten sich blau, wuchsen in die Luft wie Blumen aus Hitze und spuckten ein Stück Papier aus.  
„Andrej Orlow tritt als Champion für Durmstrang an!" , verkündete Dimitrov und die Halle applaudierte. Ein junger Mann stand auf, seine Mitschüler klopften ihm auf den Rücken, jubelten, beglückwünschten ihn.  
Dann bahnte er sich einen Weg nach unten, zu seinem Schulleiter. Dieser hatte sich wieder dem Kelch zugewandt und fing einen weiteren Zettel auf. Die Flammen schrumpften jedesmal zusammen, nachdem sie den Namen eines Champions preisgegeben hatten.  
„Und der zweite Champion für Durmstrang ist Alexej Orlow!"  
Die Menge applaudierte wieder und Sierras Blick schoss zu dem Tisch, von welchem der erste Champion aufgestanden war. Ein anderer hatte sich dort nun aufgerichtet.  
Dieselbe Statur.  
Brüder?  
Er drehte sich so, dass sie sein Gesicht erkennen konnte.  
Dieselben Züge, selbst aus der Ferne.  
Zwillinge.  
Der Schüler stellte sich neben Dimitrov und seinen Bruder.  
Eindeutig eineiige Zwillinge, befand Sierra.  
Die Flammen schossen wieder in die Luft, die Farbe der See und gebaren einen weiteren Zettel. Er segelte in die Hände des Schulleiters, er entfaltete ihn und las den Namen vor: „Als Champion für Beauxbatons tritt Prances Lefebvre an!"  
Dimitrov stolperte über den Nachnamen des Mädchens, aber als Prances an Ciccos Seite aufstand, lächelte sie so breit, als hätte es niemand jemals gehört.  
Sie schritt nach vorne und Sierra stimmte dem Kelch zu. Allein ihre Aura erzählte wie magisch begabt sie war. Das Mädchen reichte den Orlow Zwillingen bis ans Kinn und war damit sogar einen halben Kopf größer als Dimitrov.  
Walburga stieß ihren Ellenbogen in Sierras Bauch. „Ich wette es wird Ciccone", murmelte sie, sah jedoch immer noch zu den nach Sauerstoff leckenden Flammen.  
Ich auch dachte Sierra.  
Ihr war es klar, aber sie hoffte dennoch, dass es irgendjemanden anders treffen würde.  
Cicco war talentiert, aber das Turnier war gefährlich. So gefährlich, dass sogar ihr Vater ihr zur Vorsicht geraten hatte.  
Der Brief lag noch immer unter ihrem Kopfkissen. Sie selbst redete sich ein mit Tom sehr gute Überlebenschancen zu haben.  
Und im Notfall wusste sie, war immer noch das Wesen. Es würde jeden töten, damit Sierra überlebte.  
Auch wenn das nich der beste Ausgang war, es war einer, bei dem sie überlebte.  
Der Zettel sank in Dimitrovs Hände, er entfaltete ihn und Sierra hielt die Luft ein.  
Welcher Name würde in der Halle stehen?  
Wer würde nun bejubelt werden?  
Der alte Mann hob seine kehlige Stimme und las: „Ciccone Durant!"  
Sie hatte es gewusst.  
Sie seufzte, dann drehte sie sich zu Cicco um und als sie Blickkontakt aufnahm, nickte sie ihr zu.  
Ganz vielleicht würde dieses Jahr ja nicht in einer Katastrophe enden.  
Ganz vielleicht würde kein Champion dieses Jahr sterben. Sie sah zu, wie die schwarzhaarige Franzosin durch die klatschende Menge steuerte und neben ihrer Mitschülerin stehen blieb.  
Ein Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Mädchens, das Sierra vielleicht eine Woche lang kannte und für das sie sich trotzdem verantwortlich fühlte.  
Dabei sollte sie doch wissen, dass Cicco auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte.  
„Und nun kommen wir zu den Champions für die Hogwarts Akademie!", rief Dimitrov aus.  
Das Feuer schlug aus, wand sich um sich selbst, streckte sich in die blanke Luft und gab dann einen Zettel frei. Sierra seltsamerweise hatte die Nervosität besiegt.  
Gelassen beobachtete sie, wie der Schulleiter den Zettel öffnete. Ihr Herz schlug nicht zu schnell und dann wussten sie, wer der erste Champion für ihre Schule war.  
„Tom Riddle!"  
Der Slytherin stand auf, blickte zu Sierra und ging dann zu den vier anderen neben Dimitrov.  
Ein letzter Champion.  
Der Applaus, welcher hauptsächlich von Slytherin, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs ausging, ebbte ab. Sierras Gedanken waren leer.  
Sie wusste, welcher Name durch den Raum schallen würde.  
Sie atmete ein.  
Der Feuerkelch spuckte den letzten Zettel aus. Dimitrov entfaltete ihn.  
Walburga grinste.  
Die Gryffindors verdrehten ihre Augen oder verschränkten ihre Arme.  
Dumbledore lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne.  
Lorya und Helen tauschten einen Blick aus.  
„Sierra Aberdeen."  
Sie atmete aus.  
Natürlich.  
Jubel brandete auf.

Sierra saß einige Stunden später auf der Fensterbank des Abteils und blickte auf den Nachthimmel.  
Die Sterne schienen auf sie hinunter zulächeln und sie stellte sich vor, dass wo auch immer ihr Vater war, er gerade an sie dachte und auch die Sterne sah. Sie wusste, dass er es nicht tat.  
Aber wenn sie ihre Gedanken weiter schweifen lassen würde, dann würden sie am Turnier hängen bleiben.  
Lieber dachte sie da an ihrer Vater, der nicht an sie dachte.  
Hinter ihr schloss sich eine Tür.  
Schritte.  
„Freust du dich?"  
Lorya.  
Sierra wandte sich ihr nicht zu, genoss die Kälte der Nacht für weitere zwei Sekunden.  
„Ich sollte es", antwortete sie.  
Sie sollte es.  
Das wollte die Welt. Oder niemand.  
Niemand verlangte wirklich etwas von ihr. Nie.  
Sie sollte trotzdem das richtige tun.  
„Und du?"  
Lorya setzte sich neben sie, aber blickte genauso wie sie aus dem Fenster.  
Die Nacht war bissig hier und die Kälte war ihr ein treuer Diener.  
Sierra seufzte.  
Ihre Zehen waren taub und sie spürte wie das Blut aus ihren Füßen schwand.  
„Ich könnte drauf gehen", sie streckte ihre Beine aus, rutschte auf dem Fensterbrett, bis sie beinahe hinunterfiel, „aber vielleicht sollte ich die Sache auch nicht so ernst nehmen."  
Lorya atmete aus, ihr warmer Atem waberte an ihr vorbei, streifte ihren Nacken und entfloh als weiße Wolke in die Nacht.  
„Es sind schon viele gestorben, weil sie etwas nicht ernst genommen haben."  
Sie stand auf.  
„Mach nicht denselben Fehler. Ich glaube du und Tom seid ein gutes Team."  
Damit ließ sie Sierra allein in der Nacht zurück.


	25. 22. Dornröschens Gedicht

Sierra verschlief und als sie endlich erwachte, war das Abteil leer und ihre Freundinnen weg.  
Sie wälzte sich auf die andere Seite, hielt das Kopfkissen zwischen ihren Armen und zog die Bettdecke bis zu ihrem Kinn.  
Die Fenster waren noch unten, anscheinend hatten die anderen sie schlafen lassen wollen.  
Dadurch hing die gestrige Kälte aber noch im Raum und Sierra wagte es nicht aus ihrem warmen Kokon herauszukommen. Sie wackelte mit ihren Zehen, ihr Blick auf der Kommode liegend.  
In der schummrigen Dunkelheit erkannte sie nur schwache Umrisse, aber das Licht, das unter der Tür hervorkroch und das Licht, das unter den Vorhängen der Fenster hervor fiel, reichte aus.  
„Ignis", murmelte sie und die Kerze am anderen Ende des Raumes leuchtete in hellem orangenem Gelb.  
Eine ganze Weile lag Sierra so in der halben Dunkelheit, ihr Blick an der winzigen Flamme und ihre Gedanken ein nebenherlaufendes Kasettenband.  
Sie schlug das Kissen breit, da knisterte etwas zwischen ihren Fingern.  
Der Brief ihres Vaters.  
Sie zog das Pergament hervor, drehte sich auf ihren Rücken und hielt die Nachricht mit ausgestreckten Armen von sich. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam sie. Fast so etwas wie Trost. Sie strich über das glatte Papier, fuhr das gebrochene Siegel nach.  
Dann entfaltete sie den Brief, ihr Blick glitt zu der einen Zeile. Der einen wichtigen.  
Sie lächelte, als sie die Wörter wieder fand. Die dumme Angst in ihrem Herz, sie können verschwinden oder sich verändern, wenn sie sie nicht noch mal und noch mal las, versiegte.

Bis jetzt hast du es gut gemacht Sierra. Sehr gut sogar. Ich bin mir sicher du wirst mich auch weiterhin stolz machen.

Stolz machen. Es hallte in ihrem Kopf wieder. Stolz machen. Sie überflog die nächsten Zeilen.

Dumbledore wird deinen Briefverkehr wahrscheinlich überwachen. Außerdem habe ich erfahren, dass er in engem Austausch mit dem Ministerium steht

Stolz machen. Das war alles woran sie dachte. Sie setzte sich in einen Schneidersitz, die Decke bauschte sich auf und sie rückte das Kopfkissen in ihren Rücken. Stolz machen.

Jeder Fehltritt könnte dafür sorgen, dass sie Auroren nach Durmstrang holen. Die Schulleiter sind vermutlich auch informiert.

Ihr Kopf fühlte sich wie unter warmen Wasser an. Die Welt war still, sie war stumm und ihre Gedanken langsam. Der Schlaf eine dämpfende Decke und ihre Augen fielen immer wider zu.

Niemand darf von deiner Identität erfahren Sierra. Das ist deine oberste Priorität. Niemand, egal wie wichtig dir deine Freunde werden. Egal was.

Sie gähnte. Ihr Blick glitt von dem Brief und ihre Hand fiel in ihren Schoß.  
Sie war so müde. Ihre Lider schlossen sich, sie driftete dem Schlaf entgegen, kugelte sich zusammen und zog die Beine zu ihrem Brustkorb. Sierra vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen, sank in den Schlaf hinab...  
Walburga riss die Tür auf und ihr Lachen erklang. „So müde Schätzchen?"  
Sierra hörte Schritte, dann spürte sie wie sich die Matratze senkte. Jemand strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
Es waren kalte Finger und Ringe klackerten an der Hand.  
„Bist du krank?", Walburgas ungewohnt sanfte Stimme war weit weg von Sierra.  
Alles war so heiß um sie herum, sie atmete heftiger. Ein kalter Handrücken an ihrer Stirn.  
„Ja, du bist sowas von krank!", rief Walburga aus, aber ihre Stimme war so weit weg.  
So heiß...  
Sierra schrak auf und nieste.  
„Gesundheit", kam es unisono von Walburga, Elisabeth und Lorya.  
„Dankeschön", murmelte Sierra. Sie schlug die Beine unter der Decke hervor und gähnte noch einmal. „Du solltest lieber im Bett bleiben", riet ihr die Braunhaarige und hatte dabei einen mütterlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.  
Sierras Finger fanden den Brief und sie schob ihn unter ihr Kissen.  
„Ich geh nur schnell unter die Dusche", gab sie zurück. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Beine, Walburgas sorgsamer Blick auf sich spürend und sie sah auf.  
Grelle silbern blitzende Streifen in ihrem Blickfeld, die Welt drehte sich und der Boden mit ihr.  
Sierra schloss die Augen, wartete, dann öffnete sie sie wieder und ging ins Bad.  
Als das heiße Wasser auf sie nieder prasselte drehten sich ihre Gedanken um das Turnier.  
Sie musste mit Tom reden.  
Noch bevor dem Treffen mit den anderen Champions. Oder vielleicht auch nicht.  
Ihre Haut brannte von dem heißen Wasser.

„Aufgeregt?", fragte Tom.  
Die beiden stapften zu der Burg, der Wind strich wie ein streunender Köter um sie herum und die Kälte kühlte Sierras Gesicht. Es war ein Samstag und der Rest der Slytherins blieb im Abteil, nur Tom und ihr Weg führte sie in das Institut.  
Es ging um die erste Aufgabe, so hatte Dumbledore gesagt.  
„Nicht wirklich, du?", fragte sie zurück und log ein bisschen. Mit dem schroffen Schal vor dem Mund zu sprechen war nicht leicht, aber andernfalls würden ihre Lippen blau anlaufen.  
„Nein", antwortete der Slytherin, „und du solltest es auch nicht sein. Das hält einem vom Denken ab." Sierra lächelte und warf ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu. Er blickte zurück und für einige Sekunden hielten sie Augenkontakt, dann brach Sierra ihn ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Weg.  
Ihr Magen drehte sich.  
Vielleicht hätte sie wirklich im Bett bleiben sollen, dachte sie sich und musste in der nächsten Sekunde niesen. Als sie ihren Kopf aus ihrem Ellenbogen nahm, mahnte Tom sie von der Seite.  
„Nicht krank werden", seine Augen blitzten und Sierra lachte.  
„Ich versuch's", antwortete sie, dann schwiegen sie wieder. Der Wind riss an ihren Kleidern und pfiff in ihre Ohren, so dass Sierra erleichtert war, als sie nach ein paar Schritten auch schon die Tür zur Burg erreichten.  
Tom hielt sie ihr auf und sie machte scherzhaft einen Knicks, als sie an ihm vorbei huschte. Im Inneren des Gemäuers war es nicht wirklich wärmer und Sierras Wangen leuchteten rot. Ihre Finger waren taub und die bohrenden Kopfschmerzen kehrten zurück.  
Als sie neben Tom durch die verlassenen Korridore her ging, warf er ihr hin und wieder Blicke zu.  
Sie sah wirklich krank aus.

Die beiden traten in das Zimmer Dimitrovs und warme Luft schlug ihnen entgegen.  
Vermutlich hatte man auch hier Wärmezauber gewirkt.  
Sie schlüpften aus ihren Umhängen und Tom hing sie an die Garderobe. Die Orlowzwillinge waren schon anwesend, so wie der Schulleiter Durmstrangs selbst und Dippet.  
Sierra und Tom grüßten die beiden Professoren und setzten sich dann auf die Plätze neben den anderen zwei Champion. Sie musterte das Büro, aber es war so karg eingerichtet, dass ihr zwei Blicke reichten.  
Ein gekrümmter Schreibtisch mit an die Seite geschobenen Stapeln Papieren, ein ausgewaschener Teppich unter den Stuhlbeinen, ein Bücherregal an der Wand und einige andere Objekte auf der Fensterbank, die sich zu Füßen von zwei riesigen gläsernen Fenstern befand.  
Das interessanteste waren die Bücher, denn Dimitrov hatte sie nicht mit dem Buchrücken zum Besucher eingeräumt, sondern so, dass man nur blanke Seiten sah.  
Kein Titel, kein Autor, kein Bild.  
Sierra wandte sich von dem Bücherschrank ab. Sie sah zu Tom. Er blickte aus dem Fenster und als sie seinen Augen folgte, entdeckte sie zwei Gestalten auf dem Hof in der Burg.  
Schwarze Haare flatterten im Wind.  
Cicco.  
Sierra beobachtete sie so lange, bis die Beauxbatons Champions aus ihrer Sicht verschwanden und leeren Kopfsteinpflaster hinterließen.  
Der Raum blieb weiterhin still, die Zwillinge saßen mit verschränkten Armen da, Dimitrov hinter dem Pult nickte beinahe ein und Dippet trommelte ohne erkenntlichen Rhythmus auf den Tisch.  
Erst als die Tür aufschwang, Cicco und Prances durch sie traten und Dumbledore sowie die Schulleiterin Beauxbatons hinterher kamen, verzog sich die Stille.  
Sierra rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl, richtete sich gerade und schenkte dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen, welches sich neben sie setzte, lediglich ein kleines Lächeln.  
„Nun, da wir alle versammelt sind", begann Dimitrov, „werden wir zu Beginn über die Regeln und die Planung des Turniers reden."  
Sein schmallippiges Lächeln stand falsch in seinem Gesicht und Sierra legte ihre Stirn in Falten darüber. Der Schulleiter räusperte sich und mit einer so eindringlichen Stimme fuhr er fort: „Das Turnier besteht aus drei Aufgaben, die ihr bestreiten müsst. Ihr werdet bewertet, anhand wie ihr die Runden meistert. Die beiden Champions mit den meisten Punkten bekommen einen Vorteil bei der nächsten Aufgabe, beispielsweise einen früheren Start."  
Sierra warf Tom einen Blick zu, aber er lauschte Durmstrangs Schulleiter mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und einer Hand an seinen Nacken.  
„Wie dem auch sei, die Punkte entscheiden nicht, ob ihr gewinnt. Bei der letzten Aufgabe müsst ihr den Pokal erreichen, die Hand, die ihn zuerst berührt, gewinnt.", Dimitrov unterbrach seinen Vortrag durch ein knappes Lächeln, „Ihr werdet manchmal Hinweise zum Aufbau der Runde erhalten, aber ihr werdet nie gänzlich erfahren, was auf euch zukommt. Dadurch wollen wir euer spontanes Herausforderungsmeisterungstalent messen." Prances schnaubte, drehte es aber in der letzten Sekunde noch in ein Räuspern.  
Dimitrov wartete höflich ab, dann nahm er den Faden wieder auf: „Die Regeln für all diese Runden sind wie folgt: Keine Hilfe von auswärts, keine unverzeihlichen Flüche, generell keine dunkle Magie."  
Sein Blick wanderte über die Schüler.  
„Versucht nicht, euch gegenseitig aus dem Rennen zu bringen, der einzige Weg zu gewinnen, ist fair den Pokal zu erreichen. Da wir das gesamte Geschehen überwachen, können wir eingreifen."  
Sierra war erleichtert, immerhin würde niemand sterben, weil die Ministerien nicht zusahen. Dimitrov hob seine Stimme ein wenig: „Dies ist ein Spiel, keine Herausforderung, die nach Blutvergießen schreit. Dies ist ein internationales Zusammenkommen und keine Fehde soll weitergeführt oder entrollt werden. Habt ihr das verstanden?"  
Die sechs Champions nickten.  
„Nun denn", Dimitrov seufzte, „ihr bekommt zur ersten Aufgabe einen Hinweis mitgeteilt. Ihr dürft ihn euren Mitschülern zeigen, aber wir raten davon ab. Noch eine Sache, bevor Schulleiter Dippet das Wort übernimmt.  
Wir werden einen Ball abhalten und die Champions eröffnen diesen traditionellerweise. Für diejenigen, die nicht tanzen können, richtet Professorin Slawitschkij beziehungsweise Professor Dumbledore einen Tanzkurs aus."  
Der alte Zauberer nickte, dann lehnte er sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und Dippet übernahm seine Rolle.  
„Wie schon erwähnt erhaltet ihr einen Hinweis für die erste Aufgabe. Bitte tauscht euch nicht mit den anderen Champions darüber aus", er legte seine Hand auf einige Karten, „sie sind in Gedichtsform niedergeschrieben. Sobald ihr in der ersten Runde steht, werdet ihr begreifen wie wörtlich diese Hinweise gemeint waren."  
Er stand auf, die Karten zwischen seinen alten Fingern und sein Blick auf Tom. Er übergab ihm die erste Karte.  
„Es ist ein Hinweis, keine genaue Angabe", er reichte die nächste Karte Cicco.  
Sierras Blick schoss zu Tom, aber er wendete die Karte nur und besah sich die Versiegelung. Neugier brannte in ihr und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, den Hinweis nicht aus seinen Händen zu pflücken und zu öffnen.  
„Nun denn, wir wünschen euch noch einen schönen Samstag. Jeder Termin zu den Aufgaben und dem Ball wird ausgehängt."  
Dimitrov entließ sie alle.

Tom schob die Abteilstür auf und als Sierra hinter ihm über die Schwelle trat, legte sich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden.  
„Da sind sie ja wieder, unsere Champions!", rief Frederick aus und lachte.  
Sierra gewann sich ein schmales Lächeln ab und quetschte sich dann neben Abraxas.  
Ihr Kopf brummte und die Hitze von heute Morgen kehrte in ihren Körper zurück. Tom ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder.  
Die Karte zwischen seinen Fingern. Sierra musterte den Ring an seiner rechten Hand. War das eine Schlange darauf?  
„Erzählt schon", drängte Elizabeth.  
Sie und Walburga wirkten aufgeregter, als Sierra oder Tom es waren. Sie zog sich die Schuhe aus und setzte sich dann in einen Schneidersitz.  
Abraxas feixende Worte standen auf seiner Stirn und sie verdrehte die Augen. Der Blondschopf lachte. „Sierra", Walburga wandte sich an sie, „los jetzt. Wir wollen wissen was gesagt wurde."  
Sierra griff nach einem Kissen, legte es in ihren Rücken und seufzte dann ergebend auf.  
„Die Schulleiter waren da, genauso wie Dumbledore. Sie haben uns eigentlich nur gesagt, dass es drei Runden gibt, man kann Punkte sammeln und dadurch bei der nächsten Aufgabe einen Vorteil bekommen. Man darf keine schwarze Magie verwenden, sie überwachen das gesamte Geschehen", sie holte Luft, „Es gibt einen Ball, den die Champions eröffnen müssen und auch einen Tanzkurs, damit sich niemand blamiert."  
Walburga klatschte in die Hände: „Ja also, geht doch! Was ist mit der Karte?"  
Bevor Sierra weiterreden konnte, antwortete Tom für sie: „Sie geben Hinweise für die einzelnen Runden, das ist für die erste Runde und anscheinend ein Gedicht."  
Die Blicke des gesamten Abteils hingen an dem Slytherin. Abraxas warf ein: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie euch erlaubt haben den Hinweis anderen mitzuteilen."  
Er hatte seine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen und tauschte Blicke mit Tom. „Sie haben sogar betont, dass wir bitte mit niemandem den Hinweis teilen sollen. Weder Mitschüler, noch andere Champions."  
Sierra sah im Augenwinkel, wie Elizabeth einen Schmollmund zog und sie konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.  
„Dann sollten wir uns daran halten", Abraxas lehnte sich zurück. Sierra spürte das bleiche Sonnenlicht auf ihrer Haut, genoss die Wärme, obgleich in ihr Hitze brütete und sie sich sicher war, krank zu sein. „Gut", Tom rieb sich in seinem Nacken, „kucken wir uns den Hinweis draußen an Sierra."  
Er stand auf und Sierra tat es ihm gleich. Weil sie die Schuhe nicht wieder anziehen wollte, ging sie in Socken. Es war schwer sich selbst auf den Beinen zu halten, da sie eigentlich nichts lieber tun wollte, als sie hinzusetzen und sich zusammen zu rollen.  
Aber sie schleppte sich aus der Tür und setzte sich sofort auf die Fensterbank auf dem Gang. Toms rechter Mundwinkel zuckte, er widmete sich jedoch der Karte.  
Sierra sah ihm zu, wie seine Augen über Zeilen blickten, die sie nicht lesen konnte. Er bewegte seinen Mund ein winziges bisschen. Auf einmal klappte er die Karte zu.  
„Gerade mal vier Zeilen", er reichte ihr das Stück Papier.  
Sierra öffnete es, strich über die harten Kanten und las das Gedicht.

Findet Dornröschen,  
Hinter den Rosenranken,  
Bevor die Stunde ganz ist.  
Und kehrt mit der Spindel zurück.

Sie sah auf. „Was soll das heißen?" Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf die Worte, sie formte sie mit ihren Lippen, als sie die Zeilen las.  
„Sag du's mir", Tom lehnte sich neben sie, seine Augen lagen auf dem Papier.  
„Eine Stunde Zeit", murmelte sie, „wir sollen eine Spindel holen. Die Spindel ist..."  
Sie stockte, aber Tom spann ihre Gedanken weiter. „Bei Dornröschen. Im Märchen ist sie in einem Turm ganz oben", er verstummte und sie wollte beinahe fragen, warum er etwas über Muggelmärchen wusste.  
„Glaubst du es gibt nur eine Spindel und wer sie als erstes gefunden hat, bekommt die meisten Punkte?", fragte sie ihn.  
Er nahm ihr die Karte ab, schloss sie, besah sie sich von außen und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Sierra beobachtete ihn dabei und versuchte den Anblick des überlegenden Toms im flachen Sonnenlicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt abzuspeichern.  
Sein Geruch lag in ihrer Nase, eine dünne aromatische Note. Sierra verglich den Geruch mit dem von alten Büchern, Tee und Regentagen. „Nein", antwortete Tom ihr endlich, „ich glaube jedes Championteam bekommt unterschiedliche Objekte."  
Seine dunklen Augen schimmerten. Sierra nahm ihm die Karte ab. Auf der Vorderseite standen eindeutig ihre beide Namen und das Hogwartswappen. Anscheinend glichen die Karten sich weder in Inhalt noch Aussehen.  
„Wir brauchen uns nur über rankenartige Pflanzen schlau machen", Tom bog seine Lippen in ein Lächeln, „ich wette sie werden sich an das Märchen halten."

Sierra verbrachte den Rest des Tages mit dem Kopf auf Abraxas Schulter, ihr Blick entweder in dem Buch auf ihrem Schoß oder auf die Landschaft hinter der gläsernen Scheibe.  
Walburga musste sie zum Essen zwingen und als sie am frühen Abend endlich in ihr Bett fiel, schlief sie ein, noch bevor ihre Freundinnen das Licht löschten und sich mit den Restlichen im Abteil trafen.


	26. 23. Beleidigungen auf den Fluren

„No no no!", rief Slawitschkij mit ihrem schweren Akzent und Sierra sah verwundert zu der Professorin auf, „Hände weg!"  
Die Lehrerin war zur letzten Reihe geeilt und schimpfte einen Schüler aus.  
„Kannst du lesen Kind?", regte sie sie sich auf, „Drei Zeilen hast du übersprungen und gemischt vier mal Gänseblümchenwurzeln!"  
Sierra unterdrückte ein Kichern, Finnigans Wangen blühten in dunkelstem Rot und er ließ den Kopf hängen.  
Walburga neben ihr flüsterte: „Ein Naturtalent wie es nur in Gryffindor vorkommt."  
Sierra lachte auf und schlug sich sofort die Hand vor den Mund. Professor Slawitschkij war mit dem Löwen beschäftigt, sie hatte ihm den Zauberstab weggenommen und das Feuer unter dem Kupferkessel gelöscht.  
„Hohlkopf", höhnte Tom einen Platz weiter neben Abraxas. Sein Trank war wie immer perfekt und Sierra überprüfte den ihren.  
Er musste noch ein bisschen ziehen, dann war er fertig. Zwar sollte in dem tiefen Kessel ein Pastellblau blubbern und kein grelles Türkis, aber es kümmerte sie nicht.  
Den gestrigen Tag hatte sie in ihrem Bett verbracht und jetzt wieder auf den Beinen zu stehen, war wichtiger als ein perfekter Zaubertrank. Übernächstes Wochenende stand die erste Aufgabe bevor und sie musste gesund sein.  
„Gibst du mir die Tulpenblätter Si?", fragte Abraxas von der Seite.  
„Was?", schrak sie auf, „Ach so, ja."  
Sie griff nach der Schale mit den bleichen Blüten und stellte sie neben Abraxas aufgeschlagenem Buch auf.  
Die Professorin schritt an ihnen vorbei, dirigierte dabei den Kessel mit dem misslungenem Trank vor sich her und warf beim vorbei Gehen Blicke über die Schultern ihrer Schüler.  
„Ein bisschen feiner hacken beim nächsten Mal Black", befand sie Walburga und die Braunhaarige nahm die Kritik zähneknirschend an.  
„Gute Arbeit Miss Aberdeen", teilte sie Sierra mit und nickte ihr zu.  
„Aha, es geht also wenn man sich anstrengt Iwanov", bewertete die Professorin einen Durmstrangschüler.  
Sierra beobachtete, wie sie zu ihrem Pult schritt und den Kessel dort abstellte. Sie beugte sich über ihr Notenbuch und vermerkte etwas mit einem roten Stift. Sierra grinste, vermutlich nichts positives über Finnigan.  
„Die Löwen blamieren uns ziemlich", Walburga lehnte sich so nah an Sierra, dass sie beinahe ihre Lippen an ihrem Ohr spüren konnte.  
„Ziemlich", gab sie zurück, grinste und warf einen Blick auf die Reihe hinter ihnen.  
Finnigan saß mit verschränkten Armen dort und erdolchte jeden mit seinen Blicken, der es wagte seine Augen auf ihn zu legen. Sierra neckte ihn, indem sie einen Schmollmund zog und lachte, als er aufschnaubte.  
Gryffindors zu triezen war manchmal ganz lustig.

„Merlin sei Dank", Walburga rückte ihre Tasche zurecht, „länger hätt' ich's nicht ausgehalten."  
Sierra lief neben ihr und versuchte nicht durch den Schülerstrom von Walburga getrennt zu werden. In Durmstrang erhielten die Slytherins keine Sonderbehandlung, aber nach der Auslosung der Champions hatte Sierra schon viele Blicke auf sich gefunden.  
Sie öffnete ihre Flechtfrisur und schüttelte ihre Haare über ihre Schulter. Ein Teil der Kopfschmerzen verschwand, der Rest würde sich mit Wasser stillen lassen.  
Elizabeth gesellte sich neben sie und dann hakte sich ein Arm bei ihr unter und Abraxas hatte sich neben sie gestellt. Er steuerte nach rechts und Sierra musste Walburga am Ärmel packen, damit sie nicht verloren ging. Sie bogen in einen Gang ab und der Lärm schwoll ab.  
Sie atmete durch.  
„Wir gehen aber trotzdem noch zum Mittagessen?", misstraute Walburga Abraxas. Er antwortete und schlug dabei einen Ton an, als müsse er einem Kind etwas erklären: „Wir gehen nur einen anderen Weg Wal."  
Sierra musterte die Wände und verharrte als sie ein Gemälde erkannte.  
„Ist das nicht...?", murmelte sie.  
Abraxas, der sich von ihr gelöst hatte, stellte sich wieder neben sie.  
„Merlin!", er wirkte genauso erstaunt wie sie. Das fenstergroße Ölgemälde schimmerte und Sierra nahm ihren Zauberstab hoch.  
„Lumos", sie tauchte das Bild in helles Licht und damit sackten die Zweifel auf den Teppich unter ihren Füßen. Drei matte Gesichter lächelten sie an, eines davon alt bekannt.  
„Was ist das?", Walburga kam zu ihnen, schob sich durch sie hindurch und riss die Augen auf, als sie auf das Gemälde sah.  
„Grindelwald", flüsterte sie.  
„Ja", Sierras Stimme war trocken, sie konnte nur auf das Handflächen große Bildnis ihres Vaters blicken. Sie wusste, dass er auf Durmstrang gegangen war. Aber ihn als Schüler dargestellt auf einem schlecht belichtetem Gemälde in einem schattigen Korridor zu finden, war eine andere Sache.  
„Ulalala", kommentierte Walburga von der Seite und Sierra zuckte zusammen.  
Abraxas blickte zu ihr herab und in seinen Augen sah sie dasselbe Erstaunen und dieselbe Besorgnis, wie die in ihrem Herzen.  
„Gehen wir weiter", meinte er und griff nach ihrem Ellenbogen, im Begriff, sie weiterzuziehen.  
„Na, na, na", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie wirbelten herum und die vier altbekannten Gryffindors hatten sich vor ihnen aufgestellt.  
„Das glaube ich nicht", Finnigan trug ein so hässliches Grinsen, dass Sierra schlecht wurde. Die gesamte Szenerie war wie aus einem schlechten Muggelfilm.  
Das spärliche Licht, die grauen Schatten, die auf den Teppich fielen, die Gesichter von längst erwachsenen Studenten an den Wänden und die vier Löwen vor ihnen, die sie aufgebaut hatten und sie nun verhöhnten.  
„Was wollt ihr?", fragte Sierra und ihre Hand wanderte in ihren Umhang.  
„Das tun wir lieber nicht", Smith hielt seinen Zauberstab auf sie.  
„Kleiner Champion", fügte er spottend hinzu.  
Die vier lachten schallend auf und eine Gänsehaut kroch über Sierras Arme.  
Sie konnte die vier sehr wohl fertig machen, aber die Absicherung Tom war nicht da und sie wusste nicht inwieweit die Gryffindors das alles geplant hatten. Offensichtlich waren sie ihnen hinterher geschlichen, vermutlich hatten sie schon eine ganze Zeit versucht sie abzufangen.  
„Wir wollen eigentlich gar nichts", das Gryffindormädchen lächelte, als ob man auch nur einem ihrer Worte Glauben schenken konnte, „Nur ein bisschen reden."  
Sie schlenderte ein paar Schritte näher. Ihren Zauberstab in ihrer Hand und der Deckung ihrer Freunde gewiss.  
„Nur ein bisschen reden", wiederholte sie sich. Sie stand jetzt vor Walburga, auch wenn ihr Blick immer wieder zu Sierra huschte. Wie hieß sie überhaupt? Das Mädchen hielt nur noch einen winzigen Abstand zu Walburga und da sie kleiner als die Brünette war, musste sie nach oben blicken.  
Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf den Lippen der Löwin. Walburga stand stocksteif da, jeder Blick die Gryffindor aufschlitzen. Sierra hielt den Atem an. „Nur ein bisschen...", das dumme Mädchen strich die Bluse an Walburgas Schulter glatt.  
In dieser Sekunde packte die Slytherin sie, drehte sich herum, presste sie gegen die Wand und zischte: „Fass mich nicht an Gryffindor."  
Sierras Blick schoss zu den andern drein, sie hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und kesselten sie ein. Walburga blickte über ihre Schulter. Sie schnaubte auf.  
„Und ihr nennt uns Feiglinge", fauchte sie, dann trat sie der Gryffindor ins Schienbein und ließ sie zu Boden sinken.  
„Stupor!", eine Hand an Sierras Oberarm, ein Fluch schlug in die Wand ein. Abraxas hatte sie zu sich gerissen und richtete nun seinen Zauberstab auf die Löwen.  
„Danke", keuchte sie und griff nach dem ihren. Die Sache hatte sich gedreht, vier Personen gegen drei und eine am Boden liegende.  
Sie richtete sich auf, beobachtete Finnigans Bewegungen. Jeder wartete darauf, dass jemand einen Fluch murmelte.  
Sierra konzentrierte sich auf das von Wut entstellte Gesicht und hörte so die Schritte nicht, die um die Ecke bogen und dann verstummten.  
„Was haben wir denn da?", sie riss den Kopf um, aber sie wusste schon, wenn sie an der Ecke des Flures sehen würde.  
Sie kannte die Stimme.  
Natürlich.  
Cicco lächelte ihr zu, dann wand sie sich den Gryffindors zu.  
„Ihr seht doch dass ihr in der Unterzahl seid, oder?", sie machte ein, zwei schlenkernde Schritte und Finnigan sah immer wieder von ihr zu den Slytherins. Als könne er sich nicht entschieden, auf wen er seinen Zauberstab richten sollte.  
„Haut ab, ihr Vollidioten", stauchte Cicco sie zusammen.  
Und die Gryffindors taten es tatsächlich, sie steckten ihre Zauberstäbe zurück, schenkten letzte giftige Blicke, dann hasteten sie los und Smith zerrte das Mädchen mit.  
Als Creevy an Sierra vorbei strich, funkelten seine Augen und er fauchte: „Rettung kam rechtzeitig kleiner Champion."  
Sie antwortete nicht, sondern kniff ihre Augen zusammen und schnaubte.  
Die Gryffindors verschwanden im Gang und Walburga winkte ihnen hinterher.  
„Solche Idioten", murmelte sie. Und schon waren sie unter sich und er Flur war leer. Cicco stellte sich neben Sierra.  
„Na los, ich hab Hunger. Es gibt Mittagessen."

„Wo wart ihr?", Eliot hatte seine Augenbraue hochgezogen und musterte die fünf.  
Die Halle war lärmend und Sierra setzte sich mit Cicco an den Rand des Tisches.  
„Wir haben ein paar Gryffindors getroffen", erklärte Walburga, aber ihr Blick schweifte durch die Halle. „Na sie einer an", höhnte die Hexe.  
„Was?", fragte Frederick nach. Walburga nickte in Richtung der Gryffindors.  
Finnigan und Smith gestikulierten wie wild und ein anderes Mädchen inspizierte das Schienbein des unbekannten Mädchens.  
Sierra schnaubte.  
„Kleine Memmen nicht?", Cicco grinste, dann machte sie eine Greifbewegung mit ihren Händen und Sierra reichte ihr das Wasser.  
„Sowas von", murmelte sie.  
Ihr Appetit war vergangen und sie schob das Stück Fleisch auf ihrem Teller hin und her.  
Dass Toms Blick auf ihr lag, bemerkte sie nicht. Aber als sie aufsah und silbern blitzende Augen erfasste, wusste sie, dass Dumbledore sie beobachtet hatte. Sie schob den Teller von sich und unterhielt sich mit Cicco über die Hausaufgaben von Freitag. Hausaufgaben, die sie nicht gemacht hatte und daher nun eilig nachholte.


	27. 24. Eine mit Dornen bestickte Aufgabe

Der Tag der Aufgabe rückte viel zu schnell heran, Sierra schrieb Aufsatz um Aufsatz, führte Gespräch um Gespräch und die Zeit schien an ihr vorbei zu fliegen. Der Briefstapel unter ihrem Kopfkissen wuchs und wuchs, sie ging mit Tom in die Bibliothek und vier Stunden später wieder heraus.  
Sie aß, dann aß sie wieder und dann fiel sie ins Bett. Jeder Tag lehnte sich an den anderen und das Geschwür aus Aufregung und Sorge in ihrem Magen schwoll an.  
Jede Schule umschwirrte seine zwei Champions, in dicken Trauben wechselten sie den Unterricht und sogar Toms tötender Blick hielt keine der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs ab, ihnen zu folgen oder gar ihr Geschnatter niederzulegen, das Tag ein Tag aus an jedermanns Ohren drang.  
Nur die Gryffindors machten sich nicht für die Slytherins stark, keine rote Krawatte tauchte in Sierras Augenwinkel auf und auch ansonsten hielten die Löwen sich fern. Das einzig Positive in der Entwicklung der letzten beiden Wochen.  
Mit der Zeit regten die treuen Lämmchen sie auf, sie liefen ihnen hinterher und redeten und redeten, daher zog Tom sie immer wieder in dunkle Gänge und nun suchten sie jeden Unterricht über solche Umwege auf.  
Der Rest der Slytherins blieb in den von Schülern verseuchten Korridoren und deckte sie, denn zwischen neun grünen Krawatten fielen zwei weniger nicht auf.  
Walburga fand es unglaublich lustig denjenigen, die Tom und Sierras Abwesenheit doch auffielen, falsche Aufenthaltsorte zu nennen. So kam es, dass manchmal Schüler im Unterricht fehlten, weil sie noch in den Gängen der Burg umherirrten und ihre Champions suchten.  
Walburga hatte letztens einen Hufflepuff in den dritten Stock geschickt und da er ganze zwei Stunden in dem Gängegewirr zugebracht hatte, liefen die Schüler wieder in Gruppen. Und das war ein Unterschied zu Hogwarts, Durmstrang mochte nicht ganz so groß sein, aber hatte hundert mehr Abzweigungen, Ecken und lange Flure.  
Wie Tom es innerhalb so weniger Zeit geschafft hatte, sich zurecht zu finden, war ihr ein Rätsel, sie folgte ihm immer nur durch das Labyrinth von schmalen Korridoren, ausgetretenen Teppichen, erloschenen Kerzen und verblichenen Gemälden. Sie folgte wie ein dummes Schaf, aber Tom brachte sie immer wieder aus den Gängen zurück in die Halle und zu den Unterrichtsälen.  
Das war auch die Zeit, in der sie begann dem Slytherin zu vertrauen. Zumindest genug, um bei den Aufgaben zusammen zu arbeiten.  
Genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ein gutes Team machten. Er erzählte ihr von den vergangenen Jahren, von Slug-Club Treffen, Streiche der Gryffindors und ihre Antworten, aber ihre Gespräche drehten sich auch manchmal um die Bücher, die sie nebeneinander in der Bibliothek lasen.  
Sierra schätzte seine Worte und seine Meinung, auch wenn ihr die Art, wie er die Lehrer umgarnte und bezirzte, missfiel.  
Bei all der Zeit, die sie mit ihm verbrachte, vernachlässigte sie dennoch nicht ihre anderen Freundschaften.  
Walburga und Elizabeth führten lange Gespräche mit ihr, auf Pergamenten im Unterricht oder in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, wenn sie schon längst in ihren Betten lagen.  
Sierra, Lorya und Helen setzten sich weit nach Mitternacht zusammen und schrieben die vergessenen Aufsätze, sie brachten ihr auch Essen mit, wenn die Halle wieder mal eine lärmende Hölle wurde und ihre neuen Freunde sich wie Kletten an sie und Tom hängten.  
Nach einer Woche floh Cicco mit ihnen durch die Flure und sie verbrachten die Pausen in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek.  
Außerdem fanden sie mehr Diskussionsstoff, als nur das Turnier und die Aufgaben.  
Der einzige, abgesehen von Tom, mit dem sie darüber sprach, war Abraxas.  
Er war derjenige, dem sie von allen am meisten vertraute und sie war froh, dass sie vor dem Frühstück und bevor die Welt erwachte mit ihm reden konnte.  
Seine Sicht über das Turnier zu hören war eine Erleichterung, denn er wusste von ihrer Angst und er wusste, wie er sie ihr mit ein paar Sätzen nehmen konnte.  
Alles in allem füllte Sierra jeden Tag so weit aus, dass ihr Körper das Schlafen verlernte und doch schien es, als würde der Tag der Aufgabe mit riesigen Schritten auf sie zukommen. Als sie am Abend vor dem großen Tag über die Ländereien zum Zug schritt, kam es ihr unwirklich vor.

Nach dem Abendessen hatte sie noch zwei Bücher in der Bibliothek abgegeben, daher waren die anderen Slytherins schon zum Zug und Sierra ging nun allein auf dem kiesigen Weg.  
Die Nacht war herein gebrochen, nur die Lichter in den Abteilen schienen und Sierra sah sich immer wieder um.  
Die Dunkelheit war ihr im stillen Wald ein Freund gewesen, aber hier, wo sich eisige Flüsse durch Tale ziehen, schroffe Berge magische Schulen verbergen und die Kälte ein all anwesender Gast war, da fürchtete sie die Dunkelheit.  
Sie war harscher und fremder.  
Der Weg schlug einen weiten Bogen ein und Sierra konnte auf der einen Seite Durmstrang sehen, auf der anderen den von innen beleuchteten Zug.  
Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte.  
Die scharfen Zinnmauern Durmstrangs und die schartigen Erkertürme sahen in der Nacht wie lange Klauen aus, die nach ihr griffen und sich in sie krallen würden.  
Ihr Atem ging schnell, ihr Herz flatterte in ihrem Brustkorb, aber sie wusste, dass nichts passieren würde.  
Dieses Mal war die Angst ein Konstrukt ihrer Gedanken, nicht wie beim letzten Mal, als sie einen langen Weg entlang gerannt war und unbedingt hinter die Tür kommen wollte.  
Sie verließ den Pfad, nahm eine Abkürzung über das Gras und hielt ihren Blick auf den Zug.  
Sie war nur noch einige Meter von der Tür entfernt, die sie in das Abteil führen würde, in dem die anderen sich aufhielten.  
Da hörte sie eine Stimme.  
Sie drehte sich um, aber dort war niemand.  
Wieder hörte sie Worte, verstand sie jedoch nicht. Dafür konnte sie nun den Ursprungsort ausmachen. „... ich verstehe natürlich...", drang ein Satzfetzen gedämpft an ihre Ohren.  
Das war Dumbledores Stimme.  
Und er klang nicht erfreut.  
Sierra legte ihre Tasche in das Gras und schob sie ein wenig unter den Zug, dann zog sie sich den Umhang aus und legte ihn über ihre Sachen, damit man sie nicht so schnell bemerken würde.  
Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, warum sie wissen wollte, wovon Dumbledore sprach.  
Oder mit wem.  
Aber der Verdacht, dass es sich ums Turnier drehen könnte, ließ sie ihre Ohren spitzen.  
Der Zug stand nicht ganz gerade auf dem Moos und Waldboden, er war gebogen.  
Genau so, dass Sierra einige Meter in Richtung des Fensters schleichen konnte.  
Man würde sie nicht bemerken, außerdem lagen die Fenster einen Kopf über ihr.  
Wenn sie sich an die Zugwand presste könnte man sie nur sehen, wenn jemand senkrecht nach unten blickte.  
Ihr Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, aber sie rang die Angst nieder. Niemand blickte senkrecht seine Fenster hinunter.  
Ihre Hände um den Zauberstab näherte sie sich dem Abteil, dass wohl Dumbledores Bereich war.  
Dieses Mal verstand sie Worte von einer anderen Stimme.  
„Sie ist minderjährig, wir können nicht viel tun." Sierras Atem stockte.  
Sie kannte die Stimme.  
Ihr Magen drehte sich um und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihren Armen aus.  
„Was mir viel mehr Sorgen macht Albus-"  
Ja. Es war Half-faces Stimme.  
Die Aurorin war hier, hier in Durmstrang.  
Sierra hatte das Fenster erreicht und hockte nun, den Blick nach oben gerichtet.  
„ist ihr Kontakt zu dem Riddlejungen. Wenn er wie sie sagte Parsel spricht und letztes Jahr die Kammer geöffnet wurde. Nun ja."  
Sierras Herz hämmerte.  
Tom sprach Parsel?  
Sie war verwirrt, aber ihr war spätestens jetzt klar, wenn sie erwischt würde, dann wäre es vorbei. Das Gespräch drehte sich offensichtlich um sie.  
„Wir dürfen das natürlich nicht unterschätzen, aber", Sierra kroch so leise wie möglich unter den Zug.  
Der Spalt war gerade groß genug, aber ihre Uniform war ganz sicher dreckig.  
Über ihr sprach Dumbledore weiter.  
„Das wichtigste ist, dass sie keinen Kontakt zu ihrem Vater hat."  
Sierra musste sich ein Schnauben verkneifen. Das hatte ja ganz offensichtlich geklappt.  
„Ich glaube das können wir kaum verhindern", Half-face klang zweifelnd und anscheinend war sie nicht so naiv wie Dumbledore.  
Unter dem Zug war es eiskalt und Sierra drehte sich auf ihren Rücken, damit sie ihre Arme um sich schlingen konnte. Sie sollte den Wärmezauber wirklich erlernen.  
„Wir müssen, Elenora. Wir müssen."  
Dumbledore seufzte und Sierra verdrehte die Augen. Die Beiden waren absolut ahnungslos.  
Außerdem wusste sie nun Half-faces richtigen Namen.  
Elenora.  
Er klang nicht halb so kämpferisch, wenn man ihn im Stillen flüsterte.  
„Nun gut", Half-face schien von irgendwoher Motivation geschöpft zu haben, „wir werden das Turnier zu fünft bewachen."  
Sierras Aufmerksamkeit schraubte sich wie von selbst nach oben.  
„Desillusionszauber, drei jeweils an den Orten der Artefakte und zwei passieren die Gänge."  
Die Stimmen schienen näher und Sierra beglückwünschte sich selbst unter den Zug gekrochen zu sein.  
„Exakt", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme. Diese ruhige, gütige Stimme, die nichts aus der Ruhe bringen konnte.  
Sierras Gedanken trieften nur so von Spott.  
„Vielen Dank, ich weiß, dass das aufwendig ist, aber-", Half-face, oder Elenora, unterbrach Dumbledore, „Es geht um Grindelwald. Ich weiß." Die Beiden verabschiedeten sich und Sierra lag unter dem Zug, fünf Zentimeter über ihr der Waggonboden und sie blieb stumm.  
Sie blieb stumm, als sie hörte, wie jemand, vermutlich Dumbledore, das Fenster schloss.  
Sie blieb noch weitere fünf Minuten stumm.  
Sie blieb stumm und kroch auf der anderen Seite des Zuges heraus.  
Das Abteil der Slytherins lag beinahe ganz am Ende, sie würde den Zug einfach umrunden. Die Wand, an der sie nun vorbeiging, war die Wand des Flures und niemand würde aus dem Fenster sehen. Erst als sie ihren Umhang wieder übergeworfen hatte und ihre Tasche wieder auf ihrer Schulter trug, hörten ihre Hände auf zu zittern.  
Vielleicht lag es auch an der Kälte, die sie hinter sich ließ, als sie in den Zug trat. Es war ihr egal.  
Sie musste nachdenken.  
Und so wünschte sie den anderen eine gute Nacht, machte sich bettfertig und löschte das Licht. Tom. Ein Parselmund.  
Sie drehte sich auf eine Seite.  
Starrte die Wand an.  
War er derjenige, der die Kammer geöffnet hatte? Sie wusste es nicht, aber als sie träumte, führte er sie in ein Labyrinth und ließ sie in einer Sackgasse zurück.

„Wach auf!", jemand rüttelte Sierra.  
„Aufwachen!", mehr Stimmen mischten sich in den vernebelten Chor.  
Sierra fuhr auf.  
„Was in Merlins Namen", murmelte sie.  
Sie rieb sich über die Augen und als sie aufsah, blickten ihr drei Gesichter entgegen. Aufgeregte Gesichter.  
„Komm schon!", rief Elizabeth und Walburga zog sie aus dem Bett.  
„Du willst doch noch ein Frühstück essen Sierra, das Turnier beginnt in anderthalb Stunden!", belehrte Lorya sie.  
Aber Sierra konnte nicht antworten, sie stützte sich am Bettende ab und hoffte, dass die graugrellen Blitze verschwanden.  
Das Turnier. Natürlich.  
Sie richtete sich auf.  
„Zehn Minuten", sagte sie, dann verschwand sie im Bad.

Sie brauchte vierzig.  
Fünfzehn, bis sie aus dem Bad kam.  
Fünf, bis sie sich angezogen hatte.  
Und nochmal zwanzig, bis sie ihre Sachen zusammenhatte, über den Kiesweg durch das steinerne Tor getreten war und schlussendlich am Frühstückstisch saß.  
Dort waren auch die anderen, der gesamte Slytherintisch war anwesend und es schien sogar, als ob die Hälfte der Halle sie beobachtete, als sie sich zwischen Abraxas und Tom niederließ.  
„Bin ich so spät dran?", stieß sie aus und griff nach dem Brotkorb.  
Sie war so hungrig, ihr Magen fühlte sich an, als wäre er schon hoch in ihren Brustkorb gerutscht. „Ja, die meisten waren schon viel zu früh wach und haben in der Halle auf die Champions gewartet", gab Tom zur Antwort.  
Krümel lagen auf seinem Teller, anscheinend hatte er schon gegessen.  
„Ouh", kommentierte sie nur und schüttete sich Wasser in ihren Kelch.  
Abraxas neben ihr war in ein Gespräch mit Frederick verwickelt und begrüßte sie mit einem kurzen: „Guten Morgen Si."  
Walburga trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. „Versprichst du mir die anderen zu besiegen?", fragte sie aus dem Nichts heraus.  
Sierra verschluckte sich an ihrem Wasser und antwortete mit krächzender Stimme: „Ich tu mein Bestes."  
Dann hustete sie.  
Im Verlauf des Essens sprachen sie nicht viel, die Aufregung hatte sich neben jedem auf die Bank gesetzt und als Sierra einen Blick zu Cicco und Prances warf, glaubte sie zitternde Hände und grüne Münder zu sehen.  
Sie wandte sich an Lorya, die einzige, die nicht doch wieder ein Gespräch begonnen hatte.  
„Wo wird die Aufgabe eigentlich stattfinden?" Schließich brauchte man wohl Dornröschens Schloss.  
Oder zumindest etwas großes, durch dessen Gänge man patrouillieren kann.  
Es war Helen, die ihr die Antwort gab: „Sie haben irgendwas auf dem Quidditschfeld aufgebaut und anscheinend die ganze Zeit auch vor den Schülern verborgen. Es soll sehr groß sein."  
Sierra nickte, dann wandte sie sich ihrem Frühstück wieder zu.  
Ihr Appetit fehlte und doch wusste sie, sie musste essen. Auf einmal drehte sich Tom ein wenig zu ihr auf und raunte in ihr Ohr: „Nicht aufgeregt sein Sierra."  
Sie lächelte, aber die Aufregung hatte schon längst Wurzeln in ihr geschlagen.


	28. 25. Die Spindel

Sierra und Tom standen nebeneinander in einem gelben Zelt und warteten darauf, dass jemand hereinkam. Cicco und Prances hatten sich in die andere Ecke gestellt und die Orlowzwillinge schritten auf und ab, währenddessen sie Worte in einer fremden Sprache austauschten, die nur die beiden verstanden.  
Sierras Herz hämmerte, sie überlegte, ob sie Tom erzählen sollte, was sie gestern belauscht hatte. Aber die Information überwacht zu werden war nicht neu. Also hielt sie den Mund und dachte darüber nach, ob der Slytherin an ihrer Seite mit Schlangen reden konnte. Ausschließen konnte man es nicht.  
Drei Gestalten traten durch die Tür aus flatterndem Stoff. Dippet, die Schulleiterin von Beauxbaton und Dimitrov.  
Sierra erwartete noch eine vierte, Dumbledore, aber er kam nicht.  
„Und seid ihr schon aufgeregt?", fragte Dippet in seiner naiven Gutmütigkeit.  
Keiner der Champions antwortete und Sierra lächelte ihn nur an. Sie waren keine kleinen Kinder, die einem großen Ausflug bevorstanden. Sie waren sechzehn oder älter und standen einem möglicherweise tödlichem Turnier entgegen. Niemand interessierte sich für Smalltalk.  
„Nun gut", Dimitrov räusperte sich und die Stimme einer Raucherlunge erfüllte das Zelt, „jeder von euch hat das Gedicht gelesen. Jedes Team von euch bekommt einen anderen Startpunkt. Dabei gibt es natürlich keinen besseren und keinen schlechteren. Gleich werden eure Schulleiter zu eurem jeweiligen Startpunkt begleiten."  
Sierras Blick wanderte zu Dippet.  
„Wenn ihr das Horn hört, dürft ihr losgehen. Wie ihr wisst, habt ihr eine Stunde Zeit. Die Zuschauer sehen, wie ihr beginnt und wie ihr endet", er hielt inne, wollte wohl nicht sagen, dass die Auroren die Mitte sahen, „Eine erfolgreiche erste Runde euch allen."  
Dann griff er nach den Orlow Zwillingen und verschwand aus dem Zelt. Die junge Hexe, Beauxbatons Schulleiterin mit den kinnkurzen Haaren schritt auf Cicco und Prances zu.  
Tom, Sierra und Dippet traten als letzte aus dem Zelt. Für eine Sekunde blendete die Sonne Sierra, aber dann sah sie die Zuschauertribüne.  
Hunderte Schüler und Schülerinnen wechselten Plätze, rutschten durch die Reihen, suchten Freunde, riefen durcheinander, aßen, schlossen Wetten ab.  
Sie alle aber bestaunten das einstige Quidditschfeld hinter Sierra. Sie blickte sich um.  
Ihr Herz stoppte Blut durch ihre Adern zu pressen. Sie hielten sich eindeutig an das Märchen.  
Ein riesiges verwinkeltes Schloss ragte auf dem einstigen Feld in die Höhe, Türme streckten sich zu den Wolken, Fahnen flatterten im Wind. Einige Mauersegler glitt durch die Luft und sie bildete sich ein, das Bellen eines Hundes zu hören. Das Schloss strahlte eine Schönheit aus, die Sierra ganz in ihren Bann zog.  
Und gleichzeitig sah dieses gewaltige Schloss unglaublich fragil aus.  
Als ob jede Sekunde etwas die Dächer von den Mauern heben konnte, durch die Fenster brechen und nur noch Ruinen zurücklassen. Dann fiel ihr Blick zu den Ranken, dem waldgrünen Geflecht, das im Schatten der Burg wucherte.  
Spitze Dornen blitzten auf.  
„Ganz schön beeindruckend, nicht wahr?", fragte der Schulleiter. Die Falten um seine Augen und auf seinen Wangen wirkten, als wären es tiefe Furchen in seinem Gesicht.  
„Sehr, Professor. Sollen wir eigentlich sobald wir die Aufgabe beendet haben zu unserem Startpunkt zurückkehren?", sprang Tom sofort ein und führte das Gespräch mit Dippet.  
Sierra band sich nicht ein, hörte nur wie Dippet bejahte und gleich weiter redete. Sie musterte die Tribüne zu ihrer Seite und suchte nach bekannten Gesichtern.  
Sie glaubte Eliot erkannt zu haben.  
Aber nein, es war nur eine Schülerin mit Pagenschnitt aus Beauxbatons.  
Sierra atmete aus und sah wieder nach vorne. Jetzt begriff sie, warum die Burg so tief lag. Das Quidditschfeld befand sich nicht auf derselben Ebene wie die Tribüne. In Wahrheit lag es viel tiefer, wie in einer Kuhle oder Grube. Sierra vermutete, dass man so die hochfliegenden Spieler besser im Blick hatte, aber sicher war sie sich nicht.  
Es sah fast so aus, als hätte jemand Durmstrang in einem Tal erbaut, es aber dann doch noch höher haben wollte und dann ein riesiges Stück Boden entfernt hatte. Zurückgeblieben war also nur ein plötzlicher Höhenunterschied und schartiger Stein, ähnlich den von Klippen und der so steil war wie eine Wand aus Felsen.  
Ob Quidditschspieler schon dagegen geflogen waren?  
Sierras Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich abruptartig dem Weg zu, auf dem sie ging. Dippet führte sie auf einen schottrigen Weg, der unter etlichen Baumkronen lag und sich zwischen Bäumen und Baumrümpfen nach unten bahnte.  
Immer tiefer und tiefer.  
Der Wald verschluckte den Lärm der Leute und Sierras Atem hieb sich scharf von der Stille ab. Tom gesellte sich wieder neben sie. Sein Blick glitt über sie, dann auf das Schloss, zu dessem Grund sie immer näher kamen, dann zu den weit entfernten Tribünen. Niemand sprach und Sierras Herz führte sich wie ein Vogel auf, der in einen Käfig gesteckt wurde.  
Jeder Schritt auf den bemoosten Kleinsteinen machte ihr klar, dass sie sich wirklich gerade aufmachte in die erste Aufgabe eines Turnieres, das sie eigentlich hasste.  
Sie musste ihren Verstand verloren haben. Vielleicht irgendwann, als die Auroren sie vor den Zaubergamot gestellt hatten. Oder vielleicht als Half-face sie zu dem Zug begleitet hatte.  
Ja, Sierra war sich sicher, dass sie nicht mehr alle Sinne beisammen hatte. Schulleiter und beide Schüler traten unter den Häupter des Waldes hervor auf Kopfsteinpflaster, in dessen Rissen Gras spross und das noch älter aussah als das Schloss selbst. Wirkte.  
Es wirkte älter.  
Nichts davon war echt, erinnerte sich Sierra selbst. Nur Magie, keine Gemäuer von vor Jahrhunderten. Bloß Gebäude um Zauberer und Hexen zu unterhalten, um ihnen Wunderschönes vorzuhalten und dann zu sagen: „Alles falsch! Nichts echt! Golden glänzendes Metall!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Gedanken sollten sich um andere Dinge drehen. Dann sah sie den Bogen aus verwittertem Stein, der wie vom Himmel fallen gelassen auf dem Hof stand.  
Sie entzifferte die Buchstaben auf dem bröckelnden Stein, unter dem wuchernden Geflecht und den Flecken, die die Zeit auf den Bogen gebannt hätte, doch in Wahrheit von Zaubererhand gefälscht war. „Hogwarts", stand dort.  
Sierra umgriff ihren Zauberstab.  
„Von hier aus werdet ihr starten. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück, bringt Hogwarts Ehre und euch Ruhm. Holt was ihr holen sollt, lauft erst wenn das Horn erklingt und geht, bevor die Stunde um ist. Jeder Raum in diesem Schloss wird euch sagen können, wie viel Zeit ihr noch habt", Dippet lächelte.  
„Das Wichtigste ist nicht eure Nerven zu verlieren, dann schafft ihr alles."  
Damit und einem Nicken ging er.  
Schlurfende Schritte, die sich nun auf den Weg nach oben machten.  
Fast konnte Sierra Dippets rasselnde Atemzüge hören. 

Vor einem alt neuem Schloss zu stehen, in das man hineingehen soll um etwas zu stehlen und neben sich einen Jungen zu haben, von dem man glaubt, er könnte mit Schlangen zu reden, war nicht einfach. Nicht angenehm.  
Aber Sierras Gedanken waren still und stumm. Die Aufregung schloss ihnen den Mund und so starrte sie auf die Ranken, die von nirgendwoher zu kommen schienen, doch überall waren.  
„Was glaubst du wie sehr sie sich an das Märchen halten?", fragte Tom und blickte zu ihr hinunter. Sierra kam die eigentliche Geschichte in den Sinn, die Vergewaltigung der schlafenden Prinzessin, die Zwillingskinder und die eifersüchtige Ehefrau des Prinzens. Sie erinnerte sich auch an das Bild in Abraxas Märchenbuch, wie sie die zwei Kinder an den Haaren gepackt hatte und in einen kochenden Kessel werfen wollte.  
„Hoffentlich nicht viel", brachte sie hervor, innerlich zusammen zuckend.  
„Glaubst du die Feen kommen vor?", Tom, der auffällig gesprächig war musterte das Schloss.  
Aus der Nähe wirkte es riesig und selbst wenn man den Kopf in den Nacken legte, konnte man nicht den höchsten Turm und die Flagge darauf sehen. Sierra antwortete: „Ich glaub es geht ihnen hauptsächlich um den Schlaf und die Dornenranken."  
Er nickte und Sierra blickte zu der Tribüne hoch. Die Zuschauer konnten sie in diesem Moment beobachten, genauso wie wenn sie über den Hof in dem Schloss eilten, aber alles, das unter dem roten Dach geschah, würde niemand mitbekommen.   
Außer natürlich die fünf Auroren, von denen drei in den Gängen herum schleichen würden.  
Sierra versuchte nicht an Half-faces Gesicht zu denken. Stattdessen betrachtete sie die Tür in der steinernen Fassade des Schlosses, die zwei Statuen, die denen zu Hause so sehr ähnelten und die Blumen, die auf den Stufen blühten.  
Die Scherben aus Stein auf dem Pflaster, die vermutlich einmal ein Blumentopf oder eine Vase waren.  
Sierra fragte sich gerade wer das hinuntergestoßen hatte, aber als sie nach oben blickte und sah, wie der Wind in die Fenster hineinfuhr und pfiff, hatte sie eine Antwort.  
„Herzlich Willkommen", tönte die Akzent belegte Stimme Dimitrovs von den Tribünen her.  
Er erklärte die Aufgabe, die Zuschauer schwiegen und die Aufregung wand sich in Sierras Innereien. Sie würde das schaffen. Sie war eine Grindelwald, redete sie sich ein.  
Und dann blies jemand in ein Horn, der Ton zerriss die Luft und Tom griff nach Sierras Ellenbogen. Er zog sie hinter sich her, sie schritten durch den Bogen und sprangen die Stufen hinauf.  
„Wir bleiben zusammen, die Spindel ist im höchsten Turm", wand er sich an sie und stemmte dann die Tür auf.  
Sie nickte, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte. Umgriff ihren Zauberstab und ignorierte die Rufe der Zuschauer.  
Nicht die Nerven verlieren.  
Dann schafften sie alles.  
Die beiden liefen durch die Eingangshalle, steuerten auf die Treppen zu und jeder Schritt übertönte Sierras Gedanken.  
Sie nahm sich nicht die Zeit, den Raum zu betrachten, sie ließen die offene Halle mit den Rosenbemalungen auf dem Boden, den Gemälden an den Wänden und den schlafenden Wächter vor dem Königssaal.  
Sierras Herz raste, sie konnte die Menge immer noch schreien hören und ihr Blick huschte von flackerndem Licht zu flackerndem Licht.  
Tom vor ihr führte sie von den Stufen in einen breiten Gang und nun bogen sie ab. Entfernten sich von dem Reichtum im Herzen des Schlosses, den Verzierungen und dem Gold. Als die beiden noch ein paar Ecken hinter sich gebracht hatten, endete ihr Weg in einer Wendeltreppe.  
„Woher wissen wir, dass das der richtige Turm ist?", zweifelte sie. Tom war schon in der Dunkelheit und auf die Treppe verschwunden.  
„Es gab vier Türme, der höchste war der schmalste und am nähesten der Außenmauern", antwortete er. Sierra seufzte und folgte ihm. Die gesamte Aufgabe kam ihr viel zu leicht vor. Irgendetwas würde noch kommen.  
Sie murmelte: „Lumos" und sprang die Treppen hoch. Ihr Blick auf Toms Rücken gerichtet, ihre linke Hand glitt über das raue Gestein und sie bemühte sich, nicht zu laut zu atmen.  
Während sie überlegte, welche gefährliche Gestalten in Dornröschen noch vorkamen, warf sie einen Blick durch eines der Fenster.  
Diese unterbrachen die graue Dunkelheit, doch als sie begriff was sie sah, schnappte sie nach Luft. „Tom!", rief sie.  
Hatte sie ihn zuvor schon einmal mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen?  
Der Slytherin kam die Stufen zu ihr hinunter und blickte nach draußen. Nach draußen auf den Innenhof.  
Er lag unter waldgrünen Ranken, Ranken, die sich wenige Minuten zuvor nur an den Füßen der Außenmauer gewunden hatten.  
Nun waren sie die Mauern nach oben gekrochen, brachen durch erste Fenster in das Schloss ein, hatten Statuen zu Boden gerissen und hörten scheinbar auch nicht auf zu wachsen.  
„In einer Stunde haben sie das Schloss ausgefüllt", flüsterte sie und glaubte ihren eigenen Gedanken nicht.  
„Wir brauchen wohl einen anderen Rückweg", Toms Augen funkelten.  
Der Zuschauerlärm drang von weit her an sie heran und in dieser einen Sekunde, in der sich die Hogwarts Champions aus dem Fenster lehnten, beinahe berührten und begriffen, dass das Turnier eine ganz andere Nummer war, als Gryffindorstreitereien, in dieser Sekunde fiel etwas in Sierra zu.  
Wie eine Tür in ihr Schloss fiel, klackte etwas in ihr und sie fand neuen Mut.

Treppen waren scheußlich.  
Sierras Welt drehte sich.  
Nach oben.  
Sie hatte die Stufen gezählt und war viel zu schnell im dreistelligen Bereich angekommen.  
Sie konnte ihr Keuchen nicht länger verbergen, aber Tom war sowieso sieben Stufen über ihr.  
Immer wieder blickte sie nach draußen, bemerkte, dass die Ranken nach mehr griffen. Sie rechnete die Geschwindigkeit aus, konnte die Zeit aber nur schätzen.  
Sie wusste trotzdem, dass sie zu langsam waren. Der gesamte Hof war nun unter windendem Grün begraben und das Splittern, dass sie schon zweimal gehört hatte, kam sicherlich von einem der Fenster im Erdgeschoss.  
Sie ging weiter.  
Mehr Stufen.  
Höher.  
Sie fragte sich, wo die anderen waren.  
Wie weit sie waren.  
Tom blieb stehen, Sierra stellte sich neben ihn. „Zauberstab hoch", wies er sie an.  
Sie verdrehte die Augen, tat aber was er verlangte. Dann spähte sie in den Gang, auf dessen Schwelle sie standen. Oder eher auf die fünf Meter Teppich vor einer Tür.  
„Sicherheitsweise", begann Tom, aber Sierra unterbrach ihn: „Nichts anfassen, ich weiß und jetzt los, wir haben nicht viel Zeit."  
Sie hörte seine Schritte und spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken, als sie über den ausgetretenen Teppich zur Tür schritt.  
„Alohomora", murmelte sie.  
Die Aufregung blubberte in ihrem Blut. Mit einer Zauberstabbewegung schwang die Tür auf.  
Sierra schritt in den Raum. Hinter Tom fiel die Tür zu. Beide wirbelten herum.  
„Rein kommen ist leicht, heraus die Aufgabe", sagte Tom zu sich selbst.  
Er nickte, anerkennend, weil die Aufgabe sich gerade jetzt entfaltete. Sierra würgte die aufbegehrende Panik ab und drehte sich herum. In dem kleinen Raum gab es ein Bett, ein Spinnrad, drei vergitterte Fenster und einen leeren Schreibtisch.  
Sie starrte zu dem Bett.  
Jemand lag darin.  
Drei Schritte, dann konnte sie auf das Gesicht hinabsehen.  
Blass, matt. Nicht echt. Sie war eine Illusion, vermutlich hatten die Lehrer hunderte falsche Menschen im Schloss verteilt.  
Trotzdem wirkte das junge Mädchen als wäre es lebendig und am Leben, lediglich in einem tiefen Schlaf. Ihr Gesicht sah so echt aus...  
Sie kehrte dem schlichten Matratzengestell den Rücken zu.  
„Wir sollten die Spindel nicht anfassen", bemerkte sie. Tom hob seinen Kopf: „Tatsächlich? Darauf wär ich nicht gekommen. Was ein Glück, dass du mir erzählst, wir sollen den Gegenstand, der jemanden für Hundert Jahre schlafen geschickt hat, nicht anzufassen."  
Jedes sarkastische Wort war ein winziger Hieb und Sierra schürzte die Lippen. Sollte er sich halt lustig machen, dachte sie.  
Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Spindel, das Ding war fest eingespannt und kaum ohne Hände heraus schraubbar.  
Sie kniete sich nieder. Ihr Zauberstab klopfte über dem Holz, sie suchte eine morsche Stelle. Vielleicht könnte man das Rad auseinander bauen.  
Tom blickte ihr über die Schulter, blieb stumm. Bevor sie mit ihrem Procedere fortfuhr entsann sie sich, dass ihre Lösung eine Muggelvariante wäre.  
Sie konnte zaubern.  
Hatte sich Toms Blick deswegen verdunkelt?  
Sierra beschloss etwas anderes auszuprobieren, mit einem kurzen Blick zu der Uhr über dem Himmelbett überprüfte sie die verbliebene Zeit. Noch ein wenig mehr als die Hälfte hatten sie.  
Kurz kam ihr der Gedanke in den Sinn, dass ein Auror in demselben Raum wie sie soeben waren, sie beobachtete.  
Sie konnte keine Atemgeräusche vernehmen.  
War es Half-face?  
„Sierra", Tom trat einen Schritt näher und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Gib mir ein paar Minuten", murmelte sie, ließ ihre Finger über das Holz wandern und murmelte ein paar Sätze, die der Zirkel ihr beigebracht hatte.  
Sie hatte diese Stunden gehasst, aber im Nachhinein war es praktisch.  
Das Volk der Todesfeen konnte nicht mit der Natur reden, wie manche andere Gestalten, aber es war so weit damit verbunden, dass das Holz, ein Baum manchmal bereit war seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Manchmal konnte man es auch überreden sich zu verbiegen.  
Sierra war nur zur Hälfte eine Todesfee und das Spinnrad war schon so alt, die Lehrer hatten es vermutlich aus einem Museum entliehen. Aber sie fühlte das Holz unter ihren Händen, die Fasern, den Körper des Baumes.  
Eiche, siebzig Winter erlebt und im Frühling darauf gefällt und verarbeitet.  
Sierra spürte andere Hände über dem Holz, raue Finger von vor Jahrzehnten gestorbene Arbeiter, dann den Spillenmacher, wie er das Holz in seine jetzige Figur presste.  
Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie ihre Augen schloss.  
Das Geräusch von Gelächter drang an ihre Ohren, wie das Rad sich drehte, aus dünnen Fasern einer wurde, wie die Spindel ab und auf gedreht wurde. Ein warmes Kaminfeuer, Gespräche auf einer ihr fremden Sprache.  
Hände drehten das Rad, auf und ab. Es drehte sich und drehte sich, spulte und schnurrte.  
Sierra riss sich von den Erinnerungen los.  
Nicht jedes Holz teilte seine Vergangenheit, aber dieses hier hatte eine fröhliche.  
Sie wollte nicht herausfinden, wie es hier hergekommen war. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, die schon gesprochenen Gespräche verklungen und die Kälte eines schlafenden Schlosses sie wieder erreichte, atmete sie aus. Das Rad drehte sich, sie setzte sich auf den Hocker und ließ es leer laufen und berührte nichts, sondern hielt ihren Blick auf die Spindel.  
„Kannst du das Laken von dem Bett holen", bat sie ihn, nicht ansehend.  
Tom nickte und drehte sich um, aber sie wusste, dass er über ihre gemurmelten Worte nachdachte. Sierra summte, ließ das Rad sich schneller und schneller drehen.  
Dann legte sie ihre Finger wieder auf das Holz, spürte wie jeder Balken verschraubt war und Wärme floß durch ihre Hand.  
Sie erhitzte einen Nagel, er fiel mit einem Klirren auf den Boden.  
Ein zweiter folgte.  
Dann ein dritter und dann ein vierter.  
Das Spinnrad fiel auseinander und die Spindel selbst kullerte aus dem kleinen Schutthaufen unter das Bett.  
Sierra rutschte von dem Hocker, machte eine Handbewegung und die Spindel schwebte vor ihrem Gesicht. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen reichte Tom ihr das Laken, sie ließ das Objekt der Begierde darin fallen und verknotete es.  
Als sie einen Blick zu der Illusion warf, fühlte sie sich ein bisschen schlecht die Decke wegzunehmen.  
Es sah seltsam aus die falsche Prinzessin in einem falschen Bett zu sehen, ohne ihre falsche Decke.

„Teil eins erledigt", kommentierte sie dann, sich zu dem Slytherin drehend.  
„Teil zwei hier rauskommen", erwiderte Tom.


	29. 27. Tom

Sierra schlich in das Zimmer zurück, zog sich im Dunkeln um, lauschte auf die Atemzüge der Slytherinmädchen und entfachte lediglich die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs, als sie sich an ihrem Schreibtisch niederließ.  
Eilig fasste sie die letzten Tage zusammen, erwähnte in einer Fußnote, dass sie Dumbledore belauscht hatte und beschrieb die Aufgabe so distanziert wie möglich.  
Die Feder kratzte über das Pergament, Sierras Ärmel und ihre Fingerspitzen verfärbten sich blau.Wenn sie nach draußen blickte verbarg Durmstrangs Silhouette den vollen Mond und die Ecken der Burg wirkten noch schärfer.  
Sie riss sich jedesmal von dem Anblick los, schrieb, so lange sie nicht einschlief und als sie den Brief beendete, faltete sie ihn zusammen und murmelte einen kleinen Schutzzauber. Dann mischte sie ihn unter den Stapel der anderen und stopfte sie zwischen Matratze und Gestell.  
Der Schlaf nahm sie in seine warmen Arme und die Erschöpfung schützte sie vor allzu bunten Träumen. Sierra fühlte sich nicht wie jemand, der etwas gemeistert hatte.

„Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?", Sierra blickte über den Rand ihres Buches.  
Tom und sie saßen in der Bibliothek, er schrieb, sie las.  
Draußen fiel Regen, trommelte beständig an die Fenster und graue Wolken überschatteten die Sonne. Sierras Sessel stand neben den hohen Bogenfenstern, in ihren Händen hielt sie eine warme Tasse Tee und auf ihren Knien lag ein dicker Wälzer. Auf allen Büchern in der Bibliothek lag ein Zauber, der den Leser die Worte in seiner Muttersprache sehen ließ. Die Muggellektüre „Krieg und Frieden" las Sierra auf Englisch.  
Sie hatte das Buch hinter einem Lehrbuch über Letifolds gefunden und verschlang Wort für Wort seit zwei Stunden.  
In derselben Zeit war Toms Bücherstapel gewachsen, seine Schritte mehrmals zwischen den Regalen verschwunden, Pergamente lagen über dem Tisch verteilt und Tom schrieb in das lederne Notizbuch, füllte Seite für Seite, benetzte die Feder wieder mit Tinte und warf einen Blick auf Sierra. „Ich denke mal im Zug, oder Eliot hat die Küche gefunden", antwortete der Slytherin.  
Sierra lachte.  
„Na hoffentlich bringen sie uns was mit."  
Ihr Blick suchte die Zeile, bei der sie aufgehört hatte. „Bezweifle ich", Tom klappte ein Buch zu. „Allerdings bin ich auch gleich fertig, kommst du dann mit?"  
Sierra sah wieder auf, blickte in das ihr nun so vertraute Gesicht: „Lass mich noch meinen Tee austrinken."  
Sie nahm einen Schluck, warf einen Blick Richtung Fenster und sah die Tropfen des Himmels hinunterrollen.  
„Natürlich", drang Toms dunkle Stimme an ihr Ohr. Schritte und er entfernte sich von dem Tisch.  
Sierra blickte ihm hinterher, beobachtete wie er die Bücher in seinem Arm in die Regale einsortierte, wie die Magie nach ihnen griff und sie fast von allein an ihren Platz zurück rutschten.  
Sie nahm einen Schluck von dem lauwarmen Tee und dachte über Tom nach. Sie mochte ihn. Irgendwie.  
Aber in ihr keimte eine unheimliche Blüte, das Gefühl, ihn nicht zu kennen. Sein Gesicht war verschlossen, seine Augen emotionslos und Cicco hatte ihr gesteckt, dass seine Gedanken ihr verborgen waren. Er war unglaublich begabt, seine Magie stark und schnell.  
Sierra fragte sich, wie er über sie dachte.  
War sie ein seltsames neues Mädchen?  
Vielleicht sogar eine Gefahr?  
Sie nippte wieder an der Tasse. Was auch immer der Fall war, sagte sie sich selbst, er durfte in keinem Fall von ihrer wahren Abstammung erfahren.  
Sierra trank den letzten Schluck und beschloss ihren Vater in einem Nebensatz um Rat zu fragen. Ja, das würde sie tun. Ihr Körper fühlte sich steif an, als sie aufstand.  
Die Tasse stellte sie auf den leeren Tisch, Durmstrangs Magie würde sie in die Küche rufen. Sie faltete ein leeres Pergament von Tom, zerriss es an der Falz und legte das Stück als Lesezeichen in das Taschenbuch. Ihre eigenen Bücher hatten alle Eselsohren, aber es war Eigentum der Bibliothek. Sie setzte sich auf den Tisch, nahm Toms Feder, tauchte sie in die schwarze Tinte und schrieb ihren falschen Namen in die Liste. Dann fuhr sie mit ihren Fingern über den Kiel, saugte die Tinte aus der Feder und bewegte sie zurück in das kleine Fass.  
Schritte. Tom kam zurück. Sierra legte die Feder nieder, schloss ihr Buch, platzierte es in ihren Schoss und blickte zu dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin.  
Er stellte sich vor sie, überragte sie immer noch, obwohl der Tisch ihm beinahe zur Hüfte reichte und mit einer Handbewegung von ihm rollten sich die Pergamente auf, das Notizbuch klappte zu und Feder wie Tintenfass hüpften in seine Tasche.  
Sierra musterte Toms Gesicht, die Schatten, die das Licht warf, seine hohen Wangenknochen, seine fast lächelnden Lippen, seine Augen.  
Augen so dunkel wie der tiefste Abgrund und doch erwischte sich Sierra, wie sie sie mit dem Sternenhimmel verglich.  
„In vier Wochen findet der Weihnachtsball statt", Toms sanfte Stimme schlang sich um Sierra.  
Ließ sie ihn mit großen Augen ansehen, ihre Augenbrauen zusammenziehen und weiterhin den Augenkontakt halten.  
„Möchtest du mich begleiten Sierra?"  
Seine Augen glitzerten, die Luft wurde viel zu dünn und Sierra lächelte.  
Kein Gedanke kam ihr, alles war seine Augen, seine Stimme, die riesigen Regale, die trommelnden Regentropfen in ihrem Rücken und ihr zu schnell schlagendes Herz.  
„Gerne", antwortete sie. Toms Lippen verbogen sich zu einem Lächeln und Sierra rutschte von dem Tisch, immer noch aufblickend.  
Ihr Herz drohte auszulaufen, als Tom sich so weit vorbeugte, dass sie seinen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren konnte. Er reichte mit seiner Hand hinter sie und dann fehlte das Licht der Kerze.  
Sierra bemühte sich, nicht zu laut zu atmen. Toms schelmisches Lächeln sah sie nicht.

Der Rest der Gruppe war tatsächlich im Zugabteil. Helen schrieb Fredericks Aufsatz ab, Eliot, Henry, Jim und Edward stromerten herum, rannten um die Wette und nervten Abraxas als auch Frederick. Elizabeth, Lorya und Walburga ließen die Schachfiguren schweben und brachten ihnen gefährliche Flugmanöver bei.  
Der Malfoysprössling saß in seinem Sessel und tötete die vier Slytherins die ihn störten mit Blicken und Frederick schrieb seinerseits bei Helen ab.  
Als Sierra und Tom also eintraten, war jeder im Abteil gelangweilt.  
„Unsere allerliebsten Champions!", begrüßte Walburga sie und eine ganze Schar von fingergroßen hölzrigen Bauern kam ihnen entgegen.  
„Wie sehr wir euch doch vermisst haben", murmelte Frederick. Sierra lachte, stellte ihre Tasche auf der Bank ab und rutschte rüber ans Fenster.  
Sie wollte sogleich wieder nach ihrem Buch greifen und weiterlesen, da stoppte Walburga sie.  
„Erstens einmal vielen Dank für das ausgefallene Gespräch", sie schenkte ihr einen mahnenden Blick, „und zweitens haben wir vor einer halben Minute von einem Gryffindor Laufburschen erfahren, dass Dumbledore dich wohl nicht mag. Du sollst zu ihm kommen, so bald wie möglich."  
Sierra blickte auf.  
„Oh."  
Ihr Herz fiel einen Sturz von einer Klippe in die schäumende See. Dumbledores Bitte hatte sie völlig vergessen. Szenarien spielten sich vor ihrem inneren Auge ab, Szenarien, wie sie aus Hogwarts hinausgeworfen wurde, Szenarien, wie sie wieder vor dem Gamet stand. Wie sie graue Mauern sehen würde.  
„Oh? Das ist alles?", Walburga lachte.  
Sierra stand auf, ihre Hände zitternd, ihr Puls zu hoch.  
„Sieht so aus", ihr Lachen war falsch, billig, platt. Ihr einziger Halt das magische Lorbeerholz in ihrer Hand. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg zur Tür, ignorierte Abraxas sorgenvollen Blick und den von Tom.  
„Wir holen dich aus der Höhle der Löwen raus, wenn du länger als zwei Stunden brauchst", rief Elizabeth ihr noch hinterher, dann schloss sich die Tür hinter Sierra.  
Sie wünschte sie hätte ihren Umhang mitgenommen, aber der war in ihrer Tasche und umdrehen würde sie jetzt nicht. Also lief sie mit Gänsehaut auf ihren Unterarmen, klopfendem Herzen und verrückt spielenden Gedanken durch den Gang.  
Noch immer regnete es und die Stille war einzig durchbrochen von dem Regen der auf das Dach des Zuges hinab fiel. Wie konnte man an einem Nachmittag sich so völlig geborgen und nicht einmal eine halbe Stund später knapp vorm Hypeventillieren sein?  
Sierra redet sich selbst ein, dass es nichts Schlimmes war. Ihr Atem und ihre Schritte waren im Einklang, sie warf keinen Blick in die Abteile zu ihrer Rechten. Sie war nicht erwischt worden beim Lauschen, sie hatte keine zwielichtige Magie verwendet, mit den Gryffindors waren sie schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht zusammengestoßen.  
Was also konnte es sein?  
Ging es möglicherweise um den Prozess, den Dippet vor so langer Zeit erwähnt hatte?  
Sie wusste es nicht, aber auf einmal gewann etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Im Augenwinkel sah sie jemanden ihr zuwinken. Rasch warf sie einen Blick zu der Person, nur um zu bemerken, dass es die Gryffindor war, der Walburga ins Schienbein getreten hatte. Sie lachte hämisch und beleidigte sie vermutlich hinter der Scheibe.  
Sierra verdrehte die Augen und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Nach einer kleinen Weile erreichte sie die Abteiltür, bei der sie mit den anderen Slytherins für die Standpauke und das Nachsitzen gerufen wurde. Erst jetzt sah sie das golden glänzende Schildchen und die schräge Anschrift darauf.  
„Lehrpersonal", las sie.  
Ausatmen.  
Einatmen.  
Sie klopfte an, den Zauberstab fest in ihrer anderen Hand und ihre Gedanken wie ein Schwarm loyaler Bienen um sie herum schwirrend.  
„Herein", ertönte die Stimme des Professors. Sich auf alles wappnend, schob Sierra die Tür auf und ließ den kalten Zuggang hinter sich.  
Der Raum hatte sich nicht groß verändert, immer noch ein sperriges Pult in der Mitte, rechteckige Fenster mit pastellenen Vorhängen und die Kommode an der Wand, voll beladen mit Briefen, Büchern und seltsamen, filigranen Objekten.  
Nur der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch war neu. Sierras Blick fiel auf Dumbledore, er saß an Dippets Platz, in seinen Stuhl zurückgelehnt und betrachtete auch sie. „Setzen sie sich doch bitte Miss Grindelwald", er deutete auf den Sessel, aber Sierra blieb stehen. Ihr Herz ein wenig zu schnell schlagend.  
„Warum nennen sie mich bei meinem echten Namen Professor?", fragte sie, immer noch nur einen Schritt von der Tür entfernt, weil sie wusste, sie würde sich in dem Raum verloren fühlen.  
Dumbledore seufzte.  
„Falsche Namen bringen falsche Gespräche."  
Sie zog ihre Augenbraue nicht hoch, schnaubte nicht, beäugte ihn nur wieder.  
Inzwischen war ihr klar, dass er wohl sehr viel mehr von ihr wusste, als ihr lieb war. Vielleicht sollte sie ihren Vater über ihn befragen.  
„Nun", er richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf, „setzen sie sich doch."  
Das Lächeln des Professors war erzwungen und Trübsal schimmerte in seinen Augen. Sierra setzte sich trotzdem, neugierig und besorgt.  
„Bis jetzt hatte ich noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gehabt ihnen zu gratulieren", der Enthusiasmus in der Stimme des Lehrers war so dünn aufgetragen, Sierra war ein wenig gekränkt über die geringe Bemühung.  
„Champion für Hogwarts!", sie starrte ihm direkt in die grauen Augen, verschränkte die Arme und überschlug ihre Beine, „Genau das führt uns zu dem Grund, weswegen ich mit ihnen sprechen wollte."  
Er faltete seine Hände zusammen, Besorgnis nun in seinem Gesicht.  
„Erzählen sie", forderte Sierra ihn auf.  
Was auch immer für ein Gespräch nun folgen würde, sie versprach sich, niemals würde sie sich diesem Lehrer in irgendeiner Weise öffnen.  
Niemals irgendwem.  
Vielleicht konnte sie dieses Versprechen halten, wenn sie nur oft genug darüber nachdachte.


	30. 28. Ih Vater

„Das Ministerium drängt darauf noch einmal zu verdeutlichen, dass du am seidenen Faden hängst", Dumbledores Blick bohrte sich in den ihren.  
„Du bist neu hier, gleich in deinem ersten Jahr findet das trimagische Turnier statt, noch dazu bist du ein Champion als auch ein Slytherin.  
Das ist genug um neugierige Schüler aufmerksam zu machen", Sierras Gedanken schossen zu Tom und sie erstarrte.  
„Die Situation um deinen Vater braut sich zusammen, die Pariser Untergrundwelt hat sich ihm geöffnet, er zieht alle Register auf", er hielt kurz inne, „wir vermuten er hält sich an sicheren Knotenpunkten auf, die wir nicht finden können." Sierra richtete ihren Blick auf ihren Verwandlungslehrer.  
„Sie wollen meine Erinnerungen benutzen?" Natürlich, sie brauchte eigentlich nicht fragen. Die Auroren traten auf der Stelle, ihre Erinnerungen könnten ihren Vater auffliegen lassen.  
„Es verstieße gegen viele Gesetze, aber das Ministerium sieht sich in die Enge getrieben."  
Sie wusste nicht, dass Dumbledores Stimme so sanft klingen konnte. Sie räusperte sich.  
„Es wäre verschwendete Zeit", sie legte sich ihre Worte sogfältig zurecht, „ich kenne keine der Unterschlüpfe meines Vaters. Sie sind überall, nicht nur Europa."  
Er verzog keine Miene, schluckte ihren Köder nicht. „Ich richte das aus, aber das ist nicht der Grund warum ich mit dir reden will."  
Sierra atmete hörbar laut aus, legte den Kopf auf die Lehne des Sessels, sah zur Decke und zwang sich Ruhe zu bewahren.  
„So? Wollen sie mir erzählen das ich den falschen Umgang habe?"  
„Eben dies", die Antwort überraschte Sierra.  
„Letztes Jahr ist jemand gestorben Miss Grindelwald", brachte Dumbledore ihr bei.  
„Ich weiß. Die maulende Myrte, ich bin ihr begegnet."  
Er nickte.  
„Aber mir wurde erzählt der Schuldige wurde gefunden", hakte sie nach.  
Würde Dumbledore ihr von seinen Vermutungen erzählen? Nein, vermutlich nicht.  
Das wäre dumm.  
Andererseits war Dumbledore ein Gryffindor.  
„Seine Schuld konnte nicht gänzlich bewiesen worden und ich spreche hier meine Bedenken aus, dass ihre neuen Freunde gefährlich sein könnten." Ja, Dumbledore war ein wahrlich Gryffindor. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen. Begriff, dass er ihr helfen wollte. So wie er jedem helfen, jeden retten, jeden auf die gute Seite ziehen wollte.  
„Es waren die Schüler ihres Hauses die die Zauberstäbe als erstes erhoben, Professor."  
Sie wollte wissen was er antworten würde.  
Wissen, wie weit er gehen würde.  
„Und das bedauere ich", Dumbledores Blick wandte sich zu den Fenstern, „aber ich fürchte sie haben nur eine Sicht auf die Dinge. Sie haben sechzehn Jahre in einem goldenen Käfig verbracht. Sechzehn Jahre lang dieselbe Welt, derselbe Anblick."  
Seine Worte lagen schwer, waren sie doch wahr. Sierra legte so viel Bissigkeit in ihre Worte, wie sie konnte:„Wollen sie mir erzählen ich bin nicht fähig eigene Meinungen zu haben, weil ihr größter Feind mein Vater ist?"  
Es war nicht die intelligenteste Antwort, das gab sie zu. Aber Dumbledore trat nicht im Mindesten berührt auf, nicht ein bisschen verlegen oder erregt. „Natürlich nicht", er baute sich seinen Satz zusammen, „ich möchte sagen, dass ihr Vater einen größeren Schatten über ihr Leben wirft, als er sollte." Pause.  
Sierra hob ihre Augenbraue.  
„Ich möchte sagen, es ist traurig, dass ihnen ein normales Leben verwehrt wird. Dies zu tun ist nicht das Ziel des Ministeriums", langsam fragte Sierra sich, ob er die Sätze sich zurecht gelegt hatte.  
„Aber damit wir ihnen helfen können, müssen sie sich uns vollends öffnen. Entweder ein beinahe normales Leben durch das Ministerium, oder das, welches ihr Vater ihnen bietet."  
Dumbledore sah sie wieder an, seine Mimik verschlossen und Sierra an seinen Lippen hängend. „Wir wissen von ihrer zweifelhaften Magie. Ihren Kampf mit dem Erbe ihrer Mutter", Sierra versteifte sich automatisch, ihr Puls in die Höhe schießend. Wie viel wusste er?  
„Dem Ministerium wurden Unterlagen gereicht, über euren Unfall von vor, - wie vielen Jahren?"  
„Fünf", ihre Stimme war tonlos, der Horror in ihr erwacht.  
„Zu Beginn, niemand gibt ihnen die Schuld", Dumbledores Blick pinnte sie in den Sessel hinein und Sierra wagte kaum zu atmen, „aber das alles gibt dem Gamot Bedenken über seine Entscheidung." Ihr Herz blieb stehen.  
Nein. Bitte, Merlin, bitte.  
Dumbledore schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten. „Keine Sorge, es ist noch nichts entschieden. Der Prozess wegen Nutzung ihrer Erinnerung wurde abgebrochen, die Wahrscheinlichkeit sie könnten sich bei einem solchen Prozedere spalten, liegt zu hoch", Sierra hörte seine Worte wie durch einen Schleier, „deswegen mein Rat, Miss Grindelwald." Sie hob ihren Kopf, ihr Puls noch immer zu schnell und die Angst in ihr zu kalt.  
„Halten sie sich bedeckt. Genießen sie dieses Jahr, versuchen sie ein normales Leben zu leben. Ihr Vater sollte nicht so viel Macht über sie haben."  
Ein schmallippiges Lächeln ihrerseits, die bitteren Gedanken nicht zu Ende gedacht.  
„Und wie es aussieht, halten sie die Kontrolle über sich. Deswegen hoffe ich zu tiefste, dass das Turnier das nicht ändert. Das würde nicht gut für sie ablaufen."  
Dumbledore lächelte und kaschierte damit seine Worte, während Sierra überlegte, ob es eine Drohung sein könnte.  
„Wie dem auch sei, das alles soll sie gar nicht beeinträchtigen. Sehen sie dieses Gespräch als ein auf den neusten Stand setzen.  
Ein Gespräch um den Weg, den sie gehen neu auszurichten."

Als Sierra den Gang zurückging, weigerte sie sich, über das Gespräch nachzudenken.  
Weigerte sich, die Folgen vor Augen zu führen. Weigerte sich, noch mehr Druck auf ihre Schultern laden.  
Stattdessen legte sie sich eine Ausrede zurecht und schüttelte die Kälte von sich ab. Sie würde später mit Abraxas darüber reden.  
Schon viel zu lange hatte sie das nicht mehr gemacht. Sie schob die Tür auf.  
Warme Luft schlug ihr entgegen. Geatmete Luft. Gefüllt mit Lachen und Worten und einem Gefühl der Vertrautheit. Sie stahl sich in das Abteil, steckte ihren Zauberstab in den Umhang an dem Kleiderhaken und versuchte sich nicht zu übergeben. „Sierra! Da bist du ja wieder!", Walburgas Lachen war unverkennbar und das Mädchen drehte sich mit einem Grinsen zu der Brünette um. Einem nicht ganz so echtem, aber darum ging es nicht.  
„Was wollte Dumbledore denn?"  
Elizabeth drehte sich auf ihrem Sessel so um, dass sie ihre Unterarme auf die Stuhllehne ablegte.  
„Ach", Sierra bahnte sich einen Weg zu dem Sofa, auf dem Walburga, Lorya und Eliot saßen.  
„Ging es um die Gryffindors?", in Edwards Stimme schwang sofort bei dem Gedanken an die Löwen Abneigung mit.  
„Nein, nein", Sierra ließ sich auf das Ledersofa fallen.  
„So wie es aussieht ist die Lage zu Hause gekippt. Meine Eltern sind aus Frankreich geflohen."  
Ihre Lüge schmeckte bittersüß und sie mied den Blick zu Abraxas.  
Dachte für eine Sekunde darüber nach, wie es wäre Eltern zu haben. Solche Eltern.  
„Inwiefern gekippt?", hakte Eliot nach. Sierra zog sich ihre Schuhe aus, bevor sie antwortete: „Nun ja, Frankreich wurde letztes Jahr eingenommen. Also von Muggeln."  
Sie kramte weiter nach Worten, versuchte ihrer Lüge glaubhaft zu machen.  
„Anscheinend hat die Regierung oder der Geheimdienst der Muggel beinahe von der Zaubererwelt erfahren und das französische Ministerium hat jetzt angeordnet so viele Leute wie möglich aus dem Land zu bringen", log sie in einem fort. Es konnte gut möglich so passiert sein, aber sie hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung.  
„Na ja, falls du deswegen Weihnachten nicht nach Hause gehst, ist das nicht sonderlich schlimm", Walburga spann Sierras Lügen weiter und füllte einen Aspekt, auf den sie nie gekommen wäre, „der Weihnachtsball ist an Heilig Abend, ich glaube kaum, dass jemand über der vierten Klasse nach Hause geht. Wir verbringen die Ferien alle in Durmstrang."  
Walburga lächelte sie an und dieses zarte Gefühl einer Freundschaft war wieder da, spannte sich zwischen sie und Sierra war für eine Sekunde froh, dass die Auroren sie Beginn dieses Schuljahr gefunden hatten.   
Aber dann fiel ihr Blick auf Abraxas und in seinem Gesicht stand die Sorge. Sie musste mit ihm reden. Jetzt.

Sie redete mit ihm nach dem Abendessen. Sie ließen die anderen vorziehen, Sierra nuschelte etwas von wegen „in Bibliothek vergessen" und die beiden huschten davon.  
Tatsächlich gingen sie in die Bibliothek, in die hinterste Ecke, dort, in der die meisten Schatten waren und die lauteste Stille herrschte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit entdeckt zu werden, ging gegen null.  
Sierra griff nach einem Atlas des Nachthimmels aus dem Regal, ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder, lehnte sich gegen den Sessel, in den sich Abraxas setzte und erzählte ihm alles.  
Sie erzählte ihm von Dumbledores Worten, von dem Gespräch, dass sie vor einigen Tagen belauscht hatte und von den Worten des Gamots, zu Beginn des Schuljahres.  
Als sie endete, schwieg er.  
Sierra blätterte durch das Buch, welches fast größer als ihr Schoß war und betrachtete die verschiedenen Sternzeichen. Es tat gut, geredet zu haben.  
Mit jemandem, dem sie vertrauen konnte. Es tat noch besser, einen solchen jemand zu haben. Seit ihrer Kindheit hatte Sierra das selbe gesehen, gehört und getastet.  
Jedesmal, wenn etwas anders, etwas neu war, dann hatte es sie in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Vielleicht war das der Grund, dass ihre Gedanken sie verhöhnten, wenn sie so etwas wie Vertrautheit bei diesen fast fremden fühlte.  
Bei der Gruppe an Freunden, die sie gemacht hatte. Selbst so zu denken fühlte sich seltsam an. Sierra seufzte, schlug die Seite um und betrachtete das Orionssternbild.  
„Ab?", fragte sie auf einmal.  
Ihr fiel etwas wieder ein. Vielleicht wusste Abraxas ja mehr als Tom.  
„Walburga hat vor ein paar Wochen mal etwas von einem Orion Black erwähnt. Ihr Cousin."  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm hoch. Die Sache mit der Hochzeit hatte sie bewusst nicht erwähnt.  
„Er ist in der vierten", begann Abraxas , „ein Black, ja. Cousin ersten Grades von Walburga, aber seit ihrem neunten Jahr ist die Zusammenschließung halbwegs beschlossene Sache."  
„Zusammenschließung?", echote Sierra.  
„Ja. Ehe."  
Sie klappte das Buch zu und drehte sich gänzlich zu ihm, ihr Kinn und Unterarme auf der Armlehne. „Ihre Familie hat sie mit neun versprochen?", sie konnte es nicht ganz begreifen, hakte nach, „wessen Hand hat Septimus dir gekauft?"  
Er sah sie endlich an. Die grauen, so gut bekannten Augen endlich auf sie gerichtet. Etwas schimmerte in seinen Augen, etwas hartes.  
„Sie wird privat unterrichtet", antwortete er.  
„Wie heißt sie und wie lange kennst du sie schon?", sprang Sierra den winzigen Informationsbrocken hinterher.  
Sie konnte nicht glauben, er würde ihr so etwas nicht erzählen.  
„Dorathy Pucey und zum ersten Mal habe ich sie vor ein paar Monaten getroffen, das war in den Pfingstferien letzten Jahres", sagte er.  
Sierra nickte, wandte sich ab und zog die Knie an sich. „Sierra-", er seufzte.  
„Ist sie nett?", unterbrach sie ihn.  
„So wie Walburga und Elizabeth und Lorya und Helen?"  
Sie wusste nicht, warum dieser winzige Funken Wut in ihr köchelte.  
„Ja. Ja, sie ist sehr nett. Fast ein bisschen schüchtern", Abraxas hörte sich nicht wie jemand an, der über etwas sprach, das ihm wichtig war. „Darf ich sie irgendwann mal kennen lernen?"  
Sie warf ihm wieder einen Blick zu, er massierte sein Nasenbein und meinte: „Natürlich. Aber hör auf das Thema zu wechseln. Ich weiß, dass es dich nicht interessiert, wen ich heirate und wer das ist."  
Scham brannte auf Sierras Wangen, aber Abraxas hörte sich nicht verletzt oder gekränkt an. Er interessierte sich auch nicht dafür und dass war ein wenig besorgniserregend.  
„Der Briefaustausch über mich wird zu gefährlich, darüber musst du mit deinem Vater sprechen. Außerdem müssen wir sicher stellen, dass du in keiner Aufgabe deine Kontrolle verlierst", der Blondschopf begann wieder strategisch zu denken. „An deiner Stelle würde ich es nicht Tom erzählen, das wäre dein Ruin. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er es wahrscheinlich sowieso herausfinden wird."  
Sierra schnaubte. „So ein guter Menschenleser?"  
„Nein. Er ist ein Parselmund, kriegt fast jeden um seinen Finger und niemand hat bis jetzt ein Duell gegen ihn gewonnen."  
Abraxas stand auf, seine hohe Statur warf einen Schatten auf Sierra und die Kerzen hinter ihm schienen dunkler zu leuchten.  
„Jeder andere ist ein Witz gegen ihn. Und das mein ich ernst, Si."  
Seine Worte spiegelten die Ernsthaftigkeit in seinem Gesicht wieder.  
„Du weißt, dass Walburga rassistisch ist. Genauso wie die anderen und ich. Aber Tom hasst jeden. Vor allem Halbwesen."  
Sierra schluckte, versuchte sich Hass in Toms dunklen Augen vorzustellen.  
Es war allzu leicht.  
„Lieber erzählst du der ganzen Welt, dass du Grindelwalds Tochter bist, als dass du Tom von deiner Mutter erzählst", Abraxas kniete sich zu ihr nieder.  
„Vor dem Ministerium hast du nichts zu befürchten. Du bist minderjährig, noch bis zu den Sommerferien, außerdem kennt mein Vater das Gericht und ihre Geheimnisse. Das ist kein Problem. Aber egal wie sehr du glaubst, du magst Tom. Egal wie sehr."  
Abraxas lehnte sich vor, sein Gesicht blank und seine Augen stumpfe Löcher. Sierras Herz schlug mit toten Flügeln.  
„Erzähl Tom nicht, dass du zur Hälfte eine Todesfee bist. Er wird dich entweder benutzen oder zerstören."


	31. 29. Tanzen üben

Es verging eine Woche seit diesen Gesprächen.  
Der Trubel um die Champions legte sich nicht wirklich, aber Sierra lernte mit den Blicken umzugehen und sie nahm wieder in der Halle ihre Mahlzeiten zu sich. Ihre Pausen verbrachte sie zunehmend in der Bibliothek, leeren Klassenzimmern oder auf Toms Fersen durch Durmstrangs geheime Gänge.  
Einmal hatten sie einen Gang entdeckt, hinter einer Reihe Klassenzimmer und der Wand. Er war von Boden zur Decke mit Spiegeln behangen und Sierra hatte sich eingebildet zu sehen, wie Schatten sich darin bewegten.  
Sie mied ihn, auch wenn er eine der besten Abkürzungen war, die Tom ihr gezeigt hatte, ein paar Mal waren sie bis nach Sperrstunde in der Bibliothek gesessen und dann zog er sie an ihrem Handgelenk hinter sich her, durch Flure und Korridorre die so schrecklich dunkel wirkten, dass Sierras Angst vor der Dunkelheit wuchs.  
Der andere Part ihres Tages, war der Unterricht. Sie hatte die ganze Woche, von Morgen bis nachmittags mit Stunden gefüllt und die Lehrer an Durmstrang waren fordernd, wenn nicht noch fordernder als die in Hogwarts. Wenn sie nicht aß, mit ihren Freunden sprach, schlief, im Unterricht mitschrieb, oder ihre Hausaufgaben machte, dann ging sie mit Cicco auf Erkundungsgänge.  
Meistens machten sie Abstecher in den Wald, manchmal saßen sie auch am Flussufer und Sierra konnte es kaum erwarten, wenn es warm genug war, um die Füße reinzustecken. Darin zu schwimmen wäre Selbstmord und ihr Vater hatte es ihr ausdrücklichst verboten. Nicht, dass sie es sowieso vorhatte.  
Sie hoffte nur, einer der Gryffindors würde es ausprobieren.  
Am besten Finnigan, oder Smith.  
Oder das Mädchen.  
Mit der Zeit nervte es immer „Kleiner Champion, noch am Leben?" zugerufen zu werden.  
Die Gryffindors taten es, obwohl sie jeden anderen Champion damit hätten aufziehen sollen. Tom und Sierra hatten die beste Punktzahl gemacht, am schnellsten beendet und keiner war verletzt worden. Aber das war nun vielleicht der Neid, der sie dazu anstachelte.  
Sierra seufzte, stellte das Buch, über welchem sie seit zwanzig Minuten gebrütet hatte an den richtigen Platz zurück und verließ die Bibliothek. Sie hätte vielleicht schon ein bisschen früher aufbrechen sollen. Die anderen warteten bei einer der Statuen vor der Halle auf sie, denn heute Abend stand der Tanzkurs an.  
Sierra beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Am Ende musste sie mit einem Löwen Walzer tanzen. Sie bog um eine Ecke, rannte die Treppen hinunter ohne zu fallen und war dankbar dafür, dass sie nicht wie in Hogwarts ihre Richtung änderten.  
An ihrer Linken waren Fenster und wenn sie einen Blick aus ihnen warf, sah sie das Quidditschfeld. Waren da nicht sogar Leute?  
Sie erreichte den Fuß der Treppe zu schnell um sich sicher zu sein und sie wand sich zu dem breiten Foyer, hinter dem die Halle lag.  
Stimmengewirr ertönte und sie erkannte Elizabeths Lachen. In der nächsten Sekunde sah sie die ganze Mannschaft. Eine Gruppe Slytherins an die Wand gelehnt und gerade einmal zehn Meter zu einem Pulk von Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs entfernt. Sierra steuerte ihre Freunde an, zählte die Leute und kam zu den Schluss, dass die Älteren auch bei ihnen standen.  
„Da ist sie ja!", Walburga lachte und Sierra kam zu ihr.  
„Hatte schon Angst zu spät zu kommen und mit n'en Löwen tanzen zu müssen", sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und grinste.

„Wie euch allen bekannt ist, wird es an Heilig Abend einen Weihnachtsball geben", begann Dippet seine Ansprache vor den zwei Gruppen an Schülern. Die Slytherins auf der einen Seite und die übrigen Häuser auf der anderen.  
„Jeder ab Jahrgangsstufe vier ist mit oder ohne Begleitung willkommen."  
Sierras Blick schweifte über die semi mäßig interessierten Gesichter ihrer Hauskameraden und blieb an Tom hängen. Er beobachtete Dumbledore, wie sie nach ein paar Sekunden begriff.  
Sie folgte seinem Beispiel, sah aber nur, dass die Augen des Professors an ihr hingen.  
„An einem Ball wird getanzt, daher bieten wir einen verpflichtenden Tanzkurs für euch alle an. Wir werden euch in Zukunft nach Alter und nicht Haus sortieren", fuhr Dippet fort. In der Mitte der Halle wirkte der Schulleiter noch älter als sonst und das schummrige Licht malte seine Haut in gelbem Ton an.  
„Es ist eine große Ehre an einem solchen Ball teilzunehmen und diese möchten wir nicht beschmutzen."  
Die Richtung von Dippets Ansprache driftete ab und Sierra wippte auf ihren Füßen. Mit einem Seitenblick erfasste sie, dass Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit sich auf Tom gelegt hatte und dessen Blick auf ihr lag.  
Sie lächelte schwach.  
„Nun gut, wir wollen als erstes Paare bilden", endete Dippet und ein Stimmengewirr brach aus.  
„Am besten kann einer von beiden schon ein paar Schritte", rief der Schulleiter noch, aber die Schüler kümmerten sich nicht mehr um ihn.  
„Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen Walburga?", hörte Sierra Fredericks gedämpfte Stimme.  
Neben ihr fragte Raphael Lorya, sie aber lehnte ab und bat Abraxas ein Paar mit ihr zu bilden. Sie sah den Blondschopf nicken und dann verschwanden die zwei in der Menge.  
Jemand stellte sich vor sie und sie blickte auf.  
Tom.  
„Sie gestatten?", er reichte ihr die Hand und mit einem Lächeln ergriff sie sie.  
„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen."

„Sind das Edward und Jim?", Sierra versuchte sich selbst von der Hand auf ihrer Hüfte und der anderen in ihrer eigenen abzulenken.  
Ihr Körper kribbelte von den Berührungen.  
„Ich glaube schon", antwortet Tom und sie war froh, dass er die Gänsehaut an ihren Unterarmen nicht sehen konnte.  
Einige Meter weiter führte Jim Edward in eine Drehung, dann bogen sich beide in eine Richtung und dann drehte Edward Jim.  
Sie zogen die Gryffindors offensichtlich auf und Elizabeth sowie Walburga lachten sie aus.  
„Ruhe, Ruhe. Ich bitte euch!"  
Dippets Stimme erklang und Sierra wand ihren Kopf zu ihm. So etwas ähnliches wie Ruhe kehrte ein. „Wir beginnen mit dem klassischsten Tanz, dem langsamen Walzer."  
Stöhnen von den Gryffindors. Sie hatten sich offensichtlich in Sachen Tanzen schon geschlagen gegeben.  
„Für die Unwissenden unter euch, es ist ein dreigevierteltakteter Tanz. Es ist eine ganz bestimmte Schrittkonstellation, sehr einfach und schnell zu lernen. Wer aber erst einmal zu sehen möchte, kann sich natürlich an den Rand stellen." Zwei Dutzend Schüler räumten das Feld und Tom fragte Sierra: „Kannst du tanzen?"  
Ihr fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sein Haar tiefes Braun war. Sie hatte zuvor angenommen es sei schwarz.  
Sie blinzelte.  
„Ja, ich kann tanzen", sie lachte um ihren Satz freundlicher weiter zupassen.  
„Fünf, sechs", ertönte Dippets Stimme.  
Die wenigen Paare stellten sich in eine Reihe, links zu Sierra und Tom standen Frederick und Walburga, rechts zu ihnen Abraxas und Lorya.  
Sie konnte einen Blick auf Eliot und Elizabeth werfen, genauso wie auf Henry und Helen.  
„Sieben", Dippets Stimme war das einzige, das in der eingekehrten Stille widerhallte.  
Sierra blickte zu Tom auf.  
„Und Acht", Musik schallte aus einem Plattenspieler, die Hand auf ihrer Hüfte rutschte ein wenig nach oben, zu ihrer Taille und sie setzten sich in Bewegung.  
War das Strauss? Sierra kannte die Musik, vermutlich von einem der Empfänge.  
„Und ich hatte geglaubt ich müsste warten, bis ich in den Genuss eines gemeinsamen Tanzes komme", Tom lächelte ein wenig und das Blut schoss in Sierras Wangen. Ihre Wirbelsäule fühlte sich auf einmal nicht mehr ganz so stabil an und sie lachte. Sie fand, sie lachte in letzter Zeit viel zu oft.  
Tom lächelte auf sie herab und während sie so mit ihm in Durmstrangs Halle zu Muggelmusik einen langsamen Walzer tanzte, da hätte sie nie geahnt, wie dieses Jahr enden würde.

„Wie Elefanten auf Stelzen haben die sich bewegt", Walburga bekam sich nicht ein vor Lachen.  
„Im Ernst, normalerweise sind sie doch nicht ganz so blöd?"  
Die Slytherins und Cicco saßen im Abteil, Abendessen in ihren Mägen und die halbfertigen Aufsätze vor ihnen.  
Vor den Ferien machten die Lehrer noch einmal richtig Druck und daher saßen die dreizehn bis spät in die Nacht zusammen.  
„Ich wünschte ich hätte das gesehen", Cicco lehnte sich an Sierra an, doch sie redete dabei mit Walburga. Um ihr einen Gefallen zu tun erinnerte Sierra sich an die Bewegungen der Löwen und ließ Cicco sich so das Geschehen zusammen stehlen.  
Die Schwarzhaarige lachte auf.  
„Wann habt ihr eigentlich den Kurs?", fragte Sierra, legte ihre Feder zum dritten Mal nieder.  
Sie konnte sich einfach nicht auf die finanziellen Folgen des zweiten Koboldkriegs konzentrieren. „Wir haben keinen", Cicco legte sich nun mit dem Kopf in Sierras Schoß und den Füßen über Walburgas und Eliots Bejne.  
„Im Gegensatz zu Hogwarts haben wir Stil und regelmäßige Bälle. Bei uns kann jeder tanzen."  
Das Mädchen schloss die Augen und Sierra nahm ihre Feder wieder in die Hand, stützte ihren Kopf auf die andere und kritzelte am Rand des Pergaments herum.  
„Slytherins können tanzen, die Gryffindors sind die Blamage", warf Frederick von einem Sessel vor dem Kamin ein.  
Das Zugabteil schien mit jedem Tag mehr einem echten Raum in Hogwarts Wänden zu gleichen, Bücher tauchten zwischen den Kissen auf, die Tapete veränderte manchmal ihre Farbe und auf einmal hingen Gemälde an Stellen, an denen vorher keine hingen.  
„Wie auch immer", murmelte Cicco. Sierra lachte, strich der Schwarzhaarigen die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sprach wie zu einem kleinen Kind: „Ist da jemand müde? Muss da jemand ins Bett?" Beauxbatons Champion schlug nach Sierras Hand, drehte sich aber trotzdem in eine gemütlichere Position und gähnte.  
„Papa Tom liest dir bestimmt eine Gute Nacht Geschichte vor", Walburga kicherte und Tom erdolchte sie mit einem Blick, als er von seinem Buch aufsah.  
Sierra schüttelte den Kopf lachend und meinte: „Es heißt Gute Nacht Geschichte, nicht Horrorerzählungen."  
Cicco grummelte, ihr Gesicht völlig im Schatten des Tisches und Tom lachte humorlos auf.  
„Ich sterbe vor Lachen. Wirklich."  
Der Slytherin schenkte Walburga noch einmal einen finsteren Blick, dann wandte er sich seinem Buch wieder zu.  
Schweigen trat ein, Ciccos schweres Atmen die einzige Unterbrechung und Sierras Feder kratzte über das Pergament. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie sie einen Bindesatz von vier Zeilen niederschrieb. Immer wieder blickte sie zu der Uhr auf, sie war genauso irgendwann über der Tür aufgetaucht und erzählte ihnen jeden Abend tonlos, dass sie schon längst im Bett sein sollten. Ihre Arme deuteten vorwurfsvoll auf die volle eins. Nachts.  
Sierra seufzte, beendete ihren Aufsatz, rollte ihn zusammen, versiegelte ihn und schraubte das Tintenfläschchen zu.  
Als sie aufblickte, sah es nicht so aus als wären noch viele wach. Jim war rückwärts auf dem Sessel sitzend eingeschlafen, Eliot schnarchte mit der Wange auf dem Tisch und Walburgas Kopf war unter braunen Locken verborgen.  
Sierra suchte nach Abraxas, erinnerte sich aber, dass er ihr vor zehn Minuten eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte und dann verschwunden war. Nur Tom blätterte eine Seite um.  
Sie betrachtete ihn. Schon wieder.  
Sie sah ihn viel zu häufig an. Und das bräuchte sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr, denn wenn sie ihre Augen schloss und sich konzentrierte sah sie sein Gesicht detailliert genug, DaVinci wäre stolz.  
Seine Augen, sein Lächeln, das er nur unter den Slytherins trug, seine braunen Locken.  
Von fernem sahen sie glatt aus, aber nachdem sie sieben mal mit ihm getanzt hatte, hatte sie fest gestellt, dass es eigentlich Locken waren.  
Sie wand den Blick ab, beschloss, nicht das Recht zu haben, über so etwas nachzudenken und war froh, dass Cicco schon schlief. Ihre Augen blieben an dem Schachbrett hängen, erinnerte sich an die Partei vor so vielen Wochen.  
„Wir müssen irgendwann zu Ende spielen", sagte sie laut. Tom klappte sein Buch zu, folgte ihrem Blick und grinste.  
„Wenn du unbedingt verlieren willst, gerne."  
Sierra lachte. Es war so einfach in Gesprächen mit ihm zu lachen.  
„Sicher doch, warum-", sie unterbrach sich selbst mit einem Gähnen. „...testen wir das nicht einfach mal aus", beendete sie ihren Satz.  
Toms dunkle Augen musterten sie.  
„Ich befürchte Schlaf würde dir besser tun."  
Er zog seinen linken Mundwinkel hoch.  
Sierra seufzte.  
„Wahrscheinlich."  
Sie schwiegen, Tom aber beobachtete sie weiterhin. „Was liest du gerade?", Sierra wollte seine Stimme hören, wollte, dass er redete.  
„Ein Muggelroman. Es heißt ‚Der Glöckner von Notre-Dame'. Es ist-", er stockte, " interessant, um das mindeste zu sagen."  
Sie bat Tom mehr zu erzählen, strich Cicco durch die Haare und ließ die tiefe Stimme sie in den Schlaf davontragen.


	32. 30. Neue Kleider für Sierra

Es war ein kalter neunzehnter Dezember. Und ein Samstag.  
Sierra, Walburga, Elizabeth, Lorya und Helen schliefen aus. Sie schliefen bis elf Uhr, dann klopfte Eliot an ihrer Zimmertür und vier Mädchen rannten gleichzeitig ins Bad. Lorya blieb im Bett liegen. Draußen fuhr der Wind über den Zug hinweg, dichte Schneeflocken klatschten an die Fenster und Sierras Lippen waren blau.  
Der Schlafsaal war trotz Wärmezauber, riesigen Decken und zehn Kerzen eisig kalt, so kalt, dass Sierra sich als erstes Socken anzog. Heute war das erste Wochenende, dass sie draußen verbringen durften. In einem Zaubererdorf.  
Elizabeth hatte Sierra von Hogsmead erzählt, von den verwinkelten Straßen, von den drei Besen und von Zonkos. Beide hofften sie, dass das namenlose Dorf hinter den Bergen vergleichbar toll war. Ein Mädchen aus Durmstrang hatte ihnen den Weg beschrieben und drei gute Läden genannt.  
Das war das Wissen, mit dem die dreizehnköpfige Gruppe loszog.  
Tom führte sie alle, Sierra freute sich über den Schnee, Frederick warf sie damit ab, Abraxas schoss zurück, Walburga und Elizabeth machten alle paar Meter einen Schneeengel, Lorya und Helen aßen die fallenden Flocken, genauso wie Jim und Edward, welche sich den Schnee auch gegenseitig in den Kragen stopften und immer wieder die Äste schüttelten unter den Eliot stand, damit er von Schnee begraben wurde. Henry zog ihn mit sich und überredete Walburga ihnen zu helfen Jim und Edward in eine Schneeballschlacht zu verwickeln. Sierra, Cicco und Tom verzauberten ein paar Schneebälle und warfen die anderen ab, ohne, dass es jemand bemerkte. Nun ja, Abraxas bemerkte es.  
Als sie also endlich in dem Dorf angelangten, waren sie durchgefroren und setzten sich in den ersten Laden mit warmen Getränken, den sie finden konnten. Sierra hielt eine Tasse heiße Schokolade in ihren Händen und hatte die Hälfte schon ausgetrunken, als die Gryffindors in den Laden traten. Es waren sechs, zwei Mädchen, vier Jungs und sie alle grinsten sie an.  
„Können die nicht zählen oder was?"  
Cicco funkelte die Löwen über ihren dampfenden Tee an, spielte auf die deutliche Unterzahl der sechs an. Sie hasste die Gryffindors fast noch mehr als die Slytherins es taten. Das lag auch daran, dass die Löwen ihr den Spitznamen französische Schlange gegeben hatten und sie jedesmal anpöbelten.  
Erst nachdem sie zwei Leuten einen Schocker auf den Hals gesetzt hatte, konnte sie in Ruhe über die Korridore laufen. Nicht so die wahren Slytherins.  
In letzter Zeit liefen sie fast ausschließlich als Gruppe umher, oder spalteten sich in kleinere auf. Tom war der einzige, der alleine herumlief.  
Aber er zog Sierra, manchmal auch Cicco und Abraxas mit sich und so erwischten die Gryffindors nie jemanden allein.  
„Natürlich nicht. Das sind Vollidioten", antwortete Walburga und Sierra fiel in die Realität zurück. Die Realität, in der die Gryffindors den Tisch direkt neben den Slytherins nahmen und ihre Gespräche ein wenig zu laut führten.  
„Mann! Jetzt können wir nur noch Durmstrang anfeuern", spottete Smith und zog Ciccos Präsenz damit in die Aufmerksamkeit.  
Zwei Augenpaare erdolchten die Gryffindors noch in derselben Sekunde. Sierra und Cicco schnaubten sogar unisono.  
Creevy spuckte ihnen ein: „Uh, wie gruselig. Kleiner Champion und die französische Schlange haben sich verbündet. Ich zittere schon."  
Seine Freunde lachten und Sierra verdrehte die Augen. Sie lehnte sich zurück, nahm ihren weiteren Schluck und erinnerte sich an den langen Holzstab im Innenfutter ihres Mantels.  
Zwei Bewegungen, ein Wort und die Gryffindors wären still. Sie bewegte sich nicht, nahm noch einen Schluck und wand ihren Blick ab.  
Die anderen beschlossen das selbe zu machen und ignorierten die Kommentare der Gryffindors. Sie wollte unbedingt raus aus dem Laden, weg von den Löwen und wieder Kälte in ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Bauch schmerzte schon und sie kratzte gedankenverloren mit dem silbernen Löffel am Boden der Tasse herum.  
„Also, Elizabeth, Lorya, Helen, Sierra, Cicco und ich gehen jetzt Kleider kaufen", verkündete Walburga. Die Brünette zog sich ihren Schal wieder an und knöpfte ihren Mantel zu.  
„Wann und wo treffen wir uns alle wieder?", fragte Sierra. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, es war schon Mittag.  
„Wie wär's mit zwei Stunden, ich hab bis dahin Hunger", beschloss Elizabeth und stand auf.  
„Gut, bis in zwei Stunden. Wir treffen uns wieder hier", verabschiedete sich Abraxas, immer noch sitzend.  
Die sechs Mädchen schenkten den Gryffindors einen letzten feindseligen Blick und traten dann über die Schwelle des Ladens, zurück in die schneiende weiße Kälte.  
Wärme schoss in Sierras Wangen und der Schal kratzte an ihren trockenen Lippen.  
„Mit wem gehst du eigentlich auf den Ball?", sie spurtete zwei Schritte auf und lief neben Cicco.  
„Oh, ich hatte keine Lust mit irgendjemandem zu gehen den ich nicht kenne", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige und vergrub ihre Hände in ihren Taschen, „Ich geh mit Prances."  
Sierra nickte, hüpfte vom Randstein runter und versuchte ihre Gedanken leer zu halten. Es funktionierte nicht.  
Sie malte sich aus, was die Schulleiter sagen würden, wenn sie bemerkten dass zwei Champion Paare mit sich selbst gingen. Sie grinste und hörte Cicco neben sich lachen.  
„Du gehst mit Tom?", kam auch sofort die Frage. „Ja, er hat mich vor, ich glaube zwei Wochen gefragt."  
Sie blickte zur Seite und bemerkte wie Cicco mit den Augenbrauen wackelte. Von hinten hakte sich jemand bei ihr unter und Elizabeth trällerte: „So so und das erzählst du uns gar nicht."  
Die Slytherin fälschte einen bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck und Walburga quetschte sich zwischen Sierra und Cicco.  
„Na dann erzähl jetzt."  
Die Braunhaarige lachte, aber Sierra fühlte sich ein bisschen schlecht, erinnerte sie sich jetzt doch daran, wie Walburga am Anfang des Schuljahres von Tom geredet hatte.  
„Oh nein, nein Schätzchen. Anscheinend haben wir ja doch jemandem für dich gefunden. Erzähl." Walburga wirkte nicht im Mindesten, als ob sie irgendwie beleidigt war und so fasste Sierra zusammen was vor ein paar Tagen in der Bibliothek passiert war. Walburga grinste und wirkte wahrhaft glücklich für sie.  
Auch wenn es da nicht viel gab, glücklich für zu sein. Als sie ihre Erzählung beendete, standen sie vor einer Tür und auf einem riesigen metallenem Schild stand „Modhniv-Abendkleider für junge Damen"

Eine Klingel läutete sacht, als die Gruppe Slytherins den Laden betraten. Vor ihnen hingen mehr Kleider, als es Schüler in Hogwarts gab und im Hintergrund streckte sich eine Wendeltreppe nach oben. Eine alte Frau kam auf sie zu, ein Maßband in ihren Händen und warme Freundlichkeit in ihrer Stimme, als sie sie begrüßte.

Sierra fuhr mit den Händen an ihrem Kleid hinunter. Sie stand allein in einer Umkleidekabine, die Laterne spendete grelles helles Licht und ihre Haut wirkte unnatürlich blass in dem Spiegel vor ihr.  
Das Kleid ließ ihre Schultern frei und schloss sich auf ihrem Dekolleté in einem V zusammen. Es lag eng um ihren Oberkörper und öffnete sich erst um ihre Beine herum ein bisschen.  
Sierra drehte sich um, blickte über ihre Schulter auf sich. Der Rücken war bar, aber zugeschnürt. Ihre Hände strichen wieder über den schwarzen samtenen Stoff. Es war hübsch, das gab sie zu.  
Aber in der hellen Kabine waren die Gedanken wieder hochgekrochen, die Gedanken über ihren Vater und -  
„Komm schon raus Sierra! Das ist nur für ein Abendessen oder so, entspann dich mal", rief Walburga von draußen.  
Sierra seufzte, schlug den Vorhang beiseite und präsentierte sich den fünf.  
Elizabeth pfiff.  
„Na, da muss Riddle auf dich aber aufpassen", kommentierte Cicco und ein Grinsen lag auf ihren Lippen.  
„Warum-", Sierra wollte nachhaken, begriff aber und schnaubte dann: „Haha, wie lustig."  
Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und war froh, dass es im Laden nicht kalt war. Ihre Schuhe standen unter dem Hocker auf dem sie ihren Mantel gelegt hatte. „Absolut", meldete sich Walburga zu Wort.  
„Lauf bitte mal gradeaus", befahl sie dann.  
Sierra seufzte.  
„Muss ich?"  
„Ja."  
Sie lief vier Schritte, drehte sich um und lief drei. „Wunderhübsch!", ertönte die Stimme der Ladenbesitzerin.  
Sierra lächelte und bedankte sich. Die Frau mit den grauen Strähnen hatte ihnen je zwei Kleider ausgesucht, ein eleganteres für ein „Abendessen" und eins für den Ball.  
Als Sierra gefragt hatte, warum sie das nicht selber machten, hatte Lorya sie zur Seite genommen und erklärt, dass sie sich gerade in einem der teuersten Läden befanden und sich dergleichen nicht schickte. Stattdessen hatten sie das angebotene Wasser ausgetrunken, eigentlich wäre es Sekt gewesen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass keine der Slytherins volljährig war und sie hatten abgewartet. Die Frau kam auf Sierra zu, drehte sie ein bisschen und meinte dann: „Ah, das stecken wir noch zusammen. Sonst schabbelt das so wenn sie laufen."  
Sie steckte eine Nadel in den Stoff um ihre Taille und Sierras hielt den Atem an. Sie ließ die Luft erst raus, als sie sich sicher war die Nadel nicht in ihrer Haut zu spüren.  
„Ich glaube da an den Schultern können sie es auch noch ein bisschen enger machen", Walburga machte einen Schritt auf Sierra zu und deutete auf das Stück Stoff an ihrem Arm.  
„Natürlich, aber das machen wir gleich auf beiden Seiten", die Frau trat einen Schritt zurück, betrachtete Sierra und bewegte ihren Zauberstab. Stecknadeln bewegten sich durch die Luft und korrigierten den Schnitt an der Schulter.  
„Perfekt. Passen sie bitte auf, wenn sie es ausziehen." Damit schickte die alte Dame Sierra zurück in die Kabine, drückte ihr noch das Ballkleid in die Hände und zog dann den Vorhang zu.  
Langsam, umständlich schob Sierra sich aus dem engen Kleid. Hinter ihr unterhielt sich Walburga mit der Frau, es ging über einen gewissen Kleiderschnitt bei bestimmten Bällen und Elizabeth kicherte über irgendetwas, das Cicco gesagt hatte.  
Wie schön dieser Nachmittag auf sie wirkte. Sierra hielt das Ballkleid vor ihren Körper.  
Grün. Es war in einem tiefen, dunklen, waldigem Grün. Slytherins Farben.  
Sie musste grinsen, dann schlüpfte sie hinein.

Sierra fand, sie sah aus wie eine Königin. Das Kleid fiel bis zum Boden, um ihren Brustkorb herum war es eng, bis hinab in ihre Taille. Über ihrem Dekolleté lag grüne Spitze und die Säume hatten jeweils silberne Verzierungen.  
Sie sah aus wie eine Königin und Sierra fühlte sich auch so. Sie drehte ihr Haar hoch und beschloss bei dem Ball eine hochgesteckt Frisur zu tragen.  
Sie strich den kühlen Stoff glatt, zog den Vorhang beiseite und trat aus der Kabine.  
Lorya und Helen hatten blaue Kleider, Walburga ein taupefarbenes, Cicco ein himmelblaues und Elizabeth hatte sich für ein altrosanes entschieden. Sierra war die einzige die die Farben ihres Hauses trug.  
„Ulala", Cicco wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen. „Hübsch!", rief Helen einige Meter entfernt, Lorya hob ihren Daumen und Walburga kam mit Elizabeth aus einem Gang von Kleiderstangen.  
Hinter ihnen folgte die alte Dame mit dem strengen Dutt. Walburga schritt auf sie zu, ein breites Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.  
„Lass dich mal ansehen!", sie nahm Sierras Hand und drehte sie einmal komplett, um sie von vorne und hinten zu sehen. Das Kleid schwang sacht mit und Elizabeth quitschte.  
„Grün ist eindeutig deine Farbe", Walburgas Augen funkelten.

Sierra hängte das Kleid an einen Haken und reihte es dann neben Loryas und Elizabeths auf. Es war still, die anderen Mädchen waren vor einer halben Stunde ins Bett gegangen, Sierra war als einzige mit Cicco zurück im Abteil geblieben.  
Aber jetzt musste auch sie gähnen und als sie ihre Zähne putzte, schloss sie die Augen. Sie spuckte den Schaum aus, trank Wasser und hielt ihre Handgelenke unter den kalten Strahl.  
Sie setzte sich auf den Boden, lauschte ihren eigenen Atemzügen und legte sich schließlich hin. Die Fliesen waren kalt unter ihr.  
Sierra war es egal. Sie wusste nicht was los war, sie fühlte sich erschöpft, aufgebraucht. Wie etwas kaputtes.  
Sie konzentrierte sich, spürte die zweite Seele in sich und empfand kurz so etwas wie Trost. Allein war sie nicht wirklich. Aber sie war einsam.  
Seit Tagen träumte sie schon vom Zirkel und vom Landhaus. Jeder Morgen ein Stich in ihr.  
Fühlte Heimweh sich so an? Sierra glaubte das nicht. Der Zirkel war ihr so lang so fremd gewesen und das Landhaus war ein Käfig für sie gewesen.  
Nein, Sierra sehnte sich nach etwas Beständigem. Wenn sie jetzt beginnen würde Durmstrang zu mögen, dann würde sie es nächstes Jahr schon verloren haben.  
Wenn sie jetzt beginnen würde die Leute um sie herum zu mögen, dann würde sie sie auch nächstes Jahr schon vielleicht verloren haben. Es war eine Sackgasse.  
Sierra atmete ein. Sie war so hilflos. Wie ein Vogel ohne Flügel. Sie spürte ihr Herz schlagen.  
Was war der Sinn? Die Zukunft machte ihr Angst.  
Sierra atmete aus, stand auf und ging ins Bett. Verschloss die Einsamkeit in sich, so tief, dass sie hoffentlich nicht in ihre Träume ragen konnte. Aber natürlich träumte sie vom alleine sein.  
Vom nichts haben. Sie träumte von Dingen die sie verlor, obwohl sie sie nie gehabt hatte. Eine einzelne Träne rollte in dieser Nacht über ihre Wange und das war das einzige Zugeständnis an ihre wahren Gefühle, dass Sierra je geben würde.


	33. 31. Der Ball

Liebe Sierra,   
Das hier ist vermutlich einer meiner letzten Briefe. Das Ministerium hat die Malfoys unter Beobachtung gestellt und jede Post wird untersucht. Ich werde sehen, ob ich jemanden aus Durmstrangs Lehrpersonal als Übermittler hernehmen kann. Du wirst abwarten müssen. Um auf deinen letzten Brief zu antworten, das Ministerium kann dir nicht viel zu tun. Nun, außer du verlierst die Kontrolle. Vermeide das. Wie du selbst schon bemerkt hast, versucht Dumbledore dich in seine beziehungsweise des Ministeriums Hände zu drängen. Die Akten, von denen er sprach, sagen nur aus, dass das Wesen jemanden aus Notwehr umgebracht haben. Mehr nicht. Mehr weiß das Ministerium nicht. Begehe nicht den Fehler Dumbledore für allwissend zu halten, er blufft. Deine gesamte Existenz war ein Geheimnis und sie werden kaum etwas davon erfahren können. Also in dieser Hinsicht, tu nichts dummes, wahre deine Haltung, aber sei nicht abweisend zu ihnen. In der Sekunde, in der du eine potentielle Gefahr bist, rufen sie dich zurück und das Spiel ist vorbei. Die Lage kippt. Ich arbeite daran Durmstrangs Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden, im absoluten Notfall hol ich dich raus. Das Turnier ist ein Spiel, höllisch gut überwacht. Dieses Mal ist die Gefahr nicht die Aufgabe. Dieses Mal wird niemand Brand setzen. Dieses Mal, Sierra, bist du das Feuer. Wenn etwas schiefgeht, wirst du in Ohnmacht fallen und wenn du aufwachst eine Serienmörderin sein. Also, was auch immer du tust, erzähle nichts Dumbledore oder einem deiner Freunde, verliere nicht die Kontrolle und bleib neutral. Was die Streitigkeiten mit den Gryffindors angeht, zaubere sie doch einfach stumm im Fall der Fälle. Lass deine Wut nicht handeln. In allen Situationen, denke nach. Alles was passieren kann, wirst du nicht mit deinen Gefühlen bekämpfen können. Du bist zu fragil, deine Seele zu instabil, als dass du mit deinem Herz kämpfen solltest. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Ich weiß das. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du es schaffen wirst. Du wirst den Zirkel wieder sehen, du wirst ein Leben führen nach dem allen hier. Das ist das einzige, was ich dir versprechen kann. Du wirst ein Leben haben. Eine Zukunft. Ich verspreche es. Du musst mir nur versprechen stark zu bleiben. Weiter zu machen. Nicht nachzugeben. Die Stärkere zu sein. Deine zweite Seele ist ein Teil von dir, lass es nicht dein letztes sein.   
Dein Vater, der dich vermisst. 

Sierra faltete den Brief zusammen. Sie konnte jedes Wort auswendig, so oft hatte sie sie gelesen, seitdem er vor vier Tagen mit Abraxas Post gekommen war. Beim ersten Mal Lesen hatte sie fast geweint. Fast. Jetzt schob sie ihn unter das Kopfkissen. Sie wusste, sie hätte ihn verbrennen sollen. Genauso wie die anderen auch. Spuren vernichten. Aber es war alles, was sie von ihm hatte. Wenn sie ihren Vater wieder sehen würde, dann würde er nicht so sprechen. Dann würde er nicht mehr so denken. Er hatte den Brief geschrieben, um sie vom sich selbst verlieren abzuhalten. Sie wusste das. Er wusste, dass sie es tat. Der Brief half trotzdem. Eine bittersüße Lüge, die ihr für kurze Zeit einen echten Vater vorgaukelte. „Kommst du?“ Helen steckte den Kopf in den Schlafsaal. Sierra drehte sich um, lächelte und antwortete: „Eine Sekunde.“ Helen nickte, verschwand wieder. Sierra zog ihren Mantel über, steckte den Zauberstab in die Seitentasche und warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Sie trug das grüne Kleid, ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und eine silberne Kette schmückte ihren Hals. Wie eine Königin, dachte sie. Königinnen waren glücklich. Sie atmete aus und ließ jeden Gedanken an ihren Vater in dem Abteil zurück. Heute würde sie glücklich sein. 

Kutschen brachten die Schüler zum Schloss hinauf, Sierra, Tom, Frederick, Walburga, Abraxas und Lorya belegten eine der vorletzten. Im Gegensatz zu den Kutschen, die hinter Thestralen gespannt waren und sie nach Hogwarts geführt hatten, zogen in Durmstrang je drei kaltblütige Rappen die Gäste vor das Schloss. Auch das innere unterschied sich, war es doch überdacht, mit Spitzen versehrte Vorhänge und detailliert bestickte Sitzüberzüge, die sich wie Seide und Samt anfühlten. Sierras Hände lagen in ihrem Schoss, Tom saß neben ihr und sie blickte aus dem Fenster. Ihr Herz überschlug sich gerade. Obwohl sie schon eine Unmenge an Bällen besucht hatte, dieses Mal würde sie ihn eröffnen, mit jemandem, den sie immer noch nicht wirklich kannte. Tom musterte sie. Sie konnte seinen Blick spüren, wand sich zu ihm und hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht. Die Kutsche legte sich in eine Kurve und die Räder sackten für eine Sekunde in einem Schlagloch ab. Sierra stützte sich an der Wand hinter ihr ab, in ihrem Ohr klingelte der kleine erschrockene Schrei von Walburga. Toms Hand war vorgeschossen und er hielt sie an ihrem Ellenbogen fest, zog sie ein wenig zu sich. „Danke“, murmelte sie und er lächelte. „Gern.“ Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie in einer sirrenden Stille, Sierra warf Blicke aus dem Fenster, erhaschte die Sicht auf andere Kutschen, hell erleuchtete Fenster und den reißenden Fluss, viele Meter hinter ihnen. Als das Gefährt schließlich zu einem Stillstand kam, drehte sie sich zu Tom und der Tür. Frederick stieg als erster aus, half Walburga aus der Kutsche, dann folgte Abraxas, welcher seiner Erziehung Zoll zahlte und wie der geborene Aristokrat, der er war, Lorya die Hand reichte und sie stieg mit unvergleichlicher Eleganz ausstieg. Der Winter heulte hinter dem Tor und den Mauern Durmstrangs. Sierra beruhigte sich, zwang sich wieder in die Bewegungen, die sie schon oft an den Tag gelegt hatte, ließ sich von Tom aus der Kutsche helfen und mit ihrer Hand in der seinen, folgten sie ihren Mitschülern in das Schloss hinein. Die Pferde hinter ihnen scharrten, Sierras Bauch kribbelte und der Wind trieb die Kälte in ihre Gesichter. Toms Miene war so verschlossen wie immer. 

„Bereit?“, fragte er sie. Die Championpaare hatten sich vor dem hohen Portal aufgestellt, die letzten Schüler huschten an ihnen vorbei in die Halle und die dumpfe Stimme Dimitrovs dröhnte durch das Holz. Sie seufzte. „Absolut.“ Das war keine Lüge, lediglich viel Sarkasmus. „Natürlich“, scherzte er, sein Blick nach vorne gleitend. Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht und wisperte: „Cicco!“ Die Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um, an ihrem Arm Prances, die eindeutig umwerfend aussah. Sierra hob ihren Daumen und die beiden lachten, wünschten ihr auch Glück. Mit wem die Orlowzwillinge gingen, konnte Sierra nicht erkennen, die beiden standen direkt vor der Tür, das Gespräch, welches sie führten unverständlich, obwohl es in normaler Lautstärke bei ihr ankam. Sierra richtete ihren Rock noch mit einem Griff zurecht, strich ein paar Falten um ihre Taille glatt, tastete ihre Frisur ab, seufzte und streckte ihre Schultern durch. Sie war bereit. Das Tor öffnete sich, Geigenmusik sickerte aus der Halle. Sie spürte die Hand des mysteriösen Slytherins in der ihren und sie setzte ein Lächeln auf. Die Orlowzwillinge setzten sich in Bewegung und als sie die Halle betraten, da war der Boden aus Eis, Schnee fiel auf sie alle herab, Kronleuchter brachen das Licht über ihnen und hunderte Augenpaare bestaunten die Champions. In der Luft lag der leichte Duft nach Zimt, schimmernder Schnee fiel und fiel, die Violinen wurden schneller, Sierras Magen hob sich, Tom drehte sie vor sich und das Praeludium endete. Mit dem nächsten Ton begannen sie den Tanz, ihr Blick in dem seinen gefangen und ein Lächeln auf beiden Gesichtern. Es war magisch. 

Nach dem vierten Tanz wurden aus langsamen Walzern raschere Stücke. Sierra stellte sich neben ihm in die Reihe, zu ihrer anderen Seite war Frederick. Cicco hatte sie schon lang aus den Augen verloren, tatsächlich war ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Tom gelegen. Adrenalin floß immer noch durch ihre Adern und ihr Herz bebte in ihrem Brustkorb. Der Tanz begann. Tom schritt an Sierra vorbei, griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und er drehte sie. Dann griff eine weitere Hand nach ihr und ihr Ballpartner reichte sie weiter, schon eine andere auffangen müssen. Es war Abraxas, der sie drehte und dann seine Hände auf ihre Taille legte. Er lächelte, sie hatten keine Zeit zu sprechen, die Musik übertönte alles und schon nach wenigen Schritten verließ sie schon wieder ihren Platz. Henrys Gesicht tauchte jetzt vor ihr auf, danach Eliot und so ging es weiter, bis sie sogar an Raphael und einigen anderen Siebtklässler vorbeigekommen war. Sie hatte keine Zeit durchzuschnaufen, ging von Partner zu Partner, Tom und Abraxas lagen so weit hinter ihr, sie hätte sie niemals ausmachen können. Doch die Violinisten, welche auf einem Podium standen, schienen bald einen Abschluss zu finden. Vermutlich noch ein zwei Partner. Als Sierra sah, wer diese Partner sein könnten, wünschte sie, die Musik würde schneller spielen. Der Ravenclaw aus ihrem VgddK Unterricht reichte sie weiter und Finnigans schmieriges Lächeln ließ Sierra beinahe würgen. „Was eine Ehre kleiner Champion“, stichelte er, drehte sie und hielt sie ein wenig zu fest, als nötig war. Sie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Wo sind denn eure Manieren“, mahnte der Junge. „Etwa in Riddles Händen? Erzähl, wie ist es sein Spielzeug zu sein“, er lächelte dreckig, Sierra konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und zischte: „So verzweifelt keinen Ballpartner zu haben?“ Sie wusste, dass er dreimal zurückgewiesen wurde und erst ein paar Tage vor dem Ball jemanden gefunden hatte, der mit ihm gehen wollte. Sie grinste. „An deiner Stelle wär ich nicht so selbstbewusst“, keifte der Gryffindor. Die Musik endete, der Tanz gebat eine Verabschiedung und Finnigans Blick triefte nur so von Spott, als er sich vor ihr verbeugte. Die restlichen Paare stoben auseinander und sie knickste. „War mir ein Vergnügen“, schoss sie zurück und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Sie verließ das Tanzparkett, auf dem Weg nach etwas zu trinken und vielleicht auch Tom. 

Im Moment stand Sierra vor einem der riesigen Fenster, vertieft in die Aussicht auf das weiße Winterland in der dunklen Nacht. Der Weg zu dem Zug war mit Fackeln abgesteckt und sie standen wie winzige Flammen in der Schneedecke. Sierra bemerkte nicht wie sich jemand ihr näherte, erst als Tom sich neben sie stellte und zu ihr blickte, hob sie ihren Kopf. „Finnigan scheint kein angenehmer Tanzpartner gewesen zu sein“, kommentierte er, seine Augen für eine Sekunde sich auf jemanden hinter ihr zu fixieren. Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Der Gryffindor starrte sie an, seine Freunde hinter ihm. Anscheinend hatten sie sich auf den Weg zu Sierra gemacht, jetzt wo sie Tom sahen, drehten sie sich um und mischten sich wieder unter die tanzende Menge. Sie musste lachen und wand sich wieder ihrem Ballpartner zu. „Definitiv“, antwortete sie, immer noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Tom musterte sie von der Seite, doch bevor sie ihren Mund öffnen konnte, fragte er: „Etwas dagegen wenn wir eine kurze Pause einlegen und rausgehen?“ „Gerne“, sagte sie, „wohin geht’s?“ Tom bot ihr seinen Ellenbogen an. „Das ist ein Geheimnis“, war seine Antwort. Sierra hielt den Blickkontakt, suchte Emotionen in seinen Augen. Dann ergriff sie seinen Ellenbogen und schritt neben ihm auf das Portal zu. „Werde ich das Geheimnis mögen?“, bohrte sie nach, noch inmitten von Menschen, die tanzten, lachten oder tranken. Die Leute machten Tom den Weg frei und als er das Portal aufstieß, blickt er zu ihr, ein halbes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. „Ich hoffe doch.“ 

Tom führte sie durch das Schloss. Er führte sie auf Wege, die sie kaum kannte, bis jetzt war sie ihm jedes mal nur hinterher gelaufen. Dieses Mal sah sie sich ein bisschen besser um. Die Wände lagen im Schatten, die wenigen Kerzenhalter spendeten nur für drei vier Meter genügend Licht und Sierra konnte den schneebedeckten Wald hinter den Fenstern liegen sehen. Zu der dunklen Atmosphäre kam eine gewisse Stille dazu, keine unangenehme, aber sie hätte doch gerne Worte gehört, während sie an Gemälden von längst verstorbenen Schülern passierten. Ihr fehlte ihr Zauberstab, sie wünschte sich, sie hätte ihn in der Seide irgendwie verstecken können, oder zumindest unter ihrem Rock. Nach einer Weile gingen sie um eine Ecke und der Gang führte auf einen der großen Korridore zwischen den Klassenräumen. Es wurde heller, Säulen stützten die Decke und Tom steuerte auf eine letzte Treppe zu. Sie folgte ihm und dann standen sie vor einer unscheinbaren, schwarzen Tür. Tom bewegte seine Hand, das Schloss klickte und die Tür sprang auf. „Ladies first“, murmelte er und ließ sie zuerst über die Schwelle schreiten, mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Ihr Herz stoppte, als sie erkannte worauf sie stand und worauf sie blickte. Tom hatte sie zu einem Balkon geführt, direkt über der Halle, in dem der Rest der Schülerschaft tanzte. Und vor ihr lag der Wald, der Fluss, der Weg und der Zug. Sierra näherte sich dem Rand des Balkons, ihre Augen gebannt auf die schlafende Welt unter der Schneedecke. Zu beiden Seiten zäunten die Bergketten das Tal ein, dunklere Schatten als die Nacht selbst und Sierra sah jetzt, dass der Wald sich bis an den Fuß eines der Berge gekämpft hatte. Während sie die Landschaft betrachtet hatte, war Tom an sie herangetreten und sie hörte ihn einen Wärmezauber sprechen. Wie eine Decke von allen legte sich der Zauber um sie, ließ es nicht zu, dass ihr Körper seine Wärme verlor und beinahe fühlte sie die Hände des Winds nicht mehr an ihren Wangen. Tom stand neben ihr und sie sah zu ihm. „Es ist magisch hier“, bemerkte sie. Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf, trat näher an sie heran und legte zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn. Ihr Herz versagte nun eindeutig seinen Dienst, ein Prickeln schoss durch ihren Körper, so heftig, sie hätte es mit einem Zauber verwechseln können. Sierra war völlig benebelt, Tom hingegen schob ihr Kinn höher und murmelte: „Sieh nach oben.“ Ihr Blut warf Blasen, doch sie raffte sich zusammen und hob ihren Blick entgegen Himmel. Sie sah einen perfekten Nachthimmel, hunderte von Sternen, die auf sie hinab blinkten. Sierra vergaß zu atmen. „Das ist magisch“, kommentierte Tom. Sie antwortete nicht, starrte nur hinauf auf das Sternenzelt und lächelte. Dann rutschte ihr Blick ein wenig tiefer, über des Slytherins Schulter und ihr Lächeln wuchs. „Wie wär’s mit einer noch besseren Sicht?“, fragte sie, doch wartete auf keine Antwort. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Ihr Ziel war das Schrägdach eines der vielen Türme Durmstrangs. Es war einfach hinaufzugelangen, selbst im Dunkeln, mit Schnee auf den glatten Flächen und in einem Kleid. „Komm schon!“, forderte sie Tom auf, als sie schon längst auf einer Anhöhe saß, eine Wand aus Dachschindeln im Rücken und den perfekten Blick auf das Sternenzelt. Tom seufzte, dann folgte er ihr. 

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Jemanden zu erhängen ist unnötig anstrengend Tom“, argumentierte Sierra, ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Vor ungefähr zehn Minuten war das Gespräch in die falsche Richtung abgedriftet und die beiden hatten sich bei der Diskussion über Mordmethoden wiedergefunden. Sierra hatte keine Ahnung wie sie das geschafft hatten. „Nun denn, was ist der einfachste Weg jemanden umzubringen, ohne sich unnötig anzustrengen?“ Tom lachte, als er das sagte und fügte mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu: „Erzähl doch mal meine Liebe.“ Sierra verdrehte ihre Augen und antwortete: „Na ja, ich sage nicht du solltest dich nicht anstrengen, ich sage nur wenn du dich anstrengst muss auch etwas gutes herauskommen.“ Sie vergrub ihre Finger zwischen dem grünen Stoff ihres Kleids. „Etwas einzigartiges. Muggelserienkiller haben zum Beispiel immer eine spezielle Tötungsart, erwürgen oder Einkerbungen und Muster in die Haut“, Sierra fuhr fort, „Kultführer suchen siech auch etwas, das nur ihre Mitglieder haben, damit sie sich untereinander erkennen können und etc.“ Sie schwieg kurz. „Wenn ich mich für eine Mordwaffe entscheiden müsste, dann würde ich Gift nehmen, ich würde ein riesiges Abendessen veranstalten, all die Leute die ich umbringen möchte einladen und dann würde ich ihnen etwas unglaublich giftiges ins Getränk kippen lassen.“ Tom lachte und warf ein: „Was machst du mit einem Haufen Menschen, die alle an deinem Tisch gestorben sind? Das macht dich verdächtig meine Liebe.“ Sierra seufzte. „Nicht wenn ich das ganze Haus danach niederbrenne, die Leute die mir das Gift verkauft haben auch töte und dann abhaue.“ Sie legte ihren Arm auf seine Schultern und legte dann ihr Kinn darauf. „Wohin würdest du denn abhauen?“, fragte Tom sie. „Auf eine einsame Insel. Ich würde mir dann ein Schloss kaufen und von morgens bis abends nur darin sitzen, lesen, essen und zaubern.“ Sierra hatte für ihre Antwort nicht eine Sekunde überlegen müssen. „Wohin würdest du abhauen?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile Stille zurück. Tom blickte in den Sternenhimmel, runzelte seine Stirn und antwortete schließlich: „Gar nicht. Ich hätte mir von Anfang an jemanden gesucht, dem ich die Schuld für die Morde in die Schuhe schieben kann. Wenn möglich würde ich ihn sogar davon überzeugen, dass er es wirklich getan hat.“ Sie schwiegen. Sie schwiegen eine ganze lange Zeit. Der Wind drehte sich und trug die gedämpften Klänge der Musik von der Halle zu ihnen hoch. Sierra interessierte es nicht, sie genoss es neben Tom zu sitzen und versuchte ihren Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Plötzlich, aus dem nichts, fragte der Slytherin sie: „Hast du schon einmal jemanden sterben gesehen Sierra?“ Tom blickte sie nicht an, aber sie hörte das lauernde Interesse aus seiner Stimme heraus. Sie zögerte mit ihrer Antwort, aber als sie sie gab, hielt sie den Blickkontakt. „Schon zwei.“ Eine Todesfee aus dem Zirkel und… Sierra spürte das Wesen in ihr sich versteifen, wenn sie an die Naht zurückdachte. Eine Todesfee und einen Menschen. Einmal hatte sie nichts tun können und einmal hatte sie etwas schreckliches getan. Sierra wollte die Gedanken vergessen, atmete durch und fragte: „Und du?“ Als Tom antwortete war sie sich nicht sicher ob er log oder nicht. „Nein.“ 

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen die beiden das Dach und den Balkon. Die Halle war nur noch voll mit Siebt und Sechstklässlern, die Alkohol aufgetrieben hatten und nun entweder hyperaktiv waren oder unter den Tischen lagen. Sierra und Tom gingen neben einander den Weg hinunter, die Kutschen waren nirgends zu finden, aber es war nicht schlimm, denn Sierra war sich sicher, hätte sie sich hingesetzt, dann wäre sie noch in der Sekund eingeschlafen. Und so gingen die beiden gekleidet wie für eine Krönung eines Königs einen langen und dunklen Weg hinunter, bis sie einen Zug erreichten, dessen Lichter schon längst gedämmt waren und in dessen Innern, die meisten im tiefsten Schlaf versunken waren. Auch Sierra konnte sich nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen halten, verabschiedete sich von Tom und fiel ins Bett. 

Sie träumte nicht. Nicht in dieser Nacht und auch nicht in der nächsten und den nächsten zwei Wochen. Das und das Tom sie von nun an „meine Liebe“ nannte, war das einzige, dass sich änderte.


	34. 32. Der Tag davor

Bevor Sierra wusste wie es geschah, waren die Ferien vorbei gegangen und der Februar zog ins Land. Schnee fiel seltener, die Sonne zeigte sich wieder und die Schüler pilgerten wieder von Klassenzimmer zu Klassenzimmer.  
Es hatte sich nicht viel geändert, außer dass Tom Sierra nun im Scherz „meine Liebe" nannte und die beiden viele Abende auf dem Balkon verbrachten. Auch wuchs ihre Freundschaft zu den anderen, in viel zu vielen Nächten hatte sie lieber mit den Slytherinmädchen geredet als zu schlafen, Cicco und sie verstanden sich schon beinahe ohne Worte. Kurz um, Durmstrang fühlte sich fast wie ein Zuhause an. Aber das war es natürlich nicht, Sierra sah das ein, weil sie seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr essen und schlafen konnte.  
Der morgige Tag machte ihr Sorgen.

„Eine kurze Wiederholung bitte", Dumbledore saß auf seinem Pult, hatte ein Lächeln aufgesetzt und fragte: „Was ist der Unterschied von einem Werwolf und einem Animagus? Man könnte doch meinen es ist dasselbe, oder nicht?"  
Sierra lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Eigentlich mochte sie Dumbledores Unterricht, wenn auch nicht den Lehrer, aber seitdem er die Lehrkraft in Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste vertrat, konnte sie ihn nicht mehr ausstehen. Außerdem hatte sie nicht schlafen können in dieser Nacht und die Angst vor morgen warf lange Schatten auf sie.  
Es könnte so viel passieren- „Miss Aberdeen!", riss Dumbledore aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Wollen sie uns erzählen, was der Unterschied zwischen einem Werwolf und einem Animagus ist?", wiederholte er sich. Sierra richtete sich auf ihrem Stuhl auf, legte die Hände auf den Tisch und antwortete: „Werwölfe haben keine Wahl, sie müssen sich jeden Vollmond verwandeln. Animagi haben die Fähigkeit sich in eine Tiergestalt zu verwandeln eingeübt und können das jederzeit tun. Außerdem verwandeln Werwölfe sich in nun ja, Werwölfe und ein Animagus in das Tier, dass seine Persönlichkeit am besten verkörpert. Außerdem ist ein Animagi als Tier sich allem bewusst, was er tut. Ein Werwolf verliert beinahe jede Kontrolle über sein Handeln", trug sie den Stoff aus der dritten Klasse vor.  
„Exakt, ist die Frage dann geklärt Mister Nockgder?" Der Ravenclaw mit den kinnlangen lockigen Haaren schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, wie es dann sein kann, dass Werwölfe eine dauerhafte Bewertung als äußerst gefährlich haben. Sie sind doch nur an Vollmond verwandelt, ansonsten sind sie doch normale Menschen."  
Sierra blickte wieder aus dem Fenster, sah zu wie der Schnee auf die Erde fiel. Sacht und leise. Sie wünschte sie könnte die Kälte spüren. Schon bald würde der Winter gehen und Kälte wie Schnee mit sich nehmen. Es war schließlich Ende Februar, die Zeit verrann in Sierras Händen und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
„Nun es ist so: Da unsere Gesellschaft sehr viele Vorurteile gegen Werwölfe hat, sind sie sehr unter sich und bilden sogenannte Packs. In einem Pack, oder Rudel werden die Werwölfe akzeptiert und können ihre Triebe ausleben. Dadurch durchziehen die Menschen mit der Zeit eine Verwandlung und sie verwandeln sich nicht mehr völlig zurück in ihre eigentliche Gestalt.  
Hände, die man auch als Pranken bezeichnen könnte. Zähne, die einem Wolfsgebiss ähneln. Wenn also der Werwolf so weit ausgegrenzt wird, dann kann er sich nicht mehr von der Werwolfsgestalt abgrenzen. Die beiden verschmelzen und er bleibt auch nach Vollmondnächten gefährlich." Dumbledore lächelte den Jungen an, dann wand er sich um und schrieb und sprach: „Daher nehmen wir die Klassifizierung eines Tierwesens ernst. Wenn nicht kann es sehr böse ausgehen."  
Er drehte sich um, Sierra hatte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand gestützt und hörte ihm zu.  
„Ist das Tier mit mehr als drei X ausgezeichnet und ihr seid keine ausgebildete Fachperson dafür, dann versucht von dem Tier wegzukommen. Ein offener Kampf würde höchstwahrscheinlich gefährlich für euch ausgehen."  
Federn kratzten, die Schüler machten sich Notizen, die Hand eines Ravenclawmädchen schoss hoch. „Sir, was ist das gefährlichste Tierwesen?", fragte sie. Sierra blickte zu Dumbledore.  
„Drachen, Miss Chang. Es gibt einige sehr gefährliche Drachenrassen, aber auch Chimären sind gefährlich. Merkt euch also, wenn es Flügel hat, aber keine Pferdegestalt, dann solltet ihr rennen."  
Er lachte und wieder kratzten Federn. Eine weitere Hand schoss hoch.  
„Professor, ich hab mal gehört, dass es sehr gefährliche Halbwesen geben soll. In der Muggelwelt haben die glaube ich auch irgendeinen Namen." Sierras Herz fiel einige Meter und ihr wurde schlagartig eiskalt. Sie bemühte sich Abraxas nicht anzublicken, obwohl es ihr erster Gedanke war. Wenn jemand sie jetzt beobachtete, wenn auch nur zufällig, dann würde sie sich dadurch verraten.  
„Ja, Mister Nockgder, das ist richtig. Es gibt gefährliche Halbwesen. Aber ihr müsst bedenken, diese Leute können sich kontrollieren und sind zur Hälfte ja auch ein Mensch", beantwortete Dumbledore die Frage.  
„Schon klar, Sir. Aber was für Halbwesen gibt es denn so", hakte der Junge weiter nach, „Hagrid letztes Jahr war Halbriese. Was gibt es denn noch so für Mischungen?"  
Die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler wuchs auf einmall, sie spürten die Gelegenheit echtem Unterricht zu entkommen, wenn sie nur genügend Fragen stellten.  
„Das kann ich dir nicht wirklich beantworten, es gibt sicherlich ganze Listen für sowas.  
Aber Halbwesen selbst sind sehr selten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihr jemals einem begegnet ist sehr gering."  
Sierra würde jetzt gerne in Lachen ausbrechen und den Idioten um sie herum ins Gesicht sagen, was sie war, aber ihr Herz drohte in ihrem Brustkorb zu zerbersten. Sie starrte Dumbledore an, hoffte, dass niemand die Angst aus ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte. Sie verbarg ihre zitternden Finger unter der Bank.  
„Sir?", ein anderes Mädchen hob die Hand. „Ja, Miss Edgecombe?", rief Dumbledore sie auf.  
Sierra warf einen Blick zu der Uhr an der rechten Wand. Noch eine Viertelstunde. Ihre Augen glitten über die Schüler an ihrer Seite, bis sie Toms nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck fand. Sie schluckte.  
Über was dachte er nach? Sie könnte Ciccos Gabe jetzt gut gebrauchen.  
„Welches ist das gefährlichste Halbwesen, Professor?"  
Sierra blickte nun doch zu Abraxas. Suchte dieselbe Verzweiflung, wie die in ihrem lodernen Herzen. Aber Abraxas Gesicht war emotionslos, er blickte sie nicht an und dennoch erhaschte sie einen Blick auf die grauen Augen. Diese stählernen grauen Augen ohne Gefühl in ihnen. Er war wahrlich ein Slytherin. „Das würden dann wohl die Vampirhalbwesen sein", antwortete Dumbledore. Bevor Sierra jedoch dem Funken Erleichterung nachspringen konnte, fügte er an: „Oder vor hunderten von Jahren gab es ein Halbwesen, mit einer Todesfeenmutter. Das kennen sie vermutlich aus den Muggelfilme, Mister Nockdger. Sie haben dort einen sehr schlechten Ruf und wurden bisweilen sogar mit Sirenen und Meerjungfrauen in einen Topf geworfen."  
Fragen brandete auf, Sierra fühlte sich elend und Dumbledore bemühte sich zu erklären, wie sehr Todesfeen abgekapselt waren.  
Als die Stunde endete, rief er, sein Blick wie zufällig an Sierra hängend und ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf den Lippen, in das Stühlescharren hinein: „Manche Auroren sind sogar der Meinung, dass sie nicht mehr existent sind. Wie die Drachen bei den Muggeln ausgestorben sind, so sind es wohl auch die Todesfeen bei uns."  
Als die Slytherins endlich aus dem Raum rauskamen, führte Sierras Weg in die Toilettenkabinen und sie spie ihr Frühstück aus. Hoffte, dass das Unwohlsein in ihrem Magen mit die Rohre hinunterfloß.

„Geht's dir gut?", Cicco hatte sich neben Sierra gestellt und natürlich gleich etwas gemerkt. „Aufgeregt", antwortete sie also einsilbig und so leise, dass weder Walburga noch Frederick es hören würden. Cicco nahm sie in die Arme, verwuschelte ihr die Haare, schob sie dann an den Ellenbogen von sich weg und fragte: „Besser?"  
Sierra lachte.  
„Ja", log sie. Sie fühlte sich noch immer klamm und kalt und elend, aber sie schwieg lieber, als es zu erklären. Die beiden schlossen zu dem Rest der Slytherins auf.  
„Na", Walburga grinste Sierra an.  
„Freust du dich auf morgen?"  
Ein Schwarm Durmstrangmädchen trennte die Gruppe kurz auf, als Sierra wieder neben der Brünette stand, antwortete sie: „Könnte kotzen." Wie ironisch, dachte sie und nahm den Gedanken gleich zurück. Cicco sollte nichts ahnen.  
„Aw, das wird schon", Elizabeth tauchte an ihrer Seite auf und strich ihr über den Rücken. Sierra lächelte. Was sollte sie sonst tun?  
Vier Ecken und eine Treppe später waren die Gänge leerer und Tom stieß zu ihnen.  
„Hast du eine Sekunde?", fragte er Sierra. Sie nickte, ließ die Mädchen kichernd weiterziehen und hörte ihr Herz in ihren Ohren hämmern. Sie fragte sich, ob er herausgefunden hatte, wer ihre Mutter war, oder wer ihr Vater war. Abraxas Worte kamen ihr in den Sinn und sie hoffte, es wäre ihr Vater.  
Tom zog sie in einen dunklen Gang, breit genug, dass sie sich gegenüber stehen konnten ohne sich zu berühren, aber nah genug, dass Sierra in besserem Licht seine Wimpern hätte zählen können.  
Sie lehnte sich gegen die raue Mauer, ein Knie aufgestellt und ihre Arme an ihren Seiten.  
„Und?", fragte sie. Selbst wenn er es wusste, es ihr einfach zu erzählen wäre dumm, redete sie sich ein. „Morgen ist Vollmond", sagte er.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn, hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Sie brauchte eine Sekunde, vervollständigte ihre Gedanken, morgen war doch- „Was hat das mit der Aufgabe zu tun?", begriff sie.  
Tom seufzte.  
„Alles. Dumbledore hätte nicht über die Werwölfe reden müssen, Durmstrang hat einen riesigen Wald und du hast selbst das Gerücht gehört."  
„Du meinst das mit dem Heulen?" Vor ein paar Wochen hatte eine Gruppe Jungs aus Beauxbatons behauptet, sie hätten Wolfe nachts heulen hören und seitdem waren viele im Wald herumgestromert, vor allem in der Nacht.  
„Ja, was ist wenn etwas daran wahr ist?"  
Toms Augen bohrten sich in ihre.  
„Wie wollen sie denn bitteschön Werwölfe gegen uns einsetzen?", zweifelte Sierra.  
Derartig gefährliche Wesen waren ein Risiko für das Turnier, ein Biss und Eltern würden die Schule bis auf ihre Ruinen hinab verklagen. Andererseits hatten zu viele Tagesblättern mit zynischen Worten von einem „ruhigen, einfachen und fast schon entspannten Aufgaben" gesprochen. Das konnten die Schulen sich nicht bieten lassen, nicht wirklich. Sie blickte zu Tom auf.  
„Ich vermute, sie wollen uns damit zum Rennen bringen."

Sierra und Tom verbrachten ihre Mittagspause also nun in der Bibliothek und blätterten alles durch, dass sie über Werwölfe finden konnten.  
Es fühlte sich gut an, etwas gegen die Angst in einem selbst zu tun und so setzte Sierra sich zwischen zwei Bücherregalen auf den Boden und breitete Wälzer und Zauberspruchlisten um sie herum aus.  
Sie war so vertieft über eine Gruppe verwandter Zauber, die besonders an Vollmondstagen funktionierten, dass sie die Schritte hinter ihr nicht hörte. Erst als eine bekannte Stimme in ihrem Rücken sie fragte: „Warum sitzt du eigentlich immer auf dem Boden?", wand sie sich um. Tom hielt einen Stapel dicker Bücher in seinen Armen.  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete sie und klopfte auf das freie Stück Boden neben ihr.  
Der Slytherin seufzte, ließ sich aber neben ihre nieder und öffnete das oberste Buch.  
„Wir fassen zusammen: Vollmond, Werwölfe. Ergo: Alles findet nachts statt."  
Tom schrieb in geschwungenen Lettern auf das Pergament zwischen ihm und Sierra, schrieb fast schöner als die Banner auf Buchrücken.  
„Nachts ist es dunkel und kalt. Das sind unsere ersten beiden Probleme", Sierra konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Arm spüren.  
Ihr Herz stolperte.  
„Was ist das zweite?", fragte sie.  
„Die Werwölfe natürlich", war Toms Antwort. Sierra rollte eine der Listen aus.  
„Wärmezauber sind relativ einfach", murmelte sie zu sich.  
„Und Lumos natürlich, außer wir wollen nicht bemerkt werden."  
Sie pflückte Tom die Feder aus der Hand, malte am unteren Ende des Pergaments einen Pfeil und schrieb die beiden Zauber auf. Als sie ihren Kopf von dem Papier hob, bemerkte sie seinen Blick auf ihrer Haut. Sie wand sich ab, hievte einen Wälzer auf ihren Schoß, schlug ihn auf und las: „Lucanthropen sind sehr heilfähig, der Versuch sie zu verletzen verläuft meist erfolglos. Sind sie von Werwölfen umringt, versuchen sie entweder auf die Beine zu zielen, oder die Augen und Kehle zu treffen. Auch Nase, Ohren und Maul sind empfindliche Schwachstellen."  
Sie blickte auf. „Was für Sprüche verwendet man um jemanden so zu verletzen?"  
Toms Mundwinkel zuckte.  
„Es gibt ein paar nützliche kleine Zauber für sowas, du wirst nicht lang brauchen um sie zu erlernen."  
Er schrieb zwei unbekannte Worte unter den Pfeil und dann noch Petrificus Totales sowie einen Feuerzauber.  
„Außerdem dürfen wir uns nicht einkesseln lassen oder trennen lassen, verstanden?"  
Sierra bildete sich ein, dass Sorge in seinen Augen schimmerte. Aber eine Sekunde später waren seine Augen wieder so tief und dunkel, dass sie sich selbst nicht mehr glaubte. Seit dem Ballabend hatte sie seltsame Gedanken.  
„Ja."  
Tom schlug ein weiteres Buch auf, rollte eine andere Liste auf und Tinte tropfte auf den Kopf des Pergaments.  
„Der Biss gibt den Fluch des Werwolfes weiter, also wenn du verletzt wirst, versuch von den Krallen erwischt zu werden."

Walburga und Abraxas fanden sie eine halbe Stunde später und nachdem sie ihnen geholfen hatten die Bücher auf Tische zu verfrachten, verzogen sie sich weiter.  
Wo Cicco war, wussten sie nicht, aber es ließ Sierra aufatmen. So musste sie sich keine Ausrede ausdenken oder ihre Gedanken abgrenzen. Der Nachmittagsunterricht entfiel wegen der morgigen Aufgabe und die restlichen Slytherins nutzen die Zeit um Hausaufgaben nachzuholen.  
Sierra und Tom blieben in der Bibliothek, trugen mehr und mehr Wissen zusammen, erweiterten die Liste und die Warnungen.  
Aber irgendwann saß Sierra nur noch in einem Sessel am Fenster, ein Lexikon auf ihren Beinen, ihr Blick auf der Flamme der Kerze.  
Sie fütterte sie, dämpfte sie, fütterte sie, dämpfte sie wieder. Bald trennte sie winzige Kugeln Licht von der Kerze, ließ sie durch die Luft schweben und sah zu, wie sie gefährlich nahe an Toms Buchrand hüpften.  
Er verscheuchte sie, oder löschte sie aus. Nach einer Weile blickte er auf und sprach: „Gut, wir hören auf."  
Sierra seufzte auf, rutschte von ihrem Sessel und begann Bücher aufzustapeln. Endlich, länger hätte sie nicht ausgehalten, die Angst vor morgen machte sie nervös und länger als drei Stunden volle Konzentration brachte sie nicht auf.  
„Die anderen haben sicherlich schon ein leeres Klassenzimmer gefunden, wir üben die Zauber und dann gehen wir zum Abendessen", beschloss Tom und sie nickte nur. Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, sie blickte zu ihm hoch.  
„Wir bekommen das hin meine Liebe."  
Sie atmete tief ein, ignorierte das Kribbeln ihres Körpers und der Schauer, der ihre Wirbelsäule hinab fiel.  
„Ich weiß", dann lächelte sie und redete sich ein, dass die kurze Sekunde Zuneigung in seinen Augen nicht durch Hass ersetzt werden würde, wenn er von dem Wesen in ihr erfahren würde.  
Sie lächelte und er lächelte auch. Irgendwie fanden die Momente, die ihr etwas bedeuteten immer in Bibliotheken statt.


	35. 33. Unter dem Mond

Tom lag mit seiner Vermutung richtig.  
Sierra und die restlichen Slytherins brachen ein paar Stunden nach dem Abendessen zu den Tribünen auf. Und den gesamten Weg schien der Mond als flache silbernes Gesicht am dunklem Himmel.  
Kälte streifte um Sierras Beine wie ein räudiger Köter und leckte ihr die Finger. Sie vergrub ihr Kinn und ihren Mund hinter dem wollenen Schal, ließ die Nacht sie wecken und ihren Kopf leerspülen.  
Die Zeit verging zu schnell und in der nächsten Sekunde fand sie sich vor demselben gelben Zelt, wie bei der ersten Aufgabe.  
Tom stand neben ihr und sie gingen hinein. Wärme und Licht begrüßte sie, die Schulleiter standen hinter ihren Champions und jeder zog eine ernste Miene. Sogar Cicco zuckte nur mit den Mundwinkeln.  
„Ah, Mister Riddle, Miss Aberdeen", Dippet kam auf sie zu, strahlte sie an und schob sie in den Kreis mit den anderen zwei Gruppen.  
„Dann können wir ja beginnen!", Dimitrovs schwerer Akzent ließ die Worte mürrisch klingen und Sierra verlagerte ihr Gewicht.  
„Wie ihr sicherlich schon erkannt habt, findet die zweite Aufgabe unter einem Vollmond statt."  
Tom warf ihr einen Blick zu, ein „Was hab ich gesagt" lag darin und sie rollte ihre Augen.  
„Die Gruppe mit der höheren Punktzahl darf zuerst ziehen."  
Sierra runzelte ihre Stirn. Ziehen?  
Aber da holte Dimitrov schon einen samtenen Beutel aus seinem Mantel und reichte ihn ihr.  
„Das sind drei Münzen, auf jeder Rückseite ist ein Ort abgebildet, das ist euer Zielpunkt. Wenn ihr euch ihm nähert, dann erwärmt sich die Münze. Es ist wie eine Schatzsuche", erklärte Durmstrangs Schulleiter.  
„Ihr habt insgesamt drei Stunden Zeit, die Runde beginnt um Mitternacht."  
Sierra blickte zu Tom, er machte eine auffordernde Geste und sie schnürte den Beutel auf. Etwas klackerte darin. Sie griff hinein, ihre Finger trafen auf einen scharfen Rand und sie rieb mit ihrem Daumen über eine Seite der Münze.  
Dann zog sie sie heraus. Das Silberstück war beinahe so groß wie ihre Handfläche und die Seite, auf die das Laternenlicht schien, zeigte das Haupt eines Wolfes mit gefletschten Zähnen. Sie drehte sie um, spürte Toms Körper hinter sich und den Blick, den er über ihre Schulter warf.  
Auf der Münze war ein Brunnenhäuschen. Ihr Kopf ratterte.  
Sie war nie direkt in dem Wald spazieren gegangen, woher sollte sie wissen, wo genau ein Brunnen war? Mit ihren Fingerspitzen fuhr sie die Linien des metallenen Bildnisses nach, ihre Gedanken keine Hilfe. Sie runzelte die Stirn, kramte das mickrige Wissen über den Wald zusammen. Die Luft, die sie ausatmete füllte ihre Sicht mit weißem Nebel. Tom griff über sie hinüber, pflückte die Münze aus ihrer Hand und als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, wand er sie hin und her.  
Sierra hielt eine Sekunde inne, dann gab sie den Beutel weiter und steckte ihre Hände und ihre kribbelnden Fingern in ihrer Manteltasche. Als Tom sie anblickte, hoffte sie eine Sicherheit in seinen dunklen Augen zu sehen. Wissen über eine grobe Richtung, aber da war nichts.  
Sie drehte sich zu den Schulleitern um und wünschte sich, einfach weiter in ihrem Bett liegen geblieben zu sein.  
Auf Mitternacht zu warten, war nervenaufreibend. Weder Tom noch Sierra hatten eine Uhr, was im Nachhinein nicht die beste Idee war und es schien, als ob die Zeit sich dehnte und dehnte, bis sie dünner war als die Halme des Grases, auf dem Sierra auf und ab schritt. Der Mond blickte mit seinem gleichgültigen Gesicht hinunter, versilberte Blätter und die Münze in ihrer Hand.  
„Laufen wir jetzt also durch den Wald und hoffen, dass die Münze uns nicht durch ein Rudel Werwölfe führt?", fragte sie in die Stille hinein. Hässliche Fratzen tanzten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf wenn sie an Werwölfe dachte. Fratzen, die sie in Fetzen rissen.  
„So in etwa", antwortete Tom. Sein Lächeln in der Dunkelheit und seine funkelnden Augen beruhigten Sierra nicht.  
„Klasse", murmelte sie, lehnte sich gegen einen Baumstamm und drehte die Münze wieder hin und her. Fuhr mit ihren Fingern über die winzigen Erhebungen und atmete so langsam wie möglich ein und aus.  
Das war die zweite Runde, sie hatte eine schon hinter sich. Die hier konnte nicht wirklich schlimmer werden.  
Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihrem Oberschenkel ab, hielt Blickkontakt mit Tom und fragte sich, was die Zuschauer alles sahen. Selbst wenn diese Runde unter strahlendstem Sonnenschein statt finden würden, die Bäume würden sie trotzdem vor den Blicken verstecken.  
Viel konnten die Leute nicht bejubeln. Und doch, wenn sie sich konzentrierte, konnte sie Stimmengewirr vernehmen.  
Geschrei und Gejubel, von sehr weit her. Wie als hätte man die Leute, denen die Geräusche gehörten, mit den Köpfen unter Wasser gesteckt.  
Die Stimmen wurden ein wenig lauter, sie schrien Worte im Chor. Als Sierra begriff, was sie riefen, riss sie ihre Augen auf und ihr Herz begann zu flattern. „Nicht aufgeregt sein, das hindert am Nachdenken", wiederholte Tom Dippets Worte von der ersten Runde. Er stellte sich neben sie und ein gedämpftes, aber geschrienes Wort kämpfte sich zu ihnen durch. „Drei."  
Sierra knöpfte ihren Mantel zu, richtete ihre Frisur. „Zwei."  
Sie verfestigte den Griff um ihren Zauberstab. Atmete aus.  
„Eins!"  
Die Menge schrie, Sierras Herz stolperte und dann zerriss ein Heulen die Luft. Nicht nur ein Heulen, so viele und so laut, es mussten um die zwanzig Werwölfe sein. Tom und sie betraten den Wald und schlugen die Richtung der Bestien ein. Sierra hoffte, sie würde die Wärme der Münze trotz ihrer schwitzigen Hände spüren.  
„Wir gehen einen Bogen nach rechts", schlug Tom vor und sie machten sich ihren eigenen Weg unter den Sternen und Baumkronen. Nach zehn Metern machte die Münze sich bemerkbar. Aber anstatt Wärme zu verströmen, lief sie kalt an und beinahe ließ Sierra sie fallen.  
„Falsche Richtung", stieß sie hinter zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Sie drehte sich um, lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und die Kälte fraß sich nicht länger in ihre Haut. Toms dumpfe Schritte folgten ihr und sie ließ die Münze in ihre Tasche fallen, schenkte der finsteren Umgebung ihrer Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Das ist unsere grobe Richtung, halt die Münze fest, falls wir irgendwie in einem Kreis laufen. Ich kümmere mich darum, ob wir Werwölfen in die Arme laufen", Tom hatte aufgeholt, seine Hand an ihrem Ellenbogen und sie blickte zu ihm auf. Jetzt wirkte er so anders, als in all den Stunden in der Bibliothek, oder den wenigen am Ballabend.  
Er atmete nicht schneller, ging nicht schneller, sprach nicht gehetzter. Aber in seinen Augen blitzte etwas und sie glaubte sich daran erinnern zu können, dass es auch da gewesen war, als sie gegen die Ranken gekämpft hatten.  
Genoss er das Turnier? Machte es ihm Spaß, gejagt zu werden?  
Sierra korrigierte ihre Gedanken, Tom jagte.  
Sie nickte, obwohl der Junge keine Bestätigung brauchte, wand ihren Blick ab und schritt weiter in die fremde Dunkelheit hinein.  
Das Heulen der Wölfe eine Versicherung, dass ihr Herz nicht einfach aufhören würde zu schlagen. Höchstens aus ihrem Brustkorb springen.  
Sie schob ihre Hand wieder in die Manteltasche, umschloss die Münze und spürte eine sanfte Wärme an ihren Fingern.  
„Richtige Richtung", teilte sie dem Slytherin neben sich mit. Er nickte und hielt die glühende Zauberstabspitze einer Laterne ähnlich vor sie.  
„So lange wir niemanden mit dem Licht auf uns aufmerksam machen, können wir es benutzen", murmelte er.  
„Aber das Gehör und der Geruchsinn von Wölfen ist besser als ihre Augen, wir sollten nicht viel sprechen."  
Sierra erinnerte sich an die feingedruckten biologischen Beschreibungen der Bestien und nickte. Sie hatte es vergessen. Also führten sie ihren Weg in die Stille weiter, lauschten auf Schritte, die nicht ihre waren und Sierra richtete den Weg durch Dickicht und Gestrüpp, im vollen Vertrauen auf die Münze. In der Zeit legte sie eine grobe Karte des Waldes in ihrem Gedächtnis aus, die Champions waren jeweils am Waldrand ausgesetzt worden.  
An dem Rand, den man von Durmstrang am leichtesten erreichen konnten, stand wahrscheinlich die Tribüne. Da die Chancen gleich stehen sollten, hatte man die Werwölfe wohl in die Mitte des Waldes positioniert. Das bedeutete - Sierra sog die Luft scharf ein.  
Egal was sie taten, wenn die Werwölfe sich in kreisenden Bewegungen verbreiteten, wären sie geliefert. Aber es machte Sinn, damit niemand sich nur im Dunkeln halten musste, jagte man die Werwölfe einfach in alle Richtungen.  
Sie wollte es Tom sagen, aber als sie seinen wachsamen Blick in den dunkeln Wald sah, vermutete sie, dass er es schon wusste.  
Die Münze kühlte ab.  
Sierra ging testweise ein paar Schritte in die Richtung Waldherz und das silberne Stück Metall gewann seine Wärme zurück.  
Sie brauchte nur einen Blick mit Tom auszutauschen, dann schritten sie in Richtung heulender Wölfe. Spätestens jetzt standen die Wahrscheinlichkeiten unentdeckt an den Brunnen zu gelangen auf Null.  
Ein Werwolf in ihrer Nähe heulte und Sierra biss auf ihre Zunge.  
Warum hatte sie sich noch einmal angemeldet? Ach ja, auf Walburgas Drängen hin. Sie wünschte sich von Herzen, einer der Gryffindors würde jetzt in diesem finsteren Wald stehen, sein Herz bis zum Hals klopfend und Werwolfsgeheul klänge in seinen Ohren.  
Tom griff nach ihrem Unterarm, zog sie näher zu sich heran und löschte das Licht. Nun war es lediglich der Mond, der den Weg erhellte und die Angst, die Sierra zum Laufen brachte.  
Absolut fantastisch.  
Die nächsten Minuten folterten Sierras Herz, jedes Geräusch bereitete sie für Werwolfsgebisse, hochgezogene Lefzen und riesige Pranken vor.  
Jede Sekunde glaubte sie Bestien sprängen sie an. Als das nicht passierte und die Welt aus ihrem unruhigen Atem, der warmen Münze in ihren Hände sowie Toms Körper so nah an ihrem bestand, da versiegte ihr Adrenalin. Ihre Angst wurde taub, ihre Gedanken klar und ihre Atemzüge stärker. Sie schafften das.  
Niemand hatte sie angegriffen.  
Kein Werwolf hatte sie in Fetzen gerissen.  
Jede ihrer Schritte war federnder und ihre Sinne schärften sich. Dieser Zustand verging auch nicht, als sie beinahe aus den Schatten des Waldes in eine Lichtung traten und einen Wolf darauf erblickten.   
Tom riss sie zurück, doch ihr Blick hing an der gebückten, dennoch riesigen Gestalt, die sich da auf dem Felsen zusammenkrümmte und zum Mond hinauf blickte. Ihr einziger Gedanke, war die Frage warum er denn nicht heulte.  
Von weiter her hörte sie andere Wölfe zum Mond rufen, doch nicht der vor ihnen. In der selben Sekunde hob der Werwolf seine Schnauze, witterte etwas und drehte sich um. Zu ihnen. Sierra keuchte auf, Tom zog sie näher zu sich und presste seine linke Hand auf ihren Mund, damit sie ja keinen Laut machte.  
Beide lehnten sie hinter einem Baumstamm und Sierras Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Obwohl gerade ein tödliches Tier auf sie zu schlich, war alles, was sie wahr nahm, der Herzschlag von Tom.  
Er war regelmäßig, genauso wie seine Atemzüge. Warum war er regelmäßig?  
Ein Mördertier kam auf sie zu. Eigentlich wollte sie es auch gar nicht wissen. Sie taktete die Zeit nach ihnen, glich ihren Atemzug auf den seinen an und betete zu Merlin, dass der Werwolf sie nicht interessant fand.  
Im Augenwinkel sah sie einen Schatten sich nähern, sie hörte ein leises Knurren und sie schmeckte ihre eigene bittere unterdrückte Angst. Sie schloss ihre Augen, versuchte sich auf Tom zu konzentrieren, die Hand an ihrem Oberschenkel, in der sein Zauberstab lag und die andere, die von ihrem Mund zu ihrem Nacken hinuntergerutscht war und sie nun an ihn drückte.  
Sie war froh, dass es Tom war, der sie hielt und keiner der anderen Slytherins. Und sie war auch froh, dass keiner der anderen Slytherins sie sehen konnte. Wie sie ihre Hände auf seinen Brustkorb stützte, die Augen geschlossen und ihr Herz so rasend.  
Als hätte man ihre Bitte erhört, erklang ein lang gezogenes Heulen, etwas tiefer im Wald und entfernt von ihnen, doch laut genug, dass es Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Der Werwolf neben ihnen machte kehrt und rannte zu seinem Artgenossen. Sierra öffnete ihre Augen und blickte geradewegs in Toms.  
Ein gemeinsamer Atemzug und Sierra entfernte sich ein bisschen von ihm.  
Ihre Lippen ein „Danke", formend und seine ein schiefes Lächeln.  
Als sie den Blickkontakt abriss und hinter ihn auf die Lichtung sah, schob sie ihre Hand in ihre Tasche. Die Münze glühte, Sierra machte einen Schritt nach vorne und spürte, wie die Münze noch wärmer wurde.  
Ein Seufzen entfloh ihrer Kehle und Tom runzelte seine Stirn. Sie nickte in die Richtung, in die der Werwolf gerade noch verschwunden war. Er verstand und seine Augen spiegelten denselben Unmut wie in ihren Gedanken.  
Der Junge, dessen Herzschlag Sierra Sekunden zuvor noch gehört und gespürt hatte, hob seinen Zauberstab. Er richtete ihn auf sie, murmelte etwas und dann richtete er ihn auf sich, murmelte dieselben Worte.  
„Verschleiert unseren Geruch", antwortete er so leise, sie verstand es kaum, „unter allen Umständen müssen wir einen offenen Kampf vermeiden."  
Sierra stieß die Luft aus, nickte und dann gingen sie den Rand der Lichtung entlang. Die Richtung ihrer Schritte zwei tödliche Werwölfe. Wenn das mal nicht gut ausging.

Ging es nicht.  
Das war spätestens in der Sekunde klar, als Tom und Sierra einen Bogen um die Werwölfe machen wollten, aber Stimmen hörten.  
Schreie, um genau zu sein. Sie blieben stehen, beide erkannten sie die Person, die von den Werwölfen erwischt worden war, obwohl sie sie nicht sahen.  
Es war Prances, Ciccos Mitchampion. Gerade ein mal fünf Meter entfernt und von Cicco selbst fehlte jede Spur.  
Wenn Sierra und Tom Gryffindors wären, dann wären sie nun hingerannt und hätten ihr geholfen. Sich in einen offenen Kampf gestürzt und höchstwahrscheinlich einfach in derselben Sekunde noch gestorben.  
Aber sie waren Slytherins und an ihrem eigenen Überleben interessiert. Sie tauschten Blicke aus. Tom nickte.  
Sierra hob ihren Zauberstab, ihre Hände zitterten nicht mehr.  
Sie listete gedanklich ein paar Zauber auf.  
Aus der Entfernung sollte sie keine reizenden Zauber auf Augen oder Ohren wirken, aber villeicht- Vielleicht war es dumm, es konnte sie definitiv in Schwierigkeiten bringen.  
Aber jedes panische, gekreische „Nein" von Prances in der Dunkelheit dieses fremden Waldes bestärkte sie.  
Mit einer Handbewegung erschuf sie ein rot glühendes Feuer, ließ es auf den Waldboden fallen und schickte es auf die zwei Werwölfe. Knisternd bahnte es sich einen Weg, rollte durch Büsche und hinterließ verbrannte Erde. Es griff nach den Beinen der Bestie, zog sich durch ihr Fell und leckte nach Luft.  
In diesem Moment, als einer der Wölfe schmerzhaft aufjaulte, fiel Sierra wieder ein, dass das eigentlich Menschen waren.  
Lebende Menschen, die sich nicht ausgesucht hatten, Bestien zu sein. Sie ließ das Feuer ersterben, vergehen, obwohl die Luft und der Boden es nährte. Die Werwölfe flohen dennoch.  
Humpelten jaulend in den Wald hinein und Sierra schämte sich.  
Da stand sie, ein Halbwesen, das Akzeptanz forderte und fackelte beinahe ebensolche Menschen wie sie ab.  
Tom griff nach ihrem Ellenbogen, wie schon so oft in dieser Nacht, forderte sie auf, weiter zu gehen. Sie folgte ihm, hoffte, dass Cicco ihre Freundin fand. Oder die Auroren, die sicherlich auch in diesem Wald patrouillierten.  
Die beiden Slytherins strolchten in silberner Finsternis durch Durmstrangs Wälder und die Münze wurde heißer und heißer, bis sie sich schier in Sierras Haut einbrannte.  
Sie fanden das Brunnenhäuschen und die schreckliche Nacht schien ein Ende zu haben. Schien, denn sie hatte es nicht.  
Sierra und Tom standen auf einer Anhöhe, sahen hinab auf das Brunnenhäuschen und glaubten sich glücklich.  
Dann hörten sie schwere Schritte, Scharren, Heulen und Jaulen.  
Sierra blickte sich um und erstarrte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, ihr Herz zersprang schon wieder, Adrenalin füllte sich von selbst in ihre Adern.  
Eine Meute an Werwölfen kam auf sie zu. Tom sah sie auch und er verlor nur ein Wort.  
„Renn."


	36. 34. Nachgedanken

Im Dunkeln einen Hang hinunterzurennen ist schwierig. Von Werwölfen verfolgt zu werden macht die Sache nicht einfacher.  
Das stellte Sierra fest, als ihr Herz auf der Anhöhe auf den Boden fiel und sie rennen musste, bevor sie es wieder einsammeln konnte.  
Das Heulen der Wölfe donnerte an sie heran, die Dunkelheit verschluckte sogar ihre Hände und Baumstämme tauchten aus dem Nichts vor ihr auf. Sie fing sich rechtzeitig noch ab, warf einen Blick über die Schulter und wünschte sie hätte es nicht getan.  
Vor den spitzen Silhouetten der Bäume ragten um die eindutzend Werwölfe in die Höhe, sie starrten zum Mond hinauf und heulten zusammen so laut auf, es vibrierte in Sierras Knochen und würde sie in ihre Träume noch verfolgen.  
Anstatt sich zu fragen, warum genau sie und Tom die Opfer waren, stieß sie sich von dem Baum ab und rannte weiter.  
Jeder ihrer Schritte könnte sie in den Tod befördern, sie machte sie viel zu groß, schlitterte beinahe den Hang hinunter und ihre Lunge vergaß nach Luft zu verlangen.  
Sie blickte zu ihrer Seite, Tom musste irgendwo dort sein. Sie spürte ihn.  
Dann explodierte Licht vor ihren Augen und sie konnte Tom auch sehen. Er erhellte die Nacht mit seinem Zauberstab und lief ein paar Meter vor ihr, doch sie holte auf.  
Hinter ihnen bretterten die Werwölfe hinab, knurrten und bellten, holten aus, als hätten sie Tom und Sierra schon erwischt, trafen aber nur Rinde und hinterließen tiefe Kerben.  
Sie blickte wieder nach vorne, beschleunigte ihre Schritte, japste nach Luft.  
Während sie die Angst in ihrem Herzen fütterte und fütterte, hielt sie ihren Zaubertab vor sich und entfacht auch damit ein Licht. Sie fühlte ihre Beine nicht mehr, sie rannte einfach nur noch.  
Rannte so schnell wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gerannt war.  
Ihr Mantel hatte sich in einem Dornbusch verfangen und aufgerissen, nun spielte der Wind damit, genauso wie mit ihren Haaren, deren Frisur sich schon längst geöffnet hatte.  
Die Bestien rückten näher und der Brunnen wirkte noch immer so weit entfernt.  
Tom und sie mussten sich aufteilen, als ein riesiger Baum sich in ihren Weg drückte. Sierra bekam eine Idee, blieb stehen und wirbelte herum.  
Die Gesichter der Werwölfe nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt.   
„BOMBARDA MAXIMA", rief sie in die Nacht und die Dunkelheit hinein.  
Sie sprengte den Zauber mitten in den Stamm des Baumes hinein, brachte ihn zum fallen und verschreckte die Werwölfe. Sie schickte einen Fluch hinter her, der das Holz zum Brennen bringen würde, dann holte sie Luft und rannte wieder. Wütendes Geheul und Brüllen im Rücken, Angst in ihren Adern und ihr Blick auf der Suche nach Tom. Er wartete auf sie und als sie bei ihm ankam, griff er nach ihrem Arm und zog sie mit sich.  
Der Brunnen auf einmal erreichbar, die Rufe der Wölfe nicht mehr ganz so nah.  
Fast verspürte Sierra Hoffnung, setzte sie auf das Brunnenhäuschen. Der Waldboden wurde zu Schotter unter ihren fliegenden Schritten.  
Ihre Hand rutschte in Toms Hand hinunter und sie umklammerte seine Finger.  
Ein Brüllen erklang, dann ein dumpfes Geräusch. Die Werwölfe hatten die Barriere aus Feuer überbrückt. Sierra blickte nach hinten, musste mit Schrecken fest stellen wie viele Meter Vorsprung sie verloren hatten.  
Rote Augen blitzten in dem silbernen Mondlicht, Sierra schluchzte, verfestigte ihren Griff um ihren Zauberstab und Toms Hand, dann zwang sie sich noch schneller zu rennen.  
Zwang sich Luft zu holen.  
Zwang ihre Beine zu funktionieren.  
Zwang den Schmerz in ihrer Seite zu verschwinden. Zwang sich, es auszuhalten.  
Der Brunnen war so nah...  
Ein Schritt und der nächste.  
Die Münze in ihrer Tasche hüpfte.  
Die Werwölfe hinter ihnen knurrten.  
Noch zwei Schritte.  
Sie fürchtete Toms Hand würde ihr entgleiten.  
Ihre Haare peitschten ihr Gesicht.  
Nochmal zwei Schritte.  
Die Luft die sie einatmete, blieb in ihrer Kehle stehen. Ihre Augen brannten.  
Der Wind säuselte in ihre Ohren.  
Die letzten zwei Schritte. Sierra ließ Toms Hand los, griff nach der Brunnenwand und blieb stehen.  
Ihr Blick ging über den steinernen Rand, mindestens zwanzig Meter in die Tiefe.  
Sie lachte und ihr Lachen hallte in dem Brunnen wieder.  
Sie wirbelte herum. Sie hatten es geschafft.  
Sie hatten es wirklich geschafft.  
Toms Zauberstab leuchtete weit genug um die Werwölfe zu erfassen, die aus dem Wald rannten. Sie kamen auf sie zu.  
Immer noch.  
Aber...  
Sierra blickte zu Tom. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, seine Hand stützte sich an dem Brunnenrand ab und ein Knirschen ertönte.  
Beide runzelten sie die Stirn. Was in Merlins Namen passierte jetzt?  
Einer der Werwölfe war so unglaublich nah, zwei Schritte und er hätte sie. Er holte aus. Sierra öffnete ihren Mund, ein Schrei in ihrem Hals.  
Doch in der Sekunde, in der der Werwolf seinen letzten Schritt machte, da schoss etwas aus dem Boden hervor und riss ihn in die Höhe mit.  
Sierra blinzelte.  
Einen Meter vor ihr waren Gitterstäbe aus dem Boden gestoben. Sie griffen nach der Luft, griffen immer höher und höher, bis sie doppelt so hoch waren wie jeder Werwolf. Die Bestien bretterten gegen das silberne Metall, schnappten, heulten, bissen. Aber sie würden nicht hindurch gelangen.  
Sierra sank auf den Boden.  
Ihr Herz hatte eindeutig ihren Körper verlassen. Diese Nacht hatte es überarbeitet, noch nie war so viel Adrenalin durch ihre Adern gejagt worden, noch nie hatte die Angst so laut in ihr geschrien.  
Sie gab es nicht gerne zu, aber in dieser Sekunde war sie unglaublich dankbar dafür, in einem Käfig zu stecken, der die Schrecken der Außenwelt draußen hielt.

Am Ende dieser Runde hatte niemand Lust eine Feier zu schmeißen und so ging Sierras Weg nach dem Gejubel ihres Hauses direkt in ihr Bett.  
Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, wie es Cicco und Prances ging, als der Schlaf ihre Lider küsste und sie mit roten Augen, gefletschten Zähnen und scharrenden bekrallten Pranken heimsuchte.  
Sie schlief, bis die Stunde des Mittags am nächsten Tag vorbei gezogen war und ihre Freundinnen sich Sorgen um ihre Gesundheit machten.

Es fiel ihr sogar schwer am Montag, zwei Tage nach der Nacht des Schreckens aufzustehen und sich fertig zu machen.  
Sie aß, ohne irgendwem zuzuhören, gab nur Walburga, Abraxas und Tom eine Antwort und gähnte unentwegt in den ersten Unterrichtsstunden. Sie hatte nicht geschlafen.  
Würde es auch so lange vermeiden wie sie konnte, wenn alles was sie sah, Werwölfe und alles was sie hörte ihr Heulen war.  
Erst in Dumbledores Unterricht kam sie in der Realität wieder an, versuchte ihm zumindest ein bisschen zu zuhören und doch schwirrten vor ihrem inneren Auge noch immer die Bestien mit den roten Augen und den riesigen Pranken.  
Beim Mittagessen verschwand sie in der Bibliothek, setzte sich vor ein Fenster und hoffte die Zeit weit genug dehnen zu können, dass sie für immer in dieser Ruhe bleiben könnte.  
Aber schon nach einer Viertelstunde hörte sie bekannte Schritte hinter sich.  
„Sierra!", rief Cicco, obwohl die knubbelnasige Bibliothekarin jeglichen Lärm hasste.  
Sie seufzte, wappnete sich und drehte sich um. Eigentlich war sie noch nicht für ein Gespräch fertig. Eigentlich wollte sie einfach nur Zeit mit ihren Gedanken haben.  
Aber das schwarzhaarige Mädchen setzte sich vor sie, bereit eben jene Gedanken zu wissen, ohne dass Sierra sie überhaupt aussprechen oder formulieren musste.  
„Danke", Cicco wirkte viel ernster, als bei allen Gesprächen zuvor.  
„Was meinst du?", Sierras Müdigkeit verlangsamte ihre Begrifflichkeit.  
„Dass du Prances geholfen hast", antwortete Cicco und half Sierras Erinnerungen auf die Sprünge, „wir hatten uns irgendwie aus den Augen verloren und als ich ihre Schreie gehört hab."  
Das Mädchen stockte.  
„Ich hab gedacht, es ist vorbei für sie. Und dass ich Schuld dafür bin. Aber als ich sie erreicht hab, hab ich das Feuer noch gesehen und dann wie ihr zwei im Wald verschwunden seid."  
Cicco lächelte ihr sanftes Lächeln.  
„Prances wurde nur gekratzt, kein Biss."  
Sierra blinzelte.  
„Oh, das ist gut oder nicht?"  
„Ja, das ist gut. Sie braucht noch ein paar Tage, aber es wird ihr besser gehen."  
Cicco lachte und Sierra taute langsam auf. Gesellschaft tat ihr doch gut.  
„Und jetzt, meine Liebe. Erst einmal Glückwunsch und-", Sierra unterbrach ihre Freundin. „Glückwunsch?", fragte sie. Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern, für das man sie beglückwünschen könnte. „Kleiner Champion, warst du so müde?", zog Cicco sie auf.  
„Du und Tom seid erster Platz geworden, ihr habt knapp zwei Stunden gebraucht. Durmstrang ist zweiter geworden, obwohl sie fast vier Stunden gebraucht haben. Sie hatten sich nicht verletzt, deswegen sind sie über uns gepunktet", erklärte sie. „Aber apropos Tom. Ihr seid ein ziemlich gutes Team, findest du nicht? Beide äußerst gute Zauberer, zusammen Champions, Ballpartner und wie er dich Samstag festgehalten hat...", schwärmte die schwarzhaarige.  
„Wie meinst du festgehalten?", hakte Sierra nach, langsam war es ein wenig peinlich, aber alles, das nach dem sie den Brunnen erreicht hatten passiert war, lag unter einer Decke aus Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit.  
„Du bist fast eingeschlafen, als die Schulleiter die Punkte verteilt haben und Tom hat dich festgehalten", Ciccos Grinsen zog sich von einem Ohr zum andern.  
„Walburga hat mich beauftragt dich als erstes auszufragen, sie macht später die Feinarbeit."  
Sierra musste lachen.  
„Über was wollt ihr mich denn bitte ausfragen?"  
Sie rutschte auf dem Stuhl zurecht, hielt den Blickkontakt zu Cicco und schenkte ihr ein feixendes Lächeln.  
„Na zum Beispiel was da läuft..."  
Das Fragezeichen in dem Gesicht der schwarzhaarigen hebte sich von dem Glitzern in ihren Augen ab und Sierra seufzte.  
„Ich weiß nicht was ihr meint."  
Eine winzige Stille, bei der Sierra vergaß ihre Gedanken vor Cicco abzuschirmen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Tom sie an sich gepresst hatte. An seinen Herzschlage.  
Sie hatte einige Romane gelesen, in denen Liebe beschrieben wurde. Sie hatte keine Schmetterlinge gespürt. Es war eher ein Gefühl von etwas Vertrautem, etwas, das sie zu Hause nennen würde. Cicco schnappte nach Luft und Sierras Wangen liefen rot an.  
Oh bitte hat sie das nicht mitbekommen, betete sie, aber vergebens.  
Die Schwarzhaarige quitschte.  
„So so so, da läuft nichts?"  
Bevor Sierra widersprechen konnte, fuhr Cicco fort. „Ich sag Walburga jetzt noch nichts, sie wird es aus dir auch rauskriegen. Außerdem kann sie dir sicherlich dabei besser helfen."  
„Bei was helfen? Ich finde die Situation gut so wie sie ist", stellte Sierra fest, aber Cicco grinste nur.  
„Nicht mehr lange, Si. Nicht mehr lange und du findest das nicht", die Beauxbatonsschülerin griff nach ihrer Tasche.  
„Viel Spaß mit deinem Champion, ich hab jetzt eine Freistunde. Ciao!"  
Das Mädchen stolzierte zwischen den Bücherregalen davon und hinterließ eine verwirrte, sowie ausgelaugte Sierra. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr machte auch sie sich auf.  
In ihren Gedanken nur die Frage, ob sie wirklich jemals mehr haben wollte als sie hatte.

Arithmantik war einer der wenigen Unterrichte, in denen gerade einmal fünf Slytherin vertreten waren und Sierra zwischen Tom und Abraxas saß.  
Sie widmete sich ihren Tabellen, vergrub das Gespräch mit Cicco in ihrem Hinterkopf und ließ Eliot eine ihrer Zahlenreihen abschreiben.  
Der Beginn der Stunde kam und dann, wie aus dem Nichts auch das Ende.  
Sierra sammelte ihre Unterlagen zusammen, ließ die restlichen Slytherin ziehen und versicherte, allein klar zu kommen.  
Sie war mit Werwölfen klar gekommen, Gryffindors bekam sie jetzt auch noch hin. Gerade als sie den Raum verlassen wollte, rief ihre Professorin sie zurück.  
„Ja, Miss Illiev?", Sierra näherte sich dem Pult und ließ ihren Blick über die Frau schweifen.  
Sie war älter als die meisten anderen Lehrer, trug ihre Haare stoppelkurz und grau, sowie braune, weite Kleidungen, eine Mischung aus Hosenanzügen und Roben.  
„Miss Grindelwald, nicht wahr?", fragte die Lehrerin zurück.  
Sierra verharrte, schluckte.  
„Woher?"  
Ihre Hände zitterten.  
„Ihr Vater war einer meiner Schüler und hat mich vor einigen Tagen wieder kontaktiert", erklärte die Frau und Sierra atmete aus.  
Sie hatte sich nicht selbst verraten. Aber dann fragte sie sich, warum ihr Vater das getan hatte.  
„Ich soll ihnen einen Brief überreichen", die Professorin lächelte fast so wie Cicco.  
So sanft, so zart, aber es wirkte nicht harmlos, sondern friedvoll. Wie das Lächeln eines Kriegers, der beschlossen hatte seine Kräfte nicht vorzuführen, sondern zu verbergen.  
„Tatsächlich?", Sierras Stimme war flach und sie suchte in den lindgrünen Augen nach einer Falle, einer Lüge.  
„Ja, meine Liebe", die Lehrerin hob einen Brief hoch, die Schrift ihres Vaters oben darauf.  
„Ich weiß, dass sie mich kaum kennen. Aber ich möchte ihnen eine glücklichere Zeit, als die ihres Vaters wünschen. Sie ähneln ihm sehr und daher hoffe ich, dass ihre Zukunft es nicht tut."  
Sierra steckte den Brief in ihre Tasche, bedankte und verabschiedete sich.  
Ihre Zukunft sah anders aus, als die ihres Vaters. Das wusste sie.


	37. 35. Apparieren

Eine Woche nach der zweiten Runde begann das Halbjahr und damit auch die Kurse.  
Sierra und die restlichen Slytherins betraten an einem Donnerstagnachmittag Durmstrangs Halle, gefolgt von den Gryffindors, die seit einer Woche an ihnen klebten und deren Beleidigungen von Tag zu Tag lächerlicher wurden.  
Dumbledore stand in der Mitte des Raumes, gebot den einzelnen Häusern einzelne Stellen und trug ein breites Lächeln in seinem Gesicht.  
Als Ruhe im Raum eingekehrt war, begann er mit seiner Rede.  
„Schüler und Schülerinnen Hogwarts. Ihr habt euch hier zusammengefunden um die Kunst des Apparierens zu erlernen."  
Sierras Blick wanderte aus den großen hohen Fenstern und sie beobachtete den reißenden Strom, Dumbledores Stimme nichts als ein Nebel um sie herum.  
„Wir haben etwas für euch aufgebaut", Sierra blickte auf. Und tatsächlich, hinter Dumbledore stand ein Wagen vollbeladen mit schwarzen Reifen. „Bevor jeder von euch einen solchen Reifen nimmt und versucht dort hineinzuapparieren, besprechen wir die Regeln beim Apparieren und das Theoretische dahinter", erklärte der Schulleiter. Sierra lehnte sich zu Walburga.  
„Ich dachte Apparieren in Schulen ist unmöglich." Die Brünette, der Sierra vorgestern in knappesten Worten zusammengefasst hatte, was bei der zweiten Runde passiert war, antwortete: „Sie haben die Apparierverbote für zwei Stunden aufgehoben, zumindest in der Halle."  
Walburga wandte sich wieder Dumbledore zu.  
„Als erstes einmal, kann jemand beschreiben, wie sich Apparieren anfühlt?", fragte er in die Runde. Die Hand eines Ravenclawjungen schoss in die Höhe, Sierra kannte ihn. Er hatte Dumbledore über Halbwesen ausgefragt.  
„Ja, Mister Nockgder."  
„Es soll sich so anfühlen, als ob man durch einen Schlauch gepresst wird und die meisten kotzen nach ihrem ersten Mal", antwortete der Blaukrawattenträger.  
„Exakt, da ich aber nicht davon ausgehe, dass jemand hier es schon so bald schafft, macht euch da noch keine Sorgen", Dumbledore lächelte sie alle an, dann fuhr er fort.  
„Beim Apparieren gibt es die sogenannte goldene Dreierregel.  
Konzentrieren auf das Ziel, der Wille das Ziel zu erreichen und mit Bedacht und einer Drehbewegung kommt ihr am Ziel an."  
Dumbledore schrieb seine Worte in goldenen Lettern in die Luft, ließ sie höher steigen, bis sie einige Meter über ihren Köpfen in der Luft standen. „Ich demonstriere euch diesen Vorgang einmal", Dumbledore bewegte seinen Zauberstab und einer der Reifen legte sich einige Meter vor ihm entfernt auf den Boden.  
„Ich konzentriere mich auf das Ziel", Sierra seufzte und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Der Wille dort anzugelangen durchfließt mich", machte Dumbledore weiter.  
„Und jetzt mit einer zielgerichteten Drehbewegung", Dumbledores Worte brachen ab und fielen auf dem leeren Platz zu Boden.  
„...gelange ich an mein Ziel", endete Gryffindors Hauslehrer, wie er so in dem schwarzen Reifen stand und um die vierzig Augenpaare auf ihm lagen.  
„Los, nehmt euch jeder einen Reifen und versucht es!"  
Eine Sekunde später entstand ein Chaos, die Schüler eilten zu dem Wagen, rissen Reifen hinunter oder klauten ihn von anderen. Die Slytherins näherten sich langsamer und bedienten sich erst, nachdem das Gewirr verklungen war und man einen Reifen nehmen konnte, ohne sich zu fragen, ob das nun wirklich seine eigene Hand war.  
„Sehr schön, sehr schön", sprach Dumbledore, „nun sucht euch jeder einen Platz und legt den Reifen um die drei Meter entfernt von euch."  
Sierra tat, was er sagte und ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen.  
„Suchst deinen Champion, Schlange?", tönte es auf einmal neben ihr. Es war das Gryffindormädchen, dem Walburga ins Schienbein getreten hatte. „Ganz allein, willst du nicht lieber mal zur Sicherheit um Hilfe heulen?", das Lachen des Mädchens kroch in Sierras Ohr und machte sich über sie lustig.  
„Nein, im Gegenteil zu dir wird mir nicht in dunklen Gängen gegen's Schienbein getreten", spottete sie und wandte sich dann ihrem Reifen zu. Dumbledore näherte sich ihnen, das Mädchen hatte ihn jedoch noch nicht bemerkt.  
„Das können wir ändern", höhnte sie gerade, da unterbrach Dumbledore sie.  
„Bitte auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren, keine Kaffeekränzchen abhalten."  
Seine Schritte näherten sich Sierras und sie blickte in die Luft, täuschte vor die goldenen Worte zu lesen.  
„Denken sie nicht zu viel darüber nach, das macht es schwieriger", riet er ihr und ging dann weiter. Sobald er an ihr vorbei war, blickte sie zu Walburga.  
Die Brünette grinste, als Sierra auf das Gryffindormädchen hinter ihr zeigte und die Augen verdrehte.  
Dumbledore unterbrach den Blickkontakt, indem er ein Gespräch, oder eher eine Predigt für Walburga hielt und Sierra wandte sich wieder der Aufgabe zu. In ihrem Rücken hörte sie Leute fluchen, andere frustriert ausrufen und nur ein zwei Mal hörte sie so etwas wie den Anfang eines typischen Appariergeräusches.  
Sie versuchte sich von dem Lärm abzukapseln, konzentrierte sich auf die Stelle in dem Reifen.  
Sie stellte sich vor, wie die Halle aus sehen würde, wenn sie dort stände.  
Sie stellte sich vor, wie es sich anfühlen würde.  
Es brachte nichts.  
Sie versuchte es noch einige Male öfter.  
Wenn sie zu ihrer Seite blickte, sah sie, dass auch die anderen ihre Probleme hatten.  
Sogar Tom hatte es noch nicht geschafft, auch wenn er mit jedem Versuch besser wurde.  
Das Gryffindormädchen neben ihr fluchte unentwegt und führte ein Selbstgespräch, wie dumm sie doch sei. Sierra verkniff es sich, ihr dabei zu zustimmen. Ganz so gemein wollte sie nicht sein.  
Bald schon ging die Sonne unter und goldenes Licht schwemmte die Halle. In zehn Minuten würde das Training vorbei sein.  
Sierra konzentrierte sich ein letztes Mal, wiederholte die Dreierregel, spürte jede Faser ihres Körpers, rutschte in Gedanken aus und fiel an ihrer zweiten Seele vorbei.  
Sie bekam eine Idee.  
Nach dem sie einen letzten tiefen Atemzug tat, knüpfte sie die Magie des Wesens an die ihre. Eigentlich war das gefährlich, eigentlich sollte sie das nicht tun.  
Aber als sie in der nächsten Sekunde in den Boden fiel, ein Schlauch über sie gestülpt und ihr Körper lang gezogen wurde, war es ihr egal. Sie landete ein paar Meter neben dem Reifen, als sie die Augen öffnete. Um die vierzig Augenpaare starrten sie an. Dumbledore klatschte und sagte: „Sehr schön, sehr sehr schön. Arbeiten sie noch ein wenig an der Richtung."  
Sierra lächelte, aber in der Sekunde, in der sich die Blicke von ihr abwandten, legte sie eine Hand über ihren Bauch und lehnte sich an die Wand.  
Es fühlte sich an, als ob ihr Magen auseinandergeknetet und dann wie ein Gummiband zusammen geschnallt war.  
Sie floh nach Dumbledores Abschiedsworten aus dem Raum in die Mädchentoiletten und kippte sich Wasser ins Gesicht. Selbst als ihr Magen sich beruhigt hatte, fühlte sie immer noch das schlechte Gewissen in ihren Eingeweiden. Sie hatte kein faires Spiel hingelegt.

Beim vierten Treffen schaffte sie es zu apparieren, ohne ihre zweite Natur zu verwenden. Ein winziger Erfolg, den nur sie wert schätzte.  
Tom hatte es beim dritten geschafft, Abraxas und Walburga beim fünften und die anderen wurden mit jedem Mal besser. Sierra hatte ihrem Vater gebeichtet was sie getan hatte.  
Er hatte ihr daraufhin eine Liste mit Büchern gegeben, die sie in der Bibliothek finden würde. Zumindest wenn man wusste wo.  
Auf Sierras Nachttisch stapelten sich Wälzer und dünne Taschenbücher, die sie hinter geheimen Türen unter Kästen mit alten Lexika gefunden hatte. Manche stammten auch aus den Geheimtüren, die unter den ausgetretenen Teppichen lagen und deren Schlüssel in anderen Büchern steckten.  
Mit jedem Tag stellte sie fest, dass die Bibliothek Durmstrangs weitaus größer und geheimnisvoller war, als sie beim ersten Blick erschien.  
Manchmal kam es ihr sogar vor, dass je weiter sie zwischen den Regalen lief, desto mehr fand sie.  
Als würde die Bibliothek wachsen, neue Wege für sie erschaffen.  
Sie wusste es nicht, kümmerte sich auch nicht darum. Dafür hatte sie schon zu viel in ihrem Kopf umher schwirren.  
Die Theorie über ihre Magie, der Unterricht, es verfolgte sie bis spät in die Nacht und sie minimierte ihren Schlafgebrauch auf vier bis fünf Stunden.  
Sie schrieb Aufsätze, gab sie ab, schrieb neue.  
Tom und sie beanspruchten jeden Nachmittag eine andere Ecke der Bibliothek und Sierra gewöhnte sich so sehr daran, Gespräche über Bücherrände mit ihm zu führen, die weniger Worte denn Blicke benötigten.  
Sie wusste, er würde nicht eingeschnappt sein wenn sie ihre Antwort erst drei Minuten später gab, oder wenn sie ihn mit Fragen zu textete.  
Sie verstanden sich, kannten den anderen.  
Es ähnelte einem Tanz, jeder Schritt mit dem Wissen, dass der andere da sein würde.  
Er sorgte dafür, dass sie jedesmal eine heiße Tasse Tee vor fand, sie nahm Bücher aus versteckten Ecken mit und legte sie auf den riesigen Stapel, hinter dem er sich stundenlang verbarg.  
Er gab ihr neue Ansätze für ihre Aufsätze, sie weihte ihn in gefährlichem Halbwissen ein.  
Sie führten Gespräche, die tagelang andauerten, über Themen, zu denen niemand anderes etwas gesagt hätte.  
Wenn sie wenig Hausaufgaben auf hatten, dann malte Sierra Durmstrang. Sie zeichnete Karten, mit den Wegen, die Tom ihr gezeigt hatte. Wenn ihr sehr langsam war, schloss sie die Augen und lief die Gänge in Gedanken ab.  
Nur samstags saß sie nicht in der Bibliothek, sie ging dann mit Walburga, Lorya, Helen, Elizabeth und Cicco in das Dorf. Sie aßen, sie lachten, sie redeten. Es war ihre Auszeit, ihr Ruhetag von allem. Von den Blicken der Gryffindors, von den Worten ihres Vaters, von den immer häufiger werdenden Gesprächen mit Dumbledore.  
Sich normal zu fühlen, tat gut.  
Sonntags spazierte sie mit Abraxas am Rand des Waldes und den Fluß entlang, er erzählte ihr was in England passierte, wie die Lage mit ihrem Vater aussah. Oder aber sie redeten gar nicht, genossen die Anwesenheit des anderen und das genügte.  
Sierra fühlte sich wohl, obwohl die Prüfungen näher rückten, die Hausaufgaben sich stapelten und die Zeit vor ihr davon rannte.  
Der Frühling schmelzte den weißen Atem des Winters davon, es regnete tagelang und Regenwolken verbargen Durmstrang ein zwei Wochen lang.  
Bevor Sierra sich versehen konnte, verbrachte sie die Ferien einmal bei Walburga und einmal bei Abraxas. Nichts besonderes, denn das Malfoy Manor kannte sie in und auswendig. Das Haus der Blacks hingegen offenbarte ihr so manche Geheimnisse, Walburgas Eltern waren Sammler aller Art und vor allem Artefakten dunkler Magie.  
Doch noch bevor sie und Walburga zum vierten Mal in die Winkelgasse gehen könnten, oder eine der zu vielen Nachmittagkaffeklatschrunden genießen konnten und sich dabei lediglich mit Gesten verständigen, da endeten die Ferien und sie stiegen wieder in den Hogwarts Zug, zurück nach Durmstrang.  
Sierra wünschte sich in all diesen Tagen, dass das Jahr nicht enden würde. Aber die Briefe unter ihrer Matratze mehrten sich, ihre Nächte wurden schlafloser und der Tag der letzten Aufgabe kam mit riesigen Schritten.

Es war Sonntag, ihre Freundinnen schliefen schon seit mehreren Stunden und silbernes Mondlicht malte den Boden und die Wände an.  
Sierra hingegen lag noch wach, jedes Mal wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, wanderten ihre Gedanken durch jede schlimme Tat, die sie jemals begangen hatte. Der Gedankengang endete jedesmal bei jener Nacht. Seit zwei Stunden.  
Sie schwang ihre Beine über den Bettrand, tapste ins Bad, verschloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Sie ließ warmes Wasser in die Wanne ein und zog sich aus, hoffte, dass baden ihr vielleicht Müdigkeit bringen könnte. Als die Badewanne zur Hälfte gefüllt war, rutschte sie in das Wasser hinein.  
Wie lange konnte ein Mensch wohl unter Wasser sein? Sie wusste es nicht, tauchte unter.  
Die Badewanne war dank einiger Ausdehnungszauber riesig und sie ließ sich mit dem Rücken auf den Boden nieder, starrte nach oben, durch das klare Wasser.  
Sie zählte die vier Sekunden.  
Vielleicht war baden nicht die beste Idee, jede Müdigkeit verschwand gänzlich.  
Dafür suchten ihre Gedanken sie nicht heim.  
Sechs Sekunden.  
Wenn Sierra ihre Hand an ihren Hals legte, spürte sie ihren Puls.  
Sieben Sekunden.  
Es war still unter Wasser. Es war so still, Sierra begann es jetzt schon zu vermissen.  
Acht Sekunden.  
Sie stieß eine Luftblase aus, beobachtete, wie sie nach oben trieb.  
Neun Sekunden.  
Sierra hatte ohne es zu Bemerken ihre Magie verwendet, das Wasser um sie herum erkaltete, erreichte ihre Zehen und Fingerspitzen.  
Aber sie wollte nicht auftauchen.  
Zehn Sekunden.  
Vermutlich verfärbten sich ihre Lippen auch schon lilafarben. Sie wackelte mit ihren Fingern.  
Die elfte Sekunde verging. Sie hörte auf sich zu bewegen.  
Genoss die Stille. Genoss die Kälte.  
Die Zeit schien noch langsamer zu vergehen und Sierra lag nur in dem kalten Wasser, stieß Luftblasen aus und ließ sie an die Wasseroberfläche treiben. Zwölf.  
Sie spürte ihren Körper.  
Anders als sonst, sie spürte das Skelett aus dem sie bestand.  
Dreizehn Sekunden.  
Die Taubheit verließ sie und ein Brennen entfachte sich in ihrer Brust. Sie schloss ihre Augen.  
Vierzehn.  
Eigentlich wollte sie sich nach oben hin abstoßen und nach Luft schnappen, aber sie konnte nicht.  
Sie wollte nicht.  
Fünfzehn Sekunden.  
Hier unten machte die Kälte ihren Kopf kaputt, oben wären es ihre Gedanken. Ihre Lunge stand nun in Flammen, kroch durch ihre Kehle und es fühlte sich an, als ob Sierra jede Sekunde sterben würde. Sechzehn Sekunden.  
Diese seltsame Eile störte Sierra. Sie wollte die Stille wieder. Die Taubheit. Das nichts.  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder.  
Die siebzehnte Sekunde verging.  
Ihre Hand sah verzerrt aus, als sie sie über sich hob. Sierra sammelte ein wenig Magie in sich, schickte blaue Blitze durch das Wasser in die Höhe. Achtzehn.  
Könnte sie Licht unter Wasser erzeugen? Sie versuchte es, erschuf eine helle Kugel und ließ sie wie ihre Atemluft nach oben treiben.  
Ihr Körper bettelte so sehr nach Luft, sie gab nach und richtete sich auf. Stieß sich nach oben und durchbrach den Wasserspiegel.  
Frische Luft strömte in ihre Lunge.  
Erst jetzt spürte sie wie kalt das Wasser wirklich war und sie murmelte ein paar Worte, damit es sich wieder erwärmte.  
Als sie sich umsah, fand sie die Lichtkugel, die sie nach oben hatte treiben lassen, neben sich auf dem Wasser schwimmen. Sierra löschte jedes andere Licht in dem Raum, nun glühte nur noch dieses eine auf dem Wasser.  
Mit einem Lächeln erschuf sie mehr und mehr, ließ sie von dem Wasser wiegen und wie Seerosen darauf blühen. Die Wärme umgab ihren Körper und es war egal, wie dunkel die Welt hinter den Fenstern war. Die Nacht und der Mond konnten versuchen in das Zimmer zu gelangen, Sierra ließ sie nicht herein. Ihre Gedanken waren finster genug.


	38. 36. Karten auf den Tisch

Sierra konnte nicht jede Nacht wach bleiben, auch sie brauchte Schlaf. Doch ihre Träume wurden schlimmer und schlimmer.  
Sie träumte von dem Heulen der Werwölfe, ihren eigenen Schreien und sie wachte jedesmal mit einem rasendem Herzen auf.  
An einem Freitagmorgen einige Stunden nach Mitternacht kämpfte sie sich daher unter ihren Laken hervor und schlich in das große Abteil, mit der Hoffnung sich irgendwie beruhigen zu können. Sie trug ein Nachthemd, welches knapp bis an ihre Knie reichte und akzeptabel wäre, sollte sie auf jemanden treffen.  
Ihre Haare steckte sie ohne große Sorgfalt hoch, um die Knoten würde sie sich an einem anderen Zeitpunkt kümmern. Als sie den dunklen Raum betrat, den weichen Teppich unter ihren nackten Füßen spürte, erhitzte sie Wasser mit ihrer Magie und goss es in eine Tasse, die sie selbst vergessen vergessen hatte in die Küche zurückzubringen.  
Dann ließ sie einen Teebeutel in das dampfende Wasser gleiten und wollte sich mit der heißen Tasse an das Fenster setzten.  
Als sie sich umdrehte, bemerkte sie, dass dort schon jemand war. Und wer konnte es anders sein, als ihr mysteriöser Mitchampion Tom.  
„Schon wach oder immer noch?", fragte er.  
Er hatte sich ihr zugewandt und in dem fahlen Licht machte sie mehr Schatten als Haut aus.  
Sie lachte.  
„Immer noch. Und du?"  
Sie machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, nun doch wünschend etwas längeres drüber gezogen zu haben. „Auch."  
Tom klopfte auf den Platz neben sich und sie ließ sich dort nieder, stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch und zog ihre Beine in einen Schneidersitz. Sie schwiegen. Sierra lauschte Toms Atemzügen und erinnerte sich wieder an die Vollmondsnacht.  
Wie er sie festgehalten hatte. Wenn sie einmal schlafen konnte, dann hörte sie sein Herz in ihren Träumen. Oder zumindest den Takt.  
Sie wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte, es war so ungewohnt, so unbekannt, also blieb sie stumm und ließ die warme Tasse ihre Finger und ihren Körper aufwärmen.  
Nach einer Weile, in der die Zeiger der Uhr ein beträchtliches Stück zurückgelegt hatten, rollte Tom das Gespräch wieder auf.  
„Aufgeregt auf morgen?"  
Er legte seinen Arm über die Lehne und blickte sie an. Jedem anderen hätte sie jetzt mit einem  
„Nicht wirklich" geantwortet.  
Oder wäre weggerückt. Aber Tom würde mit ihr da drin sein, also konnte sie genauso gut mit der Wahrheit herausrücken.  
„Ja", sie stockte.  
„Ziemlich."  
Sie blickte in Toms Augen. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch nie wirklich die Chance gehabt in ihnen zu versinken, aber es passierte schneller, als es ihr gefiel.  
Sie wünschte sich, es gäbe einen Namen für diese Mischung aus ebenholzfarbenem braun und den schwarzen Schatten darin.  
Sie wünschte, sie könnte diese Farbe kaufen.  
„Es fühlt sich so an, als ob jede Aufgabe schwieriger und schlimmer wird. Ich- was wenn morgen die Grenze des Auszuhaltenden überschritten wird?", versuchte sie sich zu erklären, sprach aber so leise, dass es fast ein Wispern war.  
Toms Iriden flackerten, er starrte in ihre Augen, er lächelte, bevor er antwortete und sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren.  
„Dann halten wir das zusammen aus."  
Sie konnte ihre Mundwinkel nicht am Heben hindern. Aus welchem Grund auch immer hatte sie ihm das Vertrauen geschenkt, dass zuvor nur Abraxas bekommen hatte. Erhalten hatte sie dieses Gefühl von Wärme, diese winzige Geborgenheit, wenn Tom neben ihr stand.  
Und gleichzeitig glaubte sie, dass jede Sekunde diese Hülle zersplittern würde.  
Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, spielten das Jahr von vorne ab, die ersten Begegnungen, die ersten Worte. Fredericks Fragerei nach ihrem Nachnamen, die Gespräche über Muggelkriege, die Slugparty. Erinnerungen stürzten auf sie ein und alles was sie vor sich sah, war Toms Gesicht.  
Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihn, wischte die Satzfetzen, die Gespräche aus ihrem Kopf.  
Bis sie sich an Half-faces Worte erinnerte und sie sich dieses Mal traute, ihren Mund zu öffnen. „Tom?", ließ sie seinen Namen wie einen Stein in die behagliche Stille fallen.  
„Dieser Halbriesen, der letztes Jahr rausgeworfen wurde", versuchte sie durch eine Hintertür auf das Thema zu kommen.  
„Er war nicht der Schuldige, nicht wahr?" Überraschung ballte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in seinem Blick zusammen.  
„Du bist ein Parselmund", stellte sie fest, spielte ihre Karte aus.  
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gebannt, sie registrierte jede Bewegung, jeden zu schnellen Atemzug. Sie verspürte keine Angst, wollte nur ein wenig weniger Fassade von dem Jungen sehen. Sie wollte ein wenig mehr von dem echten Tom sehen. Falls es ihn gab und er nicht schon längst mit seiner Fälschung verschmolzen war.  
„Ja", antwortete er.  
Er fragte nicht, ob sie Angst hatte.  
Er sagte etwas, das ihr die Angst in den Nacken springen ließ.  
„Dein Vater ist Grindelwald."  
Er spielte seine Karte aus. Sie sog die Luft ein. Anscheinend kostete es sie das Geheimnis um ihren Vater, wenn er ihr das Wissen über seine Parselfähigkeit nicht entriss.  
„Seit wann war es dir bewusst?"  
Das Gespräch hatte sich gedreht, aus Geborgenheit war ein schmaler Grad vorbei an tiefen Abgründen geworden. Es machte ihr Angst, dass sie nicht wusste, was er vorhatte.  
Tom lächelte.  
„Eine neue Schülerin aus Frankreich und gleichzeitig redet man davon, dass Grindelwald ein Kind hat? Es war offensichtlich, dass du etwas zu verbergen hattest."  
Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und schon ihre Beine unter ihren Körper, damit sie auf Augenhöhe mit Tom war.  
„Zuerst habe ich vermutet, dass du für Grindelwald spionierst, das Kind von einem seiner Untertanen bist, erpresst wirst oder ähnliches, aber", er hielt inne. Sie hakte nach.  
„Aber was?"  
Er brachte sein Gesicht ein Stück näher an das ihre, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, das nicht noch falscher sein konnte.  
Sein Atem streifte sie und sie schluckte.  
Immerhin wusste er nichts von ihrer Mutter, dachte sie.  
„Aber dafür bist du gesellschaftlich zu unerfahren, außerdem scheinst du Dumbledore vertrauen und er dir. Er ist kein Idiot, also halte ich es für ausgeschlossen, dass du eine Spionin bist", fasste er zusammen.  
Die Frage „Warum hast du dir so viele Gedanken über mich gemacht?" , fiel beinahe von ihren Lippen.  
„Liege ich richtig, wenn ich sage, dass du nicht freiwillig von deinem Vater getrennt wurdest, jetzt jedoch kein großes Problem mehr damit hast und die Malfoys den Gamot bei dem Verfahren gegenüber dir beeinflusst haben?"  
Tom lächelte, weil er wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Weil er das Spiel liebte, das er spielte.  
Er hatte eine Information über sie in der Hand, die sie weit mehr ruinieren könnte, als die ihre ihn. Als sie nun in sein Gesicht blickte, gab sie zu, dass er wirklich ein Slytherin war.  
Dass die anderen Schüler gut darin taten, ihn zu meiden. Seine Worte reichten, um ihr die Gedanken in den Kopf zu pflanzen, die er dort haben wollte.  
Er wollte, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte.  
Oder zumindest Respekt.  
Sierra beschloss, die Dumme zu spielen und nicht in seine Fallen hineinzutreten. Er würde es sonst noch fertig bringen, von ihrem anderen Geheimnis zu erfahren.  
„Wusstest du schon bevor ich an die Schule gekommen bin, dass Abraxas Vater Kontakt zu meinem hat?"  
Sie griff nach einem Kissen, schob es hinter ihren Rücken und blickte wieder zu dem Slytherin, der ihr gerade gefährlich wurde.  
„Ich hatte es vermutet, doch wir wollen nicht vom Thema abschweifen", er schenkte ihr ein falsches Lächeln.  
Hatte er all die anderen auch gefälscht?  
Wenn ja, was hatte ihm nützen sollen?  
Oh, sie hätte besser auf Abraxas hören sollen.  
Und Dumbledore. Nun saß sie in tiefster Nacht neben einem gerissenen, manipulativen Jungen und morgen musste sie mit eben diesem ein tödliches Turnier beenden.  
Er unterbrach ihre Gedanken.  
„Woher weißt du, dass ich ein Parselmund bin?" Offensichtlich angelte er nach Informationen.  
Sierra haderte mit sich selbst.  
Sollte sie? Sollte sie nicht?  
Eigentlich hatte es keinerlei Wichtigkeit, so lange Tom nichts von dem Wesen in ihr erfuhr, würde sie ihm alles erzählen. Vielleicht würde er glauben, alle Geheimnisse aufgedeckt zu haben.  
Sie holte Luft und sagte: „Ich hab Dumbledore belauscht. Vor der ersten Aufgabe, er hatte mit einer Aurorin gesprochen."  
Er lachte und Sierra nestelte an dem Saum ihres Nachthemdes herum.  
„Sehr lustig", brummte sie. Irgendetwas hatte sie vergessen, Half-face hatte noch etwas über Tom gesagt. Sierra griff danach, aber was auch immer es war, das Wissen zerrann zwischen ihren Fingern und verlor sich in ihrem Kopf.  
Warum hatte sie nochmal nach dem Halbriesen gefragt?  
„Na gut", Toms tiefe Stimme überraschte sie schon wieder, „dann haben wir ja alle Geheimnisse gelüftet."  
Er schenkte ihr sein halbes Lächeln und ihr Magen sank.  
Nein.  
Nicht alle Geheimnisse. Sie beide hatten noch eines in der Hinterhand.  
Damals wusste Sierra nicht, dass es nur fast zwei Tage dauerte, bis sie auch diese ausgetauscht hatten. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab.  
„Neustart?", fragte sie und verzog ihre Lippen in ein Lächeln.  
„Neustart", antwortete Tom und Sierra grinste. Keiner vertraute dem anderen.  
Das war offensichtlich. Aber sie musste naiv und blauäugig spielen. Immerhin endete das Jahr schon bald.  
Sie griff nach ihrem Tee und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster.  
Hinter den scharfen Giebeln und Zinntürmen Durmstrangs leuchteten die Sterne.  
Sierra wand ihren Blick ab, als sie den Mond über dem Wald stehen sah.  
Das silberne Gesicht holte Erinnerungen hervor, die sie in ihrem Bett und ihren Träumen hatte bleiben lassen wollen.  
Sie trank ein paar Schlucke, dann atmete sie einfach nur die warmen Dämpfe des Tees ein. Sie wollte nicht neben Tom über ihn nachdenken.  
Der viele Umgang mit Cicco hatte sie aufmerksamer gemacht, es war nicht schwer einen Blick auf Gedanken zu erhaschen und Tom war alles, aber nicht dumm.  
Sie merkte, wie ihr Körper die Habachtstellung aufgab.  
Tom drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr, musterte sie eine Weile und als sie die Augenbrauen zusammenzog, fragte er: „Träumst du noch von den Werwölfen?" Sie verschluckte sich, hustete und mied es ihn anzusehen.  
Schließlich antwortete sie: „Nur von dem Heulen." Als sie ihn anblickte, verhakte sie ihren Blick mit dem seinen.  
Eigentlich wollte sie nicht, dass er davon wusste. Eigentlich.  
Aber alles Verletzliche, dass sie ihm geben konnte, war ihr der Preis wert, wenn er nicht von dem einen Geheimnis wusste.  
Sie glaubte ihn täuschen zu können.  
Zumindest ein zwei Tage.  
„Wir halten morgen zusammen aus", wiederholte er seine Worte.  
Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Versprochen", hängte Tom das Wort hinterher, ähnlich einem Schloss an wichtigen Türen.  
Dann schwiegen sie ihre letzte gemeinsame Stille und beobachteten, wie die Sonne aufwachte, ihre Strahlen so golden, man könnte glauben, alles wäre gut.  
Aber sie saß neben jemandem, der ihr eines Geheimnis viel zu einfach aufgedeckt hatte.  
Nichts war gut.  
Sie blieb trotzdem sitzen, genoss die falsche Geborgenheit, von der sie vermutete, dass sie wohl genauso gefälscht war, wie Toms Lächeln.  
Sie hatte beinahe begonnen eine seiner Illusionen zu glauben. Wie dumm sie doch war.  
Den gesamten Freitag verbrachte Sierra in einem Zustand von einer gewissen Taubheit, sie hörte den Lehrern zwar zu, aber jedes Wort war stumm für sie. Bedeutungslos.  
Sie ging von Klassenraum zu Klassenraum, aß zu Mittag, wenn es auch nur drei Bissen waren und ging wieder in einen Klassenraum.  
Dann fanden die Slytherins sich in einem leeren Zimmer zusammen und Sierra schwieg.  
Sie hatte ihre Hausaufgaben schon erledigt.  
Sie war die wichtigsten Zauber und Flüche schon zwölf mal durchgegangen.  
Sie konnte nur dasitzen, zuhören und warten.  
Am liebsten hätte sie die Uhr von der Wand gerissen, die Zeiger nach vorne gedreht und hätte die Aufgabe jetzt hinter sich gebracht.  
Die Aufgabe und das Jahr, damit sie endlich diese seltsame Situation hinter sich lassen konnte.  
Aber sie konnte nicht.  
Stattdessen kribbelte ihr Körper, ihre Gedanken liefen Wände hoch und ihr Bein wackelte immer schneller.  
Zwei Stunden verbrachte sie so, bis sie sich zusammenraffte und beschloss die Wege in die Küche einzuschlagen.  
Vielleicht sollte sie doch etwas essen.  
Ganz in ihren Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie nicht, dass Schritte hinter ihr erklangen.  
Erst als eine Hand sich auf ihre Schulter legte, wirbelte sie herum und riss ihre Augen auf.  
Es war Abraxas.  
Ihr Körper hörte sofort damit auf, Adrenalin durch ihr Blut zu jagen und ihren Herzschlag hochzukurbeln.  
„Erschreck mich nicht so!", rief sie aus und drehte sich wieder nach vorne, weiter gehend, der blonde Malfoysprössling an ihrer Seite.  
„Vergib mir", murmelte er, der Sarkasmus nicht zu überhören.  
Sie gingen in eine Kurve und bogen in einen Gang ein, der leicht schräg in die Tiefe führte, grimmige Gesichter längst vergangener Zauberer an den Wänden und ihr Gewisper füllte die Stille.  
„Alles gut?", fragte sie nach einer Weile. Der Junge neben ihr wirkte zerstreut, nicht im mindesten so gefasst wie sonst.  
„Ich- ja", begann Abraxas.  
„Nein. Nein, es ist nicht alles gut."  
Er seufzte und Sierra verlangsamte ihren Schritt. „Ich hab das Gefühl, dass morgen eine Katastrophe wird Si", erklärte er sich. Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Ich auch."  
Die beiden gingen die Treppen hinein, es wurde allmählich dunkler und die Gänge schmaler.  
Das flackernde Licht an den tapezierten Wänden hinderte die unheimliche Atmosphäre nicht am ausbreiten.  
Sierras langes Haar fiel über ihre Schultern, hing vor ihrem Gesicht und fühlte sich wie ein blonder Schleier an.  
Da sie keinen Umhang trug, sie wusste noch nicht einmal, wo sie ihn abgelegt hatte, stellten sich die Haare auf ihren Armen auf, die Bluse drückte sich in ihre Taille und spannte um ihre Ellenbogen.  
Der Rock rutschte höher als er sollte und die Kniestrümpfe rollten tiefer.  
Sierra fühlte sich miserabel.  
Es half nicht, dass eine wohlbekannte Gryffindorgruppe aus dem Nichts auf sie zu kam und ihr einfiel, dass sie ihren Zauberstab auf dem Sessel hatte liegen lassen.  
Alles Pech der Erde hatte sie gefunden, dachte sie und seufzte.  
„Kleiner Champion!", rief Finnigan ihr entgegen.  
Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, nichts zurückzuwerfen. Die Chancen standen nicht gut für sie, sie sollte nichts provozieren.  
Nichts übereilen. Smith pfiff und wanderte ihren Körper mit einem Blick auf und ab.  
Sie würgte.  
„Ganz allein in diesem fremden Schloss?", das Gryffindormädchen schob sich hinter ihren zwei Hauskameraden hervor.  
Walburga hatte irgendwann einmal ihren Namen fallen lassen, Sierra glaubte er war „Prewett".  
„Jetzt nicht mehr", brummte sie. Die Gruppe baute sich vor ihnen auf und Sierra konnte die Idee von unbeschädigt und unbehelligt weiterlaufen vergessen.  
„Ach, nicht so frech. Wir wollten euch nur beglückwünschen", Creevys Grinsen drehte Sierra Magen um.  
„Wir wetten sogar darauf, dass ihr gewinnt. Seht das als eine Ehre an."  
Jetzt war sie verwirrt. Abraxas neben ihr verschränkte die Arme und hakte nach: „Wie kommt es denn dazu?"  
Prewett lachte.  
„So wie es aussieht bist du und Riddle gut darin eure Mitstreiter aus dem Gefecht zu bringen", richtete sie ihre Worte gegen Sierra.  
Dann zogen sie ab, schubsten sie mit Absicht, aber beließen es dabei. Sobald die Gryffindors außer Hörweite waren, zischte sie: „Die denken im Ernst wir hätten Prances den Werwölfen vorgeworfen!" Abraxas zog sie an ihrem Ellenbogen weiter.  
„Ja, sie haben Hirngespinste. Was mir Angst macht, ist die Tatsache, das sie nichts getan haben."  
Sie bogen noch einmal ab, der Korridor wurde noch enger und Abraxas nächste Worte hallten an den Wänden wieder.  
„Vermutlich hat Tom sie zusammengestaucht oder Walburga hat Prewett wieder ins Schienbein geschlagen."  
Sierra lachte, aber innerlich fühlte sie sich miserabler denn je. Tom war die letzte Person, über die sie jetzt nachdenken wollte.


	39. 37. Die letzte Aufgabe

Die Slytheringruppe pfiff und hob die Daumen, als Tom und Sierra an ihnen vorbei zu dem gelben Zelt gingen. Sie lächelte und fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so allein, wenn sie hinter sich blickte und eine jubelnde Walburga sah.  
Tom schlug den Stoff zur Seite, sie traten über die Schwelle und das Zelt dämpfte die Geräusche der Außenwelt.  
„Mister Riddle, Miss Aberdeen! Schön, dass ihr schon da seid!", begrüßte Dippet sie.  
Neben ihm standen die anderen beiden Schulleiter, doch ihre Champions fehlten und die Kulisse wirkte leer. Gerade als Tom und Sierra sich an Dippets Seite stellten, riss Cicco die behelfsmäßige Tür beiseite und trat mit Prances und den Orlowzwillingen im Schlepptau ein.  
„Fabelhaft, wir sind vollständig!", kommentierte Dippet.  
Cicco gesellte sich neben Sierra und die beiden tauschten einen Blick aus, der so viel hieß wie „Du schaffst das".  
Sierra hoffte wirklich, dass sie dieses mal niemanden der beiden unter den Klauen von Werwölfen finden würde.  
„Herzlich Willkommen zu unserer dritten und letzten Aufgabe", sprach Dimitrov in seinem schweren Akzent.  
„Heute endet das Turnier", Sierra verlagerte ihr Gewicht, „ Das Team, welches den Pokal als erstes erreicht, gewinnt."  
Dimitrov schnipste und eine Karte rollte sich in der Luft vor ihnen allen aus.  
Sie war blank.  
„Ihr habt drei Minuten euch die Gänge einzuprägen, der Pokal steht am Ausgang. Hogwarts Champion dürfen als erstes starten, danach Durmstrangs und dann Beauxbatons."  
Gerade runzelte Sierra ihre Stirn, was meinte er mit Gängen?  
Da erschien ein Gewirr an Linien auf der Karte und sie begriff. Die letzte Aufgabe war ein Irrgarten.  
Ein riesiger, gewaltiger Irrgarten, dessen Gänge kleiner als ihr Fingernagel eingezeichnet waren. Sierras Augen huschten die Karte entlang, suchte den Ein und Ausgang.  
Wunderbar, dachte sie.  
Einfach nur wunderbar.

„Ich wünsche ihnen beiden viel Glück", Dumbledore lächelte, dann schritt er an Sierra und Tom vorbei, sich wundernd, ob sie gerade echte Worte gehört hatten.  
Die Champions standen vor einer silbrigen Mauer, die Zuschauertribüne in ihrem Rücken und die Sonne lag verborgen hinter Wolken. Sierra warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter, sie sah die Slytherins, ihnen zuwinkend. Sie winkte zurück, dann glitt ihr Blick weiter.  
War das nicht Professor Iliev, die da die Daumen hob und dann für sie klatschte? Niemand gab Sierra Zeit, das herauszufinden, denn Dumbledores Stimme hallte wieder und Ruhe kehrte ein.  
Jetzt begann es also wirklich.  
Ihr Magen sank in sich zusammen.  
„Einen wunderschönen Samstagmittag!", begann der Verwandlungslehrer und Sierra wand ihren Blick auf die Mauer vor ihr.  
Auf die glatte, silbrige Mauer, so hoch wie Durmstrang und so breit wie der Wald und sie seufzte.  
„Unsere Champions stellen sich in dieser nun letzten Aufgabe einem Irrgarten!", Dumbledore legte eine Pause ein, heischte um Applaus und wurde damit überschüttet.  
„Die zwei, die das Ende erreichen, finden den Pokal und gewinnen das trimagische Turnier!"  
Seine Stimme ging in dem Gejohle der Menge unter, doch Sierra sah nur auf die spiegelnde Mauer vor ihr.  
Sie mied den Blickkontakt zu Tom, seitdem er die Macht offen gelegt hatte, die er über sie besaß, versuchte sie ihm nicht mehr in die Augen zu blicken.  
Fast als hätte sie Angst, er könnte auch ihr letztes Geheimnis offen legen, wenn er nur lang genug in ihre Augen blicken würde.  
Sierra streckte ihre Schultern durch.  
Sie musste sich normal verhalten, damit er keinen Verdacht schöpfte.  
Wenn er es noch nicht längst getan hatte, dachte sie, doch wurde von Dumbledore unterbrochen.  
„Um unsere Champions zu beobachten", verkündete er in die nun eingefundene Stille, „haben wir etwas ganz besonderes eingerichtet."  
Sierra konnte sehen wie er seine Arme hob, dann zog ein Raunen durch die Zuschauer und sie wand ihren Kopf zu dem Irrgarten.  
Nebel thronte auf den endlosen grauen Mauern und Sierra begriff, dass sie die Gänge nachbildeten.  
Tom stieß ihr seinen Ellbogen in den Bauch.  
„Sieh hoch."  
Sie sah hoch und riss ihre Augen auf. Über ihnen schwebten rauchige goldene Schlieren, der Wind fuhr durch sie hindurch, doch sie bogen sich lediglich zur Seite, wie die Zweige von Weiden. „Durmstrangs Champion bekommen die Farbe Silber, Hogwarts Champions gold und Beauxbatons bronzen", tönte Dumbledores Stimme.  
Sierra begriff, die Zuschauer würden jeden ihrer Schritte beobachten können, sie würden jeden Gang, jede Wendung besser kennen, als einer der Champions. Denn sie hatten eine riesige Karte aus weißem Nebel vor sich liegend.  
Applaus brandete wieder auf und Sierra verlagerte ihr Gewicht.  
„Zuerst startet Hogwarts, dann Durmstrang und dann Beauxbatons", hallte Dumbledores Stimme wieder in dem späten Nachmittag wieder.  
Sierra würde das überleben. Das schwor sie sich. „Lassen wir das Turnier beginnen!", rief Dumbledore und unter ohrenbetäubendem Jubel schob sich die Mauer auf.  
Sierra und Tom verharrten auf ihren Plätzen.  
Die Mauer hatte sich geöffnet, ein Gang legte sich vor sie dar, so breit wie die Korridore in dem Schloss, nur ein paar hundert Meter entfernt von ihnen.  
Das Horn erschall, die Zuschauer brüllten und Sierra machte einen Schritt nach vorne.  
Tom war neben ihr und sie betraten den Irrgarten. Die Mauer schloss sich hinter ihnen und trennte sie vom Rest der Welt.  
Und es dämpfte das Geschrei der Zuschauer.  
Als Sierra sich umblickte, musste sie erkennen, dass es nicht nur silberne Wände waren, die über sie hinauf ragten.  
Nein, es waren meterhohe Spiegel.  
Der Irrgarten bestand aus Spiegelwänden.  
Sierra blickte nach oben, in den starrgrauen Himmel.  
Von der vernebelten Karte konnte sie nur die Wände sehen, die sie umgaben und die goldenen Fahnenschliere über ihren Köpfen.  
Sierra beschleunigte ihre Schritte, holte auf und lief wieder neben Tom.  
Sie öffnete ihren Mund, doch er kam ihr zuvor: „Wir gehen auf der rechten Hand, du kennst die Methode?"  
Sie nickte. Natürlich kannte sie die Methode, sie hatte sich mit Abraxas unglaublich oft in dem Buschlabyrinth des Malfoy Manors verirrt.  
Sie hatten jedes Mal herausgefunden, wenn sie mit ihrer rechten Hand die Wände abgetastet hatten. Jede Sackgasse ablaufen und bei jeder Kreuzung die rechte Seite nehmen.  
Vor ihnen tauchte eine Kreuzung auf, stillschweigend nahmen sie den rechten Gang und Sierra beobachtete Tom im Augenwinkel durch die Spiegel. Er hatte seinen Blick nach vorne geheftet, seine Miene verschlossen wie immer.  
Der Gang zweigte sich erneut auf, sie gingen nach rechts und liefen damit nun parallel zu der Tribüne, wenn Sierra ihre Orientierung noch nicht komplett verloren hatte.  
Das Horn ertönte ein zweites Mal, gefolgt von dem dumpfen Gejubel der Zuschauer und dem dröhnenden Geräusch der sich öffnenden Mauer. Sierra erhöhte ihre Schrittgeschwindigkeit und Tom tat es ihr nach. Sie passierten Gang für Gang, trafen auf Kreuzungen nach Kreuzungen. In Stille.  
Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, Sierra zu beschäftigt sich nicht vor ihrem eigenen verzerrtem Spiegelbild zu erschrecken und Tom schien völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein.  
Eine Weile ging das gut, beim dritten Mal, als sie das Horn hörten, war das Gejubel der Zuschauer schon eine weit entfernte Welt.  
In dem Zelt hatte Sierra die Gänge überschlagen, wie viele es waren und wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie das Ende erreichten. Sie war auf zirka zwei bis drei Stunden gekommen, wenn man jeden Gang richtig nahm und sich nicht verirrte.  
Sierra rollte ihre Ärmel hoch und schob ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihren Mantel. Tom warf ihr einen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Sierra mochte diese Stille nicht, sie war so unheimlich, wie die zehn Spiegelbilder ihrer selbst, die taten, was sie taten und sie mit leeren Augen dabei anstarrten.

Gerade liefen Tom und sie aus einer verschlungenen Sackgasse heraus, da bildete sie sich ein, etwas gehört zu haben.  
Ihr Atem stockte und ihr Blick schoss zu Tom. „Hörst du das?", bewegte sie ihre Lippen.  
Er nickte und sie beide zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Schon wieder, diesmal hörte Sierra was es war. Schritte.  
Schwere, ungefederte Schritte.  
Sie blickte wieder zu Tom. In seinen Augen stand nicht die Furcht, die sie verspürte, aber sie konnte seinen festen Griff um seinen Zauberstab sehen und dann nickte er in die Richtung, in die sie eigentlich hatten gehen wollen.  
Sierra setzte sich in Bewegung, der dunkelhaarige Slytherin an ihrer Seite. Die Schritte hinter ihnen wurden schneller, ihr Herz schlug schneller und sie schlitterten um eine Ecke, weiter in einen anderen Gang.  
Die Schritte verstummten nicht, im Gegenteil, Sierra hörte, wie sie sich beschleunigten.  
Und dann, dann hörte sie noch etwas anderes. Schwere Atemzüge.  
Warme Luft an ihrem Nacken.  
Sierra wirbelte herum, hatte ihren Zauberstab schon gehoben und rief: „Stupor!"  
Aber da war niemand.  
Der gelbe Blitz raste durch den Gang, zwei Spiegelbilder an seiner Seite, doch er traf auf kein Ziel. Sierra sah sich um, aber es gab keinen geheimen Weg, keine kleine Abkürzung.  
Spielte der Irrgarten Spiele mit ihr?  
Ihr Brustkorb schnürte sich zu, Tom stellte sich neben sie und beide blickten sie den Gang hinab. Weit, weit hinten, standen zwei Personen.  
Ein Mädchen mit brustlangen, schneeweißen Haaren und ein Junge, der seinen Zauberstab fest umgriffen hatte und in dessen Augen Wachsamkeit blitzte.  
Der Wind, welcher sich in den Irrgarten verirrt hatte, ließ ihre Mäntel um die beiden Silhouetten wirbeln. Ein gelber Blitz raste auf die beiden winzigen Gestalten zu und traf genau in die Mitte des Spiegels.  
Und dann kam der Fluch zurück.  
Er war an dem Spiegel abgeprallt und zischte auf seinen Erschaffer zurück.  
Ein gedämpftes „Stupor" glitt an Sierra vorbei und es war ihre eigene Stimme, die das rief.  
Wort und Fluch kamen auf Tom und Sierra zu, grelles Gelb vor ihren Augen.  
Dann zerschnitt ein silbernes Schild die Luft und fing den Fluch auf.  
Toms Schild.  
Der Lähmungsfluch prallte wieder ab, auf seinem langen Weg zurück zum Ende des Gangs.  
Sierra und Tom wendeten sich einander zu, vier Spiegelbilder taten es ihnen nach, doch nur ein Herz schlug so heftig wie das von Sierra.  
Tom nickte zum Ende des Gangs und sie rannten los. Rannten, so wie bei der Aufgabe unter dem Vollmond, nur dass dieses Mal ihre eigene Magie sie verfolgte.  
Die beiden ließen den langen Gang hinter sich und als Sierra sich umsah, prallte der Fluch auf den Spiegel und nahm seinen Weg wieder auf, zurück zum anderen Ende des Gangs.  
Sie beide verharrten, atmeten tief durch und dann fluchte Sierra: „Was in Merlins Namen war das?" Toms Augen landeten auf ihr.  
„So wie es aussieht, spiegelt dieser Irrgarten nicht nur das Aussehen von Menschen."  
Sie seufzte.  
„Fantastisch."  
Dann richtete sie sich auf und die beiden liefen weiter, tiefer in den Irrgarten, beschritten Gang und Gang.  
Doch dieses Mal ignorierten sie die falschen Schritte und der falsche Atem in ihren Nacken, der alle paar Kreuzungen auftauchte und das obwohl Sierra am liebsten ein Dutzend Flüche darauf geschleudert hätte.  
Gerade liefen sie aus einer Sackgasse heraus, die sich in sich selbst verschnörkelt hatte und sich wie eine Schnecke zusammengerollt hatte, da warf Sierra einen Blick nach hinten.  
Ihre eigenen jadegrünen Augen starrten ihr entgegen, doch ihr Spiegelbild bewegte sich und sie stand. An ihrer Seite bewegten sich auch die anderen Spiegelbilder von ihr, alle schleuderten sie gelbe Blitze, kicherten, starrten sie aus riesigen Augen wieder an und zeigten dann ein Lächeln, das mehr Zähnefletschend war.  
Sierra drehte sich um, Angst in ihrem Nacken und wollte zu Tom aufholen.  
Einige Meter trennten sie, Sierra noch immer in der seltsam geformten Sackgasse laufend, er schon auf dem breiteren freien Gang.  
Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, die vielen falschen Spiegelbilder jagten ihr eine Übelkeit in den Magen und gerade, als nur noch drei vier Schritte zwischen ihr und dem Slytherin lagen, drehte er sich um. „Sierra?", verließ ihr Name seinen Mund.  
Und dann schoss eine Wand zwischen ihnen empor und sie sprang zurück.  
Als sie wieder aufblickte, sah sie sich selbst.  
Wie sie sich auslachte.  
Sierras Spiegelbild lachte sie aus.  
Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen. Neben ihr tauchte sie selbst auf.  
Drei, vier Sierras blickten auf sie und Hohn zeichnete sich in ihren Gesichtern.  
Ein Blick über ihre Schulter und sie begriff, dass sie gefangen war.  
Sie wollte sich am liebsten übergeben.  
Vor, hinter und neben ihr war Wand.  
Sie schlug ihre Hände vor den Mund, Panik in ihrem Blut brodelnd.  
Ein zittriges Wispern entkam ihren Lippen, als sie mit großen Augen die Wand vor ihr anstarrte, die so tat, als ob sie schon immer da gestanden war.  
„Tom."


	40. 38. Ein verspiegelter Irrgarten

Sierra sank in ihre Knie, ohnmächtiges Entsetzten übermannte sie, ihr Blick auf ihrer eigenen Gestalt, die sich nun tränenüberströmt auf den Boden fallen ließ und vortäuschte zu sterben.  
In ihrem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie die anderen dasselbe Szenario darstellten.  
Lächerlich.  
Sie war dankbar, dass sie zumindest keine falschen Schluchzer hören musste.  
Bevor sie sich aufrappelte und zusammenriss, griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und schritt auf den Spiegel zu.  
Ihr eigenes Gesicht blickte ihr dort entgegen und das Spiegelbildmädchen klopfte gegen den Spiegel, als wollte sie raus aus einem Käfig, dabei war Sierra die Eingesperrte.  
In der Sekunde, in der sie den letzten Schritt nach vorne gehen wollte, zersplitterte das Glas vor ihren Augen und der Spiegel fiel in sich zusammen. Klirren füllte Sierras Ohren.  
Vor ihren Füßen lag ein Haufen zersprungenes Glas und spiegelte ihre Augen.  
Sie blickte auf.  
Tom stand vor ihr, reichte ihr seine Hand und das Halblächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.  
Das war der Moment, in dem Sierra beschloss, dass sie Tom trotz allem vertrauen konnte und musste. Trotz Abraxas und Dumbledores Worten.  
Sie ergriff seine Hand und schritt über die Scherben hinweg. Dann gingen sie weiter, nun dichter neben einander und keiner verließ des anderes Seite.

„Du bist also wirklich in Frankreich aufgewachsen?", seit einer Weile nun schon führten Tom und Sierra ein Gespräch, ein steifer Annäherungsversuch, aber alles war besser als die Stille.  
„Ja, beziehungsweise habe ich mal ein paar Monate bei den Malfoys gewohnt", erklärte sie, als sie um eine weitere Ecke bogen.  
„Und später dann immer wenn Abraxas Ferien hatte."  
Sie sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte.  
„Du?", fragte sie. Sie wollte ihn nicht direkt nach seinen Eltern fragen, ja, sie erwartete noch nicht einmal eine Antwort.  
„London", gab er sie ihr trotzdem.  
Sie hakte nicht nach, ahnte, dass er ihr das nicht erzählen würde.  
„Du wurdest privat unterrichtet?" , fuhr Tom fort mit seinen Fragen.  
„Ja, ich", antwortete sie, überlegte wie viel der Wahrheit sie ummünzen konnte.  
„Ich hatte eine ganze Reihe an Lehrern."  
„Untergebene deines Vaters?"  
Tom runzelte seine Stirn.  
„Nein, nein", Sierra musste lachen.  
„Mein Vater, er, nun ja. Er hatte nicht sonderlich viel Zeit für mich, aber er wollte, dass ich eine gute Bildung habe", erklärte sie.  
Fast niemandes Eltern hatte viel Zeit für seine Kinder. Zumindest unter Reinblütern, daher war es kein Schwachpunkt, den sie offen legte.  
Es war eine Tatsache, auf den jeder hätte kommen können, kein Geheimnis.  
„Ich hatte von Anfang an Gouvernanten, Mentoren in dem und dem. Meine Lehrer waren Spezialisten, die mein Vater entweder bestochen, manipuliert oder einfach bezahlt hat."  
Sie wusste nicht warum sie ihm so viel erzählte, aber vielleicht lag es an den Spiegelbildern, die ihnen auf Schritt und Tritt folgten, oder dem falschen Atem in ihrem Nacken.  
„Du hast aber denselben Lehrplan gehabt wie wir in Hogwarts?"  
Tom zog sie in einen etwas schmaleren Gang, in dem sich ein wenig Wind verirrt hatte und Sierra schlug ihren Mantelkragen hoch.  
„Nein, ich hatte nie einen Zeitpunkt ab dem angefangen wurde mich zu unterrichten, ich hatte auch keine Ferien, es war einfach immer sieben Stunden Privatunterricht, zwei Stunden Pause und dann nochmal Unterricht, aber mehr in Richtung Praxis als Theoretik", erzählte sie.  
Sie verschwieg die Wochen, die sie im Zirkel verbracht hatte, die Wochen, die sie mehr mit ihrer Magie verbunden hatten, als jeder gelehrter Professor je könnte.  
„Wurdest du auch in Muggelwissenschaften unterrichtet?"  
Sie verließen den engen Gang und traten auf einen breiten Kreis, von dem sieben verschiedene Wege führten.  
„Nun ja, rechnen, schreiben, lesen und Muggelgeschichte. Ja, aber das wars."  
Die beiden steuerten auf den rechten Gang zu. „Warum?"  
Tom antwortete nicht sofort, erst als sie wieder spiegelnde Wände neben sich hatten, erwiderte er: „Du hast Muggelkunde genommen und ich hatte mich gewundert, da du von dem Krieg in der Muggelwelt wusstest, aber relativ wenig über den Alltag von ihnen."  
Sie nickte und dann verfielen sie wieder in Stille.  
Der Weg verzweigte sich wieder.  
Spätestens vor sieben Kreuzungen hatte Sierra die Orientierung zur Zuschauertribüne verloren, aber sie war sich dennoch sicher, dass sie sich immer weiter davon entfernten.

Als Tom und sie in den rechten Gang schritten, zischte etwas direkt vor Sierras Gesicht vorbei und sie stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. Schock wallte über sie hinweg, doch sie erholte sich schnell.  
Vor ihnen prallten drei oder vier orangene Expelliarmus Flüche Wand zu Wand.  
Sierra blickte zu Tom.  
War das hier ein Akt des Irrgarten, oder hatte ein Kampf statt gefunden? Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie wussten beide, dass sie durch diesen Fluchhagel mussten.  
„Auf drei", murmelte Tom. Sierra stellte sich neben ihn, zückte ihren Zauberstab und erschuf ein Schutzschild vor ihr, links von ihr und hinter ihr. Tom baute es auf der rechten Seite aus.  
„Eins", Sierras Blick hing an den zischenden Flüchen.  
„Zwei", sie straffte ihre Schultern.  
„Drei", die beiden rannten los und sogleich prallte der erste Fluch an dem Schild ab, nur um von der Wand sofort wieder zurück geworfen zu werden.  
Es wurde schwer, das silbern gläserne Schild oben zu halten, aber getroffen zu werden war keine Option. Also rannten sie schneller, trieben die Angst zurück und sammelten ihre Konzentration.  
Sie brachten den letzten Meter hinter sich und ein orangener Fluch verfehlte sie um einen Zentimeter. Sierra blickte zurück, auf die vier Flüche, die in rasender Geschwindigkeit von einer Wand zur anderen zusteuerten.  
Wenn sie sich verirren würden und hier endeten, wüssten sie immerhin, wie man die Flüche umging und könnten außerdem testen, wie lange diese Flüche das ständige Abprallen mitmachen, dachte sie.

Und dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke, wenn sie einmal falsch abbogen, oder die Orientierung durch einen miesen Trick des Irrgarten verlieren, dann waren sie aufgeschmissen.  
„Tom!"  
Er blickte zu ihr.  
„Wir sollten bei Kreuzungen etwas hinterlassen, damit wir im Notfall wissen in welche Richtung wir müssen."  
Tom legte seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
„Wenn jemand anders es findet, was dann?"  
Sierra wusste was er fürchtete.  
„Dann hinterlassen wir eben etwas, das nicht offensichtlich ist", gab sie zur Antwort.  
„Was?", fragte er zurück.  
Sie rollte mit den Augen, blickte sich um und dann glitt ihr Blick auf den Boden. Er war ebenso ein Spiegel. Ihr kam eine Idee, sie sank auf ihre Knie, steckte ihren Zauberstab zurück in den Ärmel ihres Mantels.  
„Creopiscis", murmelte sie und silberne, hell leuchtende Fäden spannen sich aus ihren Fingern. Sie fielen in den Spiegel hinein, als wäre es Wasser, das in einen See zurück kehrt.  
Sierra spürte wie ein Stück Körperwärme sie mit verließ als sie mehr und mehr Fische erschuf und in dem Spiegel aussetzte.  
Testweise bewegte sie ihre Hand und die leuchtenden Fischkörper folgten ihrer Bewegung.  
Sie stand wieder auf, blickte Tom in die Augen und sagte: „Das. Wir nehmen diesen Fischschwarm."  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und lächelte, dann gingen sie weiter und die zwei dutzend Fische folgten ihnen. An jeder Kreuzung ließen sie einen zurück, der sich in einer Ecke verbarg und nur bei einem dritten Blick, als etwas anderes als Lichtreflexion erkannt werden könnte.  
Wie eine Spur an Brotkrumen, dachte Sierra.  
Nur, dass keine Vögel sie aufpicken würden.

Nachdem sie an acht weiteren Kreuzungen vorbeigekommen waren, hörten sie wieder Schritte. Zuerst ignorierten sie sie, hielten sie für den Trick des Irrgartens, wie schon so oft davor.  
Doch dann hörten sie auch Stimmen.  
Tiefe Stimmen und Worte, die Sierra nicht verstand. Die Champions von Durmstrang.  
In der nächsten Sekunde sahen Tom und Sierra die Zwillinge auch. Sie verließen einen Gang, führten ein Gespräch auf Russisch und verschwanden dann in einem anderen Gang.  
Sierra und Tom wechselten einen Blick.  
„Das war knapp", flüsterte sie.  
Die beiden gingen weiter und gerade als sie an dem Weg vorbeikamen, den die Orlowszwillinge betreten hatten, ertönten Schreie.  
Sierra griff sofort zu ihrem Zauberstab, wirbelte herum, in die Richtung der Gepeinigten.  
Vor ihr blitzte ein Spiegel.  
Schreie erklangen wieder und sie erkannte die Stimmen, als die der Zwillinge.  
Unschlüssig verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht.  
Sollte sie einschreiten?  
Nein. Sierra erinnerte sich daran, dass das Turnier überwacht wurde. Die beiden brauchten ihre Hilfe nicht und es würde sie beide nur aufhalten.  
Sie drehte sich wieder um und die beiden Slytherins nahmen ihren Weg wieder auf, ein Schwarm an leuchtenden Fischen unter ihren Füßen und huschende Spiegelgestalten zu ihren Seiten.

Jeder Gang sah aus wie der andere, Sierras Beine schmerzten und alles was sie sah, waren Spiegel, Spiegel und noch mehr Spiegel.  
Die Sonne ging unter und blutete den Himmel voll, bis orangenes Licht auch den Irrgarten vergoldete. Der Wind wurde schneidender, Sierra knöpfte ihren Mantel zu und sie liefen an Spiegel und Spiegel vorbei.  
Sie wusste nicht wie lange Zeit sie hatten, oder wie lange sie schon liefen. Seitdem sie das erste Mal das Horn gehört hatten und jetzt, lagen gefühlte Jahrzehnte. Außerdem konnte sie kaum glauben, dass sie den Irrgarten noch nicht ganz abgelaufen waren.  
Tom und sie schwiegen wieder und das machte es anstrengender, denn Sierra hatte nichts mehr, dass ihre Gedanken still stehen ließ.  
Immer wieder glitt ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu ihrem Vater, Toms Musterungen halfen da keineswegs. Hätte ihr Vater ihr wohl mehr seiner Zeit geschenkt, wenn sie wie Credence gewesen wäre? Ein Obskurus?  
Sie wusste es nicht, aber sie wusste, dass das Wesen in ihr mindestens genauso gefährlich sein konnte. Jedes Mal wenn sie an ihre zweite Natur dachte, spürte sie die Seele sich regen.  
Manchmal tat sie es aus Langeweile, im Landhaus ihres Vaters, wenn er nicht da war und der Unterricht wieder eintönig und öde wurde, da setzte sie sich ans Kaminfeuer und testete aus wie weit sie gehen konnte.  
Wie lange sie die Kontrolle behalten konnte.  
Sierra versuchte das Wesen wieder zu beruhigen, heute war nicht der Tag um das auszuprobieren.  
Gerade befahl Sierra einem weiteren Fisch zurück zu bleiben und sie und Tom bogen nach rechts, da hörte sie etwas knirschen.  
Sie schritt in den Gang hinein, ihre Stirn in Falten und dann riss es ihr auf einmal den Boden unter den Füßen weg.  
Ihr Magen drehte sich um und ein überraschter Aufschrei entfloh ihrer Kehle.  
Sie blickte in ihr eigenes Gesicht, aufgerissene Augen, bleiche Haut und vier leuchtende Fische, die sie umschwärmten.  
Und nachdem sie sich so sah, begriff sie was passiert war. Sie blickte auf den Boden.  
Sie selbst hing an der Decke. Ein Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen. Dann spülte Panik über sie hinweg und sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Sie murmelte ein „Danke Merlin", als sie das Lorbeerholz unter ihren Fingern spürte.  
Er war nicht hinuntergefallen.  
Als nächstes suchte sie nach Tom, welcher sich neben ihr befand und dessen Blick Bände sprach. „Wie kommen wir zurück?"  
Blut stieg in Sierras Kopf, während sie das fragte. „Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten", erwiderte Tom und sie seufzte.  
Ihr wurde schlecht und ihr Spiegelbild schnitt Grimassen in ihre Richtung. Sierra schloss die Augen, atmete aus.  
Bis jetzt hatten sie jedes Problem gelöst. Das würden sie auch noch schaffen. Aber sie hatte absolut keine Idee, wie sie sich wieder auf die Erde bringen sollten.  
Ein Fluch würde an den Spiegeln abprallen und auf sie zurück kommen, die Magie des Ganges aufzubrechen war ein nervenaufreibendes Procedere und ein schwieriges.  
Aber es musste eine Lösung geben, irgendeine.  
Sierra sammelte ihre Konzentration, so gut es ging, wenn man kopfüber in der Luft hing.  
Über den gesamten Irrgarten waren kleine Tricks verteilt, kleine Fallen, auf die man hineinfallen konnte.  
Sie waren in den Gängen angesiedelt, an ihnen festgemacht. Also musste man sie auch lösen können. Sierra steckte ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihren Mantel, hoffend, dass er nicht herausrutschte, hinabfiel und über den Spiegeln zerbrach.  
Sie streckte ihre Hände aus, suchte die Magie des Raumes.  
Magie hinterließ Spuren, laute, leise, große, kleine, gut versteckte und offensichtliche. Sie zu finden war früher das einzige Vergnügen, dass Sierra mit ihrer Magie hatte.  
Magie anzuwenden war etwas, vor dem sie immer Angst gehabt hatte, da sie zu oft gesehen hatte, was passieren konnte. Wie leicht sie die Kontrolle verlieren konnte.  
Aber Spuren zu finden benötigte keine innerliche Ruhe, lediglich feines Gespür.  
Sierra fühlte die Zauberstäbe, sie waren ein warmes Brummen in dieser anderen Welt. Und nach einer Sekunde begriff sie, dass die Spiegel die breiten, hauchdünnen Schilder, das wispernde Summen und die kühle Brise waren. Für einen Moment nahm sie die Verzweigung der Spiegel, die Gänge, die Abkürzungen und die Sackgassen auf.  
Es war wie eine innere Karte an Geräuschen und Wärme. Sie spürte auch die Karte für die Zuschauer, lediglich ein mattes Spiegelbild, dass nicht mehr war als eine zweite, höhere Stimme der Spiegel. Und auch die Fische fand sie, ein glockenhelles Lachen, wie eine Umarmung, da es ihre eigene Magie war, die sie spürte.  
Dann fand sie etwas anderes.  
Es hing wie ein Schloss über ihnen, ein Gewinde und ein kleiner, verwirrter Chor aus unterschiedlichen Rhythmen.  
Sierra fühlte das lauwarme Stimmengewirr und sie versuchte den Weg hinein zu finden. Kurz rutschte sie aus, hörte Toms Herzschlag und fühlte das Blut wieder in ihrem Kopf.  
Dann riss sie sich zusammen und tastete sich den Weg in das magische Schloss hinein, welches den Fluch auf den Gang legte.  
Es war wie ein Knoten, den sie nur in ihrem Kopf sah und nur dort auflösen konnte. Es brannte wie kaltes Feuer, wenn sie versuchte etwas zu lockern, aber nach einer Weile glaubte sie, zu wissen, wie sie es öffnen konnte.  
Sierra erschuf eine blaue Lichtkugel, sie konnte es durch ihre geschlossenen Augenlieder sehen.  
„Was genau-", begann Tom, doch sie dämpfte seine Stimme aus. Sie baute aus dem Energieball das Schloss und dessen Wendungen nach. Dann holte sie noch einmal tief Luft und brach es von innen auf.  
Sie fühlte das magische Schloss und das blaue Licht zerbersten und in der nächsten Sekunde fiel sie auf ihr eigenes Spiegelbild.  
Sie hatte die Fluchversiegelung gebrochen.  
Als sie ihre Augen öffnete und Tom vor ihr stehen sah, dämpfte sein Blick die hochschwallende Freude in ihr. Es war derselbe, wie der, der in seinen Augen geglänzt hatte, als er ihr offenbarte, wie viel er wusste.  
Jetzt fürchtete sie, dass er auf erneute Geheimnisjagd ging.


	41. 39. Toms Geheimnis

„Champions! Champions!"  
Dumbledores Stimme riss Sierra und Tom aus ihrem stillen Trott, den sie angeschlagen hatten, nachdem sie wieder ihre Orientierung gefunden hatten und nun seit einer Weile schon hielten. „Aufmerksamkeit, ich bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit. Die beiden Durmstrang Champions sind aus dem Rennen", hallte die Stimme auf den Gängen wieder.  
Sierra fragte sich ob es etwas mit den Schreien zu tun hatte, die sie und Tom gehört hatten.  
Hoffentlich nicht, dachte sie.  
„Außerdem sind schon zwei Stunden vergangen, Wiederholung, zwei Stunden sind vergangen", verkündete Dumbledore.  
Sie warf Tom einen Blick zu, nur um zu bemerken, dass seiner schon auf ihr lag. Die beiden wurden langsamer, bis sie stehen blieben und auf weitere Worte lauschten.  
„Lassen wir das Turnier fortfahren, möget ihr den Ausgang finden", ertönte die gedämpfte Stimme wieder, von den Wänden wiedergeworfen, bis sie schließlich hinter ein paar Gängen verschwand. Sierra bildete sich ein, sehr, sehr leises Klatschen zu vernehmen, aber vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch ein.  
Sie ging weiter, ihre Hände in ihren Manteltaschen vergraben und noch froh, für das spärliche Licht, dass der Irrgarten gefangen genommen hatte und nun weiter und weiter spiegelte.  
Sie bogen um eine weitere Ecke, eine von viel zu vielen, da sagte jemand etwas. Sie erkannte die Stimme, drehte sich zu Tom um und hob die Augenbraue.  
Aber er sagte nichts.  
Sein Mund war geschlossen und doch hörte sie ihn sagen  
„Du bist also wirklich in Frankreich aufgewachsen?".  
Der Satz lag in einem Windhauch und verschwand sofort, dafür hörte sie nun eine andere Stimme, eine, die ihr noch bekannter war.  
Ihre eigene.  
„Ja, beziehungsweise habe ich mal ein paar Monate bei den Malfoys gewohnt".  
Sie schnappte nach Luft.  
Was sie da hörten waren ihre eigenen Gespräche, widergespiegelt von dem Irrgarten und wer weiß wie weit durch die Gänge gewandert.  
Sofort durchblitzte der Gedanke sie, wer das alles schon gehört hatte. Ihr Magen drehte sich um.  
Sie hatten über ihren Vater geredet.  
Tom neben ihr begriff ebenso, er trat an sie heran, doch Sierras Kopf spielte alle möglichen Szenarien ab.  
Hatten die Orlowzwillinge es gehört?  
Oder waren sie da schon raus geflogen?  
Sie wollte sich am liebsten übergeben.  
Und was war mit Cicco und Prances?  
Sierra wusste, die beiden konnte sie nicht anlügen. Weitere Sätze wisperten, weitere Stücke eines Gesprächs, das niemand hätte erfahren sollen.  
„Du wurdest privat unterrichtet?"  
Sie hörte Toms Stimme wieder und dieses Mal gab es nichts, das ihr mehr Angst machte.  
Würde sie wirklich heute noch auffliegen?  
Der schwarzhaarige griff sie an ihren Schultern und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
Seine Stimme klang in ihrem Ohr, doch sie hörte wieder nur das gespiegelt Wispern.  
„Untergebene deines Vaters?"  
Zwei kalte Finger schoben ihr Kinn höher und sie blickte in die dunklen, so gut bekannten Augen.  
„Die Gespräche sind an uns geheftet, es sind unsere, Sierra. Niemand anders wird das gehört haben", versprach er ihr.  
Sie blinzelte, tastete nach den Satzfetzen, die der Wind trug.  
Ja, sie waren an sie geheftet, so wie man Drachen an Schnüre bindet und sie dann in den Himmel steigen ließ, nur dass diese hier ihnen auf der selben Ebene folgten.  
Also nickte sie und seine Hände rutschten von ihren Schultern hinab und damit verschwand auch das warme Gefühl in ihrem Magen.  
„Lass uns weiter gehen", forderte er sie auf und sie liefen weiter.  
Noch ein paar Gänge mehr, noch ein paar Ecken mehr.  
Noch ein bisschen mehr, bis ihre Beine versagen oder die Nacht einbrach.

Die Gänge wurden breiter, vergleichbar mit denen am Anfang. Je weiter man nach innen, zum Herz des Garten gekommen war, desto schmaler waren die Korridore gewesen.  
Also wagten die beiden zu glauben, dass sie sich auf dem richtigen Weg befanden.  
Sie hatten auch nicht mehr gesprochen, zwischen ihnen herrschte Stille. Sierra hatte zu viel Angst, ihr Gespräch noch einmal hören zu müssen. Möglicherweise konnte ja doch jemand es vernehmen.  
Und Tom war in seinen Gedanken versunken, seine Miene verschlossen und nur das Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet, dass er sich immer noch in Habachtstellung befand.  
Gerade schlugen sie einen Weg ein, dessen Gang hinter einer Ecke so breit war, die gesamte Slytherintruppe hätte nebeneinander durchlaufen können.  
Sierras Spiegelbilder wurden auch normaler, keine von ihnen schnitt Grimassen oder machte sich über sie lustig. Nur ab und zu konnte man die Verachtung in ihren Gesichtern ahnen, was dermaßen grotesk war, dass Sierra jedesmal lachen musste.  
Sich selbst die Nase rümpfen zu sehen, ohne es zu tun, war ein reichlich seltsames Ereignis.  
Sie schüttelte die Gedanken ab, folgte dem Gang, welcher sich eindrehte und bevor sie sich versahen, standen sie schon wieder in einer Sackgasse.  
Sierra seufzte.  
„Und es geht zurück", murmelte sie, drehte sich um und Tom folgte ihr. Als sie die in sich selbst verdrehte Sackgasse abliefen und beinahe aus dem Gewirr entkommen waren, sahen sie eine Gestalt und hörten Schritte.  
Schwarze lange Haare, ein maßgeschneiderter Mantel und gepflegte Lackschuhe.  
Die Gestalt wandte sich um und Sierra blickte in Ciccos Gesicht.  
„Sierra!", rief die Hexe und ging ein zwei Schritte zu ihnen. Ein zwei zu viel, denn sobald die Beauxbatonsschülerin in die Sackgasse eingetreten war, schoben sich die Wände hinter ihr zusammen und versperrten somit den Ausgang.  
Tom ließ einen abwertenden Kommentar über Cicco ab, etwas wie „wunderbare Leistung" , aber er sagte es leise genug, dass nur Sierra ihn hörte.  
Sie warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, dann schritt sie auf ihre Freundin zu.  
„Cicco! Wo ist Prances?"  
Doch als sie ungefähr die Hälfte der Entfernung hinter sich gebracht hatte, hörte sie ein Knacksen hinter sich.  
Dann eines neben ihr, auf beiden Seiten.  
Langsam, das schlimmste befürchtend, drehte sie ihren Kopf zu den Spiegeln und sah Risse ihre eigene Gestalt durchziehend.  
Es waren dünne, riesig lange Linien, die die Gläser durchrannen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, doch dann zerbarst das Glas und ein schriller Schrei zerbrach die Stille des Schreckens.  
Sierras Silhouette zerbrach in tausend Teile, sie hörte Glassplittern von allen Seiten und Toms Schritte.  
Alles lief zu langsam ab, ihre Sinne liefen auf Hochtouren und die Angst schärfte ihren Verstand. Glas regnete hinab und dann klickte etwas in ihr um. „Protego Maxima!"  
Ein weißer, schneidender Fluch brach aus ihr heraus, schloss sich über die drei wie ein riesiges transparentes Zelt und zerstörte die fallenden Scherben, bis sie als Glasstaub zu Boden fielen. Weitere kleine Stücke des Spiegels hingen in der Luft, aufgehalten in ihrem Fall.  
Sierra sammelte ihren Atem, dann murmelte sie: „Perdo omnia."  
Damit schleuderte sie die Scherben von sich, durch die zerbrochene Wände und riss damit einige nieder. Aber als sie aufsah, lag nur noch weißer Staub um sie herum und auf ihnen.  
Neben ihnen ragten Gestelle in die Luft, die Spiegel getragen hatten, doch jetzt mehr an Skelette und Ruinen erinnerten. Mindestens drei Reihen Wand hatte sie so vernichtet.  
Sierra wurde schwarz vor Augen, silberne Blitze jagten sich in ihrem Sehfeld und für ein paar Sekunden baute die Schwerkraft sich zu vermeintlicher doppelter Stärke auf.  
Dann ging der Schwächeanfall vorbei und sie fühlte sich lediglich noch ausgelaugt und müde. Ihr Blick fiel auf Cicco, die Schwarzhaarige rappelte sich gerade auf und klopfte den Staub von ihrer Uniform. „Danke Si", murmelte sie, ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.  
„Ich hab Prances kurz nach Dumbledores Ansage verloren, seitdem irre ich hier herum."  
Sie lachte, doch Sierra konnte das Zähneknirschen sehen und antwortete sogleich: „Immerhin waren wir jetzt laut genug, vielleicht findet sie ja dich."  
„Hoffentlich", gab das Mädchen zurück und Schritte erklangen in Sierras Rücken. Sie wusste, dass es Toms waren.  
„Hey", Ciccos Blick hatte sich auf etwas anderem festgebannt, etwas, das weit hinter den beiden Slytherins lag.  
„Kuckt mal."  
Sierra und Tom drehten sich um.  
Ungefähr dreißig Meter entfernt stand der Pokal auf einem weißen, marmornen Sockel, um ihn herum, das Chaos, welches Sierra erschaffen hatte.  
„Ulala", murmelte Sierra.  
Ihr nächster Gedanke rutschte zu Cicco. Sie hatte ihn zuerst gesehen.  
Aber- Cicco räusperte sich und beide Köpfe schnappten zu ihr um.  
Ein breites Grinsen lag auf ihrem Gesicht. „Holt ihn euch", befahl sie, „los jetzt!"  
Sierra zögerte, aber dann nickte sie und lief auf den Pokal zu, Tom neben ihr. Unglauben in ihrem Körper prickelnd.  
Sobald sie drei der Ruinen passiert waren und den urpsrünglichen Weg zum Pokal nahmen, vernahm Sierra wieder ein Knirschen. Ein bekanntes Geräusch.  
Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und beobachtete, wie Spiegel aus dem Boden empor schossen und sie damit von der Welt abschnitten. Jetzt bildeten die Wände einen geschlossenen Kreis um Sierra, Tom und den Pokal.  
Im Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Tom nach seinem Zauberstab griff.  
Warum? Doch dann sah sie es auch.  
Ihr Spiegelbild klopfte wieder von innen an der Scheibe. Dann streckte sie die Hand aus, durch das Glas hindurch.  
Ein Grinsen schmückte Sierras Gesicht, zumindest das, ihres Spiegelbilds. Sie selbst wand sich um, stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass mehr und mehr Doppelgänger aus ihren spiegelnen Käfigen stiegen. Hinter ihr ertönte ein scharfes, klickendes Geräusch. Dann ein Knirschen.  
Sierra wirbelte herum, gerade noch rechtzeitig um mit anzusehen, wie sich Spiegelwände zwischen ihnen und dem Pokal aufbauten.  
Eine Gestalt, mit demselben Gesicht wie dem ihren, zog eine Fratze und durchbrach dann die Spiegelwand.

Spätestens jetzt hatte Sierra das Gefühl, dass die Lage außer Kontrolle geriet. Mindestens vier, wenn nicht sogar fünf oder sechs Spiegelbilder ihrer selbst, hatten sich befreit.  
Auf einmal erinnerte sie sich wieder an den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin und sofort vergiftete Panik ihre Gedanken.  
Sie durfte ihn nicht verlieren, sie durfte ihn nicht verlieren. Auf gar keinen Fall.  
Ihr Blick glitt durch den Raum und sie sah einige Versionen von Tom durch Spiegel steigen.  
Doch wo war der echte? Eine Hand ergriff ihren Ellenbogen und sie zuckte herum.  
Das Kribbeln, welches durch ihren Körper schoss, sagte ihr es war der echte. Und so tat es auch der Blick in Toms Augen.  
„Wir dürfen uns auf keinen Fall verlieren, verstanden?"  
Seine Stimme beruhigte sie.  
Es ist der echte Tom, sagte sie sich selbst. Dann hörte sie dieselbe Stimme ihren Namen rufen und sie drehte sich herum.  
Dort stand derselbe Slytherin, wie der in ihrem Rücken.  
„Sierra, er ist der Klon!", wollte die Gestalt ihr weiß machen und jagte damit Zweifel durch ihr Herz, wie Dornen durch Haut.  
„Nein, ich bin Tom. Ihr seid die Klone", sagte ein anderer Tom, ungefähr sieben Schritte von Sierra entfernt.  
„Glaub mir doch, du hast den falschen!", rief der vor ihr wieder. Sierras Magen drehte sich um.  
Diese Aufgabe ist ein wahrliches Meisterwerk Dumbledore, dachte sie und verfluchte ihn gleichzeitig dafür.  
„Idioten! Ich bin Sierra!", verkündete jemand mit Sierras Stimme und ihr Kopf schoss zu der Person herum. Es war ihr Spiegelbild.  
Es war sie selbst. Sierras Augen brannten und ihre Kehle kratzte.  
Warum musste sie jetzt mit dem Weinen anfangen? „Seid ihr alle blind, oder was? Ich bin Sierra, komm schon Tom, du weißt, dass ich es bin", ertönte schon wieder Sierras Stimme, doch dieses Mal aus einer ganz anderen Ecke.  
Mehr und mehr Toms und Sierras kamen auf sie zu, ihr Herz schlug schneller.  
Sie drehte sich um, blickte dem Tom in die Augen, der sie festhielt und forderte mit bröckelnder Stimme: „Sag etwas, dass nur du wissen kannst." Sein Blick brannte sich in ihre Augen und Sierra fragte sich, mit was er antworten würde.  
Einem Geheimnis von ihm?  
Mit einem Geheimnis von jemand anderem?  
Eine Erinnerung?  
Tom beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, seine Lippen zentimeter entfernt von ihrem Ohr. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut.  
„Dein Vater ist Grindelwald und du hast noch ein Geheimnis mehr", flüsterte er. Die Haare in ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf und als er sich von ihrem Nacken entfernte, starrte sie in die dunklen Augen des Slytherins.  
Nein. Bitte nicht. In Merlins Namen, bitte nicht.  
Wie hatte sie nur jemals denken können, ein Geheimnis vor Tom Riddle bewahren zu können? Sierra wünschte sich, sie könnte seinem Blick ausweichen, aber seine Augen nahmen sie gefangen. Wie viele Geheimnisse hatte er noch?  
Eine Erinnerung kam in ihr hoch.  
Das belauschte Gespräch und Walburgas Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie wusste wieder, was sie Tom in der letzten Nacht hatte fragen wollen.  
Sie straffte ihre Schultern, hob ihr Kinn und sagte: „Du bist Slytherins Erbe und hast die Kammer des Schreckens letztes Jahr geöffnet."  
Ihr Herz pochte in ihrem Brustkorb und es verbrauchte alles Selbstvertrauen in Sierra um den Blickkontakt zu halten.  
Etwas flackerte in Toms Augen, dann lächelte er sein halbes Lächeln und erwiderte: „Intelligentes Mädchen."  
Damit ließ er von ihr ab. Die Spiegelgestalten um sie herum waren verstummt. Sierra blickte sich um.

Und dann mit einem Mal zerbarsten die Spiegelbilder in tausend Stücke, Glas splitterte auf den Boden und aus geklauten Körpern wurden zersprungene gläserne Scherben.  
Ein Keuchen entkam Sierras Kehle.  
Nach einer Sekunde hob sie ihren Blick und das Unbehagen versenkte endgültig seine Krallen in ihr. Sie blickte in leere Spiegel.  
Spiegel, die Spiegel spiegelten, Scherben und das Licht. Von ihr war nichts mehr übrig.  
Nicht in diesen Spiegeln.  
Eine Hand legte sich auf ihren Oberarm und drehte sie herum. Tom zog sie mit sich und damit fiel ihr wieder ein, was sie gesagt hatte.  
Er hatte es nicht verneint. Stimmte es?  
Sierras Herz verklemmte sich, als sie begriff, dass Tom dann wohl auch Myrte umgebracht hatte.  
Hatte Dumbledore es geahnt?  
Ihr Magen verknotete sich immer mehr, Adrenalin füllte sich in ihr Blut und ihre Gedanken spielten verrückt.  
Sie musste es wissen. Oder?  
Sierra wusste, dass es alles nur verschlimmern würde. Aber diese Aufgabe hatte sie zerstört und das Ende des Jahres lag zum Greifen nah.  
Sie könnte dann einfach fliehen und alles als einen Albtraum in ihren Erinnerungen niederlegen. „Tom?", fragte sie, hatte beschlossen.  
„Du hast Myrte umgebracht."  
Sie hörte ihren eigenen Herzschlag.  
Tom wandte sich wieder zu ihr, vor ihnen die Spiegelwand, die den Pokal verbarg.  
„Nein", war seine Antwort und Sierras Herz stoppte. „Ich habe die Kontrolle über den Schrecken der Kammer verloren."  
Seine Augen waren so hart, Sierra fand nichts in ihnen. Sie schluckte.  
„Wenn ich Schlammblüter umbringen wollte, dann würde ich nicht nach Nummer eins aufhören."  
Er lachte und drehte sich wieder um.  
Tränen stiegen Sierra in die Augen, das Entsetzen kratze und biss wie toll in ihrem Herzen.  
Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen.  
Sie wollte schreien.  
Sie wollte Tom anschreien.  
Durch den Schleier aus Schock hörte sie Tom murmeln: „Specialis revelio."  
Sie blickte auf, obwohl alles was sie nun wollte war Zeit.  
Zeit zu entscheiden, was sie nun denken sollte. Was sie fühlen sollte.  
Worte tauchten auf dem Spiegel auf und sie trat näher, zwang ihr Leid ihre Kehle zurück in ihr Herz. „Und nun ist das Ende erreicht", stand in geschwungenen Lettern auf dem spielen Glas, „begegnet eurer größten Angst um euer größtes Begehren zu erhalten."  
Sierra wurde noch schlechter.  
Der heutige Tag war ein Albtraum und jede Sekunde stählte ihn.  
Sie wollte einfach nur noch weg, weg von Tom, weg von dem Irrgarten, weg von allem.  
Aber die Worte verblassten von dem Spiegel und das Glas klärte sich. Sierra sah den Pokal dahinter und auch die Wände neben ihnen verloren ihr schützendes Spiegelbild.  
Dann liefen die Scheiben dunkel an, sogar der Boden wurde dunkler und dunkler.  
Sierra trat automatisch einen Schritt zurück, Tom blieb stehen und seine Silhouette überschattete die Dunkelheit in den Gläsern.  
Zu einem gewissen Grad sprudelte Neugier in Sierra, Toms größte Angst war etwas, dass er ihr nie erzählen würde. Aber sie würde auch nie über die ihre sprechen.  
Beinahe fühlte sich das Beobachten der Gläser wie ein Verbrechen an, doch sie konnte ihre Augen nicht abwenden. Und sie konnte ihn noch immer "Schlammut" sagen hören. Beides Gründe seine größte Angst herauszufinden.  
Ein Raum bildete sich in den einstigen Spiegeln, er war aus ebenholzdunklen Wänden, meterlange Vorhänge verdeckten die Fenster und weinrote Teppiche kleideten die Dielen.  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Bett, grüne Überzüge und silberne Verzierungen. Unter den Decken lag ein Körper, den Sierra zuerst nicht erkannte. Es war ein zerbrechlicher, alter Körper und Rasseln erfüllte die Luft.  
Nach einer Sekunde begriff sie, dass die Person starb.  
Nach einer weiteren, dass diese Person Tom war. Der Mann -Tom- schnappte nach Luft, sein Atem ging flacher und Sierra musterte den echten Jungen. Ihr Blick hängten sich an seinem Adamsapfel auf und seinem Kiefer.  
Sie konnte seine Augen nicht sehen und war dankbar dafür. Angst, oder Furcht in ihnen zu sehen hätte sie verstört. Tom hatte keine Angst.  
Am ehesten konnte sie sich Farben der Wut in seinen Iriden vorstellen, aber keine Angst.  
Niemals.  
Das Spiegelbild, oder der Irrwicht, Sierra wusste nicht was es genau war, sog noch einmal Luft ein, dann bewegte sich der Körper nicht mehr und der Kampf mit dem Tod war verloren.  
Eine Gänsehaut wuchs auf ihren Unterarmen und Schultern, der Wind strich ihr mit seinen kalten Händen über das Gesicht und nahm ihre Gedanken mit sich.  
Ihr Blick noch auf dem Spiegel, tauchte das Gesicht des Toten auf. Es war faltig, ausgemergelt, beinahe furchterregend. Nichts, dass an den echten Tom erinnerte.  
Innerhalb der nächsten Sekunde schälte sich die tote Haut von dem Angesicht und hinterließ den skelettenen Kopf.  
Tom entfloh ein Laut, den Sierra nicht beschreiben konnte, aber er machte ihr mehr Angst, als all seine Worte.  
Dann zerfiel auch der Totenkopf und ein schwarzer Grabstein, umringt von namenlosen anderen Grabstätten erschien in dem Glas. Man konnte die eingeritzten Letter kaum lesen, doch auf dem dunklen Marmor stand geschrieben: „Tom Marvolo Riddle, 1926-1998."  
Mehr nicht. Keine weitere Inschrift, keine lieben Worte, kein Bild, kein Zitat, nichts.  
Die Kulisse hinter dem Glas war so trostlos, die Angst vor einem solchen Tod wuchs auch in Sierras Herzem.  
Doch sie wusste, Tom fürchtete nicht einen solchen Abgang. Er fürchtete ein Ende.  
Er fürchtete den Tod selbst.  
Und sie glaubte, dass Tom auch einen Weg finden würde, ihn zu umgehen.  
Jeder andere nicht.  
Aber Tom war die Ausnahme.  
Eine grausame.


	42. 40. Wie damals

„Du bist dran", Tom trat zurück, sein Gesicht blank. Sierra wünschte sich, sie hätte irgendein Gefühl darin gesehen.  
Irgendeine Regung.  
„Zeig mir deine größte Angst", fügte er hinzu, Spott vergiftete die Worte und ihr wurde bang. Es war nun also so weit.  
Heute Abend würde sie ihr allerletztes Geheimnis offen legen, zu den Füßen eines Jungen, der sich davon allen Nutzen der Welt ziehen konnte.  
Sie schluckte.  
Ihr Kopf schrie, sie solle laufen. Ihr Herz murmelte, sie solle ihm vertrauen. Ihr Bauch wisperte, sie solle sterben.  
Sierra hatte vor Tom mit seinem eigenen Geheimnis zu erpressen.  
Es musste ihm klar sein.  
Er würde sie nicht offenbaren, nicht wenn es ihn seinen Platz an Hogwarts kosten würde. Also schritt Sierra nach vorn, das schwarze Glas nur einen halben Meter von ihrem pochendem Herzen entfernt. Der Wind wirbelte durch sie hindurch und hinterließ kalte Küsse auf ihren Wangen.  
Sierra ließ die Mauern um ihren Geist abfallen, ließ den Spiegel ihre Angst abbilden. Es brauchte nur eine Sekunde, dann sah sie das zerschmetterte Holz auf dem Boden.  
Es war der Salon des Landhauses, der volle Mond schien hinter den Fenstern, so wunderschön, ganz das Hässliche ignorierend, welches unter seinem Glanz stattgefunden hatte. In dem zerwüsteten Raum konnte Sierra aufgeschlitzte Sessel, zerbrochene Vasen, zerrissene Vorhänge, zersplitterte Fenster und die glitzernden Einzelteile des Kronleuchters, verteilt auf dem Boden, ausmachen.  
Inmitten all des Chaos saß ein Mädchen, ihr Rücken zu Sierra und Tom gewandt, ihre weißen Haare fielen darüber und sie kauerte sich zusammen. Schluchzer hallten in der Stille.  
Es waren ihre eigenen Schluchzer.  
Es war sie selbst, die dort saß und sich selbst hasste. Sierra konnte sich so gut an diese Nacht erinnern. Jeder andere Tag wurde irgendwann verwaschen und verblasst, aber nicht dieser.  
Sie würde diese Erinnerung für immer mit sich tragen. Sie war damals elf gewesen, ihr Vater fern, so wie immer. Es war ein Freitag gewesen, ihre Lehrer hatten das Landhaus verlassen gehabt und sie war allein in dem Salon gesessen, nur ein paar Dienstmädchen noch arbeitend.  
Sierra wusste sogar noch den Titel des Buches, das sie damals gelesen hatte. Es war ein Muggelbuch gewesen, ein Band mit Gedichten, eingeschlagen in dunkles, samtenes Blau und das Gesicht des Mondes auf dem Buchrücken. Sie hatte durchgeblättert, mäßig begeistert von den geschriebenen Wörtern. Mehr begeistert von den Sternenkarten, die sich am Anfang und Ende befanden hatten.  
Es war spät gewesen, Sierra hatte schon zu Abend gegessen und die Standuhr hatte schon elf geschlagen. Spät, für eine Elfjährige.  
Draußen hatte es geregnet und gewindet, sie hatte jede Bewegung des Hauses gehört, auch wie die Regentropfen auf das Dach prasselten und an den Fenstern hinabrannten.  
Vielleicht hatte man deswegen das Zerbrechen des Fensters nicht gehört. Vielleicht hatte die Natur zu laut gewütet, als dass jemand hätte hören können, wie fünf fremde Menschen sich Zugang zum Haus ihres Vaters beschafft hatten.  
Sie wusste nicht, ob es Auroren waren.  
Es war gut möglich. Oder vielleicht andere Feinde ihres Vaters. Vielleicht sogar auch Muggel, die in die Berglandschaft Frankreichs getrieben worden waren und sich verirrt hatten.  
Sierra bemerkte sie zumindest irgendwann.  
Ihre Stimmen polterten in der Nacht und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Kein Dienstmädchen kam und bat sie aus dem Haus. Niemand hinderte sie daran, zu ihr zu gelangen.  
Die Gruppe öffnete die Türen zum Salon, Sierras elfjährige Version befand sich in Todesangst. Die Männer sprachen in einer dunkeln, einer unbekannten Sprache.  
Sie kamen auf sie zu, sprachen sie an, doch sie verstand kein Wort. Dann konnte sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die blutige Faust eines der Männer im grellen Licht des Kronleuchters erkennen.  
Sie spaltete sich sofort. Das Wesen übernahm die Kontrolle, Sierra verlor alle Macht über ihren Körper. Sie bekam nur mit wie sie fauchte und als dann der Mann mit dem Blut an den Händen vortrat, wie sie schrie.  
Vermutlich war sie nur wegen des Fensters blutig. Obwohl es sehr dumm war Fenster mit Fäusten einzuschlagen und es sehr schmerzhaft sein musste. Aber auch der bissige Geruch des Alkohols hatte ihr von der Gruppe Fremder entgegengeschlagen.  
Sierra wusste nicht viel mehr. Sie war dankbar dafür. Als sie ihren eigenen Schrei gehört hatte, hatte sie die Kontrolle vollkommen abgeben und sich in ihr selbst verschanzt.  
Sierra war zu Bewusstsein gekommen und eine Katastrophe vorgefunden. Dann hatte sie geweint und ihren Blick nicht von den toten Gestalten abwenden können.  
In jener Nacht hatte sie nicht nur die fünf Fremden getötet, sondern auch das gesamte Personal, welches sich im Haus befunden hatte.  
Erst als ihr Vater sie von dem Teppich hochgehoben hatte, weg von der Katastrophe, hoch die Treppen und ins Bett gebracht hatte, hatte sie ihren Blick von den Leichnamen gelöst.  
Jetzt waren ihre Augen auf ihr selbst geheftet. Schluchzer hallten in dem Spiegelkorridor.  
Sierra brauchte alle Kraft auf die Erinnerungen von sich zu stoßen und doch fühlte sie sie an ihr nagen. Dann verblasste die Kulisse des Hauses ihres Vaters und sie glaubte schon es überstanden zu haben.  
Sie seufzte, aber dann zeichnete sich ein neues Abbild auf den schwarzen Gläsern.  
Fünf Gesichter, die Augen zurückgerollt und weiß, Blut aus ihnen hinabrinnend und das Entsetzten in ihre Züge gepresst.  
Drei andere Gesichter lösten sie ab. Die Dienstmädchen, mit dem strengen Dutt, der Uniform und dem ernstem Mund. Auch sie entstellte die Angst, auch ihre Augen waren weiß und auch sie weinten Blut.  
Sierra konnte nicht atmen, der Anblick ihrer Taten schnürte ihr den Brustkorb zu. Sie hatte diese Menschen umgebracht, ihre Leben beendet.  
Ein Wimmern entkam ihrer Kehle.  
Wispern füllten die schreckliche Stille.  
Die Stimmen der Toten, Sierra erkannte sie. Sie hörte die polternden Stimmen der Fremden und die damals so gut bekannten der Dienstmädchen.  
Sie vermischten sich, wurden zu einem Gewirr, klangen in ihren Ohren nach und nur ihr Herzschlag übertönte sie.  
„Mörderin", fauchten sie.  
„Mörderin, Mörderin, Mörderin, Mörderin, Mörderin!", die Stimmen schwollen an, wurden lauter, durchdrangen ihren Kopf, ihren Körper, bis hinein in ihre Seele.  
Ihre zweigespaltene Seele.  
Das Wesen regte sich und Sierra wusste, der heutige Tag hatte eine katastrophale Wendung genommen. Der Chor an Stimmen verstummte, plötzlich und abrupt. Doch niemand gab ihr auch nur eine Sekunde so etwas wie Hoffnung zu spüren, Hoffnung auf ein Ende.

Denn sie hörte einen Schrei.  
Ihren eigenen, schrillen Schrei. Den Schrei eines Halbwesens, den Schrei, mit dem sie in jener Nacht vor fünf Jahren acht Menschen getötet hatte. Der Spiegel zeigte ihr ihre größte Furcht. Sis selbst.  
Sierra spaltete sich.  
Sie übergab die Kontrolle ihres Körpers jemand anderem, konnte die Qualen des Schreies nicht aushalten.  
Es war wie in Ohnmacht fallen, doch sie wurde aufgefangen von warmen Wellen und von weit, weit her, bekam sie mit was geschah.  
Das Wesen spürte die Bedrohung, doch es hörte auch den Schrei seiner selbst. Sierras Gedanken schliffen sich zusammen mit dem des Wesens. Furcht und Wut formten nun alles um sie herum. Und dann wusste sie, dass sie schrie.  
Sie hörte den zweiten Schrei, den zweiten tödlichen Schrei.  
Es zerriss sie, lähmte sie, zerstörte sie.  
Sie hatte schon wieder die Kontrolle verloren.  
Sie hatte schon wieder versagt.  
Schon wieder.  
Auf einmal erinnerte sie sich an Toms Anwesenheit und sie wäre zusammengezuckt, hätte sie noch einen Körper.  
Hatte sie ihn getötet?  
Hatte sie auch Cicco getötet?  
Was war mit Prances?  
Entsetzen füllte sie. Was hatte sie getan?  
Sierra musste es sehen, sie musste ihren Körper wieder haben. Die plötzliche Motivation versank beinahe in ihr selbst, das Wesen versuchte sie zu betäuben. Eine dunkle graue Welt aus Wellen...

Aber dann hörte sie jemanden ihren Namen sagen, es war so leise, so weit entfernt.  
Aber sie hörte ihn. Sie hörte Toms Stimme.  
„Sierra."  
Sie grub sich ihren Weg aus dem Grab ihrer eigenen Schuld, zwang das Wesen hinab, hinab in den Abgrund, von dem es kam.  
Hinab und fern von ihr, weil sie nie lernen würde sich selbst zu akzeptieren.  
Weil sie nie das Wesen unter Kontrolle haben würde. Also zwang Sierra es von sich, lauschte nicht den Wellen an Gefühlen, ließ ihre zweite Seele um sich beißen, bis es alles zerfetzt hatte.  
Dann schlug sie ihre Augen auf, die Angst ein Dolch in ihrem Herzen, der darauf wartete tiefer gestoßen zu werden.  
Sie blickte in dunkle Augen.  
Dunkle, bekannte Augen.  
Tom. Er lebte. Er atmete.  
Sierra fuhr hoch.  
„Wie-", stammelte sie. „Du- du müsstest tot sein", flüsterte sie, ihr Blick auf dem Jungen liegen, der eigentlich gestorben sein müsste.  
Tom runzelte die Stirn, doch als sie eine Bewegung nach hinten machte, ergriff er ihre Schultern. Automatischer Weise wandte sich um und wünschte sich, sie hätte es nicht getan.  
Die schwarzen Wände lagen in Scherben, etliche Reihen waren nur noch Ruinen. Wie damals, als sie den Salon mit ihrer Stimme in Stücke gerissen hatte.  
Dann fiel ihr Blick auf etwas, das zwischen dem Chaos lag. Sie trat näher, riss sich von Tom los, der sie fest halten wollte.  
Sie stolperte näher, ihre Augen auf das Etwas gebannt.  
Sie rannte beinahe, dann erkannte sie was es war. Oder eher wer.  
Sierra schlug die Hände vor ihren Mund, sank auf ihre Knie.  
Kalter Schmerz schnitt sie, Schuld drückte den Dolch tiefer.  
Vor ihr, ein paar Meter entfernt, lag Ciccone Durant. Tot.  
Sie hatte Cicco getötet.  
Sie hatte sie getötet.  
Ihre Freundin.  
Umgebracht.  
Es rauschte in ihrem Kopf.  
„Mörderin"  
Eine Taubheit überkam sie.  
Sierra sah den Körper, spürte den Wind, hörte Toms Schritte.  
Aber sie fühlte nichts mehr.  
Sie fühlte sich leer.  
Dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht.

Sierra erwachte in Ketten.  
Sie schlangen sich um ihre Hände und Fußgelenke und waren in den steinernen Fließen verankert, auf denen sie saß. Silberne, fein geschmiedete Ketten.   
Als der Schlaf langsam ihren Kopf freigab, stieg die Panik in ihr hoch.  
Sie wusste nicht wo sie sich befand, sie wusste nicht was passiert war. Die Ketten klirrten, als sie sich aufrappelte und kurz drehte sich der Boden unter ihr weg.  
Sie atmete durch und sah sich dann um.  
Der Raum in dem sie sich befand war von innen mit dunklen, grauen Steinplatten ausgestattet, Wand, Boden und Decke. Nur ein Fenster unterbrach die glatte Mauer, eingefasst in in der Mitte der Decke und grelles Licht fiel hindurch.  
Sierra stand direkt darunter und ließ die Verzweiflung sie übermannen.  
Sie sank auf ihre Knie, zog und zerrte an den Ketten, aber es war sinnlos. Genauso gut hätte sie versuchen können einen Nagel aus der Wand zu ziehen.  
Die zweite Seele in ihr ruhte, sie kannte das Gefühl, hatte es schon einmal erlebt.  
Nach jener Nacht vor fünf Jahren hatte sie drei Monate lang keinen Kontakt mit dem Wesen aufbauen können.  
Sie hatte gehofft es war abgestorben, aber das war es nicht. Es hatte sich lediglich ausgeruht, Kraft gespart. Wie Drachen, die für Jahrhunderte schlafen, nachdem sie Königreiche niederbrennen.  
Auch dieses Mal war es so. Die Seele in ihr ließ sich nicht wecken und auch nicht rufen.  
Als Sierra es mit Magie versuchte, durchzuckte sie ein Brennen. Es kam von den Ketten her, lud sich in ihr aus, schnitt durch ihre Arme in ihr Herz und ließ sie minutenlang zusammengekauert schluchzend zurück.  
Ab da verstand sie, dass man sie gefangen hielt. Verstand, dass das Ministerium sie nun als Gefahr sah. Sierra schob sich zurück zur Wand und zog die Knie zu ihrem Oberkörper.  
Ihr war kalt, sie trug lediglich noch die Bluse, den Rock, die Strümpfe und ihre Stiefel, ihr Mantel war nicht mehr bei ihr und die Luft in dem Raum, oder Zelle, in der sie saß, war eisig kalt und brannte noch tief in ihrer Lunge.  
Sierra nästelte mit ihren Fingern an den Strümpfen herum und bemühte sich, mit ihren eigenen Gedanken nicht die Angst herauszulocken.  
Sie wusste nicht was passieren würde.  
Wann man mit ihr sprechen würde.  
Wie viel an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen war.  
Ob ihr Vater schon informiert war.  
Dann sah sie auf einmal Cicco vor ihren inneren Augen.  
Die zurückgerollten Augen, das schwarze Blut auf ihren Wangen, der zum schreien geöffnete Mund.  
Sierras Herz zog sich zusammen.  
„Monster", flüsterte sie.  
Das Wort so winzig in dem riesigen leeren Raum. „Monster", ihre Stimme brach und die erste Träne verschleierte ihre Sicht.  
Sie kauerte sich noch weiter zusammen, Tränen benetzten ihre Wangen und Lippen, aber alles was sie denken konnte war „Monster".  
Sie hörte Ciccos Stimme.  
Hörte sie ihren Namen sagen.  
Mehr Tränen rollten ihr Gesicht hinab.  
Sierra wollte schreien, aber sie hatte Angst vor ihrer eigenen Stimme.  
Sierra wollte rennen, aber sie war festgekettet.  
Sierra wollte einen Schuldigen finden, aber das war sie.  
Sierra wollte trauern können, aber sie war die Mörderin.  
Sierra wollte jemandem in die Augen sehen, aber sie hatte Angst vor dem was darin liegen würde.  
Sierra wollte umarmt werden, aber sie verdiente es nicht.  
So weinte sie also, allein, verlassen und sich selbst verachtend.

Dann hörte sie ein Schaben von Stein an Stein. Sie sah auf, ihre Kehle kratzig, ihre Augen rot und ihr Herz blutend. Sie beobachtete, wie sich aus der Mitte des Raumes sich ein Kreis aus Stein löste, wie eine Plattform nun ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden lag. In ihrem Magen entstand ein Sog, der sie dorthin trieb und Sierras Kopf war taub genug nicht dagegen zu sprechen.  
Als sie den zweiten Fuß auf die Plattform gesetzt hatte, rasten Gitter aus dem Rand des Steines und verschlossen sich über ihr.  
Sie bildeten einen Käfig und Sierra saß darin.  
Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen sackte der Boden in der nächsten Sekunde weg und die Plattform schien durch den Boden zu fallen.  
Sierras Kehle ließ beinahe einen Aufschrei entfliehen, doch sie schlug ihre Hände rechtzeitig vor ihren Mund um ihn aufzuhalten.  
Als sie aufblickte, sah sie hunderte Menschen in dunkelblauen Roben.  
Ihr Käfig stand in der Mitte des Raumes, all die Augen lagen auf ihr.  
Sierra drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse, musterte den Raum, doch wusste nicht wo sie war.  
Jemand schlug einen Hammer auf Holz, obgleich Stille schon längst herrschte und sagte: „Hiermit eröffne ich den Prozess an Sierra Bastiane Grindelwald."


	43. Epilog

Der Prozess dauerte sieben Wochen an.  
Es ging hin und her, Sierra wurde angeschrien, beschuldigt und beleidigt.  
Andere nannten sie „Kind", „unschuldig" und pochten darauf, dass sie Hilfe brauchte.  
Nach zwei Wochen kannte sie jede Person mit Namen, wusste wer für und wer gegen sie war.  
Sie hatte ein Bett und ein Bad bekommen, da sie das Ministerium nicht verlassen durfte und auch keinen Ort zum Bleiben hatte.  
Sie bekam einen Verteidiger an die Seite gestellt, welcher an manchen Tagen stundenlange Diskussionen mit jeder Person die ein Widerwort hatte führte. Er rezitierte Gesetz um Gesetz, listete Fehler bei ihrem ersten Prozess bei Anfang des Jahres auf und warf mit Gegenargument und Gegenargument.  
Die ersten zwei Wochen war es ein geschlossener Prozess, nur der Gamot und sie. Dann erweiterten sie ihn und Tom tauchte auf, als Zeuge, was geschehen war.  
Niemand wusste wie er ihren Schrei hatte überleben können, selbst Tom sah manchmal so aus, als rätselte er über dieser Frage. Auch Septimus Malfoy schritt ein, er bezahlte den Verteidiger, setzte sich jeden Tag dazu und hörte sich die Diskussionen an.

Dumbledore trat auf, trug alles Wissen über halbe Todesfeen zusammen.  
Doch Sierra selbst öffnete ihren Mund nicht.  
Sie schwieg sechzehn Tage lang, weinte sich in den Schlaf und aß nur wenn sie gezwungen wurde. Irgendwann reichte es dem Gamot und sie beschlossen die Ermittlung über ihren Vater vorauszustellen.  
Das hieß, Auroren liefen vor ihrem Käfig auf und ab, fragten sie aus über ihre Kindheit, ihre Beziehung zu der Person und der Person.  
Sierra schwieg.  
Das Gericht hatte es geschafft Informationen zu dem Zirkel zu erlangen und ohne Sierras Zutun zeichneten sie ein Bild über ihr vergangenes Leben, das der Realität beinahe entsprach.  
Sierra schwieg immer noch, saß mit dem Rücken an die Gitter gelehnt in dem Käfig und hörte zu, wie über ihre Zukunft diskutiert wurde.  
Die Verzweiflung, die Angst und der Hass auf sich selbst wuchs mit jedem verstreichendem Tag. Manchmal hielt sie Blickkontakt zu Tom, suchte Trost in seinen bekannten Augen und fühlte sich für wenige Stunden besser, wenn er ihr sein halbes Lächeln schenkte.  
Als sie auch nach der dritten Woche noch kein Wort gesagt hatte, wurde das Wahrheitsserum in den Argumentenstrom geworfen.  
Am zweiundzwanzigsten Tag ihres anhaltenden Albtraums, stimmte der Gamot ab.  
Sie hatten eingesehen, dass sie nicht kooperieren würde.  
Sierra wusste selbst einmal nicht warum sie es nicht tat.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ihren Vater schützen wollte. Oder weil sie noch nicht bereit war.  
Das einzige Wort, welches sie wieder und wieder sagte, vor sich hin flüsterte und sich damit immer mehr vergiftete, war „Monster".

Am dreiundzwanzigsten Tag ihres Prozesses wurde ihr Veritaserum eingeflößt und sie begann zu reden. Ihre Stimme rau, ihr Blick auf den Boden gehalten, ihr Kopf taub und ihr Herz leer.  
Sierra hatte keine Tränen mehr, deswegen konnte sie die Erzählung über ihre Kindheit nach vier Tagen beenden.  
Sie hatte alles erzählt, das Protokoll des Schreibers stapelte sich auf den leeren Stühlen in den Reihen der Versammelten. Tom war auch da, jedesmal.  
Sie wusste nicht wie er es geschafft hatte.  
Es war ihr egal.

Mit jedem Tag kroch sie tiefer in sich selbst. Im Spiegel ihres Bades hatte sie ihr ausgemergeltes Gesicht, ihre nun herausstechenden Wangenknochen und die dunkeln Augenringe ignoriert. Aber sie wusste, wie sehr das alles sie kaputt machte.

Am achtundzwanzigsten Tag bekam sie mitgeteilt, dass der Gamot sich ohne sie beraten würde.  
Das tat er auch am neunundzwanzigsten und noch zwei Tage. Dann wurde sie wieder hinabgeschickt und gebeten alles über ihren Vater zu erzählen, das sie wusste.  
Sie sagte nichts. Erst als sich Veristaserum in ihren Adern befand öffnete sie ihren Mund.  
An diesen Tagen waren weder Abraxas Vater noch Tom anwesend.  
Dafür eine Reihe an Auroren, Dumbledore und ein gewisser Newt Scamander, den Sierra nicht kannte. In dieser Zeit begann sie sich zu fragen, was ihre Freunde über sie nun dachten.  
Was Walburga über sie wohl dachte.  
Ihr Verteidiger hatte ihr erzählt, dass die ganze Geschichte vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim gehalten wurde. Auch Ciccos Tod wurde in britischen Pressen zensiert. Das Ministerium versuchte die Leute vergessen zu lassen, was passiert war. Aber das war nicht möglich.  
Die Zuschauer hatten Sierras Schrei aus weiter, weiter Entfernung gehört, eine paar waren in Ohnmacht gefallen, ein paar andere hatten Kreislaufprobleme bekommen.  
Aber man konnte einen toten Champion nicht vor der ganzen Welt geheim halten.  
Prances hatte Glück in einer schalldichten Sackgasse festgesessen zu haben, als Sierra ihre Kontrolle verloren hatte.  
Tom hatte auch Glück gehabt, warum auch immer. Die Schulleiter hatten es dennoch geschafft, Ciccos Leichnam zu begraben, ohne dass eine Zeitung davon Wind bekam.  
Wie sie ihr eigenes Verschwinden begründeten, wusste Sierra nicht.  
Aber sie glaubte, dass Tom zumindest Walburga, Abraxas und vielleicht noch ein paar der anderen von dem wahren Geschehen erzählt hatte.  
Am Ende war es unwichtig, denn Sierra saß festgekettet im englischen Zaubereiministerium.  
In der fünften Woche fragte das Ministerium sie über den Zirkel und den Vorfall vor fünf Jahren aus. Über ihre Magie, ihre Ausbildung darin und zwang sie dazu, alles Wissen über ihre Art preiszugeben.

In der sechsten Woche musste Sierra über ihr Schuljahr an Hogwarts, beziehungsweise Durmstrang reden. Der Anfang, der bei dem ersten Prozess lag, die Mitte, die Aufgaben, die Interaktionen mit anderen Schülern und dann, am letzten Tag begann sie über die letzte Aufgabe zu reden.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte das Ministerium die Briefe ihres Vaters gefunden. Sierra hatte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt erlitten, wähnte sich in dem Glauben, auch die Malfoys mit in den Abgrund gerissen zu haben.  
Doch anscheinend fehlte einer der Briefe und da der Gamot mittlerweile das Veritaserum abgesetzt hatten, konnte sie ihren Weg herauslügen.  
Die Zauberer schluckten die Variante mit der Eule, die ihr Vater verzaubert hatte und dem Ministerium immer wieder entwischt war.

Als Sierra ihre Erzählung beendet hatte, war es der fünfundvierzigste Tag ihrer Anhörung und alle Anwesenden stürzten sich in Diskussionen. Diskussionen über ihre Zukunft, ihr Leben.  
Sierra war angehalten worden ihren Mund zu halten.

Nach vier Tagen fällte der Gamot seine Entscheidung und am fünfzigsten Tag nach Ciccone Durants Tod, wurde dieses durchgeführt.  
Sierra Bastiane Grindelwalds Urteilsspruch stieß sie aus der magischen Welt aus und verdammte sie zu einem Leben im Exil.  
Ihr Zauberstab zerbrochen und verbrannt, mit einem unbrechbaren Schwur an drei der Geschworenen, niemals zurückzukehren, wurde sie in den Zirkel zurückgeschickt.

Dies geschah zwei Monate, vor dem großen Duell zwischen Dumbledore und Grindelwald.  
Zwei Monate vor dem ultamativem Sieg über den damals dunkelsten Magier aller Zeiten.  
Ein Magier, der seine Tochter vergeblich gesucht hatte und sie nie wieder sehen würde.  
Sierras Akte verschwand in den Tiefen der Bürokratie, verzaubert, um die Suche noch schwieriger zu machen.  
Jegliche Bemerkungen über den Nutzen ihrer Informationen fehlen.  
Alle Beteiligten am Prozess, alle Schüler und Schülerinnen, die dem trimagischem Turnier beigewohnt haben und alle Lehrer unterzogen sich einem Vergessenszauber.  
So löschte man Sierra Grindelwald aus dem Verzeichnis der Geschichte, radierte sie geradezu aus.

Ihr Prozess hatte nach sieben Wochen geendet, ein Monstrum von Verfahren, Nebenprozessen und Gerichten.  
Alles verschwand.  
Niemand würde je von dem Mädchen erfahren. Niemand würde je von ihr wissen.  
Dem Mädchen, dass alles verlor, ohne es je zu haben.  
Dem Mädchen, dessen Käfigstür zugeworfen und für immer verschlossen wurde, nachdem sie einen Fluchtversuch startete.  
Dem Mädchen, dessen Albträume die Realität waren.  
Niemand kannte sie mehr.  
Nicht ihr bester Freund, nicht ihre neuen Freunde. Ausradiert.  
Verschwunden.  
So, als hätte sie nie existiert.

Könnte man denken.  
Aber es gab zwei Personen, die Sierra niemals vergaßen. Eigentlich drei. Oder vier.  
Cicco starb, Sierra als Freundin kennend.  
Ihr Vater lebte, sie niemals wieder findend.  
Albus Dumbledore schwieg über sie, niemals seinen letzten Trumph herausgebend.  
Und Tom vergaß sie nie.  
Sie war ihm näher gestanden als jeder andere.  
Sie hatte mehr über ihn gewusst als so viele.  
Sie war ihm aus den Händen gerissen worden.  
Sie hatte ihm gezeigt, dass die Guten nicht viel gutes taten.  
Ihr Schrei hatte ihn verschont, wegen des Herzen in seiner Brust, das nicht lieben konnte.  
Liebestränke erschaffen falsche Liebe und falsche Herzen.  
Er hatte sie nicht geliebt.  
Er hätte es niemals tun können.  
Aber er vergaß sie nie und fünfzig Jahre später, als das trimagische Turnier wieder erwachte, sah er es als seine letzte Chance Dumbledore und den Gamot zu Fall zu bringen.


End file.
